Talvez algún día
by sailor lady
Summary: Muchas decisiones se toman basadas en lo que sabemos podemos tener cuando en realidad lo queremos, Serena llego al punto de en verdad aprovechar su vida de la mano de quien la transporta a nuevas emociones.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡Hola a todos! Les dejo una probadita de lo que será mi primer fic, espero les guste aunque sea un poquito. Cualquier duda comentario, aclaración, favor de expresarlos.

**Prólogo**

**Tal vez, algún día**

El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso que a veces llega en formas inesperadas y a edades en las cuales no comprendemos que es lo que sentimos por esa persona especial, pero qué pasa cuando crecemos y el tiempo esta en nuestra contra, cuando no importa que hayamos aceptado nuestros sentimientos dado que las circunstancias y el destino hacen que ese amor sea difícil de realizar, eres correspondida y sin embargo la separación es inminente.

Los días se convierten en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años y el amor sigue ahí aunque nuevamente el destino te pone a prueba y la llegada de un nuevo amor que te ofrece todo lo que tu deseas y necesitas te llevara a tomar una decisión y empezar una nueva vida, aun así en el fondo de tu corazón la flama de la esperanza sigue encendida así que lo único que te queda es decir "Talvez algún día, estemos por fin juntos para realizar nuestro amor", porque al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere...¿no?


	2. Recuerdos y confesiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, por sus comentarios veo que el título ha llamado mucho la atención, debo aclarar que en este fic, no habrá batallas ni súper poderes, pero pueden esperar ilusión, romance, desilusión y sobre todo una lucha por la felicidad.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos y confesiones**

Una joven rubia de ojos azules, tez blanca, peinada de una forma singular, se encontraba acostada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, hoy era uno de esos días en que le gustaría ser mayor, más bonita, más inteligente, más como a él le gustaría, y no es que Serena Tsukino no fuera bonita o agradable, a sus 18 años se sabía de buena presencia y un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, pero él, no lo notaba, ó al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, tomo una de las fotografías que estaban en el buró, en ella se podían apreciar a 6 chicas muy sonrientes y distintas físicamente, sus mejores amigas:

Ami Mizuno, era de su misma edad, se conocieron al entrar en secundaria y desde entonces eran inseparables, Ami tenía el pelo color azul, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca, era la chica más inteligente de toda la preparatoria Juban, de carácter dulce y muy tierna.

Michiru Mizuno, era hermana de Amy, tenía 22 años, era alta, delgada, con el pelo ondulado, de u precioso color aguamarina, ojos azules, era hermosa y era la novia oficial del hermano de Serena "como la vida unió a personas tan diferentes, mi hermano es tan impulsivo y Michi es tranquila, reservada y mediadora, bueno es muy parecida a Ami en el carácter", Michiru estudiaba música, le encantaba tocar el violín.

Mina Aino, era además de su amiga incondicional, su prima, era rubia, de ojos azules, muy parecida a Sere, tenía 18 años, estudiaban en la misma escuela, Mina era coqueta, inquieta y extrovertida, pero también tenía un gran corazón, siempre divertía a todos con sus ocurrencias.

Lita Aino, hermana de Mina y su prima, era simpática, comprensiva, centrada y muy dulce, tenía 22 años, era alta, de pelo castaño y de unos ojos verdes que denotaban seguridad, estudiaba la carrera de chef, era muy amiga de Michiru y debido a ella se agrando el círculo de amigas, ella sin saberlo había sido el cupido de Michi con su hermano, poseía una fortaleza física que imponía, ella aunque no lo sabía compartía con su prima la misma situación "esta enamorada, aunque en su caso sí es correspondida, aunque ella no lo acepte"

Y por último, pero no menos importante Ray Chiba, una chica de 18 años, pelo negro, ojos amatista, con un carácter explosivo, pero al mismo tiempo el don de percibir emociones, era muy intuitiva, era muy unida a él, después de todo es su hermana "tu hermana", recordó como lo conoció:

_Flas back_

_-¡Me la regresas por favor!- suplicaba una pequeñita de unos 5 años, de ojos azules _

_- ¿Porqué?, es mía, yo la encontré –decía burlón un niño un poco mayor que ella, jugando con la pelota_

_- No es cierto, es mía, regrésamela- al querer arrebatarla, el niño la empujo tirándola al suelo_

_- Buuaaaaaaa –llorando- me dolió, dame mi pelota –insistía- -Ya te dije que... –es interrumpido_

_- Si yo fuera tú le daba la pelota a la niña –amenazo un niño casi de la misma edad que el primero, de pelo negro y con unos ojos azules intensos que provocaron el sonrojo de la pequeñita_

_- ¿A sí? ¿Y si no quiero? –reto_

_- pues entonces-... no termino la frase porque empujo al abusivo a un charco, que lo dejo totalmente mojado, provocando carcajadas en la pequeña rubia que hasta entonces no había intervenido en la discusión_

_- Ah y a la próxima evita meterte con niñas indefensas ¿entendiste? –Contagiándose de la risa de la rubia_

_- Toma, es tuya –devolviéndole la pelota- Gracias, pero no era necesario –contesto tímidamente y sonrojada_

_- ¿Te duele mucho? – Señalando su rodilla, la cual_ _tenía un raspón_

_- No, no, gracias –agachando la cabeza por la pena- Disculpa, pero debo volver, mi prima me esta esperando, gracias por defenderme – brindándole una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Esta bien princesa, nos vemos –regresando la sonrisa_

_-¿Princesa? –Totalmente roja por la pena_

_- Creo que va contigo –replico él_

_- Gracias –se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo, volteo y se encontró con que el chico seguía observándola _

_-Serena Tsukino, es mi nombre –gritó- _

_-Darien Chiba –respondió, ella se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, con una sonrisa en los_ _labios _

_Fin del flash back_

- ¡Serena levántate!- Gritaba un jovencito de 13 años, tez aperlada a todo pulmón, sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Ya voy –cubriéndose la cara con las sábanas- cinco minutos más por favor...

- Si no te levantas, le diré a Haruka que soñaste con un hombre –corriendo fuera de la habitación-

- ¡Queeeee!, como te atreves Samuel Tsukino –gritando

- No que no despertabas- asomando su la cabeza por la puerta y burlándose- ah, otra cosa apúrate que Mina hablo hace rato y dijo que pasaría por ti –cerrando la puerta-

- Que mas –susurro para ella misma-

Ella estudiaba el segundo año de preparatoria, era buena estudiante, hija, hermana y amiga, hacía 4 años, había sufrido la pérdida de su madre Ikuko, recién había empezado la secundaria, cuando su madre enfermo y tras dos semanas de hospitalización había muerto, su padre Kenji Tsukino, se había derrumbado a partir de la muerte de su esposa y aunque trabajaba duro para ellos, en la relación con sus hijos era distante y a veces frío, ella y sus hermanos no se lo reprochaban aún así la nostalgia la invadía sobre todo cuando veía a sus amigos con su familia deseando algo así para ella, gracias a Dios contaba con su hermano mayor Haruka, un apuesto joven de 22 años, alto, rubio de piel blanca, y ojos color miel, el cual se había convertido en un segundo padre para ella, porque él fue el que la cuido tras la muerte de su madre, el que la saco de su depresión y el que la impulso en sus estudios cuando estuvo a punto de repetir el año, Haru, como ella le decía era lo que necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba, claro que su adorable hermano tenía dos grandes defectos, era muy exigente con su conducta y sobre todo celoso, la de cosas que había hecho al espantarle a sus enamorados y también tenía a Sammy, era su pesadilla de 13 años, pero a pesar de sus peleas y desacuerdos, los quería mucho y en general eran muy unidos.

Serena también contaba con sus tíos Luna y Artemis Aino, y sobre todo con sus primas, Mina y Lita.

- Vamos Mina, apúrate –jalándola

- Que te pasa Sere, deja saludar a mis primos

- Si no lo hacemos, Haruka insistirá en llevarnos a la escuela y tú no querrás perderte los besos mañaneros de Yaten –aguantando la risa por la cara de terror de Mina-

- Bueno, yo solo quería saludarlo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, desde que fue a la disco por ti –haciendo pose de recordar y con un tono de enfado en su voz

- Desde que fue por nosotras querrás decir –ofendida por el comentario de su adorada prima-

- Como sea...-fingiendo indiferencia

- ¿Tú crees que ya haya llegado Ray? – Mordiéndose el labio, no quería evidenciar el verdadero interés de la pregunta-

- No sé, ¿por qué? –sonando curiosa-

- Ahhh, este, mmmm, sólo preguntaba –nerviosa-

- Por curiosidad, ¿no tendrá que ver con cierto hermano de Ray de pelo negro y con un auto deportivo rojo? ¿Verdad?

- Claro que no –tratando de sonar convincente- lo que...

- Hola amor, ¿Qué tal Serena? –era el novio de Mina, salían desde hace un año, era guapo, de ojos verdes y de pelo con tonalidad plateada-

- Yaten, hola –abrazándolo-

-¿Qué hay Sere?, ¿listas para ir a la disco el viernes por la noche?

-Yo sí y como Lita va ir no me preocupo

-¿Y tú Sere?

-No creo ir, Haru se va poner muy exigente con el permiso y además todos van en pareja- comento en tono triste

-¿Y?, Serenita, Lita me dijo que Michi y Haru también van a ir, entonces no te apures, por lo otro, puedes invitar a quien sea, muchos chicos estarían encantados de acompañarte ¿cierto Yaten?

-Sí Sere, ¿Qué dices?

-Lo voy a pensar, los veo en clases- adelantando el paso para separarse de sus acompañantes

-Qué rara esta mi primita, debo ayudarla- con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

- Amor –tratando de sonar paciente- quizás a ella no le interesa, deja de presionarla –dándole un tierno beso en los labios-.

**En la entrada de la escuela **

Serena se encontraba meditando las palabras de su querida prima, que en esos momentos no era tan querida. En esos momentos una guapa chica de pelo negro largo y ojos amatistas estaba por entrar a la escuela.

- ¡Ray! ¡Ray! Espera –gritaba la rubia

- Serena ¿Qué tal? ¿Y Mina? – Viendo hacia todos lados-

- Con Yaten –encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Llegaste caminando?

- Mi hermano no pudo traerme, tenía que entregar un trabajo en la universidad –anticipando la siguiente pregunta de su amiga-

- Ahhh que lastima –decepcionada-

- ¿Qué dices? -Haciéndose la desentendida, porque había escuchado bien, solo quería que su amiga aceptara sus sentimientos-

- Nada, mmmmm, olvídalo, por cierto, ¿vas a ir a la disco el viernes? "debo cambiar de tema, a veces soy tan obvia"

- Claro, ya tengo permiso de mamá y pues Darien va a ir ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Me imagino que va con su novia –con tono triste

- ¿Novia?, Sere, él-

-¡Amy, por aquí! –Serena agitaba sus manos para llamar la atención de la chica

- ¡Hola chicas!, Ray ¿Por qué esa cara, te sientes bien?

- Si Ami, nada grave, solo que...

- Hablabamos de la salida del viernes, "no quiero saber de la novia de él, es linda, ayer me quedo claro que simplemente un chico como él jamás se fijaría en mí" -así que al Crown después de clases- afirmó la rubia entusiasmada-

-Sabes Serena a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan –le susurro Ray al oído antes de entrar a su salón –Nos vemos en el receso chicas-

- ¿Te pasa algo amiga?

- No Amy, estoy bien-

-Si tu lo dices- no muy convencida -deberías de avisarle a Lita ya ves que ahí esta Andrew y pues tú sabes- sugirió la peliazul

- Tienes razón, le voy a decir a Mina que le mande un mensaje

- No se porque esos dos no se deciden a dar el siguiente paso –comento una apurada Mina que se unía a la conversación-

- Tener novio no es tan importante, a nuestra edad debemos enfocarnos más en nuestros estudios

- Sí claro eso lo dices porque tu estas con Taiki –espeto irónica- además se nota que esos dos se gustan ¿tú que opinas Sere?

- Yo, pues, mmmm, nada –claro que el pensamiento de la chica estaba dirigido a un joven de preciosos ojos azules del cual estaba enamorada-

- Entremos a nuestro martirio- dramatizo Mina al entrar a su salón acompañada de sus amigas.

**Mas tarde en el Crown Center**

Un apuesto joven rubio, alto, tez aperlada, de ojos verdes y 22 años de edad, su nombre Andrew Furuhata dueño del Crown, el cual era una cafetería la cual contaba con una gran variedad de videojuegos por lo cual tenía una clientela muy variada, se encontraba teniendo una interesante conversación con uno de sus mejores amigos, Darien Chiba.

- Oye Darien, deberías decirle y ya –con desesperación- No sé porque lo piensas tanto –agregó-

- Bromeas, estamos hablando de la hermana de Haruka Tsukino y una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana –en tono melancólico-

- ¿Y? –Enarcando una ceja-¿Cuál es el problema?, eres un buen chico, además no creo que Haruka se moleste tanto –dudando un poco, porque sabía lo celoso y exagerado que su amigo podría llegar a ser-

- Sí como no y tú ¿Por qué no te le haz declarado a Lita? -Provocando que a su amigo se le subieran los colores al rostro porque el objeto de sus deseos acababa de entrar al lugar- Sigue tus propios consejos –espeto burlón-

- Acercándose a la barra del lugar- ¡Hola chicos! Aún no llegan las chicas, por lo que veo –sonriendo tímidamente-

- ¡Hola Lita! ¿Cómo estas? Pues no, eeee, ¿quieres tomar algo?, digo mientras llegan –viendo a Darien que sonreía ampliamente al notar lo nervioso que se ponía al hablar con la chica-

- Sí Lita, siéntate con nosotros, la conversación esta muy interesante –ignorando las miradas de Andrew-

- Bueno, gracias –en ese momento 4 chicas llegan al establecimiento llamando la atención sobre todo dos rubias que venían discutiendo- Mina y Serena nunca cambiarán –comento resignada, los chicos se concentraron en que era lo que pasaba-

- Te digo que no, a mí no me interesa –cruzando los brazos molesta-

- Sí como no, ¿Por qué lo niegas?, es tan obvio –con aire indiferente-

- Mina ya déjala- intervino Ami -a mí me parece-

- Que después hablamos de eso- señalando a la mesa en donde se encontraba Lita -A menos, claro esta que quieran que el aludido se de por enterado- ironizo Ray con tono molesto "esta Serena no me deja explicarle lo de la amiga de mi hermano, es una terca"

- Cambio de tema por favor- suplico una rubia que ver al chico bajo la cabeza, le entristecía verlo, tenerlo tan cerca y sobre todo saberlo de otra

_Flash back _

_¿Qué pasa Ray? ¿Ray?- cuestionaba una rubia a su amiga que se encontraba como ida a la entrada de su casa_

_Disculpa, ¿Qué haces vestida así en la sala de mi casa?- cuestiono Ray molesta a una chica trigueña, ojos cafés y pelo rojizo, la cual estaba escasamente vestida con una toalla de baño_

_Ah, que pena, disculpa, espero a Darien, lo que pasa es-_

_Disculpe señorita, Ray recordé que tenía que llegar a casa temprano, te veo mañana en la escuela- comento una sorprendida Serena que salió corriendo de la casa, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de Ray que decían que volviera "Una chica, en su casa y con toalla de baño, de seguro es su novia, pero ¿Qué digo?, claro que es su novia tonta, eso es más que obvio" pensaba la chica que hacía todo lo posible por evitar el llanto._

_Fin del Flas back_

- Serena ¿te encuentras bien?- Cuestionaba una preocupada Ray que sabía cual era el motivo de la distracción de su amiga

- Si que te pasa, haz estado muy rara ¿te sientes bien?- secundo Ami

- Estoy bien chicas, vamos con Lita y los chicos- respondió la rubia tratando de mostrarse convencida de sus palabras

- ¡Hola chicos!, ¡Hola Lita!- saludaron todas al unísono

- Que hay, ¿listas para el viernes?- pregunto un entusiasta Andrew

- Claro, bueno no, Serena, no quiere ir- dijo Mina

- Mina, por favor- reprendió Lita

- Lita, gracias, no es que no quiera ir, es que no quiero arruinarles la noche, ustedes van a ir en parejas ¿no?- viendo a Lita y Andrew que se quedaron mudos ante la pregunta

- Bueno, jejeje, pues se podría decir que sí- contesto Andrew, Lita le devolvió una sonrisa por su respuesta

- Además mi hermano tampoco tiene pareja, ¿Por qué no van juntos?- propuso Ray

- Me parece buena idea- apoyó Ami

- Además tendrás una oportunidad de con-

- Mina, cállate- le espeto su hermana tapando la boca par evitar que su hermana soltara una indiscreción-

- Pues Serena, si tu quieres, por mi no hay problema "a sí puedo estar cerca de ti, hablar y tratar de conquistarte, aunque claro a Haruka no le va gustar mucho la idea"- afirmó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios que derritió a nuestra rubia amiga

- Pues yo, eeee, creo que- fue interrumpida por una inquieta Mina

- Es una excelente idea, problema resuelto, el viernes a las 9:00 en el Moon in Live, ¿todos de acuerdo?, excelente- dijo Mina dando por finalizado el tema

- Nos vemos ahí Serena- susurro Darien al oído de la chica antes de dirigirse a la salida -¡Ray vamos es tarde!-

- Las veo mañana chicas hay que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a usar para la disco- dijo presurosa antes de salir del lugar

- ¡Adiós!- fue el grito de todos los presentes, menos el de una chica que se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación "no puedo creerlo, vamos a estar como pareja en la disco, ¿y su novia?, no entiendo, mejor no me hago muchas ilusiones de seguro lo hace como un favor, después de todo las chicas casi lo obligaron a aceptar ser mi pareja"

- Serena ¿otra vez?, despierta- le gritaba una asustada Lita que la zarandeaba para que despertara

- ¿Qué?, ahh, disculpa Lita, ay no las 2:00 debo irme Haruka me va matar me toca hacer la comida- gimoteaba sabiendo la regañina que su hermano mayor le iba a dar –Las veo luego chicas, adiós Andrew- y salió disparada rumbo a su casa, dejando una estela de polvo en el camino

- Esa Serena nunca cambiará –comento un divertido Andrew-

- Creo que no- respondió Lita

- Mina, vamos al baño ¿me acompañas?- señalo Ami haciendo caras

- ¿Qué te pasa Ami? ¿Te sientes bien? –tocando la frente de su amiga para revisar que no tuviera fiebre

- Estoy bien, pero vamos ¿si?- lanzando miradas furtivas a Lita y Andrew para que entendiera la indirecta

- Ah, claro, claro, Lita tienes 10 minutos ¡suerte!

- Mina –reprendió Ami- apúrate

- Discúlpala Andrew, ver tanta televisión si afecta a las personas- bromeando y con la cara roja por la pena

- No importa Lita, tu hermana es simpática y muy linda, aunque para mí tu lo eres más- sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Andrew, yo...

Los días pasaron muy rápido y llego el tan esperado viernes, Serena se encontraba consintiéndose con un relajante baño de espuma que bien merecido se tenía, pedirle permiso a Haru había sido una odisea, su papá de inmediato dijo que sí, pero su hermano, uff la había hecho sufrir, lo único que lo calmo fue el hecho de que el también iría y que Lita le comento que Darien sería su pareja entonces no tendría que preocuparse porque algún chico se pasará de listo con ella, "hermano, si supieras que el único que me importa es Darien, que mi corazón late como loco cuando lo tengo cerca, quizás no quisieras ni que lo viera, ¿Por qué? El amor es extraño, yo estoy enamorada de él, pero no importa, aunque me duela si él es feliz, yo también lo soy, aunque no sea conmigo" era el pensamiento de la rubia.

**En otro lugar**

En serio Darien ¿vas a Moon in Live?, ¿llévame

si?- suplicaba una joven a el apuesto chico

Saori, te digo que ya quede con unos amigos, además voy con una amiga de mi hermana- respondió fastidiado-

Darien, que malo, me la debes, mira que mi traje se arruino por culpa de tu hermanita y yo no me queje, así que deberías recompensarme-

Saori, no puedo, vamos en parejas, tengo que irme si no llegaré tarde- dijo muy desesperado

Bueno, esta bien, pero me acompañas a mi casa ¿si? –con un tono seductor

Darien respiro resignado, ella no lo iba a dejar ir así como así, tenía mucho tiempo tratando de conquistarlo, eran amigos y ella era bonita, pero el ya tenía otros intereses y ahora mismo tenía una cita con ella "bueno no una cita, pero si una gran oportunidad de estar cerca de ella" –Vamos, te llevo a tu casa-.

**En la disco**

Todos habían llegado al lugar, los primeros fueron Taiki y Ami que siempre destacaban por su puntualidad, ella con un pantalón negro de vestir ajustado y una blusita plateada, que hacia juego con unos grandes aretes del mismo color y maquillaje discreto, él un pantalón de vestir y camisa, algo muy de él.

Mina y Yaten, llegaron unos minutos después, al igual que Ray y Seiya, ella con un vestido amarillo corto y entallado, con unos tacones dorados, de pulsera, pelo recogido, muy maquillada, él con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, camisa blanca y saco.

Ray y Seiya, ella con una minifalda roja y una blusa blanca sin tirantes y ajustada, zapatos de tacón alto en color rojo, maquillada solo con un labial rojo que sabía le gustaba mucho a su novio, él por su parte llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y camisa a rayas blancas y rojas, se veían espectaculares.

Lita y Andrew, ella llevaba un pantalón blanco,

blusa negra y encima un pequeño chaleco en color blanco, el pelo suelto, maquillaje discreto, Andrew usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra que le sentaba muy bien a los ojos de Lita.

Haruka, Michiru y Serena fueron los últimos en arribar al lugar y es que fue una odisea que él le permitiera a su hermanita usar esa ropa que había decidido usar. Haruka llevaba un pantalón gris de vestir con una camisa negra y saco, Michiru llevaba un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas con una abertura que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y con un ligero escote en la espalda y Sere se había puesto una minifalda lila con tablones, una blusa negra con escote en la espalda de finos tirantes, se había rizado un poco el cabello y lo traía suelto, un poco de rimel y gloss hacían el complemento, y por ese atuendo había pasado 2 horas tratando de convencer a su hermano de que era adecuado, claro que su cuñadita y aun no entendía como, había prometido una recompensa a Haru si ya dejaba en paz a la rubia, "es unica tiene un poder sobre mi hermano" pensaba la chica al obtener ese pequeña victoria sobre su muy celoso hermano mayor.

- ¿Porqué escogieron es te lugar?

- Porque es el lugar de moda- contesto Mina

- Pues esta horrible ¿tú que opinas Michiru?-

- Haruka no exageres esta lindo, vamos a bailar ¿si?- lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a la pista

- Michiru espera a que llegue Darien, no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola y vestida a sí –señalando a Sere, que se encogió de pena al ser muy observada por todos los presentes-

- Hermano, por favor- suplico la chica totalmente roja

- Haru se ve linda- comento Andrew

- La palabra es espectacular- exagero Mina

- Se ve bien, te arreglaste diferente ¿porqué será?- pregunto Ray divertida con la cara de su amiga que sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

- Bueno, basta dejen a bombón en paz, que se ve linda, a sí que a bailar, ¿amor vamos? – extendiendo su mano de forma galante-

- Claro Seiya –

- Te ves hermosa Ray- besándola tiernamente en los labios

- Gracias-

Serena solo se dedicaba a observar a sus amigos y su hermano, todos con sus parejas, felices y enamorados,- y yo sola- suspiro "bueno no tanto hoy voy a estar cerca de ti" pensaba ilusionada y esperando al chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Ya habían pasado dos horas de la hora acordada y un chico de cabellos azabaches trataba inútilmente de comunicarse con su hermana o alguno de sus amigos "Demonios porque nadie contesta, para que quieren el celular, por favor," rogaba desesperado y es que sabía que su oportunidad se estaba diluyendo entre sus manos.

**De regreso en la disco**

"Ya pasaron dos horas, me siento como una verdadera tonta aquí sentada esperando que llegue y poniendo mi cara de estoy bien cuando me estoy muriendo por irme, no tengo derecho de arruinarles el plan a mis amigos, creo que mejor me voy" –Michiru te molestaría mucho si le pido a mi hermano que me lleve a casa- suplico

- No Sere, pero ¿estas segura?, digo puede que Darien haya tenido algún contratiempo- trato de disculpar la chica

- No Michiru yo desde el principio no quería venir, es por eso, me duele la cabeza- dijo no muy convencida, cosa que su cuñada noto

- Esta bien, además aun no le he dado la recompensa a tu hermano- le dijo en tono pícaro guiñándole un ojo

- Ah, bueno, claro sí, entiendo- asintió una apenada Serena que ya trato de no imaginarse a su hermano haciendo ese tipo de cosas

**Más tarde**

- ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el teléfono?, tengo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo- grito un muy alterado chico-

- A sí, las mismas horas que mi amiga estuvo esperándote tarado- le contesto muy molesta

- Se me presento un inconveniente- se excuso

- Aja, claro, mira de todos modos ni te molestes en llegar, ella ya se fue a su casa y por lo demás, espera que llegue a casa para darte una paliza por idiota hermano- le amenazo furiosa

- No fue mi intención- se disculpo esperanzado

- Debo decir que no es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas y sabes que te dejo, hablamos mas tarde- finalizando la llamada

"Perdóname Serena, en verdad no fue mi intención" pedía el chico al aire mostrando tristeza y culpa en sus preciosos ojos azules y tomando el camino a su casa.

**En casa de Serena**

- Estas bien hija, tu hermano dijo que te dolía la cabeza- pregunto kenji Tsukino tomando asiento en el borde de la cama de su hija

- Sí papá, ya me tome algo solo quiero dormir ¿si?-

- Claro hija, descansa- besando su frente antes de salir de la habitación

- Papá-

- ¿Sí?-

- Si me llaman las chicas diles que ya me dormí, que las veo mañana como todos los domingos-

- Claro pequeña, descansa-

"Como si pudiera, pero talvez es mejor así dejar de hacerme ilusiones con algo que se nunca pasará"

Kenji Tsukino se encontraba leyendo cuando el sonido del teléfono, interrumpió su lectura.

- "Quién será a esta hora" pensaba –Diga, Darien ¿Qué pasa muchacho?-

- Señor Tsukino, disculpe la hora, ¿podría hablar con Haruka?- pregunto nervioso

- Muchacho el no ha llegado, trajo a Serena y volvió a salir ¿ocurre algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

- No señor todo esta bien ¿Y Serena? "Que obvio" - Ya esta dormida, ¿hablabas por lo de mañana?, dijo que en el parque como siempre- dando una valiosa información a nuestro pelinegro

- Ah, claro, gracias señor-

- De nada chico, salúdame a tu madre, adiós- finalizando la llamada

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba planeando algo especial para recompensar a Serena por lo de esa noche "Mañana princesa, mañana" era su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Al siguiente día, en la casa Tsukino**

- Sabes hijo anoche te llamo tu amigo Darien- comento Kenji mientras veía televisión en compañía de sus hijos-

- A sí, ¿Qué raro? ¿Porqué no me llamo al celular?- se cuestiono en voz alta el joven rubio

- Bueno en realidad, creo que quería hablar con tu hermana, igual yo le dije que ya habían quedado en el parque como siempre

- Si, pues- fue interrumpido por el hermano menor

- Yo creo que la cabeza de chorlito y tu amigo nada que ver- dijo con aire despreocupado

- Samuel ¿Qué te he dicho?- le regaño su padre,- además no entiendo ese comentario tuyo jovencito-

- Perdón, pero tengo razón no Haru- observando que su hermano mantenía la vista fija en algún punto inexistente y apretaba los puños –hermano ¿pasa algo?

- Papá voy a salir, no tardo, voy a corroborar algo- dijo antes de salir corriendo de su casa dejando a su padre y hermanos muy confundidos por su actitud.

**En el parque**

"Esa Mina, la voy a matar, ¿por qué demonios dijo que nos veíamos en el crown, si Andrew me dijo que era aquí en el parque y luego esa actitud tan sospechosa de él, ashhhh" –definitivamente este es el peor día de mi vida- grito

- ¿En serio y tú crees que yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarte?-

"No puede ser, esa voz es de" -¡Darien! ¿Tú aquí? –grito sorprendida-

Bueno pasaba por aquí, te reconocí y me dije le debes una disculpa- rió divertido al ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica, vio como ella lo miraba, como jugaba con su pelo nerviosa y sobre todo como se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarlo

- No te preocupes, si lo dices por lo de anoche no importa –dijo tratando de sonar convincente, cosa que no logro

- En serio, porque a mi si, me hubiera encantado estar ayer contigo- se sorprendió de la forma tan directa de contestarle y como ella volvía a sonrojarse

- Ah- balbuceo confundida –Pues, a mí también, es decir, estar contigo y con los chicos, eso quise decir- finalizo bajando la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos, no iba a actuar como una tonta frente a él

- Quieres un helado- pregunto

- Ah, claro- asintió sonriendo, se sentía maravillada, esa era la primera conversación directa que tenía con el, su felicidad se opaco con el recuerdo de ella –Darien, en verdad no quiero causarte problemas

- ¿Problemas?- él la observo confundido ¿cómo cuales?-

- Bueno, con tu novia, no quisiera-

Fue interrumpida –no tengo novia- afirmó el –bueno no por el momento-

Serena sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que si acercaba más a el seguro se desmayaría, ella caminaba a su lado y el mantenía la vista fija hacia el frente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se veía increíblemente guapo con ese pantalón de mezclilla azul y camiseta azul "simplemente perfecto" pensó.

El por su parte se sentía satisfecho, su princesa era la criatura mas noble, le había dicho que lo disculpaba y que no le importaba el plantón de la noche anterior, aunque había notado en sus ojos tristeza y no, no quería que sufriera, quería que sonriera, que fuera feliz, que lo amara, "perfecta y preciosa y pronto mía", pensaba dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de comprar el helado decidieron sentarse en una banca que tenía como vista el lago, después de un incomodo silencio:

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella y es que el no dejaba de mirarla, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa

- Pues, sucede que tienes helado en la mejilla- y al segundo siguiente se encontraba limpiándolo delicadamente, causando asombro y que las mejillas de la rubia ardieran de pura pena

- Gracias- pronunció en un susurro

- No es nada- "como no hacerlo, es irresistible"

- Darien ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer? –casi se arrepiente al haber dicho eso, por la cara que el puso, aunque debía admitir que tenía curiosidad

- Bueno, se me presento un imprevisto, algo sin importancia- añadió encogiéndose de hombros

- Entiendo, te agradezco el helado, creo que debo irme- "Aunque no quisiera, pero es que si sigo aquí voy a quedarme sin aire frente a él y ay no que pena"

- Claro- "vamos, dile es ahora o nunca", -Serena, te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días- "listo ya esta"

Serena se había quedado muda de la impresión "Me esta pidiendo una cita ¡Me esta pidiendo una cita!, wow, contesta tonta" – Sí, me encantaría-

Darien sonrió satisfecho –Entonces te parece si el miércoles vamos al cine- "estaré contando los días mi Serena"

- Me parece bien- "Espera pequeño problema y Haruka, bueno no es pequeño es grande, ¿Qué haré? Ah, ya sé" –Que te parece si quedamos de vernos en el crown a las 5:00pm- agacho la mirada –es que, quizá Haruka se moleste-

Darien sudo frío se había olvidado de su amigo por estar celebrando mentalmente su próxima cita -¿Quieres que le pida permiso?- "Claro aunque me mate"

"Pedirle permiso a mi hermano, le intereso de verdad, ¿estaré soñando? –No, creo que es mejor no decirle por ahora- "Ahora sí que va pensar de ti, pero es que si es un sueño, prefiero soñar un poco más"

- Es tu decisión, pero te aviso Serena, tengo años deseando este momento, me gustas desde hace mucho y quiero que seas mi novia, a sí que lo que Haruka piense no me importa, si no lo que tú pienses- "Genial ya la asustaste, ahora que va pensar, seguro que eres un loco"

Serena sonrió ante la confesión del chico, era lo que había soñado tantas veces, que Darien dijera que ella le gustaba –Sabes, cuando dijiste si podías hacer algo por mejorar mi día, no conteste, pero ahora te digo que esto que acabas de decir definitivamente hace que este sea el mejor día de mi vida- dijo agachando la mirada-

El había comprendido lo que ella acababa de decir y sonriendo, tomo el mentón de ella para que lo viera a los ojos –Eres hermosa- susurro

Sus corazones latían acelerados, la emoción en ambos era evidente, al contacto de su mano con la piel de ella algo como eléctrico le erizo la piel, sus ansias de probar sus labios eran demasiadas, tenía años deseando tenerla así para él y ella estaba en un estado similar, no había momento más perfecto para su primer beso.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se escucho una voz con tono molesto a sus espaldas "oh no", fue el pensamiento de los dos al volverse y ver a la persona que acababa de interrumpirlos.

Continuará...

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el prólogo de esta historia y dejaron comentario, a todas las que la pusieron en alerta y a las que me agregaron a favoritos y eso que aun no subía capítulo, en fin a todas en verdad les agradezco su apoyo, se que el inicio de esta historia medio contradice el título, pero es que para llegar a ese punto faltan muchas situaciones entre esta linda pareja. Recuerden que cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bienvenido, me leen en el próximo...


	3. La promesa de Haruka

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡Hola chicas! Antes que nada un agradecimiento a todas ustedes que me leen y se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario ya saben bueno o malo es bien recibido. ¡A leer!

**Capítulo 2: La promesa de Haruka**

Salió de su casa apenas reaccionó con el comentario dicho por su hermano Sammy, además, estaba el hecho de que Darién nunca hablaba a esas horas a su casa, cuando se presentaba alguna emergencia siempre le hablaba al celular, además estaba la situación de que él sería el acompañante de Serena en la disco "demasiadas coincidencias para mi gusto", llegaron a su mente algunos hechos del pasado.

_Recuerdo_

_- Haruka te tenemos una noticia- Kenji Tsukino dijo visiblemente emocionado_

_- A sí, que pasa, ¿Por qué lloras mami?-_

_- Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita- grito su madre con lágrimas de felicidad, claro que el pequeño Haruka no entendía eso_

_- ¿Y por eso lloras?-_

_- Es de alegría hijo, ser mamá es la felicidad más grande que una mujer puede tener-_

_- Además serás el hermano mayor- comentó su papá con orgullo _

_- ¿A sí?- respondió el niño con tono dudoso ¿y que hacen los hermanos mayores?- _

_- Cuidan, ayudan y guían a sus hermanos, como tú harás con tu hermanito- respondió Ikuko con tono amoroso y maternal_

_- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? ¿No estás feliz con la noticia?- indago temeroso el papá es que a los cuatro años los niños no entienden muchas cosas_

_- Estoy seguro que será niña y prometo- colocando su mano a la altura de su corazón –que voy a cuidarla, quererla y protegerla por siempre- estas palabras provocaron la alegría de sus padres y recibió un gran abrazo, lo que dio lugar a una linda escena familiar._

_Fin del recuerdo._

"Y fuiste niña, rubia, de ojos azules como mamá, pero ya no eres una niña, es difícil no darse cuenta, creciste y ahora me es más difícil cuidarte, yo sólo quiero que no sufras, aunque también", un nuevo recuerdo se hizo presente en el joven al observar rosas blancas en el aparador de una florería.

_Recuerdo_

_- Hola mamá ¿cómo te sientes hoy?-_

_- Hola hijo, aburrida, extraño mi casa ¿y tus hermanos?- preguntó en tono preocupado_

_- En casa de tía Luna, poniéndose al día con la escuela, te traje tus flores favoritas, las rosas blancas- mostrando un gran ramo_

_- Gracias hijo, eres tan detallista, ten por seguro que cuando te enamores, esa persona especial va corresponder a tus sentimientos-_

_- Mamá pero que cosas dices- un avergonzado chico se sentó al lado de su madre para continuar la conversación_

_Ikuko tomando desprevenido al chico lo abrazo y le susurró al oído –Sé que no quieres que hable como lo voy a hacer, pero sé que no voy a estar contigo, con ustedes –corrigió al recordar al resto de su familia –Tendrás que disculparme hijo-_

_- ¿por qué?- Haruka se mostró desconcertado_

_- Porque no voy a estar contigo cuando te enamores de verdad, no te tomaré del brazo para llevarte al altar, no conoceré a mis nietos, por dejarlos- finalizó rompiendo en llanto ante los ojos cristalizados de su hijo_

_- No digas eso, te vas a poner bien- fue interrumpido_

_- Yo se que eso no pasará, por eso debes hacerme una promesa hijo-_

_El chico se encontraba molesto ¿Por qué su madre hablaba así? –Está bien mamá, pídeme lo que quieras_

_- Gracias Haruka, eres un gran hijo-_

_- Tu me enseñaste a serlo mamá- Ikuko asintió, acariciando su mejilla_

_- Cuando yo no este, tal vez tu padre se moleste con la vida y puede ser que hasta parezca que no los quiere o se haya olvidado de ustedes, compréndelo, ayúdalo y quiérelo mucho ¿si?- Haru asintió con la cabeza y apretó su mano_

_- Sé que Sammy será un buen chico, ya lo es, te tiene de ejemplo al igual que a tu padre, él te va necesitar más cuando yo no esté –el chico trato de protestar pero fue silenciado con un abrazo –Sé que es difícil escuchar esto, para mi lo es más, déjame terminar por favor-_

_- Lo haré mamá, lo prometo-_

_- Sabes Serena ya tiene catorce años, es toda una señorita y se que va necesitar mucho de mí de ahora en adelante, sé que sabrás comprender sus inquietudes y ver la manera de ayudarla, para ella no será fácil vivir en medio de tres hombres celosos, sobre todo cuando empiece a pensar en chicos o se enamore- Haruka se tensó por el comentario, él ya era celoso con su hermana Ikuko continuó -quiero pedirte que la dejes vivir su vida, no quieras vivirla por ella, tiene derecho de equivocarse, caerse, levantarse, sufrir, llorar, tener éxito, fracaso, enamorarse, desilusionarse y muchas cosas más, tú sólo debes estar ahí siempre mostrando tu apoyo y comprensión ¿lo prometes?-_

_Haruka sopeso todo lo dicho por su madre y sonriendo dijo –Lo prometo, tratare de ser todo lo que necesite, dejando que viva su vida, pero no prometo no celarla- dijo sonriendo _

_Ikuko empezó a reír por lo dicho por su hijo –Serás hijo de tu padre, par de celosos- finalizó para darle un abrazo a su hijo _

_Fin del recuerdo._

"Es una promesa mamá, hasta ahora creo que he cumplido con lo que me pediste, pero a la hora de hablar de chicos y Serena me siento mal, no quiero que se vayan a burlar de ella".

Unos minutos después se encontraba en el parque, aún analizando lo dicho por su hermano:

¿Darién interesado en Serena?, parecía increíble, no porque ella no fuera linda o lista o capaz de atraer a los hombres, de que lo era lo era, ya muchas veces había tenido que intervenir para que ella no fuera víctima de algún aprovechado e insulso mocoso, pero Darién nunca había mostrado interés en ella, es decir verla diferente o hablar con ella, siempre era demasiado cortés, demasiado respetuoso, demasiado, demasiado, "Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo él siempre exagera cuando ella está cerca, es demasiado correcto y sus ojos, arrrr", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al distinguir a lo lejos una escena peculiar, Michiru se encontraba con Lita, Serena y Darién, y al parecer estaban molestas, eso lo deducía porque mientras Lita permanecía con los brazos en jarras, Michiru lo señalaba con el dedo, "Que estará pasando, mejor voy a averiguarlo"

- Sucede algo- dijo de la forma mas casual causando asombro a todos con su llegada

- Hermano ¿tu aquí?- dijo Serena nerviosa

- Vine a buscarte, ¿Por qué viniste al parque si ayer las chicas quedaron de verse en la casa?- preguntó en tono molesto y viendo por primera vez a Darién, Lita Y Michiru

- Sabes primo, primero ¡Hola que tal! Bien gracias por saludar- con tono sarcástico

- Lo siento, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, Michiru- la tomó por la cintura para darle un casto beso en los labios para después dirigir su vista al chico de ojos azules y pelo negro que se encontraba frente a él -Hola Darién- saludó fríamente

- Hola Haruka, pensaba llamarte- fue interrumpido

- Igual que anoche, ¿Qué se te ofrecía a esas horas?- Darién abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Haruka ya cambia tu actitud- reprendió Lita - Además debemos irnos para seguir preparando lo de esta noche y aprovechando que estas aquí vamos a la casa a comer- comento Michiru para tratar de desviar su atención

- Si primo, Sere y yo vamos a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para un pastel que quiero preparar para esta noche- Lita muy animada trataba de convencer a Haru que observaba todo con una expresión de duda total

- Esta bien ¿pero que demonios hacían todos aquí?- gritó molesto

- Haruka, yo, pues me tope con tu hermana y –

- Llegamos nosotras y luego tú, que casualidad ¿no?- Lita trató de aligerar el asunto

- En serio, ohhh- pareció meditar las palabras de su prima -está bien procuren tener cuidado, Sere hablamos en cuanto llegue- dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada -Darién ¿tú a dónde vas?- todos se quedaron pasmados por la pregunta del rubio, obviamente no se había tragado el cuento, pensaron

- E, pues al crown, a visitar a Andrew, tal vez en la noche vayamos a algún lado, un billar, un bar ¿no sé? ¿Te gustaría venir?- se ganó una mirada de reproche de las tres chicas -Bueno, es sólo una idea, nada concreto

- Hombres, al fin y al cabo- murmuró Lita

- Bueno ya vamos amor- Michiru lo tomó del brazo sin darle tiempo a despedirse, a lo lejos observó un intercambio de palabras entre Serena y Darién, algo que le confirmó que algo estaba pasando y esa noche él lo descubriría.

**Casa de la familia Mizuno**

Se encontraba observando atentamente a su novia la cual iba y venía de la sala a la cocina, lo habían invitado a comer esa tarde, estaba molesto pues sabía le ocultaban algo y aunque sabia no se lo diría eso tenía que ver con su hermana y su amigo "Como si creyera que se encontraron por casualidad" pensaba el chico rubio cenizo.

- ¿Te pasa algo amor? ¿Estas muy pensativo?-

- ¿Qué?, a, no nada, solo que ya tengo hambre- contesto tratando de hacer notar su molestia

- Haruka, ¿no me lo creo? Aún estás molesto por lo del parque –dijo en tono de enfado, pero con una risita traviesa al final

- Michiru, no creas que soy tonto ¿Qué hacían todos a esa hora, en ese lugar?-

- Creí que eso ya había sido aclarado, casualidad- dijo dando por terminada la conversación para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina.

Sin embargo en la mente del joven sólo rondaba la singular escena que hace horas lo hizo comprobar el interés de cierto joven pelinegro por su hermana.

Después de unos minutos.

- Michiru ¿ya esta listo?, en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre-

- Si Haruka, lávate las manos, enseguida estoy contigo- le indico su gentil novia gritando desde la cocina.

En la cocina de la casa

- La verdad Michiru, dudo que haya creído eso de que se encontraron por casualidad en el parque-

- Ami, lo sé, sólo ganamos tiempo para que Darién se anime a hablar con él, no es tan fácil, Haruka a veces es muy irascible

- ¿A veces?- gritó asombrada –la verdad es que no sé como puedes estar enamorada de alguien como él- murmuro Ami

- Hermana- Michiru suspiró -el amor es complicado, tú deberías saberlo, Haruka es impulsivo, terco, complicado, de convicciones muy firmes, pero es sólo su exterior, cuando lo conoces bien te das cuenta de que es tierno y dulce- comentó con tono soñador, Ami la miraba perpleja

- Si tú lo dices- agregó no muy convencida

- Te voy a decir un secreto, escucha bien- mirando hacia el comedor donde ya se encontraba su novio esperando –Cuando una persona te dice que te ama, pero quieres saber si miente, sus ojos se verán apagados, sin vida y procurará evitar que lo mires directamente, cuando una persona te dice que te ama y es sincero sus ojos brillan por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo sitio que tú, algo mágico sucede, todo alrededor desaparece y puedes escuchar el latido de su corazón, que es acelerado y que sólo late así por ti- finalizó suspirando

Ami la miró boquiabierta –wow ¿con esa frase conquistaste a Haruka?-

Michiru sonrío –No, con eso me conquistó él a mí- Saliendo de la cocina para reunirse con su impaciente novio y disfrutar de una agradable comida

- Creo que de ahora en adelante voy a ver a mi cuñado de otra manera, ¿tal vez Darién si tenga suerte después de todo?- pensó Ami antes de reunirse con ellos en el comedor.

**En casa de Serena**

- La tienes difícil prima, Haruka sospecha algo, no sé como no se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta Darién si llevas años interesada en él y es tan obvio-

- Sucede que él no se da cuenta que ya crecí- con tono triste –Aun no creo que yo le guste Darién, es como un sueño-

- Pues por lo que me contaste, si lo traes de cabeza prima- dándole un codazo que provocó la sonrisa de la rubia-

- Creo que sí, pero Haruka-

- Haruka nada, él entenderá, sé que él se porta como tío Kenji no lo hace- Serena pareció ofendida por el comentario –disculpa pero llevo razón, siempre está sobre protegiéndote y eso está mal, tienes derecho de equivocarte, de sufrir, vivir cosas de tu edad, sé que él comprenderá –la miró con ternura y palmeo su espalda para infundirle confianza

- Ojalá, aunque ahora sólo puedo pensar- agachando la mirada –en que estuve a punto de darme un beso con el chico de mis sueños

Lita estuvo a punto de reírse por la cara de su prima -Guárdate el chisme para más tarde, Mina va querer saber todos los detalles –soltando una carcajada por su comentario al igual que su prima

- Tienes razón

**Casa de la familia Chiba**

Ray se encontraba peleando con su hermana pequeña por el control de la televisión.

- Dame eso Hotaru, ya me cansé de tus tontas caricaturas- gritaba Ray mientras forcejeaba con su hermana de 13 años

- No, no y no, yo gané piedra, papel o tijera-

- Ya basta las dos, ¿Qué les pasa?, no pasan dos minutos porque ya están peleando- comentó molesta la madre de las chicas, era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, alta de ojos verdes, piel morena y largo cabello negro, su nombre Setsuna Meiou, viuda de Chiba

- No es justo siempre-

Fue interrumpida por su hermano que acababa de llegar.

- Hola familia ¿Qué hacen? , peleando de nuevo, ya dejen de comportarse como niñas, maduren por favor- ese cometario no les agradó mucho a sus hermanas que lo observaban molestas

- Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿estas muy sonriente?-

- Me fue bien, por cierto en la noche vienen los chicos escucharemos música y jugaremos cartas tal vez, algo tranquilo ¿está bien mamá?-

- Claro, además Hotaru y yo saldremos-

- No es justo mamá, Ray va con sus amigas, Darién con sus amigos y yo contigo, que aburrido –puso cara de puchero, haciendo reír a su madre-

- Vamos a visitar a Noriko y tal vez vayamos al cine, ¿te parece?-

- Que remedio- dijo molesta la menor de los hermanos Chiba

- Bueno, compórtense, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas del trabajo

- ¿Cómo te fue hermano?- indago curiosa Ray -¿hablaron?-

- ¿Qué te digo?- Darién parecía meditarlo sólo para hacer sufrir a su hermana

- ¡Ya te le declaraste a Sere! ¡wow que emoción!-

Eran los gritos de Hotaru Chiba

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? –Sus hermanos se habían quedado asombrados por los comentarios de esa niña

- Como si no se te notara- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir disparada a su habitación –Ya era hora- grito antes de escucharse un portazo

- Esta niña –

- Si, si, ahora cuenta, porque no arregle que Sere se encontrara contigo por casualidad en el parque para quedarme sin saber los detalles

Darién suspiró resignado, el día sería largo.

**Casa de Serena por la noche**

- Esta pizza esta deliciosa- decía Lita mientras tomaba otra rebanada

- Si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner como Ray- susurro Mina

- ¡Que dices! Yo no estoy gorda, deja de decir eso Minako- exigió Ray muy alterada

- Como digas- expreso Mina en tono indiferente

- Chicas no deben decir esas cosas, causa conflictos- dijo Amy tratando de conciliar –Además ya vieron quién no esta comiendo- señalando discretamente a una rubia con peinado peculiar

- Es verdad, ni siquiera nos pone atención- comento Ray molesta -¿Qué te pasa Serena?- grito al oído de la chica para sacarla de su letargo

- ¿Qué?- saliendo del trance –No, no me pasa nada- sonriendo ampliamente

- Tienes fiebre- su prima Lita se acerco para tocar su frente- es extraño que no comas-

- Muy extraño diría yo- expreso Ray burlonamente- aunque claro ella sabía el porque del comportamiento de su amiga

- Puedo llamar a mi mamá para que te recete algo si tienes algún malestar- Amy comento

- Chicas- la voz de Mina se escucho fuerte –Lo que tiene mi querida prima no es malestar físico-

- ¿Ah no?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras observaban a una Serena colorada-

- No, es porque esta enamorada-

- Y porque esta tarde paso algo importante ¿no es cierto?- Michiru que se había unido a la conversación inicio con ese comentario un bombardeo de preguntas

- ¿Saliste con alguien?

- ¿Era Darien?

- ¿Se besaron?

- ¿Se van a casar y tener hijos?

- ¡Mina!- fue el grito colectivo de todas las chicas

- ¿Qué?- se defendió la rubia

- Olvídalo- le dijeron para volver a centrar su atención en la otra rubia

– Cuenta ¿paso algo?- la interrogo ansiosa Mina

- Pues, me encontré con el en el parque y me confeso que le gustaba, ¿pueden creerlo?

- La verdad es que no- dijo Amy pensativa –Darien no es muy demostrativo de sus emociones

- Bueno Amy, eso es porque Darien es muy maduro, como Taiki ¿verdad?- comento Michiru defendiendo a su amigo

- Mi hermano es una roca, pero sus ojos brillan cuando te ve- "la verdad es que casi tuve que golpearlo para que me confesara que le pasaba contigo"

- Estoy Feliz- expreso Serena con jubilo "y el miércoles iremos al cine" –saldremos el miércoles

- wow prima ¡que emoción!-

- es cierto Sere aprovecha esa salida para darle a entender lo que sientes por el y que empieze algo serio y lindo- todas las chicas asintieron

- ¿Y Haruka? ¿Ya hablaste con el de tu salida?-

- Michiru- Lita intervino – Creo que si algo va pasar Darien es el que debe enfrentarse al ogro ¿no?

- Pobre Darien- dijo Ray en tono preocupado

- Bueno mi querida amiga, el que quiera azul celeste que le cueste- expreso Mina dejando sorprendidas a todas -¿Qué?- pregunto confundida ante las miradas de las chicas

- Hermana sucede que es la primera vez que dices un refrán correctamente- todas estallaron en carcajadas ante una apenada Mina y una pensativa Serena

"Ojala que Haru se tome bien este asunto, no se si Darien y yo nos casaremos algún día y tengamos bebes como dice Mina, pero yo lo quiero, me gusta desde que me reencontré con el, espero poder ser su novia, tomarlo de la mano y ser feliz" fue interrumpida de su pensamiento por una indiscreta Mina

- Serenita ¿Cómo esta eso de que casi te besas con el y no me cuentas? Que crueldad- termino dramatizando

- Ok, les cuento...

**En casa de Darien**

- Entonces ¿ya la invitaste a salir?- Andrew pregunto

- Era tiempo, todos sabemos que te gustaba desde hace tiempo y no me mires así- Taiki comento

- Ahora, Haruka no se lo va tomar muy bien, deberías hablar con el- aconsejo Seiya

- Si, aún recuerdo cuando supo que era novio de Mina me acoso con un interrogatorio y casi me golpea porque nos vio besándonos- dijo Yaten

Todos rieron al recordar la escena –Lo haré- dijo Darien en tono serio –es mi amigo y quiero que sepa que lo mío con Sere es sincero- todos asintieron pensando en los probables golpes que su amigo recibiría

- Por cierto Lita y yo ya somos novios- soltó de repente Andrew

- Ya era hora- dijo Seiya

- Te estabas tardando amigo- secundo Yaten

- Apuesto a que ella fue la que dio el primer paso- comento muy seguro Taiki, Andrew enrojeció de la pena y todos comenzaron a reír

- Eso es seguro- finalizo el comentario Darien, recibiendo unas feas miradas de su rubio amigo

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la casa, Darien se apresuro a abrir topándose con la persona que esperaba ansioso.

- Pasa Haru, los chicos llegaron hace rato- Darien se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al chico

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo directo el rubio cenizo

- Ahora-

- Es ahora o nunca, lo tomas o lo dejas- expreso en tono frío- saludando a los presentes - ¿Qué tal chicos?-

- Hola- contestaron todos nerviosos y preocupados

- Vamos al estudio de mi madre- señalando una puerta cercana, Haruka se encamino inmediatamente al lugar –Chicos ustedes continúen- dirigiéndose al resto de sus amigos

"Ojala que todo vaya bien" era el pensamiento colectivo del resto de los chicos, mientras veían televisión.

Ya en el estudio

- Seré directo ¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?-

- Haruka somos amigos y yo te respeto, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad tengo buenas intenciones con ella- Haruka bufo

- A sí, ¿y lo del parque?-

- Nos encontramos por casualidad y me disculpe por lo de ayer-

- Eso es lo que no quiero, no solo es por ti, es por todos, no quiero verla sufrir

- Haruka yo la quiero en verdad, es una chica especial

- Lo sé, e vivido con ella 18 años- espeto sarcástico

- Entonces ve mis ojos, soy sincero en verdad, la quiero desde que cruzo por primera vez la puerta de mi casa hace 4 años, la quise desde que vi como lucho por salir adelante después de la muerte de tu madre- Haruka lo vio a los ojos mientras hablaba – Y te juro que nunca la dañaría porque se que ella es mi compañera, como Michiru lo es para ti ¿Cómo lo se?, no lo sé, lo siento, mi corazón late diferente solo con ella y por ella, se que en estos años nunca he demostrado algún afecto hacia ella mas que el de amigo, o hermano de su amiga, pero siempre ha sido especial para mí-

Haruka proceso todas sus palabras, recordó lo dicho por su madre sobre el verdadero amor y la promesa de dejar vivir a su hermana su propia vida "Es sincero, lo veo en sus ojos, además honestamente prefiero que mi hermana salga con el, que con algún idiota" – Esta bien, pero te tendré vigilado, ah y otra cosa, el miércoles la quiero a las 8:00 pm en la casa, ¿entendido?-

Darien sonrió –estaremos ahí a las 7:59- afirmo

- Como digas, ahora vamos que el partido de baloncesto esta por comenzar-

- Esta bien, pero de una vez te advierto que ya tienes un blanco nuevo en la mira- Haruka lo miro confuso –Andrew es novio de Lita- anuncio el pelinegro

- Ah bueno ya era hora- expreso con aire divertido

- Genial a mi me haces sufrir y a el lo vas a felicitar, Yaten va armar revuelo- dijo con un fingido tono de enfado

- Es que Lita me amenazo antes de venir para acá-

- Con razón- Darien luchaba por no reírse por lo divertido del asunto, alguien tan testarudo como Haruka era Lita "Pobre Andrew no la tendrá muy fácil" y así se reunieron con sus amigos a bromear y pasar una linda velada pensando en lo que estarían haciendo las chicas en ese momento.

Los días pasaron todo parecía tranquilo normal, ir a clases, el trabajo, Haruka, Darien, Taiki y Andrew se encontraban haciendo sus prácticas y buscando un buen hospital para posteriormente hacer su residencia.

Lita estaba muy ocupada ya que tenía que presentar una receta de su creación para pasar al siguiente nivel en su carrera.

Michiru seguía con sus clases de música, ponía mucho empeño en ello ya que ella a su vez daba clases a niños de violín.

Por su parte las demás chicas trataban de concentrarse en sus clases, sobre todo Serena que no podía dejar de pensar en su primer beso con Darien.

_Flash back_

_- Te gusto la película- pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos_

_- Si, sobre todo el final- contesto ella sosteniendo su mirada-_

_- Quiero que sepas que me la pase muy bien hoy-_

_- Yo también- agachando la mirada_

_El acaricio su mejilla y murmuro –Te quiero-_

_Levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, el estaba rojo y le sonreía tímidamente –gracias- contesto_

_El se quedo perplejo y confundido por sus palabras -¿Por qué?-_

_Ella sonrío y siendo atrevida acerco su cara a la de el –Por hacer mi sueño realidad- _

_El susurro –entonces te toca a ti cumplir el mío- y en ese instante unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno pero muy esperado sintiendo la calidez de su boca por primera vez._

_Ella se separo visiblemente apenada -¿esto es real verdad?-_

_- Tan real como que tengo 2 años esperándolo- fue la respuesta del joven_

_- Entonces si lo es- ambos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse, el inicio de su amor estaba consumado._

_Fin del Flash back_

"Ahora oficialmente somos novios, ahora se que el encuentro del parque no fue casualidad, Ray te ayudo, claro después de que tu le confesaste tu interés en mí, llegar a ser tu novia para mi era como un sueño inalcanzable, somos diferentes tu eres un universitario, con un sueño, ser médico y lo estas logrando, estas trabajando duro para conseguir un buen puesto en algún hospital, yo aun no tengo bien definido que quiero estudiar, aunque creo que algo que tenga que ver con niños estaría bien, sorprendentemente y contra los pronósticos de una malintencionada amiga tuya tenemos ya cuatro meses de relación, más feliz no puedo ser, todo hasta hora es maravilloso, aun y cuando mi hermano Haruka esta siempre sobre nosotros evitando que hagamos cosas indebidas como el dice, pero se que se alegra de que estemos juntos aunque no lo diga o lo demuestre, me sorprende que Sammy haya entrado en el juego de nuestro hermano mayor y ahora sea su espía oficial, es desesperante, pero comprendo su actitud, siempre hemos sido nosotros tres para todo desde que murió mamá, aun así ahora soy muy dichosa, nunca creí tener la posibilidad de estar a tu lado y ahora todo es tan maravilloso, la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?, creo que voy a tener que seguir los consejos de mi querida prima Mina mas seguido, porque es cierto, por lo menos hasta ahora..."

Continuará...

Bien, aclaremos un punto, este capítulo estuvo enfocado en saber el porque de la actitud de Haruka, ¿si se dieron cuenta?, jijiji, ahora en este no hubo mucho Serena y Darien, pero las compensaré en el próximo, en el cual ya estoy trabajando.

Un agradecimiento especial para Cherrie SA y Patty Ramirez de Chiba las cuales me estan apoyando mucho con sus consejos y por el simple hecho de alentarme cuando la inseguridad me agobia, las quiero amigas.

Ahora sí me despido hasta el próximo...


	4. Un año después

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 3: Un año después**

Serena y Darién están por cumplir un año de ser novios, después de cuatro meses de salir para conocerse, eso claro por petición de Haruka que quería asegurarse de que no era solo una ilusión pasajera de ambos chicos.

Él está pasando mucho tiempo en el trabajo y eso ocasiona pequeñas discusiones con su novia, aún y con todo eso se da su tiempo para comunicarse con su rubio tormento.

- Darién, ¿por qué?, en este mes, solo te he visto tres veces- dice afligida y con tono molesto Serena

- Princesa, esto de ser interno me trae loco, compréndeme-

- Lo sé, pero es que te extraño, además recuerda lo del viernes- expresa emocionada

- No te preocupes amor, se que no puedo faltar a la cena de compromiso de Lita y Andrew-

- "Yo me refería a nuestro aniversario" Ah, tienes razón la cena- con un dejo de tristeza en su voz -¿te veré ahí no?- pregunta seria

- Claro, el viernes a las 8:00pm en casa de tu tía, te veo ahí, ¿te parece? "perdóname Serena, pero si quiero sorprenderte el hacerme tonto es lo mejor, ya te compensaré"-

- Claro, te dejo, tengo que estudiar, te amo, adiós- la chica cuelga y su mirada se nota triste, hace días que no ve a su novio, solo llamadas telefónicas y ahora al parecer no recuerda su aniversario, sus dudas la atormentan.

"Confío en ti amor, pero necesito verte, te extraño mi Darién".

En otro lugar, el guapo novio se encontraba librando una batalla interna después de colgar con su novia.

"Serena, te amo, no hace falta ser adivino para darse cuenta que te desilusiono el que pasará por alto nuestro aniversario y no lo hago, ha sido algo tan maravilloso que quiero expresarte todo lo que significas para mí, el viernes voy a demostrarte cuanto, se que no nos hemos visto, pero de alguna forma estoy luchando por nuestro futuro juntos, compréndeme amor".

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando cierta castaña se paro a su lado.

- ¡Hola Dar!- saludo entusiasta la chica

- Ah, hola Saori ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Bueno pediatría está tranquilo y decidí venir a saludar, ¿cómo estás?- acercándose peligrosamente al chico y abrazándolo

- Saori, basta- la apartó cuidadosamente, para evitar lastimarla –tengo novia, lo sabes-

- La verdad no entiendo que le ves a esa niña, cuando yo te puedo dar todo lo que tu necesitas- insinuó coqueta

- Si en verdad aprecias en algo mi amistad, te sugiero que dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios- dijo molesto

- Pero Dar- haciendo un pequeño berrinche –pensé que tú y yo teníamos algo, no me resigno a que andes con esa niña tonta-

Darién estaba a punto de replicar, pero alguien se le adelanto

- Esa niña tonta, sabe lo que es la dignidad y no anda de rogona, así como tú- expreso Haruka con molestia

- Haruka, tampoco es para que te molestes- tratando de minimizar el asunto –sabes que tengo razón, los hombres tienen sus necesidades y pues dudo que la virginal de tu hermana, tenga lo que se necesita para satisfacer a un hombre, ¿me explico?

- Porque respeto a las mujeres, no te digo lo que te mereces, pero definitivamente tú nunca podrías competir con mi hermana, ella si es una mujer, no una...

-Haruka, por favor- intervino Darién –Saori, lo siento, pero mejor vete, no quiero problemas o que salgas ofendida por las cosas que tú misma dices-

- Esta bien cariño, pero cuando me necesites ahí estaré para ti- antes de retirarse le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Haruka que ni se inmutó por el acto, una vez que se hubo retirado

- Sabes Chiba, la loca tiene razón en algo, mi hermana es muy joven para que sepa de ciertas cosas, así que espero la respetes, que si no, te juro que-

- Haruka deja de amenazar a tu cuñado- enfatizando esto último -y ven a ayudarme en urgencias, tenemos trabajo-

- Te salvo la campana, o mejor dicho Taiki, pero esta conversación esta pendiente ¿entendido?- amenazó antes de retirarse a continuar con su trabajo

- Si- fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro "Haruka, como piensas esas cosas, yo respeto a tu hermana, tendré que hablar con él para que deje de pensar cosas que no son"

En otro pasillo del mismo hospital.

- Maldito Haruka, maldita mocosa ¿cómo te atreviste a quitarme a Darién?, ¿cómo puedes estar con él?, es injusto él era mío, juro- apretando los puños – que será mío y si no, por lo menos tendré la dicha que tú no lo tendrás, mosca muerta- sonriendo con malicia.

**Casa de la familia Aino**

Lita se encontraba repasando todos los detalles de su cena de compromiso, ella y Andrew tenían más de un año de novios, pero habían decidido casarse, estaban muy enamorados y aunque resultó sorpresiva su decisión, sus padres, amigos y demás familiares los apoyaron incondicionalmente, en estos momentos, Serena se encontraba con su tía y primas ayudando en la organización.

- Mamá, te digo que el pastel de chocolate, no, la mamá de Andrew es alérgica- Lita estaba muy nerviosa y ya había cambiado el menú de la cena tres veces en ese día

- Hija por favor, ya cálmate, la crema de champiñones, con el pollo y la tarta de zarzamora están perfectos- enlistó Luna un tanto fastidiada

- Pero mamá-

- Nada y deja de ser tan controladora, mejor vamos a revisar el jardín en donde acomodaremos las mesas para los invitados ¿si?- la tomo del brazo para conducirla al jardín, dando un poco de privacidad a dos rubias que observaban los berrinches de Lita

- Sabes prima, cuando me case, no haré tanto escándalo, mi hermana exagera- hizo una pausa para observar a la rubia que la acompañaba y que la estaba ignorando olímpicamente –gracias por no hacerme caso- ironizó Mina

Serena despertó de su letargo - ¿qué dices?, ya terminaste de limpiar la vajilla de tía Luna-

- Ashhh Serena, no me estas haciendo caso, ¿qué te pasa?-

- Se me nota que estoy mal- cuestiono

- No para nada, te ves contentísima- contestó sarcástica

- ¡Mina!-

- Anda ya cuenta, antes de que llegue mi quejumbrosa hermana y no pueda ayudarte-

- Bueno- titubeando –es por Darién, no nos hemos visto, hace rato hablamos por teléfono, yo le insinúe que el viernes era importante vernos y el lo relacionó con la cena de Lita y Andrew- suspiró y sonrío triste- es nuestro aniversario ¿sabes?-

- Sere, no te sientas así, tal vez en el momento se le pasó, pero dudo que olvide ese detalle, como si no te hubiera demostrado tantas veces lo importante que eres para él, tengo o no tengo razón- cuestionó

- Pues-

- Cuando hablo con Haruka de su relación, recuerdas cuando habló con tío Kenji e hizo oficial el noviazgo, cuando te enfermaste de esa gripe rara y estuvo a tu lado a pesar de tu deplorable estado y cua- fue interrumpida

- Si está bien, ya lo entendí, no tenías porque decir todo eso-

- Pues si no lo hago te gana la depresión, confianza en ti misma, por favor-

- Gracias Mina ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Nada, seguro que nada- expreso indiferente ganándose un codazo de su prima, para después de un par de risas seguir con la tarea encomendada.

**Hospital central de Tokio**

- No te creo, Saori ¿dijo eso?, con razón Haruka anda de mal humor, se ha de imaginar que pronto será tío- comento Andrew burlón y estallando en carcajadas por la cara de su amigo

- Andrew no te burles, ¿cómo se imagina que yo?-

- Hay Darién, es normal que piense así recuerda que es muy sobre protector con Sere, además dudo que no hayas pensado en eso alguna vez- su amigo agacho la mirada apenado, sí lo había pensado muchas veces, pero él amaba a su novia y esperaría a que ella estuviera lista y lo deseara -lo que deberías hacer- cambiando su risa por un tono de seriedad –es alejarte de Saori, bastantes problemas te ha causado ya con Serena-

- Lo sé amigo y lo intentó, pero no se rinde, es frustrante- suspiro –ya le puse las cosas en claro, después de lo que paso en la facultad ¿recuerdas?-

- Cómo olvidarlo-

_Flash back_

_Un guapo estudiante caminaba por los pasillos de su facultad, al dar vuelta choco con una pequeña rubia que reconoció de inmediato, sintiéndose feliz por tenerla entre sus brazos._

_- ¿Serena, que haces aquí?-_

_- Darién ¡Hola!- se acercó al chico para darle un tímido beso en los labios –busco a Haruka- añadió_

_- Ah- en tono afligido –yo pensé que habías venido a buscarme porque me extrañabas tanto como yo- expresó en tono triste_

_-Tonto- la rubia le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios_

_El chico se sorprendió por el beso –y eso- pregunto confundido_

_- Bueno, también vine por ti- contesto ruborizada, ella era muy tímida a la hora de las demostraciones de amor en público –verás, Haruka olvidó sus llaves de la casa y como papá y Sammy salieron a Osaka y yo dormiré en casa de mis tíos pues-_

_- Mmmm, entiendo, vamos a la cafetería ahí debe estar- tomó a la chica de la mano para conducirla por el campus a la cafetería, al entrar divisó en una mesa a Taiki, Andrew y Haruka – mira- señalando la mesa – llegas justo a la hora de comer- añadió guiñando un ojo_

_- Ja, entiendo, vamos- sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo y le daba la vuelta _

_- Que te pasa tarada ¿Por qué abrazas a mi Darién?- gritó una castaña furiosa_

_- ¿Tú qué?- preguntó confundida_

_- Saori por favor, te presento a mi novia Serena Tsukino- intervino el chico_

_- ¿Novia?- repitió gritando, ¿cómo me haces esto Darién?, pensé que tú-_

_- Saori, somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido, yo no te di motivos para pensar otra cosa, siempre fui claro contigo-_

_La chica lo observó furiosa y luego dirigió una significativa mirada a la rubia, viéndola con desprecio y arrogancia – y te buscaste esto- señalándola con el dedo –una niña tonta- los gritos de Saori se escuchaban por todo el lugar así que __era inevitable el que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del espectáculo._

_- Cálmate Saori, mi hermana no es tonta- espetó fríamente Haruka-_

_- Además estás armando todo un numerito- secundó Andrew_

_- Discúlpame Saori- Serena intentó hablar con la chica-_

_- Tú ni me hables mosca muerta- Saori la vio con asco, Darién hablemos ¿sí?- ordenó molesta_

_Los chicos intentaron replicar, pero Darién los detuvo –hablemos entonces, Sere- tomándola de la barbilla para verla a los ojos y es que la chica se encontraba confundida con esa situación –confía en mí, ¿sí?, Haruka vayan a la mesa, esperen, ahí, ahora mismo arreglo este asunto- tomó a la castaña del brazo para alejarla un poco de las miradas curiosas de todos los ahí presentes_

_- ¿Porqué me hiciste eso Darién?, me ilusionaste y me botas_

_- Saori, eso no es verdad, solamente somos amigos, siempre fui claro-_

_- Pero-_

_- Pero nada- gritó frustrado – yo estoy enamorado de ella, entiéndelo, si no puedes hacerlo, entonces tampoco podemos ser amigos-_

_- De una niña tonta- expresó molesta_

_- De una niña dulce y tierna, a la cual amo- expresó con firmeza_

_Esas palabras causaron sorpresa en la joven y aumentó su molestia por la novia del pelinegro –entonces que seas feliz con ella, pero yo no me doy por vencida, me gustas y te tendré-_

_- Saori- él la observo frustrado- en verdad te aprecio, eres buena amiga, pero si piensas así, no me queda más que aceptarlo, cuídate, adiós-_

_- Adiós no, hasta pronto- concluyo ella_

_Fin del flash back_

Esa situación trajo problemas con su novia, el hermano de ella y con Saori posteriormente, se la pasaba acosándolo, hasta que un día cambio de actitud, se disculpó con él y le pidió fueran amigos nuevamente, claro que en ocasiones como la de esta mañana, volvía con sus intentos de conquistarlo, eso era demasiado para él, pero tenía que soportarlo pensando en que tarde o temprano ella se cansara o consiguiera novio, él solo esperaba que fuera temprano, por su salud mental.

- Andrew, en verdad espero que consiga novio pronto- comentó esperanzado el pelinegro

- Yo también amigo, porque además no trabaja bien por estar ocupada en sus cosas personales- expresó molesto-

**Al día siguiente**

Ese día había sido pésimo, tarea, examen, lecturas, investigaciones, ensayos, definitivamente todo el mundo estaba confabulado en su contra para hacer de esa semana la peor de su existencia, ya iba retrasada, había quedado de ir a comer con sus amigas a la cafetería de la facultad de Administración, en donde Ray estudiaba, era raro que coincidieran en horarios, Mina se la pasaba corriendo de la facultad de Comunicación a su taller de teatro, Ami estudiaba medicina, Ginecóloga para ser más exactos, entonces sus horarios eran los más complicados y ella estudiaba Licenciada en Educación preescolar, los sueños de todas se estaban cumpliendo, debido a eso habían acordado reunirse y planear lo que sería un fin de semana sin sus novios para relajarse "Además Lita lo necesita, anda muy estresada con lo de la cena y la boda". Antes de llegar a su destino se topó con una de sus amigas

- ¿Qué tal Sere?-

- ¡Ray!, hola, pensé que ya estarías con las chicas-

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy entregaron los resultados de los exámenes y-

- ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Bien, a mí siempre me va bien- dijo con tono arrogante

- Ashh, eres una presumida, pues yo también salí excelente en mis materias-

- Genial, ahora no tendrás pretexto para no acompañarnos de fin de semana-

- Ray, el inconveniente se llama Haruka Tsukino- suspiró derrotada- no mis calificaciones- agregó

- Bueno, pero nosotras tenemos un plan, como dijo Mina el arma secreta- expresó en tono malicioso

- Cuando hablas así das miedo-

- Eso dicen- sonrío traviesa- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué le regalaras a mi hermano por su aniversario?, el primer año es especial- pregunto curiosa

- Pues- Serena dudó en contestar, claro que tenía el regalo para él, no era nada del otro mundo, pero ella se había esforzado mucho para hacerlo y esperaba ansiosa el momento de entregárselo a su amado -si- pronunció débilmente

- Ahhh- exclamó emocionada – ¿Qué es?-

- Te cuento cuando estemos con las chicas-

Al poco rato ya se encontraban reunidas con Mina y Ami, las cuáles estaban decidiendo el destino de su tan planeado viaje de relajación.

- No entiendo Mina, ¿Porqué un spa?, podemos ir a alguna playa-

- Mi querida Ami, resulta que últimamente he estado muy estresada por culpa de mi adorable hermana entonces necesito consentirme y que me consientan al mismo tiempo, si me comprendes ¿ustedes que opinan?-

- A mí me da lo mismo- opinó Ray, -dos días sin nada de libros, ya para mi es ganancia-

- Pues- dudando –debo consultar a mi hermano-

- Prima, no te preocupes, eso ya esta arreglado-

- ¿A sí?, ¿cómo?, no he hablado con el sobre el asunto-

- Veras- viendo a Ami con complicidad- Michiru te ayudó- soltó directo

- ¿Cómo?- fue la pregunta, respuesta de la sorprendida chica

- Serena, piensa con lógica, la señora Kasumi fue a un congreso, si Ami sale, la casa se queda sola, ¿captas?- rió divertida y a la vez orgullosa de su deducción

- ¿Y?, eso como me ayuda- pregunto confundida

- Serena, pues que mi hermana y tú hermano tienen la casa para ellos solitos, ya sabes, así pueden demostrarse su amor- le aclaró una Ami sonrojada por tener que ser tan directa con su amiga

- Para tener sexo- acotó Ray ante la sorprendida mirada de Serena y Ami, Mina por su parte rió por la actitud de sus amigas

- Por favor chicas, eso es muy normal ¿no?- arrepintiéndose en el acto, por sus palabras, había hablado de más y seguro le costaría contar lo que hasta ese entonces tenía celosamente guardado solo para ella, bueno y para Yaten

- ¿Qué quieres decir con normal?- indago curiosa Ray

- Mina, ¿Tú y Yaten?- Serena se interrumpió al observar el sonrojado rostro de su prima y el nerviosismo del cual ya estaba siendo víctima

- ¿Ya lo hicieron?- finalizo Ami

- Este mmmm, chicas, eso es algo personal- expresó dudosa-

- Nada de personal- explotó Ray- siempre te la pases poniéndonos en aprietos por tus singulares comentarios, así que te toca y cuenta todo-

- Mina, ¿no nos tienes confianza?- pregunto triste Ami

Mientras tanto la otra rubia del grupo pensaba "Es seguro por la reacción de Mina que ella ya ha estado con Yaten, pero yo no sé, es decir, ¿cómo saber que ya es tiempo para dar ese paso tan importante?".

Después de unos minutos y varias súplicas de sus amigas, la hiperactiva del grupo tuvo que contar todo con lujo de detalles, resultó que su primera vez, no había sido ni placentera ni cómoda, esta confesión desanimó un poco a las chicas, claro que ahora las cosas eran diferentes y según palabras de ella todo era placer absoluto, algo maravilloso y en sí en cada encuentro comprobaba lo mucho que ese hombre la amaba. Esto causó la alegría en todas y muchos comentarios al respecto.

Después de comer platicar y ponerse de acuerdo con el viaje, se despidieron no sin antes decidir que después de la cena de Lita, todas se quedarían a dormir ahí para evitar complicaciones, los trayectos habían sido trazados por Ami, decidiendo que se tomaría el tren para acortar el tiempo y de ahí, un taxi directo al hotel, las reservaciones las haría Ray, Lita también asistiría, en sí ese era un regalo para ella porque acababa de pasar su cumpleaños y esa era la forma perfecta de celebrarlo, sobre todo después de todo el ajetreo que había pasado por su cena.

Mina y Serena, optaron por irse juntas, vivían cerca, además una de ellas seguía confundida y Mina siendo una experta en el tema, a su parecer, podría aclararle algunas de sus dudas

- Oye Mina- dudó un poco- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro- contestó animada

- ¿Cómo supiste que era el momento?- desvió su mirada de su sorprendida prima, la cual inmediatamente entendió de que momento hablaba

- Ah, pues- rascando su barbilla –yo nunca he dudado de lo que siento por él y mucho menos de que él me ame, cuando pasó- suspiró

- ¿Qué pasó?- ya su prima había contado detalles del asunto, pero su duda seguía-

- No sé decirte, sólo lo supe- Serena gruñó- no te molestes, quiero decir que sólo me basto ver sus ojos y en ellos sólo había amor, créeme Sere cuando tu momento llegue lo sentirás aquí- tocándose el corazón

Serena la observó detenidamente, esa mirada en Mina era de pura felicidad, ahora ya no tenía dudas, las cosas pasarían cuando fuera su tiempo –gracias Mina-

- De nada- de repente Mina analizó detenidamente la pregunta de su prima –Serena Tsukino, no me digas que además del cuadro, tú- señalándola acusadoramente –piensas hacer el amor con Darién - finalizó casi gritando

Serena le tapó la boca –cállate esas cosas no se gritan en plena calle,- expresó visiblemente apenada, suerte que sólo ellas caminaban por ese rumbo -sólo era una pregunta-

Mina se zafó de las manos de su prima –no te juzgo, en serio, es sólo que, pues es difícil imaginar que él acepte o intente algo como eso teniendo las constantes amenazas de Haru sobre su cabeza- expresó,

Serena asintió con la cabeza –Es cierto, pero estoy segura que sería maravilloso ¿no?-

- Lo es, vale la pena- finalizo Mina sonriendo

**La cena de compromiso**

La cena había comenzado sin contratiempos, eran más de las 9:00 pm y todos parecían muy contentos, a excepción de cierta rubia que esperaba impaciente y molesta a su novio, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamar y avisar su retraso, trató de despejar un poco sus pensamientos observando a su alrededor, debía ser sincera Lita se veía preciosa, se notaba el esmero que había tenido en arreglarse, ese vestido beige la hacía lucir muy elegante, esa era su noche, se veía radiante, aunque no quisiera sentirlo un poco de envidia la invadió, Lita ya estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, ser una gran chef y casarse, pero sobre todo el estar rodeada de todas las personas que la querían, además de saber que estarás con la persona amada, construyendo una vida juntos, una rosa apareció ante sus ojos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- ¡Hola princesa!- susurraron a su oído

Serena volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz que la turbaba –llegas tarde- le reprendió –tengo más de una hora esperando, te perdiste el discurso de Andrew- dijo molesta y alzando la voz-

- Sere, discúlpame, quise avisarte, pero no me fue posible y cuando pude escapar del trabajo, decidí venir directamente, ¿me perdonas? – suplicó, poniendo cara de tristeza

- Darién Chiba- expresó con un ligero tono de enfado para después cambiarlo por uno más dulce - gracias por la rosa, es preciosa, discúlpame tú, exagere, es sólo que tenía muchas ganas de verte- dijo antes de besarlo, lo extrañaba y ese beso fue aumentando de intensidad, volviéndose pasional hasta que un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad

- MMMMM, Serena, esos espectáculos no son dignos de ti-

Los enamorados se separaron, al escuchar esa voz –lo siento hermano- expreso apenada la rubia

- Chiba, pensé que la advertencia del otro día había quedado clara y-

- Haruka, por favor, no seas tan intransigente, es solo un beso, recuerda que tú eres más efusivo cua-

- ¡Michiru!- gritó escandalizado, Serena y Darién reían discretamente, la novia de Haru tenía el poder de ponerlo en su lugar casi siempre

- ¿Qué?, yo no he dicho nada ¿o sí?-

Haruka la vio furioso antes de agregar –los estaré observando- agregó antes de tomar asiento en la mesa donde Kenji Tsukino se encontraba, al igual que Sammy el otro hermano de Sere

- ¿De que hablaron mi hermano y tú? –

- Olvídalo- fue la simple respuesta de él, iba a seguir preguntando, pero la voz de tío Artemis se escuchó en el lugar, la música paró y todos se concentraron su atención en él que se sitúo al lado de la pareja homenajeada

- Buenas noches a todos- sonaba nervioso- el motivo por el cual estamos esta noche aquí ya todos lo sabemos- se escuchó una pequeña risa de todos os presentes – esta pareja de enamorados- señalando a Lita y Andrew – han decidido unir sus vidas en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio, debo agregar que esa noticia me tomó por sorpresa, no es fácil para un padre ver como su hija, pasó de una chiquilla alegre que siempre pasaba horas conversando de recetas conmigo, se convierte en una hermosa mujer – viendo con infinito amor a su primogénita –que es una luchadora, buena persona y sobre todo buena hija y que ahora abandona esta casa que fue su hogar por 24 años para formar el suyo propio, estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño- abrazándola, Lita no pudo seguir reprimiendo el llanto, lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas contagiando a los presentes de nostalgia por la escena –y sólo me queda agregar que este chico es el indicado, cuando una persona ama a otra sinceramente, el brillo de sus ojos lo demuestra y los tuyos muchacho brillan cuando mi pequeña esta cerca, te llevas uno de mis tesoros cuídalo bien- finalizó estrechando la mano de su futuro yerno

- Lo haré señor- respondió firme Andrew

- Bueno creo que entonces después de sus palabras queda oficializado el compromiso – ironizó sonriente la señora Yani Furuwata, madre de Andrew

- Eso creo- agrego Luna

- Un brindis por la pareja- motivó Mina

- ¡Salud!- gritaron todos los presentes

- Esto es tan hermoso, ojala cuando sea mi turno sea igual- pensó Serena en voz alta sin percatarse de ello

- Lo será- dijo Darién

- Darién - se sonrojo, lo había dicho "Oh, me escuchó"

- Tranquila, no te apenes, yo pienso igual-

- Te amo-

- Yo también te amo Serena.

La fiesta siguió sin contra tiempos, todos felicitaban a la pareja y ya empezaban a especular sobre la boda, lo cual se notaba causaba infinitos dolores de cabeza a Mina, de sólo imaginar todo el trabajo y mal humor que Lita tendría en los siguientes ocho meses.

Darién, deseando tener un poco más de privacidad, optó por alejarse junto con su novia un poco del resto de las personas, sobre todo para evitar las miradas de Haruka

- Ya te dije que te ves hermosa hoy- susurro al oído de la chica causando que se estremeciera

- Mmmm, pues no eee, ¿en serio me veo linda?-

- Hermosa- repitió él

- Pensé que no vendrías-

- No podría pasar por alto este día-

Serena sonrío triste "lo olvido" –Claro Andrew te mataría, eres su mejor amigo-

- No sólo por eso, tengo otra razón importante para estar aquí- viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Serena estaba hipnotizada por la intensa mirada de su novio –Darién - susurró

- Tú eres esa otra razón, a decir verdad eres lo más importante, sé que creíste que olvide que hace un año me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo- ella intentó replicar -déjame continuar- suplicó – cómo hacerlo si desde entonces todo yo te pertenezco, mis pensamientos los ocupas tú, mi vida esta ligada a la tuya esperando el día en que podamos compartirla para siempre y sabes que, mi corazón es tuyo desde el primer momento en que me refleje en esos hermoso ojos azules-

Serena no podía hablar, su novio siempre la hacía sentir tan especial, tan querida –gracias, yo también deseo lo mismo, compartir mi vida contigo porque te amo- concluyó antes de fundirse en un beso que termino por volverse pasional, ambos estaban conscientes de que eso pasaba muy a menudo y parar se les dificultaba mucho.

- Darién - la chica se aparto para tomar aire

- Lo siento princesa- tratando de normalizar su respiración

- Esta bien- sonrío –te amo y- viéndolo a los ojos pensó "creo que ya es el momento" -siente- tomó la mano del chico situándola a la altura de su corazón –mi corazón me dice que ya es tiempo- viéndolo con infinita ternura

- Serena- Él no pudo seguir objetando nada, no había necesidad de decir más, él capto el significado de sus palabras, su razón se nubló y beso a su novia como nunca lo había hecho, con pasión, deseo, pero al mismo tiempo expresando todo lo que sentía por ella, todo hubiera seguido perfecto a no ser porque el celular del chico los interrumpió obligándolos a separarse bruscamente, ella frustrada, soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, él solo sonrío a modo de disculpa y contesto

- Sí, hola, sí ¿Qué paso?, ah, entiendo doctor Lang, si no se preocupe, esta bien, nos vemos, llego en 30 minutos-

- Sere-

- Está bien amor, entiendo, debes trabajar- la verdad es que estaba decepcionada, su momento tendría que esperar

- Tengo algo para ti- el pelinegro saco de su saco una cajita negra alargada- es por este maravilloso primer año-

- Gracias, es preciosa- exclamo maravillada, era una pulsera de oro, que tenía una luna, un conejo y un pequeño corazón colgando, atrás tenía una inscripción que decía, _un mismo sueño_ -me encantó- gritó feliz

- Sabía que te gustaría-

- Darién - parecía apenada- lo siento olvide tu obsequio-

- No importa, estar contigo ahora es mi mejor regalo-

- Eres maravilloso-

- Lo sé- la beso tiernamente -tengo que irme amor, me están esperando- la chica asintió

- Igual nos vemos mañana, te invito a comer y me das mi obsequio-

- Este mmmm, pues, ¿olvidaste el viaje?, nos vamos mañana temprano-

Ahora si era oficial todo se confabulaba en su contra, sus planes se habían ido al caño, había olvidado ese estúpido viaje, ahora que tenía tiempo libre, ella no estaría

- Pues si, lo olvide- se disculpó

- Regresamos el lunes por la mañana, aprovechando que es día festivo- comentó apenada

- Esta bien, diviértete mucho, si puedo te despido en la estación, ¿te parece?-

- Estaría bien, pero si no vas, igual puedes hablarme al hotel-

- Eso haré, cuídate y no veas a los chicos eeeee-

- Como crees, si yo sólo tengo ojos para ti-

- Bueno, tengo que irme ahora sí- besándola fugazmente

Lo observó desde lejos, pasó a un lado de su hermano, algo susurró en su oído e hizo un ademán de despedida a los que estaban en la mesa, fue donde Lita Y Andrew a repetir la acción, antes de salir volteó hacia donde ella estaba, simplemente era perfecto, al menos para ella.

- Gracias por hacerlo feliz-

- Él también me hace feliz-

- Deberíamos irnos a descansar mañana hay que madrugar, ¿entendiste?-

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, ya me levanto temprano- exclamó indignada

- Sí, como no- ironizo -Mina dijo que nos alcanzaba en unos minutos, esta despidiendo a Yaten-

- Ahh-

- Sere, vamos adentro, me estoy muriendo de sueño-

- Yo igual- respondió bostezando -¿ves esta pulsera?, es mi obsequio de aniversario- suspiró -¿es preciosa verdad?-

- Claro, sobre todo porque ayudé a escogerla- sonrío divertida

- ¿En serio?, gracias Ray, eres una gran amiga, mmm bueno y cuñada también-

- Lo sé, ahora vamos a descansar-

**En la mañana**

Un cansado Darién llegaba a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación pues lo único que quería era dormir, cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver un enorme paquete en su cama "que es esto" pensó. Se acerco y había también una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

"_Los sueños son hermosos, pero lo es más la realidad en la que vivo gracias a ti desde hace un año._

_Te ama tu novia Serena"._

- Mi princesa- murmuró, al abrir el paquete, se sorprendió, era un dibujo hecho por Serena, en donde estaba él de perfil, viendo a la luna llena, y es que él le había dicho a su novia que le relajaba observar a la luna, suponía que de ese comentario ella había sacado la idea del dibujo. Con él entre sus manos se quedo dormido, soñando con él, su princesa y en la vida que deseaba tener junto a ella.

Mientras tanto un grupo de jovencitas llegaba a un pequeño hotel muy pintoresco en donde se disponían pasar dos días de cero estrés, preocupaciones y en donde se dedicarían a consentirse antes de volver al martirio de sus carreras y a la organización de la boda de una de ellas.

- Wow, este lugar se ve muy tranquilo- alabó Lita

- Justo lo que necesitamos- secundó Ami

- Sobre todo tú – murmuró Mina

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó molesta la castaña

- Chicas deberíamos ir a registrarnos, hace demasiado calor y quisiera refrescarme un poco-

- Tienes razón, yo apoyo a Ray, ¿Chicas?- opinó Serena

- Muy bien, adentro entonces chicas- expresó Mina en tono animado

La verdad es que el lugar superaba sus expectativas, las habitaciones eran amplias, decoradas con motivos tropicales, tenían tina de baño con un montón de sales para relajarse, la vista era preciosa, se podía observar la playa en todo su esplendor, además el lugar contaba con servicio de transporte personalizado por si querían conocer los alrededores del hotel como el pueblo, acudir a algún lugar a bailar, etc. Se había decidido que Mina y Serena dormirían juntas, Ray, Lita y Ami en la otra habitación.

El primer día de su llegada luego de desempacar, optaron por dormir un rato y después solicitar un masaje a la habitación, la mas agradecida con esa idea fue Lita, después de eso bajaron a darse un baño con lodo para exfoliar su piel, ahí se divirtieron como locas gastándose bromas y disfrutando además de las mascarillas que ofrecía ese servicio. Ya para el domingo, después de un pequeño recorrido por la playa y de llamar a sus familiares para asegurarles que estaban bien y portándose correctamente, se fueron a la piscina a nadar un rato para después pasar al jacuzzi a tomar una sesión llamada liberando energía negativa con ayuda del agua, por ser el ultimo día de su estadía acordaron ir a una disco bar cercana al hotel que les habían recomendado, Serena que no había podido comunicarse con su novio optó por quedarse e la habitación a descansar

- ¿Qué?, no señorita, venimos a divertirnos, así que debes acompañarnos- fue la protesta de su adorada prima

- Por favor Mina, estoy agotada, nos pasamos todo el día en el agua-

- ¿Y es que?, mírame, estoy fresca como una lechuga-

- Y con los ánimos hasta arriba – expreso Lita interrumpiendo a su hermana

- Lita, ayúdame- suplicó –esta amargada no quiere ir-

- Déjala Mina- ordenó Lita ganándose un "te odio" de su hermana que salió furiosa de la habitación

- Sere, no te sientas mal, si no quieres ir porque en verdad estas cansada no hay problema, pero si es porque no has hablado con Darién –suspiró- Andrew me dijo que habían hecho planes para hoy y él no llegó, probablemente este en el hospital-

Serena estuvo procesando las palabras de su prima – No es eso Lita, en verdad estoy cansada- mintió -¿me entiendes?-

Lita asintió sabiendo que ella estaba mintiendo, pero debía respetar su decisión –Esta bien, no nos esperes despierta, con Mina Y Ray nunca se sabe-

- Jajaja es cierto, diviértanse mucho-

- Claro, ese es el plan- agregó antes de reunirse con las demás chicas para disfrutar de la noche.

Serena se encontraba pensando en su novio, acababa de marcar a su celular, el cual estaba apagado "calma Serena, debe estar en el hospital, aunque no ha llamado para nada, mmmm, nahhh, mejor dejo de pensar tonterías" centrando su atención en la película que estaba viendo. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que sus amigas se habían ido cuando tocan a la puerta

- ¿Quién será? ¿No he pedido nada?- preguntó la chica en voz alta -¿Sí?- fue lo único que logro articular al observar delante de ella un gran ramo de rosas rojas –No entiendo, yo-

- ¿Te gustan princesa?- esa voz tan conocida para ella le arranco una gran sonrisa y a la vez una cara de confusión-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Oh, así me recibes- expresó dolido –quería sorprenderte- atrayéndola a sus brazos para besarla.

Ella no dudó en corresponder a ese beso, atrayéndolo hacia la habitación, él por su parte cerró la puerta torpemente y dejó caer las flores al piso dejándose llevar por la pasión que estaba empezando apoderarse de él

- Y me sorprendiste- pronunció ella al separarse de su novio por falta de aire –gracias- murmuró antes de unir sus labios nuevamente a los de su novio

El chico consciente de la situación se apartó de ella –princesa- respirando agitadamente –debemos parar-

- ¿Por qué?- pronunció dolida

Él la observo estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y encantador, observó con detenimiento la escasa ropa que la cubría, un ligero conjunto de short y blusa de tirantes en color blanco que dejaba ver los encantos que sabía tenía su novia –te ves hermosa- se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para verla directo a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban –no es por ti, eres perfecta y te deseo, pero no quiero forzarte, sabes que te amo, pero si seguimos no voy a poder controlarme- susurró a su oído mientras la abrazaba

- Yo deseo estar contigo- dijo ella

- Serena- murmuro él

- Nos amamos, he estado pensando en ti todo este fin de semana, en lo que significas para mí, en nuestro futuro y llegue a la conclusión, de que ya no quiero soñar más, sólo vivir mi realidad, vivir el hoy, el ahora y te lo juro Darién, estoy completamente segura de que quiero hacer el amor contigo-

Él sintiendo y pensando lo mismo, hizo caso de sus deseos, volvió a acercarla a su pecho, besándole la cara y el cuello con ternura, para después lamer su oreja, causando descargas de placer en el cuerpo de la chica, ella comenzó a temblar y el chico al percatarse la llevó hasta la cama recostándola con delicadeza, situándose sobre ella pero sin aplastarla con su peso, se vieron a los ojos sólo para comprobar que podían seguir, ese era su momento, ese día se entregarían por primera vez a la pasión fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo y demostrando cuanto se amaban.

- Ten confianza en mí princesa, procuraré que no te cause mucha incomodidad-

- Confío en ti, te amo mi Darién -

- Y yo a ti princesa- volvió a besarla pero esta vez de forma más pasional, exigente, Serena se sentía aturdida por todas las emociones de las cuales estaba siendo víctima, se sintió mareada y embriagada por los besos de su novio, el cual tenía su lengua dentro de su boca, provocando gemidos ahogados, estaba consciente de la excitación de él, podía sentir algo duro en su ingle y de la de ella, ya que su ropa interior se sentía mojada, la ropa empezó a estorbarles, el le quitó con cuidado la blusa dejando al descubierto sus senos, el short y la ropa interior, se levantó para observarla detenidamente –por favor no hagas eso, me da pena- suplicó ella tratando de cubrir su desnudez con sus manos

- No hagas eso amor, déjame verte, quiero tenerte así, bien grabada en mi mente por siempre-

- Darién -

- Sigo yo- anunció el antes de empezar a desvestirse, ella se sintió apenada, pero no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, el volvió a recostarse sobre ella, empezó a masajear sus senos, muslos, glúteos, a tocarla por todas partes regocijándose al escucharla suspirar y gemir, ella por su parte acariciaba su bien formada espalda, su abdomen, brazos y siendo un poco más osada tocó el miembro del chico causando un gran gemido de él –Así princesa- ella continuó su labor a la par que él tocaba su parte más íntima provocando que su parte se humedeciera, el chico al notar eso supo que era el momento –esto te va doler un poco- anunció –estoy preparada- respondió ella y sin más la penetró lentamente causando un pequeño espasmo de dolor en el cuerpo de la rubia, se detuvo un momento para besarla despacio, después de unos segundos continuó adentrándose en ella moviéndose primero lento y luego más rápido, eso claro sin dejar de brindarle atención a los senos de la chica que lamía, besaba y mordía con pasión, ella lo estaba disfrutando el lo sabía

- "Esto es maravilloso" pensaba ella

- "Eres hermosa mi princesa" pensaba él

- Te amo- dijeron los dos al llegar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, se quedaron unidos unos minutos más tratando de recobrar el aliento, después él salió de ella despacio, la acunó en su pecho, susurrando –fue maravilloso, te amo- a lo cual ella correspondió besándolo en los labios diciendo –yo también te amo Darién Chiba- para después caer ambos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara...

¡Hola chicas!

Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, sucede que como muchas de ustedes saben tuve una serie de problemas de salud (como diría mi esposo, achaques) que me bajaron los ánimos, en sí este capítulo estaba escrito a la mitad, pero lo ultimo se me dificulto un montón, hacer es fácil pero escribir, ufff sufrí, así que sean objetivas al momento de dejar su comentario ¿si?

Segundo, algunas de ustedes me han preguntado por el título, oficialmente en tres capítulos más se justifica, es una promesa, ahora se habrán dado cuenta de que todo va bien en la relación, aparentemente, recuerden lo que explique al principio es una lucha por el amor en donde las malas decisiones tienen un papel muy importante.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas ustedes que con su comentario en cada capítulo me dan ánimos, a aquellas que leyeron el principio pero ya no lo han hecho, gracias también a todas las nuevas en este fic, ¡bienvenidas!, a las que me tienen en alerta, favoritos, en verdad espero cumplir las expectativas que tengan de esta historia.

Tanita love, este capítulo esta dedicado a ti, sabes que eres la primera amiga que hice en ff, esto por el reclamo en tu review pasado, cuídate, se te quiere, lo sabes.

Cherrie, amix gracias por tu ayuda se que tienes un montón de trabajo y aun así me ayudas con tus comentarios, opiniones y a revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo, cuídate, se te quiere.

Reclamos, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido, hasta el próximo...bye


	5. El viaje, una amenaza y una gran noticia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 4: Un viaje, una amenaza y una ¿gran **

**noticia?**

Estaba exhausta eran las 4:00 de la mañana y se suponía que debía levantarse temprano para tomar el tren de las 10, pero su cansancio bien valía la pena, se había divertido como loca en la disco bar, suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación –"exagere, no debí decirle amargada a Lita, pero es que a veces se pasa, ni modo"- pensó para sí misma antes de girar la perilla, al abrir la puerta y debido a la falta de luz no noto nada extraño, camino un poco tropezando con un -¡zapato de hombre!- gritó, escucho ruidos, alguien encendió la luz, era imposible, era

- ¡Darién! ¡Serena!- su cara enrojeció al notar el estado de desnudez que ambos trataban de cubrir con una sábana

- Mina, yo...podrías- Serena trataba de articular alguna frase coherente que le ayudara e explicarse con su prima

- Nos permites- suplico Darién apenado y en una clara alusión a que debían vestirse para responder por sus acciones

- Espero afuera, se visten rápido- aconsejo la chica antes de salir de la habitación

- ¿Qué haces Mina?, ¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono Lita que estaba por entrar a su habitación y vio como su hermana salía de la suya con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro

- A pues, este- la sonrisa se borro para dar paso a una expresión de terror -yo ¿podría dormir con ustedes?- pregunto nerviosa

- ¿Qué tú que?, estas loca, ¿y tu cuarto?-

- Este, mmm Lita, por favor, es que- se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Darién al otro lado de la puerta y sobre todo por la cara de sorpresa que su hermana tenía ese momento

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- exigió molesta

- Lita, por favor- mas no hizo caso, abrió la puerta de golpe, aventando al chico que estaba por salir y encontrándose con un panorama bastante revelador, Serena a medio vestir y Darién con la camisa abierta, dejando ver buena parte de su pecho

- ¿Serena, que esta pasando aquí?- espeto molesta

- Lita, ¿no es obvio?- respondió Mina

- ¡Mina!, fuera, vete a mi cuarto- ordeno

- Pero-

- Ahora- gritó, Darién y Serena se veían el uno al otro temiendo lo que Lita seguramente les diría

- Esta bien, Serena esta pendiente una conversación- comento Mina con tono pícaro y guiñando un ojo

- ¿Y bien?- Lita cruzo los brazos a la espera de alguna explicación de la pareja

- Lita, mmmm verás- Serena trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- Creo que debo disculparme- dijo Darién, su novia lo observo confundida –es obvio que paso aquí- se sonrojo pero mantuvo su vista firme en la castaña y tomo la mano de su novia –nos amamos y cualquier cosa que pase entre nosotros es producto de ese amor, quizá el lugar o el momento no fue adecuado, pero así se dieron las cosas-

Lita seguía observándolos "En realidad los comprendo, el problema es que Haruka es además de mi primo mi mejor amigo y el confío en mí cuando le comente este viaje, con que cara voy a verlo ahora, se supone que yo era la responsable de las chicas"

- Darién esto no es correcto, no deberías estar aquí, además...mmmm bueno-

- Lita, por favor, estamos enamorados, perdóname si te defraude- expreso Serena en voz baja "Así no debieron pasar las cosas, algo tan maravilloso no debería ser motivo de vergüenza, pero el hecho de que mi hermano se entere, no me preocupa tanto como la expresión de Darién, ¿estará arrepentido?, no se que pensar, estoy confundida"

Por su parte el chico mantenía su vista fija en la castaña que al parecer estaba llevando acabo una lucha interna de principios, además su novia se veía insegura, sería acaso que dudaba de él, de su amor

- Serena- su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas, no pienses cosas que no son, yo te amo pase lo que pase y lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz es despertar a tu lado en las mañanas y perderme en tus ojos azules cuando me digas que me amas, tu y yo juntos, casados, en nuestro hogar- Darién la abrazo con ternura, infundiéndole el valor que necesitaba, ella correspondió el abrazo, olvidándose de que había alguien más ahí que conmovida por la escena tomo una decisión

- Ashhhh- grito Lita –ya no digan nada, no quiero saber, al menos así no tendré que mentirle tanto a Haruka, lo que si les digo es que espero tengan más cuidado para la próxima- ellos se sonrojaron por el comentario

- Ahhh, no crean que les estoy dando ideas- sonrió nerviosa "rayos a veces me comporto como mi loca hermana" lo que quiero decir es que Darién no puedes ir por ahí haciendo este tipo de locuras, mucho menos cerca de Haru, sería peligroso- agrego seria –Sere, te entiendo, el amor es peligroso, impredecible, pero maravilloso- finalizó suspirando y causando alegría en la joven pareja –creo que debemos ir a dormir- estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando se dio la vuelta -¿qué?, fuera, ve a tu habitación, ¿no pretenderás que deje que duermas aquí?, sería el colmo- ironizó

- ¡Lita!- grito la rubia escandalizada

- Bueno Lita, es que, mmm- se rasco la cabeza pensativo –yo no traje equipaje, se suponía que, bueno, todo fue tan de pronto que-

- No tienes cuarto, ¿entonces en donde planeas dormir?- pregunto molesta

- Tengo una idea- murmuró Serena

- ¿Cuál?- preguntaron los dos al unísono

- Duerme aquí-

- ¿Qué?- gritaron Lita y Darién

- Ni loca- comento molesta la castaña

- Es broma ¿verdad?- pregunto incrédulo el chico

Serena se avergonzó por lo que esos dos habían pensado –lo que quiero decir es que Ray puede dormir contigo- dirigiéndose a su novio – y yo contigo y las demás, ¿que opinas prima?-

- Me parece bien, nos vamos a casa después de las diez de la mañana, pero ya que estas aquí creo que podemos irnos en tu auto ¿no?-

- ¿Te parece bien Darién?-

- Claro princesa- viéndola con ternura

- Jm jm jm- carraspeo Lita –vamos Sere es tarde y estoy muerta, además falta pensar en que le diremos a Haruka cuando nos vea llegar con tu novio, dudo que le cause gracia-

- Tienes razón, hasta mañana amor-

- Hasta mañana princesa, te amo- las acompaño hasta la puerta en donde se encontraban las demás chicas hasta que Serena entro en la habitación seguida de una Lita que lo veía aun molesta. Respiro hondo mañana sería un largo día, pero lo que dijeran o pensaran no borraba la enorme felicidad que estaba experimentando "Serena, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora ya somos uno, mi corazón late solo por ti, para siempre" pensaba mientras se acostaba en la cama que fue testigo de la consumación de su amor añorando el cuerpo de su amada que se encontraba a unos metros de él.

Serena había sido acorralada por sus amigas apenas entro en ese cuarto

- Muy bien Serenita, ahora cuenta todo- exigió Ray-

- No crees que eso esta mal, digo no te molesta que hable de tu hermano en ese aspecto- comento una Amy bastante apenada-

- Oh, bueno Amy, tampoco queremos saber como esta el muchacho de su paquete- ironizo Mina-

- No quiero escucharlas- grito molesta Lita antes de entrar al baño azotando la puerta

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto confundida Ray

- Esta confundida, deber y lealtad ¿qué hacer?- explico Ami

- Ahhh- dijeron todas

- Muy bien prima, dejemos a la amargada de Lita a un lado, cuenta queremos saber todo-

- ¿Todo?- pregunto temerosa la rubia de dos coletas

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?

Serena suspiro, no se darían por vencidas hasta obtener sus repuestas.

Darién se encontraba casi dormido cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, trato de mantenerse calmado al saber que su hermana era la persona que había entrado

- Se que no estas dormido, ¿cómo podrías hacerlo después del revuelo que haz causado?-

- Ray, por favor, tú también me lo vas a reprochar- pregunto temeroso

- La verdad no, además las chicas y yo hemos hecho un pacto de no hablar sobre este asunto, tú y Serena sabrán que hacer-

- Gracias-

- No hay porque, solo una cosa, me debes una y me la voy a cobrar- en tono amenazador

- Eso temía escuchar hermana- suspiro –tú nunca me harías un favor sin obtener algo a cambio-

Ray empezó a reír –es cierto- aunque en esta ocasión ambos saldremos ganando ¿no crees?- el chico asintió en silencio "es cierto ambos salimos ganando, yo gane desde que ella me acepto" pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Al siguiente día las chicas se habían levantado muy temprano a desayunar y después decidieron ir a comprar algunos recuerdos para sus novios y familiares, Lita había decidido quedarse para ayudar a Darién a subir el equipaje y cancelar la cuenta del hotel

- Aprovechando que estamos solos quiero aclarar algo contigo-

- Claro, dime Lita-

- No la hagas sufrir, eso es todo lo que te pido-

- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, eso ya lo sé- comento el chico en tono serio

- Mira Darién desde que tía Ikuko murió Sere cambio mucho, antes era muy extrovertida y alegre, ahora es insegura, en parte todos tenemos la culpa, la hemos sobreprotegido, pero es inevitable, al menos para mí-

- Lo sé, te entiendo, y te juro que yo nunca la lastimaría, por eso espere tanto tiempo para declararme-

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto confundida

- Tengo años enamorado de Serena, pero no quería que se ilusionará solamente conmigo, yo quería todo, por eso a pesar de mí, mis celos y mi necesidad, espere paciente, deje que saliera con más chicos para que no confundiera las cosas o las precipitara cuando estuviera conmigo-

- Oh, disculpa, yo no sabía-

- Y te comprendo, siempre actué distante con ella-

- Es cierto- murmuro pensativa -aunque siempre supe que sentías algo por ella-

- ¿En serio?-

- Intuición femenina- ella sonrió -no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo, es tan frágil- suspiro –solo hazla feliz-

- Lo haré-

En ese preciso momento, llegaron las chicas cargadas de bolsas con todo lo que habían comprado, Lita anuncio que todo estaba listo, subieron al coche Serena y Ray iban adelante con el chico y Lita, Mina y Amy en la parte de atrás, un poco incomodas, pero muy contentas, sobre todo la pareja de enamorados que se veían con ternura y amor en todo momento, al llegar decidieron quedarse en casa de los Aino y ahí avisar a sus familiares para que las fueran a buscar, eso sobre todo para evitar que la imaginación de Haruka volará al ver a su hermana y a su novio llegando juntos.

Los días pasaron, las chicas regresaron a sus actividades normales, la escuela, el trabajo, sus novios y sobre todo ayudar a Lita con la boda, para eso se reunían los sábados por la mañana, en donde hablaban de todo. Serena y Darién, a pesar de no verse tan seguido debido al trabajo de él pues, estaban muy contentos, enamorados y todo marchaba bien en su relación.

**Hospital de Tokio**

Un guapo doctor de pelo negro y ojos azules se encontraba un poco preocupado, tenía una cita con uno de los mejores especialistas del hospital, era extraño que los internos, fueran de interés para los jefes de área, normalmente los residentes eran los que tenían mas acceso a ellos debido a que ya habían elegido la especialidad y se enfocaban de lleno a ella siguiendo las enseñanzas de los mentores.

- Doctor Chow, ¿me mando llamar?-

- Pasa Darién, ¿cómo estas muchacho?-

- Bien gracias- pregunto nervioso – el doctor Lang dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo ¿pasa algo?-

- No te preocupes, solo quiero felicitarte por el excelente trabajo que estas realizando, eres el mejor interno que tenemos en el hospital-

- Gracias señor-

- No me lo agradezcas te lo mereces- sonrió -¿ya sabes en que te vas a especializar?-

- Pues en cirugía general-

Esto pareció molestar un poco al médico –sabes muchacho eres brillante, estoy seguro que la neurología es tu camino-

- Pues yo, no se que decir-

- El médico paso por alto este último comentario agregando -ya me siento viejo, el trabajo de un neurocirujano, es muy minucioso, nuestra área de acción es muy delicada, estoy en mis últimos años de servicio, lo sé-

- Yo, no entiendo ¿porqué me dice todo esto?-

- Verás he visto como trabajas, tu entrega, como te involucras en pro de la salud del paciente, tienes todo muchacho, eres brillante, comprometido, tienes espíritu, en pocas palabras hijo, me honraría que fueras mi pupilo-

- Señor- el joven médico estaba sorprendido, el doctor Alan Chow era el mejor neurocirujano del país y eso sería un gran honor para él –gracias por la confianza y el honor es todo mío, acepto- finalizo estrechando la mano del imponente médico

- Sabía que te convencería- sonrío –ahora debo hacerte una segunda proposición, se te gustara-

- Dígame-

- Hay un seminario para neurocirujanos, en Kyoto, yo seré uno de los expositores, durará alrededor de tres meses, creo que debes ir, te ayudará mucho, podrás foguearte de conocimiento, conocer más, ¿entiendes?-

- Si señor, ¿cuándo debería partir?-

- En una semana chico, ya hable con el doctor Lang, es muy comprensivo, acepto de inmediato, el es uno de los muchos que ven el talento que tienes-

- Me halaga señor- respondió el muchacho visiblemente apenado

- No te confundas, no es un halago, es la verdad, claro que de ti depende el tener éxito y que mi opinión sobre ti se mantenga-

- Lo sé, no lo defraudaré señor-

- Eso espero muchacho, ahora puedes continuar con tu trabajo, si te necesito te llamaré, lee este libro te ayudará para que vayas familiarizándote con algunos términos-

- Claro, con su permiso, me retiro-

- Nos vamos el sábado por la tarde, igual el doctor Lang te dará los pormenores del viaje, el cual es por cuenta del hospital obviamente-

- Esta bien, ahora si me retiro-

Darién salió del consultorio del médico con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, sus metas se iban a lograr poco a poco, el quería ser un gran médico y uno de los mejores le auguraba un brillante futuro, "mi princesa, todo esto es por nosotros, necesito hablar contigo pronto, compartir contigo esta noticia, que al fin y al cabo también te involucra, después de todo eres la futura señora Chiba" –Serena- murmuró

- Es increíble Darién como estas por esa chiquilla- era la voz de una molesta castaña-

- Saori, ya hemos hablado de esto, deja en paz a mi novia Serena- haciendo énfasis en estas tres ultimas palabras

- Sinceramente ¿Qué le ves?-

- Es una chica hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, linda, tierna, soñadora-

- Es una idiota de 19 años- espeto molesta

- Yo, no pienso seguir hablando de ella contigo- respondió irritado -nos vemos-

- Espera Darién- sujetándolo del brazo, ¿alguna vez me viste como algo más que amiga?-

- ¿Quieres que sea completamente honesto?-

- Me lo debes-

-Creo que eres una gran chica, linda, pero cuando te conocí mi corazón ya le pertenecía a ella-

- La odio- afirmo

- Lo siento Saori, y por favor haz lo posible para hablarme lo estrictamente necesario, es evidente que ya no podemos ser ni amigos- en tono serio

- Yo te amo- grito molesta causando que varias enfermeras y algunas personas voltearan a verlos

- Lo siento en verdad- dijo el pelinegro antes de retirarse dejando a la joven frustrada

"esta era tu ultima oportunidad Darién, vas a desear nunca haberme rechazado".

**En otro lugar**

Mina y Ray se encontraban en el crown esperando a sus amigas

- Ya se tardaron ¿no crees?-

- Mina no te desesperes, apenas tenemos diez minutos esperando-

- Es demasiado tiempo, además tengo una cita con Yaten-

- Eso lo dice todo- murmuro Ray –mira ya llego Ami-

- ¿Qué tal chicas?, disculpen el retraso- dijo un tanto agitada la chica-

- No te preocupes, no tenemos mucho esperando-

- Dilo por ti- expreso Mina molesta

- ¿Y Serena?-

- Ella no vendrá- anunció la peliazul-

- ¿Qué?, ¿Porqué?-

- Chicas- Ami trato de disminuir la tensión –al parecer el papá de Sere sale de viaje y alguien tenía que ir a recoger a Sammy al entrenamiento, como Haruka esta en el hospital pues-

- Entendemos, y bien ¿ahora que hacemos?- expreso un tanto afligida la rubia hiperactiva-

- Primero comer- dijo Ray –me estoy muriendo de hambre-

- Ray ya te pareces a Serena-

- No me molestes Mina-

- Chicas por favor dejen de pelear, que les parece si después de la comida vamos a casa de Serena-

- No puedo, tengo una cita- repitió Mina

- Pues háblale a Yaten y dile que nos vemos en casa de Sere-

- Mmmm, pues no sé-

- Me parece estupendo, yo le aviso a Taiki, aunque con el trabajo que tiene-

- Entonces no me queda más que avisar a Seiya, esto se va poner bueno-

- Eso espero, porque yo tenía planes muy románticos para hoy- expreso Mina en tono pícaro

- ¡Mina!- gritaron a coro

- ¡Que!-

- Nunca cambiaras- fue el comentario de Ami seguido de las carcajadas de sus amigas

**Casa de Serena**

Serena acababa de llegar del entrenamiento de fútbol con su hermano menor, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, ella de inmediato corrió a contestar

- Si hola-

- Hola princesa ¿Qué tal tu día?-

- Darién- exclamó –bien, mucha tarea, pero nada con lo que no pueda, jajaja-

- Eso suena genial, te estuve marcando al celular- sonó molesto

- ¿A si?- se apresuro a revisarlo –ups, lo siento amor, se acabo la batería-

- Ay Serena, en fin, en la noche paso a tu casa ¿no hay problema verdad?-

- Claro que no amor, papá salió de viaje y yo voy a estar con Sammy, creo que Haruka tiene guardia entonces lo veo hasta mañana-

- ¿Eso es una invitación?- susurro provocador

- ¡Darién!- se ruborizo -¿cómo crees?-

- Es broma, aunque no te niego que me encantaría volver a estar contigo-

- A mí también, pero pues tu trabajo te absorbe, apenas y nos vemos cinco minutos en cada cita- reclamaba

- Bueno, debo remediar eso, hoy te compensaré por lo mal novio que e sido-

- No digas eso, me haces tan feliz- exclamó

- Y tu a mi, te amo princesa-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el grito del pequeño hermano –Serena, tengo hambre ¿a que horas va estar la cena?-

- Amor lo siento, mi hermano- fulminándolo con la mirada –me llama- agrego en tono dulce

- Si ya oí- carcajeándose –nos vemos en un rato, además debo contarte algo muy importante-

- ¿En serio?- despertando la curiosidad de la chica –wow ¿qué podrá ser?, te espero ansiosa, te amo, adiós-

- Adiós amor- finalizando la llamada

Una hora después Serena se encontraba aseando la cocina cuando tocan a la puerta, pensando que es su novio se dirige a abrir con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Dar ¿chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Hola chicas gracias por venir- ironiza Mina

- No es eso, sólo que- fue interrumpida por su cuñada

- Decidimos cambiar la reunión para acá-

- Con todo y novios- comenta Mina

- ¿No te molesta?- pregunta tímidamente Amy

- No como creen- respondió nerviosa –Darién no tarda en llegar así que será una agradable reunión-

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Mi hermano y tú solos?-

- Aprovechando el tiempo ¿no prima?, pillina- grito Mina emocionada

- Nada de eso y cállate que Sammy esta arriba estudiando-

- Mina que comentarios tan inapropiados los tuyos- reprendió Ami

- Preparemos algunas botanas para los chicos-

- Si- gritaron todas

Unos minutos más tarde los chicos ya habían llegado y todos se encontraban muy animados conversando en la sala de la familia Tsukino, en ese momento un guapo joven hace su llegada

- Hola Sere ¿Qué pasa aquí?- sorprendido por la pequeña reunión "yo que quería estar a solas contigo princesa"

- Reunión de emergencia- gritó Mina

- Genial- exclamó -es un gusto verlos chicos-

- ¡Hola Darién!- saludaron los presentes al tiempo que recibía un cálido abrazo de su novia -¿quieres algo de tomar?-

- Claro, te acompaño a la cocina por el-

- No se tarden, vamos a contarles el tiempo- bromeo Ray, provocando las risas de todos y el que la pareja se ruborizara

- Chicas dejen de molestarlos- aconsejo Taiki

- Siento que ustedes saben algo que nosotros no- comento Seiya

- Claro que no- expreso Mina en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario

- Bueno, sigamos con el juego, si gano, te tomas el jugo que preparo Mina-

- ¿Porqué?, ¿Qué tiene de castigo beber el jugo?- pregunto la rubia molesta

- ¿Qué tú lo preparaste?- informo Ami

- Por ende sabe horrible- dijeron todos los chicos a coro provocando molestia en la rubia

A unos metros de la sala, una pareja de enamorados, se encontraba tratando de recobrar el tiempo perdido, entre besos, abrazos y palabras de amor

- Te extrañe tanto mi princesa-

- Y yo a ti amor, sólo nos hemos visto dos veces desde que regresamos del spa- dijo con reproche

- El trabajo amor, pero tengo toda esta semana para compensarte-

- ¿En serio?- pregunto extrañada -¿vacaciones?-

- Princesa, ¿recuerdas que te comente que tenía que decirte algo importante?- en tono serio

- Si, ¿pasa algo grave?-

- De hecho no es nada malo, sucede que uno de los mejores Neurocirujanos del país quiere que sea su pupilo, cree que tengo futuro- expreso emocionado

- Pues que bien- sonriendo –eso es genial para ti, una gran oportunidad-

- Lo es- afirmo – también me ofreció ir a un seminario en Kyoto-

- Tan lejos- susurro

- No es tan lejos- acariciando su mejilla –además te voy a llamar todos los días-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

- 3 meses más o menos-

"Darién casi no nos vemos, y si te vas tengo miedo de que me olvides, que alguien mejor que yo llegue a tu vida y me quede sin ti" – pues tienes razón es una gran oportunidad para ti, sigue tu sueño Darién yo te apoyaré siempre- expreso tratando de sonar entusiasta, pero en sus ojos se podían ver signos de tristeza que su novio noto

- Princesa mírame- sosteniendo su barbilla –tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos ¿sabes porque?, porque nos amamos y nuestro amor es más grande que el universo, no pienses cosas que no van a pasar ¿entiendes?-

- Darién- susurro, antes de que su novio apresara sus labios contra los suyos en un tierno beso que con el paso de los segundos se volvió apasionado, dejando ver la necesidad que había entre sus cuerpos

El lindo momento fue interrumpido por un inoportuno chico

- ¡Serena!- gritó -¿Qué significa esto?, aprovechas que solo estoy yo para hacer tus fiestas, deja que llegue Haruka y le voy a contar- amenazo burlón

- A sí- dijo una voz a su espalda –y yo tendría que contarle a mi querido y tolerante primo que el otro día te encontré en el parque en horario de escuela- en tono desafiante

- ¿No serías capaz Mina?-

- Pruébame- reto ella

- Esta bien- concedió el –solo no hagan mucho ruido- aconsejo antes de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto

Después de el pequeño incidente, todos se reunieron en la sala, a comentar sobre todo aquello que por diversas razones no habían podido compartir con sus amigos, Darién contó los detalles de su viaje y su emoción por el mismo, los chicos estaban muy contentos por él, sobre todo Taiki que comprendía muy bien lo que el estaba sintiendo al compartir el amor por la medicina, para Ray no paso desapercibido la tristeza que reflejaban unos orbes azul cielo, pero prefirió esperar un momento más íntimo para darle ánimos a su amiga.

- Sabes Sere- en tono serio –amor de lejos, amor de pensarse-

- Mina- se gano un codazo por porte de Ray y una mirada fulminante de Ami

- ¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente

- No pasa nada Mina, tres meses pasan volando, además cuando el amor es fuerte, no importa que la persona amada este cerca o lejos, lo importante- fue interrumpida

- Es que tu corazón siempre acompañe a esa persona-

- Que romántico- comento Ray con ojos soñadores

- Ni que lo digas, el amor te pego duro amigo- acoto Yaten

- Es cierto-

Y así entre risas y más plática siguió la bonita velada, al final el médico pelinegro tuvo que retirarse al hospital porque se había presentado una emergencia, todos se despidieron muy contentos de la anfitriona quedando de verse otro día, para despedir a Darién con una pequeña fiesta.

**La fiesta**

Debido a que Darién saldría de viaje el sábado por la tarde, sus amigos habían acordado hacer una despedida en el crown, en el lugar estaban Andrew, Darién, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten, los cuales estaban desesperados porque sus novias no llegaban

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado?- comento Yaten en tono desesperado –ya es tarde-

- Cómo si no las conocieras, de seguro se están arreglando y se tardan horas- analizo Taiki

- Pobre Haruka, lo compadezco- se burlo Andrew

- Si yo también- contestaron todos

Mientras tanto Haruka se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala de su casa ante la atenta mirada de su novia

- Haru, cálmate por favor, no es tan tarde- dijo Michiru en tono comprensivo

- ¿No es tan tarde?, bromeas, esas niñas me las van a pagar- gritó intentando llamar la atención del resto de las chicas para que se apuraran

Diez minutos después bajaron sorprendiendo a la pareja por la forma tan atrevida de su vestimenta

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena?- gritó molesto –ni creas que vas a salir así- causando el sonrojo de la aludida y la molestia de todas las demás

- Mira Haru, o nos vamos o es una hora más de retraso- era la voz traviesa de Mina-

El chico bufó resignado –bien, vamos-

El trayecto era silencioso, casi todas las chicas iban muy emocionadas, excepto una rubia que se estaba recordando la ultima conversación con su novio

_Flash back_

_Una pareja se encontraba en el parque disfrutando de una linda caminata en silencio_

_- Estas bien amor-_

_- Claro-_

_- No te creo- dijo él tomando asiento en una banca y sentándola en sus piernas_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono nerviosa_

_- A pesar de que nos hemos visto todos los días, te noto distante, cómo si te preocupara algo-_

_- No es nada-_

_- ¿Confías en mí?-_

_- Claro-_

_- Entonces dime ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_- Darién- murmuro agachando la mirada_

_- No quiero que te quedes callada nunca, debes decirme todo lo que te pasa, me duele ver que a pesar de todo lo que llevamos juntos, dudas para abrirte a mi completamente- expreso frustrado_

_- Perdóname- murmuro conteniendo las lágrimas –es sólo que siento que soy egoísta, porque no quiero que te vayas, tengo miedo-_

_- ¿De qué?- confundido_

_- De que dejes de amarme, que no vuelvas- confeso_

"_Esto era lo que Lita quiso advertirme, la fragilidad y falta de seguridad de mi princesa"_

_- No pienses así, esta separación no me va alejar de ti, al contrario, estoy seguro que va a ayudar a que mi sueño personal se realice más pronto- comento sonriendo y viéndola con un brillo en los ojos_

_- ¿A sí?- susurro ella -¿de que hablas?_

_- De convertirte en mi esposa- respondió el _

_- Es en serio- gritó asombrada_

_- Cómo que si sigues así de triste hoy mismo hablo con tu papá para pedirle tu mano-_

_- Darién, te amo-_

_- Y yo a ti, mi dulce Serena-_

_Fin del flash back_

- ¿Qué te pasa hermana?-

- Ah, nada Haru, pensaba-

- En Darién seguramente- intervino Michiru

- Sí, pero nada para preocuparse- respondió sonriendo

- Eso espero- amenazo el chico –porque si no-

- Ya llegamos- anunció Mina gritando e interrumpiendo a su primo que la observo molesto.

Al llegar todas las chicas bajaron rápidamente del coche para ir en busca de sus novios, las cuales al verlas se quedaron maravillados y no era para menos todas habían coordinado sus atuendos en blusas ajustadas y minifaldas. Todos estaban muy animados conversando, Mina decidió poner más ambiente en el lugar con música, todos empezaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas

- No te lo había podido decir, pero te ves hermosa-

- Gracias- respondió la chica ruborizada

- Aunque he de decirte que esa falda esta muy corta- comento fingiendo enfado

- ¿Celoso?- pregunto traviesa

- Sí- afirmó -me molesta que otros chicos te vean y aprecien lo hermosa que eres-

- Darién, sólo me importa que me veas tú-

- Lo sé princesa

- Soy tuya, te amo- agrego antes de fundirse en un tierno beso

- Serena, me permites hablar con tu novio-

- Haru- la inoportuna interrupción los obligo a separarse

- Claro amigo, ahora vuelvo amor- los chicos se alejaron para poder tener un poco de privacidad, dejando a Serena platicando con su entusiasta cuñada

- Y bien Sere, ¿cómo haz estado?-

- Bien Michiru, algo ocupada por la escuela-

- Noto que tu relación con Darién parece muy estable- comento suspicaz

- Pues sí, más de una año de relación- contesto nerviosa

- Sabes, te voy a ayudar- causando confusión en la chica rubia –no me veas así, se que no han tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos y el se va mañana-

- A sí es- contesto triste

- Voy a tratar de distraer a tu hermano "a sí mato dos pájaros de un tiro", tu y Darién aprovechen el tiempo- agrego guiñando un ojo y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y su novio, unos minutos después ella estaba de nuevo bailando con su chico y Haruka Y Michiru se encontraban muy entretenidos en un lugar apartado besándose apasionadamente, "a sí que así lo ibas a distraer, eres genial amiga" pensó la rubia

- Darién vamos a tomar aire- pidió ella

- Como quieras, además no creo que los demás noten nuestra ausencia- volteando a ver a sus amigos que se encontraban en una situación similar a la de su cuñado

- Tienes razón-

Salieron discretamente del lugar, entraron en el auto del joven y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente demostrando la necesidad de ambos por repetir la entrega de sus cuerpos

- Serena- articulo el chico con dificultad, ya que estaba agitado

- ¿Pasa algo?- respondió ella jadeante

- Te necesito-

- Yo también- respondió un tanto avergonzada –quiero estar contigo- eso fue suficiente para el que la observo sonriente, la beso fugazmente para después colocarle el cinturón de seguridad, hacerlo mismo con el de él y arrancar el auto, unos minutos después se detuvieron en un edificio, causando el desconcierto de la chica

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

- Darién observo el lugar con nostalgia, lo cual ella noto –sabes princesa, aquí vivieron mis padres cuando recién se casaron, es un departamento pequeño, mi padre una vez me dijo que no quería venderlo o rentarlo porque le traía buenos recuerdos- suspiro, ella tomo su mano infundiéndole ánimos para continuar –decía que estaba lleno de sueños, esperanzas y recuerdos, es especial para mí y quería compartirlo contigo-

- Gracias Darién-

- Gracias a ti, por estar conmigo, ven vamos quiero mostrártelo, hace tiempo que no venía- esto causo un poco de desilusión en la chica "quizás, otras chicas estuvieron aquí contigo, aunque en estos momentos solo quiero pensar en nosotros", el por su parte adivinando los pensamientos de su novia comento –mi padre dijo que los lugares especiales son para personas especiales, y tu lo eres así que en este lugar sólo tu estarás porque eres la persona que yo escogí para amar por siempre- declaró para después besarla, así entre risas, besos y palabras dulces llegaron al departamento, pero en vez de conocerlo se dedicaron a besarse y acariciarse en un sillón de la sala, la ropa empezó a desaparecer, en el lugar solo se escuchaban gemidos de placer y palabras de amor

- Eres hermosa- susurraba el chico mientras besaba el cuello de su novia, provocando gemidos en ella, acariciaba al mismo tiempo sus piernas, un poco más arriba y finalmente ese lugar que sólo el había tenido la dicha de disfrutar, ella por su parte recorría ansiosa el cuerpo del joven, concentrando sus caricias sobre todo en el pecho de el, su espalda y sus glúteos lo cual sabía el disfrutaba, unos momentos después intercambiaron posiciones, ella estaba sobré el esparciendo pequeños besos húmedos en su torso, su cuello, besándolo con exigencia, disfrutándolo y preparándose para fundirse en uno

- Princesa ya no resisto, quiero hacerte mía ya- suplicó el con la voz cortada, besando los senos de ella

- Vamos a la cama- susurro ella en su oído –al ponerse de pie el la observo, estaba completamente desnuda, con las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto – excitante y mía- murmuro con voz ronca, la cargo y entre besos la deposito en la cama tumbándose inmediatamente encima de ella

- Te amo princesa- declaro antes de introducirse en ella arrancando un gemido de la chica y un grito de placer de él

- Yo también te amo- contesto ella para dar paso a sensaciones contenidas, todo el amor, deseo y pasión estaban mezclados en esa entrega haciéndola intensa, única e irrepetible, sudaban, sus cuerpos se movían armoniosamente descargando placer en cada una de sus células, las embestidas fueron aumentando hasta que el clímax les llego al mismo tiempo

- ¡Serena!-

- ¡Darien!-

El acabo dentro, se quedo recostado sobre ella acariciando con dulzura el rostro de su princesa, viéndola con ojos de amor y escuchando el latido de sus agitados corazones, unos segundos después salio del cuerpo de su amada gimiendo ambos por el acto, la atrajo hacía el y viéndose fijamente se quedaron dormidos, no necesitaban más palabras, todo estaba dicho y demostrado.

Unas horas después que para la chica parecieron minutos por lo cansada que estaba, sintió las manos de su novio recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, lo cual la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente

- Necesito más de ti cariño, de tu dulce cuerpo que me sabe a gloria- expreso el con dulzura y haciendo que el corazón de ella se derritiera en el acto

- Entonces hazme el amor, yo también quiero más de ti- declaro ella, tiempo después yacían exhaustos en la cama, abrazados y visiblemente agitados, el sonido de un celular interrumpió tan íntimo momento

- ¡Pero que rayos!- expreso molesto el pelinegro

- Pasa algo- pregunto la chica incorporándose

- Es Ray- contesto – ¿que pasa hermana?

- Pasa que eres un desconsiderado, te largaste sin avisar, para tu fortuna tu cuñado el sobre protector no se dio cuenta, pero si yo fuera tu llevaría a Sere a su casa, Ami acaba de llamarme Michi esta despidiendo a Haru en este momento- el chico palideció- Vamos para allá- colgó- princesa tenemos que irnos si no te quedas viuda antes de la boda-

Ella río por el comentario de él –eres un exagerado-

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la casa de la chica, suspiraron de alivio al notar que el coche del hermano mayor no estaba, entonces estaban salvados

- ¿Te veo mañana en el aeropuerto?-

- Ahí estaré- afirmo la chica

- Descansa-

- Tu también- se besaron fugazmente antes de que ella entrara a su casa, el feliz y con una sonrisa que lo demostraba subió a su coche para dirigirse a su hogar.

**En el aeropuerto**

- Hijo llegaste muy tarde ayer, bueno mejor dicho hoy, ni siquiera platicamos o pudimos despedirnos decentemente- reprendió Setsuna Chiba

- Que azotada mamá, no se va ir para siempre sólo son tres meses- alego con tono de fastidio la menor de sus hijos

- Hotaru, ¿que significa ese cometario?-

- Ray ¿tu también?- exclamó indignada-

- Hermanitas basta- exigió el pelinegro –mamá discúlpame, te prometo llamar todos los días-

- Además también hay internet, msn, tantas cosas para que no pierdas los detalles de la vida del pequeño Darién- ironizo Ray causando la molestia del chico y un ataque de risa de su hermanita menor

- Parecen niños y luego no quieren que los trate como tal- comento la madre con tono burlón

Mientras la familia Chiba seguía bromeando hicieron su arribo al lugar Serena, Sammy y Kenji Tsukino, causando sorpresa en los primeros

- Buenos días Setsuna, chicos- saludo cortésmente el señor Tsukino

- Buenos días- contestaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo

- Tanto sin vernos Setsuna-

- Mucho tiempo sin duda- respondió ella

- Hola amor- el chico saludo a su novia con un casto beso en los labios ante la expectante mirada de sus respectivos hermanos

- Hola- contesto ella tímidamente

- Chicos, Kenji, que les parece si vamos a sentarnos por allá mientras esperamos- aconsejo la señora Chiba

- Y así dejamos a los enamorados- comento con aire soñador la pequeña Hotaru seguida de un gruñido de Sammy y la risa de Ray, guiándolos a una butaca cercana

- ¿Cómo estas princesa?-

- Bien, estoy feliz- exclamó –quiero que aproveches esta oportunidad que se te presento, enfócate en tu meta, no te preocupes por mí, estaré esperando ansiosa tu regreso-

- Gracias amor, eso quería escuchar y no te preocupes, el tiempo pasa rápido- un fugaz beso y un largo abrazo sello esa despedida, la cual fue interrumpida con el anuncio del vuelo del chico

- Es hora- dijo él

- Cuídate, te amo-

- Darién nos vemos pronto muchacho, suerte- le deseo su suegro

- Estoy orgullosa de ti- expreso su madre, abrazándolo y al borde del llanto, la despedida era más emotiva de lo que todos esperaban, sus hermanas siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre abrazaron al chico, deseándole suerte, unos minutos después el joven desaparecía por el pasillos de abordaje para dirigirse a donde su futuro como médico empezaba a escribirse, dejando en su novia y familia una sensación de vacío y tristeza mezclada con orgullo y deseos positivos para él.

- Sabes hermana, amor de lejos, amor de pensarse- comento el menor de los Tsukino, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hotaru y un cabeceo negativo de parte de su padre

- Cállate tonto- espeto molesta –no molestes a mi cuñada, a mi me encanta como novia de mi hermano-

- Pues te la regalo-

- Samuel- en tono severo- venimos a apoyar a tu hermana, no a entristecerla- reprendió el padre

- Perdona hermana- dijo un poco apenado

- Para mí sigues siendo un tonto- acoto Hotaru que se encamino para ir a la par de su hermana mayor y su adorada cuñada, dejando a un chico molesto por su actitud y a los padres conversando mientras salían del aeropuerto.

**Con Darién**

El vuelo había sido corto, se paso la hora y media que duro el viaje intercambiando comentarios y conversando animadamente con el doctor Chow, al llegar se fueron directamente al hotel para descansar, mañana empezaban las conferencias y Darién tenía que levantarse temprano para registrar su asistencia al igual que todos los demás.

En la mañana, después de una ducha para despertar por completo, tomo un libro, regalo del doctor Chow, su laptop y se dirigió al restaurante del lugar en donde se ofrecía el desayuno para los asistentes del evento, el chico observo que no eran más de 150 personas, un grupo reducido de jóvenes médicos, dejo de prestar atención eso para encender su laptop y revisar su correo

- Disculpa-

El levanto su vista, encontrándose con que una guapa chica pelirroja, de tez blanca y con unos ojos cafés claros le sonreía dulcemente – Sí- contesto sorprendiéndose de cómo había observado tan detenidamente a la desconocida

- Todas las mesas están ocupadas y cómo tu eres el único que esta solo, me preguntaba ¿si yo podría?-

- Claro, no hay problema-

- Gracias, que amable, soy Loren Stevens- extendiendo su mano-

- Darién Chiba- estirando su brazo para estrechar la mano de la joven

- Eres japonés ¿cierto?, yo vengo de los Angeles EUA-

- Soy de Tokio- respondió el –Entonces las conferencias son muy importantes ¿no?, si vienes de tan lejos es porque hay demasiado interés en lo que vamos a escuchar-

- La fama del doctor Chow, uno de los expositores es mundial, mi padre es neurocirujano, pero el no pudo venir, yo que estoy siguiendo sus pasos decidí asistir ¿y tú?-

- Pues para mí todo esto es nuevo, es decir, se lo básico, aun así espero algún día ser un buen médico neurocirujano-

- Te deseo suerte entonces-

- Gracias- después de la breve conversación cada uno disfruto de su rico desayuno, el chico estaba tan concentrado en su computadora que no noto la forma tan insistente en que la joven lo observaba

"Que guapo eres Darién, yo que pensaba que sólo sería trabajo, pero creo que estos tres meses no van a ser tan aburridos y solitarios como yo pensaba"

Minutos después se despidieron pues tenían que hacer varios trámites para entrar al auditorio de la primera conferencia, el ya estaba sentado en una de las butacas cuando una voz conocida lo saludo

- Hola de nuevo-

- Ah, hola Loren- contesto amablemente

- Decidí sentarme contigo porque ya te conozco y creo que si te haces amigo de alguien estos tres meses no se harán tan pesados ¿no crees?- explico ella

- Por mí esta bien- en ese momento se dio el anuncio de bienvenida, los chicos pusieron total atención en el asunto

Los días pasaron y la relación amistosa entre Loren y Darién seguía creciendo, el ya le había hablado de su novia y lo enamorado que estaba de ella, esto después de que Loren le preguntara si la chica de la fotografía que el guardaba celosamente en el maletín de su laptop era su hermana, ella se mostró asombrada por la edad de la chica, pero al final elogio lo bonita y afortunada que era por tener un novio como él.

Uno de esos días

- Vamos Darién, no seas aburrido, un grupo de chicos quedamos de ir a dar una vuelta por Gión queremos ver el espectáculo de teatro que ofrecen las aprendices de Geishas- suplicaba en la entrada de la habitación del chico

- Para no ser japonesa sabes mucho de nuestra cultura- espeto sonriente

- Leo mucho, me encanta aprender sobre todas las culturas- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros –entonces que dices, ¿vamos?-

- Deja hago una llamada y los alcanzo-

- ¿A tu novia?-

- Si- sonriendo ampliamente – ayer lo intente, pero ya estaba dormida, su padre me dijo que hoy estaría todo el día en casa, entonces aprovecho-

- Te espero entonces, no te vayas a arrepentir- declaro la chica

-"Serena, eres muy afortunada, Darién es un chico único, cualquier mujer se sentiría muy honrada de estar con un chico como él"- pensaba la joven mientras lo veía, estaba vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa tipo polo -"sencillo y sexy"- sacudió su cabeza, no debería tener pensamientos de ese tipo el era su amigo y además tenía novia, la cual estaba a kilómetros de distancia -"pero el la ama y el amor es sagrado"- el chico le hizo un ademán de que entrara, al parecer la conversación tardaría pensó en sus adentros, tomo asiento en un sillón cercano a la puerta y encendió el televisor para entretenerse, aunque eso no evito que pusiera especial atención a lo que l chico hablaba con su novia

_- Princesa, ¿cómo estas?- saludo en tono dulce –"la llama princesa"_

_- Yo también te extraño, pero eres difícil de localizar si no estas dormida, andas en no se donde con las chicas-_

_- En serio, wow, debes estar feliz-_

_- Un poco pesado, son seis horas diarias de bla, bla, bla, pero todo es muy interesante-_

_- ¿cómo crees?, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- _

_- Estaba por salir, pero me moría por escuchar tu voz-_

_- Con un grupo de amigos, ¿estas bien?, te oyes cansada-_

_- No te preocupes, eres buena estudiante, no te estreses no quiero regresar y encontrarme con que estas enferma por ese motivo, relájate_

_- Yo también te amo-_

_- Yo más, ¿mañana en la noche?, esperare ansioso tu llamada-_

_- Salúdame a todos, te amo princesa- repitió en tono dulce antes de colgar_

- ¿La amas mucho verdad?- cuestiono Loren

- El chico salió de la ensoñación en que quedo sumido tras escuchar la voz de su amada –ella lo es todo para mí-

- Bueno ya es tarde, apurémonos, los demás deben estar desesperados-

- Si vamos- salieron de la habitación cada uno con pensamientos diferentes

- " Atractivo, considerado, responsable e inteligente, eres casi perfecto, tú único defecto, tu corazón ya tiene dueña, es increíble que en tan pocos días ocupes cada uno de mis pensamientos soñando con que sea yo la chica que te hace tener esa sonrisa"

- "Mi Serena, estoy contando los días para volver a verte, estrecharte en mis brazos y sentir tu corazón latiendo a la par del mío".

Los días pasaron hasta completar el primer mes de estadía, Darién trataba de aprovechar al máximo la información que recibía, el doctor Chow lo había invitado a cenar con unos colegas suyos que lo felicitaron abiertamente por ser el pupilo de el gran médico, le desearon suerte y tras ese día sus ánimos estaban por los cielos, hablaba casi todos los días con su familia, su madre siempre le recomendaba un montón de cosas, sus hermanas solo lo saludaban y le pedían se cuidara, también hablaba con su novia, la cual siempre le comentaba lo bien que iba en su escuela, la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía, como iban con los preparativos de la boda de Lita Y Andrew, al final de cada llamada, un te amo, te extraño y un suspiro de añoranza sellaba la conversación.

Loren siempre fiel a sus principios y sintiendo más que una simple atracción por su compañero trato inútilmente de poner distancia entre los dos, como tenían amigos en común se planeaban pequeñas excursiones para conocer el lugar con el poco tiempo que tenían libre coincidiendo en casi todas

- Esta ciudad es hermosa, los templos, los santuarios todo –exclamó emocionada-

- Tienes razón, la verdad nunca había venido a Kyoto y pues el tiempo aquí me a brindado la oportunidad de conocer más de mi cultura-

- Es cierto- ella se adelanto para poder ver más de cerca uno de los templos

- Sabes Chiba, si yo tuviera al lado una chica como Loren no dejaría pasar la oportunidad-

- De que hablas- pregunto confundido

- Por favor amigo, eres el único que no nota que ella te ve con ojos de amor- esto causo sorpresa e indignación en el pelinegro

- Sabes que Alan, no digas tonterías, ella es mi amiga y yo tengo novia ¿entiendes?- aclaró visiblemente molesto

- Y eso que, esta lejos, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente- agrego cínico

- Dices puras tonterías y yo no voy a escucharte- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a su hotel

- ¿Por qué se fue?- expreso triste la chica

- Olvido que tenía cosas que hacer-

- Ah, bueno, vamos a tomar unas fotos ¿si?- pidió

- Claro preciosa, vamos-

Por su parte el guapo pelinegro se encontraba bastante alterado por las palabras de su compañero, pero después de reflexionar sobre el asunto decidió olvidarlo y enfocarse en cosas productivas, llamar a su novia

- _Buenas tardes, señor Tsukino, ¿se encuentra Serena?-_

_- Ah, entiendo- en tono triste_

_- Seguro que sí, conociéndolas- río –dígale que le hable, gracias- colgó._

El tiempo que no perdona siguió su marcha, un día mientras comía con su amiga, un conocido se acerco a ellos sorprendiendo al pelinegro

- ¿Darién?- el aludido levanto la vista topándose con uno de sus amigos, la alegría no se hizo esperar

- ¡Yaten! Amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?- totalmente emocionado y olvidándose de su compañera, la cual fue notada inmediatamente por el peliplateado ocasionando que ella se incomodara un poco

- Negocios familiares- respondió desanimado y haciendo muecas- ¿No me presentas a tu linda acompañante?-

- Ah, claro, disculpa Loren es que después de tanto tiempo sin ver a mi gente pues-

- Entiendo- disculpo ella –Loren Stevens, soy compañera y amiga de Darién-

- Nos conocimos aquí, también vino al seminario- completo el joven

- Yaten Kou, mucho gusto-

La comida transcurrió amenamente, Yaten puso al tanto a Darién de cómo andaban las cosas en Tokio, el hospital, los chicos, etcétera, para el no pasa desapercibida la manera en que Loren se dirigía a su amigo, así como la forma en que desviada la mirada al hacer mención de Serena, tras terminar de comer, la chica opto por retirarse dando así más privacidad a los dos amigos, Yaten tan directo como siempre hizo notar su opinión sobre lo que el había percibido

- Le gustas, ¿lo sabías?-

Darién lo miro molesto -¿Tú también?- en tono frustrado

- Entonces ¿alguien más lo nota?- agrego serio –es típico de ti no ves más allá de las buenas intenciones de las personas, por eso Saori siempre hace de las suyas-

- Yaten, por favor, yo solo la veo como amiga-

- No lo dudo ¿pero ella?, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y eres un buen tipo, cualquier mujer se puede sentir atraída por ti- Darién lo vio sorprendido causando incomodidad en el joven –ya no me mires así, es un comentario de Mina, además tampoco es coincidencia que haya venido a comer aquí, esperaba verte, Sere me lo pidió-

- Mi Serena, siempre preocupándose por lo demás- su amigo asintió –no pienses cosas que no son Loren y yo solo somos amigos- agrego firme

- Yo solo te doy un consejo, no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas- fue interrumpido por el ruido de su celular –amigo debo irme, mi padre me espera, hoy mismo regresamos a Tokio-

- Entiendo, gracias por venir, estoy bien, diles eso, igual en una semana voy para allá- esto causo sorpresa en el chico

- Pensé que tardarías un poco más-

- Es una sorpresa para mi princesa ¿me guardas el secreto?-

- Con una condición, cuídate de la cercanía de Loren-

- Exageras, pero esta bien, lo prometo- se despidieron en la entrada del hotel a sabiendas de que pronto volverían a verse.

Un poco desconcertado por las palabras de su amigo, Darién decidió hablar con Loren, la verdad es que si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que la chica era un encanto, hermosa, brillante, tenían muchas cosas en común y en algunas ocasiones con pretexto de ayudarla en las caminatas ella lo había tomado del brazo siendo víctimas de bromas sobre la linda pareja que formaban, consciente de que talvez exageraba llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica

- ¿Darién, pasa algo?- expreso preocupada al verlo con una expresión que ella nunca le había visto

- Loren- dudo -¿tú y yo somos amigos verdad?-

- Claro- respondió inmediatamente –amigos- repitió

- Yo te aprecio mucho, pero solo como amiga, si te he hecho creer algo – fue interrumpido porque la chica tomándolo por sorpresa lo beso, después de unos breves instantes

- Me gustas, pero se que solo puedes verme como amiga, entonces no te preocupes-

- ¿Por qué me besaste?- en tono molesto

- Quería comprobar si no tenía aunque fuera una pequeña oportunidad contigo- suspiro –ya entendí que no-

- Loren- el la veía confundido – yo-

- No digas nada, ¿amigos?- extendiendo la mano

El aún confundido imito el gesto –Amigos-

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien más ignorante de su conversación había visto la escena del beso, imaginando todo lo contrario de la realidad

" Así que este es tu lado oscuro mi querido Darién, después de todo eres hombre y veo que al final actúas como todos, esto será interesante, sobre todo si tu noviecita se entera, ¿Qué dirá la mosca muerta cuando se lo cuente?, o talvez guarde esta carta para cuando en verdad la necesite, para asestar el golpe final" pensaba una misteriosa joven mientras reía maliciosamente.

**En Tokio **

Las chicas se encontraban en el crown revisando algunos detalles para la boda, también estaban comentando la salida a un bar karaoke la noche anterior

- Me divertí mucho anoche y yo que nunca quiero ir a esos lugares-

- De lo que te perdías hermana, es súper divertido- comento Mina con su entusiasmo de siempre

- Eso sí- agrego Ami -bastante entretenido-

- ¿Esa es Serena?- pregunto Andrew en tono preocupado y es que la rubia de graciosas coletas tenía un aspecto terrible y enormes ojeras

- Se ve mal- secundo Amy- ha de ser el estrés por los exámenes finales- comento convencida

- Amy- gritó Mina –no creo que sea eso, espero que sea porque extraña a Darién y no por otro tipo de cosas- expreso en tono serio lo cual impacto a los presentes

La rubia llego con sus amigos visiblemente agitada y cansada -¡Hola Sere!- saludaron todos

- Hola chi- no pudo terminar la frase cuando empezó a sentir que la abandonaron las fuerzas y se desmayo, antes de caer al piso Andrew la sostuvo exigiendo alcohol para despertarla

- Hola chicos- saludo Ray que iba llegando y no se había percatado del caos existente

- Ayúdanos- exigió Lita alterada

- ¿Qué pasa?- al acercarse se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba su amiga y no daba indicios de recuperar el conocimiento

- Creo que debemos llevarla al hospital- recomendó Ami

Todos asintieron –Con permiso- Andrew tomo a la chica en sus brazos nuevamente para subirlo al coche de Ray para partir rumbo al hospital.

Ya en el hospital, las chicas se encontraban en la pequeña sala de espera del área de urgencias, de inmediato fueron atendidos por Noriko Mizuno, la madre Ami que ya había sido avisada de la situación y por lo tanto inició la atención médica de la rubia tan pronto arribaron al lugar

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- murmuro Lita visiblemente preocupada, su novio comprendiendo su desesperación abrazo a la castaña para tratar de tranquilizarla

- Todo saldrá bien- animo la pelinegra del grupo

- Ya avise a tío Kenji y a mis padres, espero no tarden- en esos momentos un torbellino hizo su aparición

- ¿Cómo esta?- exigió saber preocupada

- Mamá cálmate- pidió Mina

- Aun no sabemos nada- secundo su otra hija

- Señora, trate de calmarse, hay que ser positivos- aconsejo su yerno

- Eso le vengo diciendo todo el camino, pero ya sabes como es- comento Artemio Aino ganándose una mirada de tú cállate por parte de su adorada esposa

Unos minutos después apareció la doctora Mizuno en compañía de Ami con una expresión seria y preocupada a la vez, todos aguardaban expectantes lo que diría

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa Noriko?- pregunto desesperada Luna

- ¿No ha llegado Kenji?- pregunto la doctora

- No ha de tardar, pero lo que sea dímelo a mí, después de todo es mi sobrina-

- Lo que tiene no es tan grave- hizo una pausa –dependiendo de cómo lo veas

- Ya estoy aquí- la voz de el señor Tsukino se hizo presente -¿Qué le paso a mi hija?-

Noriko suspiro –Tuvo una baja de presión-

- Por los exámenes- pensó Ami en voz alta, su madre la reprendió con la mirada, continuando su explicación

- También tiene al azúcar baja, anemia y un cansancio físico descomunal, me imagino que ha estado sometida a mucha presión-

- Tiene mucha tarea en su escuela, además esta empezando a trabajar en un jardín de niños como maestra de apoyo- informo Lita

- ¿Y eso es todo?- cuestiono el padre de la joven -¿por eso se desmayo?-

- No, su desmayo tiene que ver con su estado-

- ¿Estado?- preguntaron Luna y Kenji confundidos, Lita, Ami, Mina y Ray se vieron entre sí pensando todas al mismo tiempo lo que _estado _podría significar

- Esta embarazada- anunció en tono serio, causando reacciones de sorpresa en algunos y en otras de preocupación

- ¿Qué esta que?, debes estar bromeando, Serena no puede estar embarazada-

- Lo confirmé, en unos momentos van a pasarla a una habitación privada, quiero tenerla en observación por esta noche- indico –necesita descanso y tranquilidad, en unos minutos les aviso para que pasen a verla- comento antes de retirarse a continuar con su labor, dejando a todos los presentes sumidos en un silencio incómodo

- Esa niña verá ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso?- rugió molesto

- ¿Qué dices?- con cara de confusión

- Le he dado todo, escuela, carrera, viajes, no somos ricos pero no puede quejarse de la vida que tiene ella me hace esto- una fuerte bofetada lo interrumpió

- Como demonios puedes decir eso- espeto la señora Aino con fiereza

- Luna por favor- intervino su esposo

- Artemis llévate a los muchachos tengo que hablar con mi cuñado- ordeno, su esposo la obedeció de inmediato no sin antes pedirle se tranquilizara y recordara que estaban en un hospital, todos los jóvenes se retiraron sin protestar esperando el momento de poder ver a su amiga

- ¿Qué me vas a decir?, ¿Qué lo que hizo la niña esta muy bien?- ironizo

- No, no voy a decir eso- lo veía desafiante –quizás se equivoco pero tampoco es para que le eches en cara lo que según tu le diste-

- Y entonces que quieres que haga-

- Eres un imbécil, desde que mi hermana murió- el sintió que su estómago se contraía de dolor –sólo haz sido un patético hombre que escudado en el dolor por la pérdida de su esposa se a olvidado de ser padre-

- Luna- advirtió

- Luna nada, e tratado de comprenderte incluso e aceptado la forma en que tratas a tus hijos, pero seamos sinceros, Haruka tiene el rol de padre en tu familia y lo sabes

Kenji agacho la mirada no teniendo argumentos para contestar –aun me duele su partida- murmuró

- A todos nos pasa lo mismo y no por eso dejamos de vivir, eres un maldito robot, de tu casa al trabajo y viceversa, como quieres que tus hijos no cometan errores- recrimino

- No se que decir-

- Tu hija hace mucho que dejo de ser una niña- el la observo desafiante – es una mujer, esta por ser madre y lo que necesita es amor y comprensión, no tus estúpidos reproches, ¿Qué haz hecho en estos años por tus hijos?, nada, no haz hecho nada, cuando Serena o Sammy han necesitado afecto, ayuda en la escuela, un consejo o simplemente que los escuchen recurren al único padre que han tenido, Haruka-

- Luna-

- Y sabes que más, cuando ella estaba enferma, te pidió que los cuidaras bien, lo cuál no has hecho, créeme Kenji donde este mi hermana no a de estar contenta con tu proceder- finalizó –empieza ahora se un padre, no la cosa que has sido todos estos años-

El la observaba con el ceño fruncido, poco a poco empezó a suavizar el gesto transformándose en una mueca de dolor –He sido un tarado ¿no?-

- No voy a debatir ese adjetivo-

Ambos sonrieron –gracias Luna-

- No me des las gracias, actúa-

- Eso haré, se los debo, además voy a ser abuelo- bromeó

- Y uno muy cascarrabias- menciono antes de estallar en carcajadas, unos segundos después les anunciaron que podían pasar a ver a la chica

- Me acompañas, creo que no podré hacerlo solo-

- Yo se que sí, pero acepto acompañarte sólo porque quiero felicitar a mi niña por la buena noticia

**En la cafetería del lugar**

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos solos?

- No te preocupes Lita si alguien puede hacerle ver ciertas cosas a tu tío es tu madre-

- No lo dudo- agregó la menor de los Aino

- ¿Qué haces Ray?-

- Localizando a mi madre, después de todo va a ser abuela ¿no?

- Supongo que sí, lo bueno es que Darién esta por regresar y así sabrá que pronto será padre

- Qué dices- pregunto una conocida voz a sus espaldas causando un poco de temor en los presentes

- ¡Haruka!- gritaron los presentes

- Repite lo que acabas de decir, ¿cómo que Darién va a ser papá?- apretaba los puños con molestia

Las chicas evitaron mirarlo de frente – Señor, creo que es mejor que hable con él- aconsejo Andrew

- Tienes razón muchacho- respiro hondo- Hijo tenemos que hablar- dirigiéndose al mayor de los Tsukino

Unos minutos después y tras escuchar atentamente todo lo que su tío le informo Haruka Tsukino caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica con dos pensamientos, el primero "Te voy a apoyar hermana, siempre lo he hecho y esta vez no será la excepción, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, claro que te voy a jalar las orejas por hacerme tío tan joven, pero un Tsukino, bueno Chiba Tsukino esta creciendo en tu vientre y yo como buen tío procuraré que todo salga bien"

El segundo pensamiento era dirigido al papá del bebe "Estoy esperando ansioso tu regreso para darte la bienvenida a mi familia como buen cuñado que soy".

**Días después**

Ya todos los amigos sabían del embarazo de Serena y después de asegurarse de que Haruka ya había aceptado la situación de forma positiva pasaron a felicitar a la futura mamá deseándole lo mejor, además de hacerle compañía ya que por orden del médico debía guardar reposo por algunos días y empezar a tomar vitaminas para evitar episodios como el ocurrido cuando se supo lo de su embarazo.

Yaten, por su parte no sabía si contarle a su novia todo lo ocurrido en el encuentro con Darién, lo creía innecesario porque en realidad no había ningún idilio amoroso entre su amigo y la tal Loren, pero conociendo a Mina se inventaría toda una película por el asunto, además estaba el hecho de que Serena debía de estar tranquila y el no quería causarle ningún tipo de malestar, confiaba en que cuando llegara Darién hablara del tema con ella para el poder quitarse ese peso de encima.

Uno de esos días Haruka se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando...

- Tocan- gritó su hermano menor

- Por que no abres tú- en tono molesto

- Estoy ocupado- respondió indiferente mientras jugaba con su juego de video

El rubio se encamino a la puerta – ocupado ¿en que?, matando las pocas neuronas que te quedan enano-

- Ya, no seas aburrido es mi única distracción ahora que soy uno de los niñeros oficiales de la cabeza de chorlito-

- Sammy no la llames así- le regaño –además es el precio que tenemos que pagar para que nuestro sobrino nazca sano-

El jovencito río por las palabras de su hermano.

Haruka abrió la puerta encontrándose con la persona que más ansiaba ver desde hacía días sobre todo porque no habían recibido alguna llamada o noticias de él

- ¡Hola Haruka!- saludo entusiasta –esta- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puño del rubio se impacto en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor y la sorpresa

- Qué demonios te pasa- pregunto molesto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de su labio

- ¿Qué me pasa?- en tono irónico –pasa que voy partirte la cara por haber embarazado a mi hermana Darién Chiba- amenazo antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el joven que estaba en shock tratando de asimilar las palabras dichas por su cuñado

Continuará...

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

Yo feliz porque al fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo, se que esta un poco largo, algo que probablemente no volverá a ocurrir, jejeje, lo que pasa es que la primera parte era del capítulo anterior pero por subirlo rápido lo corte y este a pesar de que lo intenté no pude cortarlo, entonces quiero que sean sinceras ¿se aburrieron, les gusto, no les gusto?, opiniones objetivas, ¿si?

Saben que yo agradezco todo lo que ustedes expresan a través de sus reviews, contesto directo ¿ya lo notaron?, para que vean que en realidad me interesa su opinión.

Cherrie SA, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Tanita Love, Princesa MoOn-LigHt, Ocean Lady, Love Moon, Pichicoy, Milena 9, Goordita, Usako de Chiba, blue moon dancer, aCYi, paty garcia, Milena Angels, liebende Lesung y emeraude serenity, chicas en verdad muchas gracias por su comentario, porque me han leyeron, me leen o leerán, las quiero.

Un regalo, el primer review que entre contesto lo que quiera...bye

-


	6. La dulce espera

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!

**La dulce espera**

**En el capítulo anterior**

- ¡Hola Haruka!- saludo entusiasta – ¿está…?- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puño del rubio se impactó en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor y la sorpresa

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó molesto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de su labio

- ¿Qué me pasa?- en tono irónico –pasa que voy partirte la cara por haber embarazado a mi hermana, Darién Chiba- amenazó antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el joven que estaba en shock tratando de asimilar las palabras dichas por su cuñado...

Haruka lanzaba golpes al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro intentaba esquivarlos, un rodillazo en el estómago lo sacó de balance obligándolo a caer de rodillas en el césped de la entrada de la casa Tsukino

- Te lo advertí Darién, mi hermana es una niña ¿cómo pudiste?- preguntó exigente y molesto

El aludido no podía contestar debido a la falta de aire

- Haru-

- Haruka Tsukino ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- los dos chicos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz

- ¿Serena?- pronunció débilmente Darién

- Hermana- gimoteo el aludido

Ella corrió desesperada hacia su novio, ni en sus pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que su hermano estaría golpeando a su novio, era la forma más poco romántica de reencuentro después del tiempo de no verse –Darién ¿estás bien?- en tono preocupado – Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro- exigió a su hermano que contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto

**Hospital central de Tokio**

- La que sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda-

- Andrew, me asustaste-

- ¿Qué te pasa Saori?, te veo contenta, no me digas ¿ya tienes novio?- en tono irónico

- Aún no...Digamos que está en proceso-

- ¿Proceso?- se preguntó a si mismo –espero por tu bien que ya te dejes de esa obsesión con Darién, él ya tiene novia ¿entiendes?-

- Ya lo sé, es sólo que creo que ella no lo merece, además las cosas cambian- el chico la vio con incredulidad –No me mires así, ¿Quién te dice que cuando el vuelva sigue con ella?-

- Ellos se aman- agregó firme "además van a tener un hijo"

- Si claro Andrew, ¿sabes?, muchas cosas pueden pasar o pasaron ya ¿Quién sabe?- expreso riendo

- No entiendo lo que dices-

- Yo sí, espera y veras- comentó despreocupadamente antes de estallar en carcajadas ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

**De regreso en la casa Tsukino**

Darién se encontraba en la sala, su rostro mostraba que se encontraba analizando su complicada situación y es que mientras su novia limpiaba sus heridas en el labio y el ojo, sus cuñados lo observaban fijamente parecían dos cazadores acechando a su presa y ese era el papel que el tenía en todo el asunto, era la presa, dejando de lado el temor de ser atacado se concentro en la dueña de su corazón

- ¿Princesa?- susurró

- ¿Qué pasa Darién?, ¿te duele mucho?- cuestionó preocupada

- No, no es eso, ¿quisiera hablar contigo?- los Tsukino activaron su radar de alerta observando fijamente a la parejita

- Está bien, creo que te debo una explicación del comportamiento de mi hermano mayor- dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia al aludido

- No importa eso, ¿es cierto que tú?, pues-

- Hola chicos- saludo entusiasta Kenji al entrar a su casa, adivinen a quién me encontré en la puerta... Pasa Setsuna-

- ¿Darién?, ¿hijo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionaba a la par que corría a abrazar al joven

- Mamá por favor- expresó el joven un tanto apenado

- Esto es mejor que el juego de Sailor V, más emocionante- expresó en tono divertido Sammy, ganándose un codazo de su hermano y una mirada cargada de molestia por parte del resto de su familia

- Hola Setsuna, no te esperaba tan temprano- saludo Serena

- Tuve un poco de tiempo libre, así que... ¿Qué te pasó Darién? ¿Te caíste?, ¿te asaltaron?, contesta niño ¿Qué te pasó?- exigía en tono autoritario y preocupado

- ¿Tienes algo que ver hijo?- cuestiono Kenji a su hijo mayor con fingido reproche el cual fue notado por la madre del afectado

- Es la bienvenida a la familia- contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

- Creí que habíamos acordado no entrometernos hasta que ellos definieran su situación- expresó molesta la madre de Darién

- No pude evitarlo en verdad- ironizó Haruka

- Lo dicho, esto es mejor que la televisión- se burló el menor de los Tsukino

- A tu habitación Sammy- ordenó su padre

- Pero- intento replicar

- Largo enano, al rato te cuento como acabó esto- animó su hermano

- No es justo- mencionó antes de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto

- Ahora si ¿en que nos quedamos?- analizó Kenji

- Haruka, estoy molesta contigo, a golpes no se resuelven las cosas-

- Lo sé, discúlpeme Setsuna, pero debe entender que-

- Ni lo digas, ya se como piensas- respondió ella

La pareja se había quedado muda ante tal espectáculo, sabían que muchas cosas quedaban en el aire, ¿pero como resolverlas?, parecía que la familia estaba confabulada para evitarles su tan ansiado reencuentro.

- ¿Qué dicen chicos?- cuestionó Setsuna sacando a los novios de sus pensamientos

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Primero desayunamos y después seguimos con esta conversación- aclaró ella

- ¿Les parece?- preguntó Kenji

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza mientras eran guiados al comedor, unos minutos después se encontraban sentados y desayunando.

Los enamorados se lanzaban miradas de amor las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por los presentes, despertaban ternura e ilusión, todos sabían del amor que se profesaban y aunque la situación no era la ideal esperaban que la felicidad siguiera con ellos sobre todo por el bebé que venía en camino.

- Yo sólo quiero saber ¿para cuándo la boda?- este comentario causo el sonrojo de la chica y que el pelinegro se atragantara con el pedazo de fruta que recién se había metido a la boca

- Haruka- regañó Sere –Por favor- en tono de súplica

- Chicos- dirigiéndose a los enamorados –creo que ahora que terminemos, mientras nosotros recogemos los platos ustedes pueden subir a platicar-

- Pero mamá-

- Esta bien Darién, me di unos días de descanso de la oficina, los necesitaba si somos sinceros, así que tenemos tiempo, mientras arreglo unas cosas con Haruka y Kenji- los aludidos tragaron saliva, eso no se lo esperaban

- Está bien mamá-

- Gracias Setsuna-

- Pero dejan la puerta abierta eeee- expresó molesto el padre de la joven

- ¡Papá!, ¡Kenji!, ¡Señor Tsukino! –fue el grito al unísono de los presentes

- ¿Qué?- fue la respuesta indiferente del nombrado

- Tú y tus cosas- expresó Setsuna con enojo

Unos minutos después los enamorados pudieron escapar de sus padres y los hermanos de la rubia, llegaron a la habitación de la joven, ella se sentó en su cama invitando al chico a imitarla.

Cada uno permaneció callado sumido en sus pensamientos

"Había soñado tanto con volverlo a ver, besarlo abrazarlo y darle la noticia del bebé, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere" suspiro melancólica.

"Esta hermosa, sus ojos brillan tanto, aún sigo con las palabras de Haruka en mi cabeza pero con tanto enredo no he podido aclarar mis dudas, pero si es así, mi felicidad estaría casi completa".

La rubia suspiro e inició la conversación:

- Quiero disculparme contigo Darién- evitando la mirada de él –Yo-

- ¿Vamos a ser papás?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella obligándola a verlo a los ojos-

- Sí- susurró, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- tengo cuatro meses de embarazo-

- Por eso quieres disculparte, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo nuevamente-

- Darién-

- Serena, mírame, se que es precipitado pero yo te amo, este tiempo lejos me confirmo que sin ti no puedo vivir-

- Darién yo-

- Te amo Serena Tsukino, ya no eres un sueño, eres mi realidad y ahora que vamos a tener un hijo ya no me falta nada- comentó con tono enamorado y sonriendo-

- Tenía miedo de decirte y que te sintieras presionado-

- Shhh, no digas nada princesa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te juro que de ahora en adelante tú y mi hijo serán lo más importante para mí-

- Darién- susurró

- Serena Tsukino, te amo- gritó

- Shhh, te van a oír todos- comento ella risueña

- No me importa, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo feliz que soy-

- Ey, ey, ey, ya dejen de ser tan cursis y bajen que los están esperando- en tono molesto

- Sammy ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a sí en mi habitación?- reprendió Serena molesta

- Ni te quejes, además mi papá y tu mamá- viendo al pelinegro –me enviaron a vigilarlos-

El chico se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando un tanto desconcertada a la pareja.

Unos minutos más tarde la familia Chiba se despedía, habían decidido dejar a los chicos resolver sus cosas en el tiempo que ellos consideraran prudente.

- Entonces hasta mañana Sere, recuerda que pasaré por ti para ir al médico- comentó Setsuna

- ¿Médico?- pregunto Darién confundido

- Olvidé decirte- se disculpo Serena –mañana tengo cita después de clases-

- Creo que deberías descansar más- opinó Haruka, el cual recibió un pisotón de su padre –pero acepto que quieras volver a hacer tus cosas con precaución- agregó tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pie

- Quisiera acompañarte Serena, quiero ver a mi hijo-

Haruka bufó –Ni creas, si no va alguno de nosotros, simplemente no va-

- Haruka, control- exigió Kenji –Entonces hasta mañana Setsuna, chico, estamos pendientes-

- Ah claro Señor, nos vemos - Darién se acerco a darle un casto beso de despedida a su novia ante la mirada entornada de la familia de ella, para su seguridad Setsuna se encontraba cerca

- Entonces mañana pasamos por ti preciosa-

- Gracias- respondió Serena

Los Tsukino entraron a su casa y los Chiba se dirigieron a su auto para partir rumbo a su casa.

- Oye Haruka, ¿cómo estuvo la bienvenida de Darién?-

- Corta pero efectiva-

- Muy bien Haruka-

- ¿Papá, como lo alientas?- gritó Serena con enfado

- No lo aliento hija, lo felicito-

- ¡Hombres!- gritó molesta al subir las escaleras

- Ten cuidado con los corajes no le hacen bien a mi sobrino- le gritó su hermano, ella contesto con un gruñido causando la risa de su padre y su hermano menor.

Al siguiente día

**Casa de la familia Chiba**

Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala festejando la llegada de Darién, su madre y hermanas no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sobre su viaje, sus estudios y todo lo que había hecho durante su estadía en Kyoto, estaban ansiosas por saber ¿cómo se sentía con respecto a su paternidad?

El joven por su parte les contó un poco sobre el viaje, lo que más le preocupaba era saber ¿cómo Serena había descubierto el embarazo? ¿Porqué no se lo había dicho antes? Y él sabía de sobra que su hermana por ser una de sus mejores amigas podía responderle esas dudas, no podía esperar hasta ver nuevamente a su princesa. Ray por su parte le contó todo lo ocurrido enfatizando "ella esta bien", "es muy fuerte" "sólo estuvo en observación un día" "el reposo fue porque estuvo sometida a mucho estrés pero gracias a su familia, sus amigas y a nosotras" haciendo alusión a su madre y hermana "pues esta excelente". Esto tranquilizo al joven, después de eso fue el turno del pelinegro de contar el atropellado encuentro con su amada.

- Wow, ese Haruka se paso de intenso- comentó Hotaru

- Bueno- intento disculpar Ray - ¿Qué esperabas?, gracias por embarazar a mi hermana- ironizó

- Ya niñas dejen eso- exigió la madre -¿Qué piensas hacer Darién?-

El chico se encontraba pensativo, levantó sus rostro, suspiro y dijo -¿Recuerdas el anillo que te regalo papá cuando te pidió que te casaras con él?-

Todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas -¿El de compromiso?- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Darién sonrío un tanto apenado –Ya tome una decisión- comentó firme

Sus hermanas se veían una a la otra emocionadas.

- Le vas a pedir matrimonio- afirmó Setsuna con un dejo de preocupación

- Mamá se que crees que talvez es precipitado pero desde que Serena entró en mi vida por segunda vez, supe que ya no podría salir de ella, que era la mujer de mi vida, ¿puedes entenderme?-

- "¿Por segunda vez?"- se pregunto Ray

- Lo hago hijo-

- Además ahora que vamos a ser papás, estoy a dos meses de presentar mi examen para la residencia, el cual se voy a pasar, no veo-

- Porque debas seguir esperando- completó ella

- Yo te apoyo hermano- Ray puso una mano en su hombro sonriendo

- ¡Una boda y un sobrino!- gritó Hotaru eufórica, los demás sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de la chica

- Sabes hijo creo que te voy a dar un regalo de bodas adelantado, además del anillo claro esta- sonrío –ve tú solo por ella hoy a la escuela y un consejo más, que sea especial-

- ¿Especial?, ¿de que hablas mamá?- totalmente confundido

- Sere es una niña hermosa en todos los sentidos- comentó ella

- Mi amiga merece que se lo pidas, como siempre lo ha soñado- expresó Ray con ojos soñadores

- Y ¿Cuál es su sueño?- preguntó curioso

- Siéntate hermano, hay mucho por planear-

- Hotaru- en tono irritado

- Lo siento Dari, en esta ocasión la odiosa está tiene razón-

Setsuna movió la cabeza negativamente, esas dos nunca cambiarían –Niñas- en tono molesto

- Está bien- contestaron resignadas

- Ya díganme, quiero saber- exigió el pelinegro

- Pues verás, ella contó una vez...-

**Horas más tarde**

Serena se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de su escuela conversando animadamente con algunas de sus compañeras.

- Serena, que escondidito te lo tenías- comento una chica pícaramente

Ella sonrío apenada –bueno, yo recién me entere-

-Chicas por favor déjenla en paz, yo te felicito de corazón- comentó otra

- A sí es chica, uno de tus sueños era tener una familia y ya tienes la mitad del camino recorrido- expresó nuevamente la primera

- ¿La mitad?- cuestionó la rubia

- Falta el anillo- comentó la primera

- La boda- enumeró la segunda

- La casita- una tercera se unió a la plática siguiendo el hilo de las palabras

- Lo que va primero que el bebé- mencionó con burla la rubia de chonguitos

- Así es- todas rieron por el comentario

- Oye Serena- dijo una de las jóvenes

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Creo que allá te buscan- señalando hacia la acera de enfrente

- Tu príncipe llego- murmuró una de ellas

Serena lo vio a lo lejos una sonrisa se formó en sus labios –Nos vemos chicas- se despidió ella

- Hasta mañana- contestaron todas

Se encamino al encuentro con su novio, el corazón le latía acelerado como siempre que lo veía, lo había extrañado tanto y ahora que él estaba de vuelta todo su mundo estaba completo, ya había cruzado la calle y todavía podía escuchar los suspiros de sus compañeras, las exclamaciones de emoción y sobre todo la palabra: Suerte.

- Darién, que bueno que llegaste- el chico la abrazo antes de contestar el saludo

- Te dije que vendría por ti- con fingida molestia

- Ya lo sé- río traviesa -¿Y Setsuna?- cuestionó

- Tuvo cosas que hacer, además- ella lo interrumpió

- Entiendo, es la primera vez que lo ves y ella quiere dejar este momento para nosotros ¿cierto?-

- Si- afirmó –pero también debo pasar al hospital a informar mi regreso, así que iremos ahí ¿Qué te parece?-

Ella dudó antes de contestar –Me esta atendiendo la mamá de Ami-

- Ya lo sé, me lo dijo mi madre, pero ya que yo trabajo en el hospital, cuando tengas los chequeos me será más fácil acompañarte-

- Pero yo quiero que la doctora Mizuno me atienda cuando nazca el bebé- exclamó ella haciendo puchero

- Amor, princesa, ¿Qué te parece si te atiende en el hospital?-

- ¿Eso se puede?-

- Claro, hablamos con el médico, la mamá de Ami y listo, yo me ocupo de eso, no te preocupes-

- Darién eso es fantástico- ella lo abrazo y beso efusivamente, se separaron viéndose con ternura unos minutos después subieron al auto para tomar camino rumbo al hospital.

**En casa de la familia Aino**

Lita se encontraba revisando los detalles de su boda, sus amigas la ayudaban pero todas estaban ocupadas con los exámenes de sus respectivas carreras, por lo que sólo podrían ayudarla hasta el sábado, faltaba un día para que su carga de trabajo disminuyera, sobre todo ahora que la boda se había adelantado unos meses para que su prima asistiera sin poner objeciones y es que la rubia había advertido que si subía mucho de peso se quedaría en casa, Lita Y Serena al ser tan unidas y claro con permiso y resignación del novio convencieron a los señores Aino de aceptar el cambio de fecha.

- Ahh, que cansada- suspiró la chica

- Deberían despejarse un poco- aconsejó su madre

- Ya lo sé, pero Andrew tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital y yo voy del crown al restaurante en donde trabajo, simplemente no tenemos tiempo- se quejó

- Podías ir con las chicas a un día de campo, así se distraen todas, se lo merecen ¿no crees?-

- Tienes razón, ahora que llegue Mina se lo comentaré y les avisamos a todas-

- Muy bien hija, ahora ¿Qué sigue?-

- Elegir las flores- respondió

- Bien, veamos...-

**De regreso con Serena y Darién**

Durante todo el trayecto al hospital Darién acariciaba continuamente el vientre de su novia, estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto a atención y cuidados para con ella y su hijo. Al llegar se dirigieron a la recepción en donde el joven pregunto por el doctor Akashi uno de los ginecólogos del hospital, rápidamente se encaminaron al consultorio del mismo encontrándose con algunas chicas que igual que ellos debían esperar su turno para la consulta, resignados, risueños y emocionados tomaron asiento. Casi una hora y dos mujeres después llegó el tan ansiado momento "Por fin conoceré a mi hijo", pensaba el joven.

- Buenas tardes doctor Akashi- saludo cortésmente

- ¿Qué tal Darién?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que seguías en Kyoto con Chow- preguntó extrañado y notando los moretones en la cara del joven

- Regrese antes, doctor le presento a mi novia Serena Tsukino, vamos a ser papás- informó emocionado, la chica se sonrojo

El doctor los vio un tanto sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese era el motivo de los golpes –Pues en hora buena muchacho y felicidades señorita Tsukino-

- Serena por favor- respondió ella

- De acuerdo- concedió él sonriendo e indicando que tomaran asiento

Después de explicar brevemente los detalles del control prenatal que llevaba con la doctora Noriko Mizuno y su idea con respecto a que la misma la atendiera en el parto pero en ese hospital, el médico la llevo a una habitación en donde le indico que se pusiera una bata y esperara recostada en una camilla

- Podrías esperarme afuera- rogó un tanto apenada a su novio que la observo intrigado

- Pero-

- Por favor-

- Esta bien, aunque me estás privando de uno de mis derechos-

Serena se sonrojo por el significado de sus palabras.

Unos minutos después se encontraba acostada, un tanto nerviosa pero feliz de finalmente compartir ese momento con su amado, el cuál no soltaba su mano para nada, sintió un poco de de frío debido al gel que el doctor puso en su vientre para poder realizar la ecografía

- Ahí esta- anunció el médico –ya esta formado, ¿pueden apreciarlo?-

- Mi hijo- murmuró Darién visiblemente emocionado

- Nuestro- le recordó la joven apretando su mano sintiendo esa calidez que sólo el desprendía

- Bueno chicos, todo se ve bien, peso, crecimiento normal, fecha probable de parto...-

Ella por su parte no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad estaba viviendo una realidad tan hermosa que a veces le costaba creer que fuera cierta, su novio percatándose de ello limpió sus lágrimas susurrándole:

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz-

Su momento de magia fue interrumpido por el médico

- Creo que debemos esperar hasta el próximo mes para decirles el sexo de su bebé-

- En serio- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- Así es, ¿Qué les parece si programamos la próxima cita para el 30 de junio?-

- ¡Mi cumpleaños!- gritó emocionada

- Perfecto doctor- expresó Darién

- Muy bien, es todo Sere, puedes vestirte-

- Gracias-

Se encontraban camino a la salida cuando el chico recordó que debía informar su llegada y reportarse con su jefe.

- Princesa, debo atender un asunto- comentó con tono apenado

- ¿Tardarás mucho?-

- Espero que no-

- Mmmm- se quedo pensativa – es que tengo hambre- se quejó –y tu hijo también-

- O hija, aún no sabemos-

- Ya lo sé-

- Hacemos esto, yo voy con mi jefe y resuelvo mi situación, tú me esperas en la cafetería y pides algo de comer ¿te parece?-

- Me parece bien- se despidieron con un fugaz beso en los labios y ambos se encaminaron en distintas direcciones.

Ella llego a la cafetería encontrándose con:

- Taiki- gritó agitando las manos

El chico volteo buscando la voz que lo llamaba

- Serena- llegando hasta donde se encontraba la chica -¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Vine con Darién a ver al médico, tú sabes por el bebé-

El la observo con expresión confundida -¿Darién?, ¿Médico?-

- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos, pedimos algo de comer y te cuento?-

- Muy bien ¿Qué quieres comer?-

Serena lo puso al día sobre todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, Taiki por su parte no podía evitar el imaginarse la escena de la golpiza a Darién cortesía de Haruka.

Mientras esto ocurría Darién caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa de satisfacción total en su rostro. Había reportado su regreso, su jefe lo había felicitado por su dedicación en el seminario, aunque debía presentarse a trabajar al siguiente día estaba seguro de que tendría tiempo para estar con su princesa y sobre todo "Pedirle que sea mi esposa", apretó con fuerza el bolsillo de su pantalón, llego a la cafetería en donde no tardo en ubicar a la dueña de su corazón hablando animadamente con Taiki, casi estaba por llegar a ellos cuando una conocida voz lo hizo detenerse

- Hola cariño-

- Hola Saori- saludo fríamente- te agradecería que me llamaras Darién-

- Lo siento Darién- con tono burlón –que bueno que volviste- acto seguido se acerco a él tomándolo desprevenido y lo beso en la comisura de los labios

- Oye no te cansas de acosar a mi novio- preguntó Serena molesta con las manos en la cadera y con una mirada de fastidio

- Tu aquí- dijo con desdén -¿Porqué no me sorprende?- en tono irónico

- Sere ignórala- intervino Taiki

- Sólo quiero que ya dejes de ser tan, tan ofrecida-

- Mira niña, no te equivoques, sólo era un simple saludo- aclaró ella

- Saori ya déjate de cosas y vive tu vida- espeto Darién irritado

- Claro cariño, sólo quiero decir algo más-

- Adelante- retó la rubia

- Yo no lo acoso, además tampoco estaba haciendo algo tan horrible, así es como se saluda al chico más popular de todo Kyoto ¿no?- en tono irónico

- ¿Qué dices?- expresó el pelinegro confundido

- Puras tonterías, eso es lo que dice, ya deja de molestar, el y yo estamos juntos y eso no va a cambiar- afirmó enérgica la rubia

- Eso es lo que tu crees niña- la castaña se dio la vuelta dejando confusión en el aire

- Chicos tengo que volver al trabajo, espero que con esto no te indigeste la comida- comentó a la rubia

- No te preocupes, las intrigas de ella no me afectan, no nos afectan quiero decir ¿verdad amor?- tomando al pelinegro del brazo

- Claro que no- aunque siendo sinceros el comentario de Saori lo había perturbado, a la par que la imagen de Loren llegó a su mente.

Después del desagradable incidente regresaron a comer, poco después entre arrumacos, abrazos y besos entraron en el auto del chico para posteriormente tomar el camino a la casa de la chica.

Al llegar un dejo de tristeza se podía observar en el rostro de los enamorados, separarse les costaba demasiado sobre todo cuando intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella estaba sumamente cansada, apenas descendió del coche bostezo, señal inequívoca de que el joven ya debía retirarse

- Creo que aun tenemos cosas por definir- comentó el

- Ya lo creo amor, pero estoy agotada-

- Lo sé princesa- besando su frente –descansa-

- Adiós mi Darién- ella entró a la casa dejando al joven muy pensativo.

**En otro lugar**

Una pareja se encontraba acostada, mimándose y murmurando palabras de amor después de amarse físicamente por primera vez.

- Eres hermosa- decía mientras besaba la frente de la chica

- Te amo Seiya-

- Y yo te amo a ti Ray Chiba-

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan maravilloso- expresó ella sonrojada y suspirando

- Oye- se quejó el chico

Ella se aferró a los brazos de él –Lo que quiero decir es que superaste mis expectativas, fue tan dulce y tierno-

- Tal como tú-

- Mentiroso- le reprendió risueña

- Yo te hablo de que veo en tu alma, aunque tienes un carácter fuerte en el fondo eres tierna, confiable, decidida y sobre todo perfecta para mí-

- Seiya- murmuró conmovida

- Shhh, me gustaste desde que te nos vimos por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?-

- Estaba peleando con Serena- contestó

- Y ¿recuerdas cuando cantaste en el festival de fin de cursos en la preparatoria?-

- Sí-

- Ese día supe que te amaba- la atrajo así para susurrar cerca de la boca de la chica -gracias amor por dejarme amar tu esencia, la que esta aquí- señalando su corazón -y que descubrí con estos ojos que se pierden en los tuyos cuando te miro-

No hacía falta mas palabras, todo lo que sentían había sido expresado y dicho con el lenguaje de los besos y las caricias.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y una rubia se encontraba por salir a la escuela cuando es detenida por su hermano mayor

- ¿Te llevo?, me queda de camino al trabajo-

- Si quieres-

- ¿Hablaste con Darién?-

- Si, me marco hace rato antes de irse al hospital- informó –lo invite a cenar hoy, ¿te molesta?- preguntó desconfiada

- Claro que no-

- ¿Puedes evitar los golpes?-

- Si- contesto indignado

- No quiero que se sienta presionado por lo del bebé- expreso seria -¿Tu que crees?-

- Que deberías dejar de pensar tonterías-

- Lo sé- respondió viendo a la nada

- ¿Te sientes defraudado?-

- Quizá un poco- pudo notar cuando ella bajo la mirada un tanto apenada –pero te amo y si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy- afirmó

- Te quiero hermano- ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente para todos al llegar la noche, mientras se disponía a preparar la cena y arreglar un poco la casa, Serena recibió una llamada

_- ¿Serena?-_

_- Hola Lita-_

_- Te hablaba para invitarte a un picnic todos nuestros amigos están confirmados, faltan sólo los Tsukino, es mañana- _

_- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Mañana?-_

_- Así es a las once en la zona cercana a los botes del lago en el parque #10-_

_- Suena bien, cuenta conmigo, ¿puedo invitar a Darién?-_

_- Claro, por cierto ¿cómo estás? ¿Esta bien el bebé?-_

_- Si, todo perfecto-_

_- Me alegra, ya sabes que va ser, ¿niña o niño?-_

_- Aún no, hasta el próximo mes, igual mañana te cuento-_

_- Eso espero-_

_- Le avisas a Haru por favor-_

_- Claro, yo le digo-_

_- Te cuidas prima, hasta mañana-_

_- Hasta mañana, bye-_

_Fin de la llamada._

**Al día siguiente**

Todos los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para disfrutar de un agradable picnic en el parque para festejar la llegada de Darién y también para relajarse un poco ya que su trabajo y actividades diarias los tenían agotados.

- ¿En serio te fue tan bien amigo?- cuestionó Andrew

- Excelente- contestó Darién mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novia, ante la mirada de todos los presentes

- Se nota que el bebé trajo su torta bajo el brazo- comentó Yaten

- Por favor dejen de hablar de trabajo- dijo Mina

- Venimos a disfrutar- la secundo Ray

Mientras los chicos hablaban cosas aburridas como el trabajo, deportes, coches y discretamente comentando el estado de locura de las chicas por la emoción de la boda de una de ellas.

Las chicas se ponían al día sobre la reacción de cierto pelinegro ante su inminente paternidad, después de agobiar a Serena con mil preguntas sobre su relación actual con el chico, sus planes, el bebé y todo lo relacionado con la violenta reacción de Haruka decidieron que era hora de comer, disfrutaron de los deliciosos bocadillos y postres preparados por Lita y Michiru, posteriormente a la comida cada una de las parejas se escabullo para gozar de un poco de intimidad logrando su cometido pasar una tarde sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de la amistad y sobre todo del amor.

Ya era de noche cuando el deportivo rojo de Darién se estaciono afuera de la casa Tsukino, el tiempo no le alcanzaba cuando se encontraba con su princesa, le mataba tener que dejarla y sobre todo privarse de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos para demostrarle su amor, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que su novio pero era muy tímida para expresarlo.

La chica estaba por entrar a su casa cuando el brazo de su novio se lo impidió

- Serena me esta pasando algo horrible- comentó serio

- ¿Qué tienes amor?- en tono preocupado

- Ya no soporto esto- la joven se sorprendió por esas palabras un dejo de tristeza se asomo en sus pupilas celestes a la par que el chico tenía su intensa mirada sobre ella

- Darién yo- su mente solo pensaba que lo que tanto temía que pasará, el fin de su sueño

- Me cuesta demasiado Serena, salir juntos, pasear, convivir pero inevitablemente llegar a tu casa e irme, no quiero eso para nosotros- expresó casi gritando

- No entiendo- murmuró confundida

- Serena- se detuvo para tomar aire –quiero que seas mi esposa- declaró firme

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Pero yo no quiero esperar hasta ese momento para estar contigo todo el tiempo, quiero dormir y despertar a tu lado todos los días, desayunar juntos, que seas tú la persona que mis ojos vean antes de cerrarlos y en la mañana al abrirlos seas la primera imagen que yo observe- agregó derrotado y acariciando el vientre de la chica

- ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?- reflexionó en un murmullo la chica

Darién se sentía un tonto al pedirle eso, estaba siendo egoísta al pensar así sabiendo que el sueño de ella era vestirse de novia pero simplemente no podía esperar más.

Serena por su parte se sentía aturdida y un poco decepcionada al mismo tiempo pues ella esperaba casarse antes de vivir con él, pero todo lo que el había dicho, ella también lo deseaba.

-Discúlpame princesa, si ya todo nos a salido al revés es justo empezar a hacer bien las cosas- comentó derrotado

- Podemos planear la boda despacio y esperar a que nazca el bebé- murmuró, sorprendiendo al chico que levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos y comprobar que era cierto lo que había escuchado

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó no muy convencido

- Lo estoy, podemos ocuparnos de todo en nuestro hogar, además desde que estoy contigo no hay dudas en mi vida- agregó firme

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, abrazo con exigencia a la rubia para reclamar sus labios fundiéndose en un apasionado beso con el cual sellaron su decisión.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo que ellos pensarán o decidieran sus respectivas familias no tomaron a bien la idea de los jóvenes de vivir juntos sin antes haberse casado.

- Están de broma ¿cierto?- con furia en la voz

- Papá escucha- pidió acongojada la rubia

- Darién pensé que harías las cosas correctamente dadas las circunstancias- haciendo alusión al ya notorio estado de la novia del joven y con evidente decepción

- Lo siento señor, mamá compréndeme- tomo la mano de su novia para tener el valor de seguir adelante –se que aún les debo una disculpa por lo que ya paso pero eso sólo adelanto algo que finalmente pasaría, yo la amo, ella a mí ¿qué mas necesitan para aceptar esto?-

- NO tienes ni idea muchacho- espetó molesto Kenji

- ¿Porqué no se casan?- preguntó Setsuna

- Vamos a hacerlo- contestó Serena apresuradamente –es sólo que aunque tenemos en mente algo sencillo se llevará tiempo- dijo a modo de disculpa

- Estamos convencidos de esto, de que queremos estar juntos- completó el pelinegro de ojos azules

Setsuna los veía fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna razón para seguir negándose a aceptar la loca idea de los enamorados.

Kenji por su parte tenía miedo de que su hija fuera lastimada, que esa apresurada decisión, en su opinión, hubiera sido tomada sólo por las circunstancias, además como cualquier padre soñaba con caminar del brazo de ella vestida de blanco y entregarla en el altar.

- Si es por el niño bien sabes que no es necesario que te preocupes- le recordó a su hija

- Es por nosotros papá- ella contestó firme –antes de que Darién se fuera hablamos de casarnos- el chico asintió con la cabeza

- Discúlpenos en verdad, no queremos ofenderlos-

- Son jóvenes- suspiro Setsuna –A su edad el amor es el que responde por los actos-

- ¿Setsuna?- dijo Kenji extrañado, la primera barrera había sido vencida

- Es mejor darles nuestra bendición y apoyo- comentó sincera –de todos modos van a hacerlo- afirmó

- ¿Estas segura hija?-

- Si papá- contestó firmé

- Escucha bien Darién, más te vale que cuides bien a mi hija- le amenazó

- Kenji- reprendió Setsuna

- Ahora quiero saber algo- todos le observaron intrigados- ¿Dónde van a vivir?-

Serena abrazo a su padre agradecida por su comprensión, Setsuna se limitaba a reflexionar en silencio lo que el amor llevaba a hacer a esos chicos, sólo esperaba que ese amor los ayudará a sobrellevar las situaciones que vendrían así como los conflictos, si era así nada podía salir mal, al menos eso pensaba ella. El resto de la conversación fue amena tratando de disipar las dudas que aún quedaban en el aire.

**Uno de esos días **

Michiru Mizuno se encontraba tocando vigorosamente su violín ante la atenta mirada de su novio, sabía que se encontraba disgustado con su hermana y oírla tocar siempre lo relajaba y ayudaba a pensar con claridad y objetivamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al finalizar la melodía

- Sabes que me pasa- contestó airadamente, se giro para perderse en la hermosa vista que podía apreciarse a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación

- Ella debe vivir su vida, además él es un gran chico, eso hasta tú lo ves-

- Ya lo sé Michiru- contestó irritado sentándose en el sofá

- Te pasa algo más- afirmó

- Me conoces bien ¿cierto?- en tono irónico

- A si es- confirmó arrogante

- Todo lo que esta pasando con Serena y Lita me han puesto a pensar- expresó en tono serio, la chica alzó una ceja sorprendida para después relajar la expresión y sonreír

- La respuesta es sí-

- Aún no te he preguntado nada-

- No hace falta, te conozco bien ¿recuerdas?- el chico sonrío –Además Haruka Tsukino tu eres más de hechos que de palabras – se levantó de su asiento para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hacia un lugar que el conocía muy bien

- ¿Tu habitación?- susurró cerca de la oreja de la joven causando escalofríos en el cuerpo de ella

- Hechos- le recordó

- Te amo Michiru-

- Te amo Haruka-

El recordatorio de sus sentimientos fue el preámbulo de una entrega de amor que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Cuando Haruka anunció su compromiso, su familia estallo en alegría llenándolo de felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

- Ya era hora hijo- bromeó su padre

- Decidí unirme al club- respondió el

- Te felicito hermano- recibió un calido abrazo de su máxima preocupación, Serena

- Me van a dejar solo- se quejo Sammy

- No exageres- reprendió su padre

- Ay si como no- refunfuño

Los novios anunciaron su enlace nupcial para dentro de seis meses, así daban tiempo para reponerse emocionalmente de la boda de Lita que siendo sinceros ya los tenía bastante alterados y sobre todo la de su hermana la cual dadas las circunstancias rogaba sí se llevará acabo.

**En otro lugar**

Una rubia se encontraba pensativa y seria cosa que preocupo sobre manera a su madre la cual harta de ese comportamiento decidió intervenir

- ¿Sucede algo importante Mina?- cuestionó mientras la chica suspiraba y comía helado al mismo tiempo

- No mamá- contestó arrastrando las palabras

- No me mientas, te conozco bien- le replico con tono fuerte y desesperada

La chica la observó con una mezcla de tristeza que al contar lo que pasaba se transformó en una débil sonrisa – Están ofreciendo una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres-

- ¿Sería maravilloso para ti?- expresó emocionada la madre de la joven

- Lo sé, pero- bajando la cabeza un tanto apenada por revelar el motivo de su falta de entusiasmo

- ¿Pero?- le cuestionó su madre adivinando la respuesta

- ¿Y Yaten?-

- ¿Qué pasa con él?-

- No se si podría vivir dos años separada de él, lo amo-

- Sabes Mina, debes seguir tus sueños, si el te ama comprenderá después de todo estudian lo mismo-

- Aún así tengo dudas-

- Como tu dices la carrera de actriz involucra sacrificios y aprovechar las oportunidades que se te presentan, si tú jovencita dejas pasar esto, estoy segura que te arrepentirás-

La chica seguía con la misma actitud de confusión, la madre agregó:

- Además tú y Yaten son jóvenes, aparte del amor están construyendo su futuro, si te ganas esa beca estoy segura que la separación en vez de separarlos fortalecerá su amor ¿acaso no confías en él?-

La chica observaba pensativa a su madre para después posar su vista en una fotografía cerca de donde estaba sentada en donde estaban todos sus amigos, veía especialmente donde Yaten y ella estaban abrazados denotando el amor que se tenían

- Tienes razón mamá, después de todo no es seguro que me la den-

- Que poca confianza te tienes hija-

- No es eso mamá, lo que quiero decir es que aunque así fuera ya no quedaría en mi la duda del hubiera si no hago por lo menos el intento-

- Así es hija-

- Voy a contarle a Lita- gritó mientras subía las escaleras corriendo

"Cómo pasa de la tristeza a la felicidad en cinco segundos esta niña"-pensó su madre mientras comía del helado que Mina había olvidado por la emoción.

En otro lugar un joven dudaba sobre el mismo asunto - ¿Debo hacerlo?- suspiro cansado –esto es importante para mí pero implica dejar atrás muchas cosas, podría consultarlo con ella, aunque para que la preocupo nada es seguro- pensaba en voz alta

- Inténtalo-

- ¿Tú lo harías?- preguntó dudoso

- Claro, si no luchas por lograr tus metas ¿cómo esperas lograrlas?

- Me sorprendes, cuando quieres utilizas tu cerebro- comentó burlón

- De nada- contesto arrogante.

El amor se sentía en el aire los sueños y las ilusiones de todos llenaban de tranquilidad el ambiente, una pareja que estaba a nada de la consumación de su boda se encontraba disfrutando de un momento juntos, los cuales debido al trabajo eran pocos.

Lita y Andrew los cuales estaban agotados emocionalmente con la planeación de su boda, la cual estaba a dos meses de que se llevara acabo, se encontraban planeando, riendo y sobre todo soñando con lo que les esperaba en su vida juntos ya como esposos

- ¿Cuatro hijos?- gritó escandalizada

- Para empezar- aclaró el

- Esta bien- acepto resignada –pero te llevas dos al trabajo, nada de dejarme la labor de cuidarlos a mi sola-

- ¡Lita!- refunfuño

- Es broma, cuatro me parece genial, siempre quise una familia numerosa- afirmó

- Yo igual- contesto el chico mientras besaba a su novia en el hombro causando el estremecimiento de la chica

- Andrew- le regaño

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la pierna de su novia

- Amor- susurrando de manera sensual –no me distraigas- le reclamó –además mi mamá esta en la cocina y mi padre esta por llegar

El chico se separó de la chica muy a su pesar y acepto resignado que ese lugar no era el más adecuado para demostrarle a la chica cuanto la necesitaba

- Tienes razón, pero mañana toca revisar los detalles de la luna de miel y esos los vemos en mi casa- advirtió

La chica río divertida por el significado real de esas palabras –Creo que es justo- comento mientras besaba a su novio sellando el acuerdo.

**Hospital de Tokio**

El regreso de Darién al trabajo fue exactamente como el imaginaba, exceso de trabajo, guardias extenuantes y poco tiempo para ver a su novia que debido a el poco tiempo y los cambios hormonales por el embarazo lo tenían agotado emocionalmente, aunque claro la felicidad anexada a ese sentimiento nunca los cambiaría por nada o eso pensaba él.

Las cosas con Serena marchaban perfectamente, dado que vivirían juntos estaban buscando acondicionar a su gusto el departamento de la familia Chiba para ellos, sus amigos los apoyaron incondicionalmente y ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaban muy a pesar de que todos también estaban muy ocupados con sus estudios, trabajos y relaciones amorosas que aparentemente marchaban bien.

Si bien Saori ya no era tan insistente con respecto a imponerle su presencia a Darién, sus miradas hacia él decían más que mil palabras

- Esa chica es insistente e insinuante ¿Qué le diste amigo?- expresó Andrew con burla

- Creo que sería mejor decir ¿Qué no le dio?- se mofó Haruka

- ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?- cuestionó Taiki, el siempre tan caballero

- Déjate de cosas Taiki que tengo razón-

- No bromeen con eso, es irritante esta situación- expreso molesto Darién –la aguanto primero porque soy un caballero y segundo porque trabajamos en el mismo lugar y no quiero problemas-

- Sólo se cordial y amable- aconsejo Taiki

- Pues se nota que ella se muere por ser muy cordial contigo amigo- insinúo su cuñado

Darién lo miro molesto antes de retirarse

- Nos vemos amigos, no estoy de humor para que sigan burlándose a mis costillas-

Sus amigos lo observaron detenidamente antes de estallar en carcajadas –jajajaja- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Sin embargo un día al subir al elevador se topo con Saori la cual lo observaba fijamente, el a pesar de ignorarla se sentía incómodo con la situación por lo cual opto por salir de ella, la chica aprovechando que sólo ellos utilizaban el elevador fue más rápida y se lo impidió

- Me huyes-

- Te evito-

- Pues no deberías hacerlo- utilizando un tono seductor- me encantas Darién, te deseo- recorriendo el cuerpo del chico con la mirada

- Por favor Saori- el chico se alejo de ella lo más que pudo –no digas estúpideces- gritó molesto

- Vamos Darién- acercándose a el peligrosamente mientras se despojaba de su bata de trabajo y desabrochaba su blusa dejando a la vista su sostén –Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco- insinúo

El chico estaba impresionado y decepcionado por el comportamiento de la chica, después de todo ellos habían tenido una linda amistad que al parecer se había ido al caño tan pronto el se había lanzado a conquistar a su rubia, siendo sinceros el siempre fue claro con la chica, pero sus acciones seguían asombrándolo

- No tienes respeto por ti misma- espetó furioso mientras trataba de llegar al control del elevador

La chica que estaba al mando de la situación río traviesa –lo que tengo son unas ganas locas de que me hagas el amor- se abalanzó sobre el chico intentando besarlo, él por su parte trataba de mantener la distancia, tanto movimiento causo la caída de un objeto que saco de concentración a la chica

- ¿Qué es esto?- levantando el objeto y abriendo los ojos sorprendida al imaginarse el contenido de esa caja aterciopelada

- No te importa- el chico le arrebató el objeto con brusquedad, levantó la bata de la chica y se la lanzó molesto –vístete- ordenó –lo que haces es una falta de respeto primero a ti misma, a este lugar, a mi y por su puesto a mi novia- recalcando esto último

Ella por su parte estaba furiosa, herida y humillada cosa que le reclamo

- No te cansas de humillarme-

- Tu lo haces sola- le replico irritado –estoy harto de ti y no pienso seguir soportando esto-

- ¿Piensas reportarme?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba la ropa

- No me dejas opción-

- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras- retó -¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio cierto?- haciendo una mueca de desagrado que fue notada por el chico

- Es lo más obvio cuando amas a la persona, vive contigo y además esta esperando a tu hijo- comento al tiempo que lograba apretar el botón que lo sacaría de ahí.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y Saori aún seguía en el elevador ante las miradas curiosas de todos los que pasaban por ahí

- Te odio Darién Chiba vas a pagar cada una de las humillaciones que he padecido y estás lágrimas- limpiándolas con rabia –se las voy a hacer pagar a ella- murmuró mientras lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

**Con el paso de los días**

Un joven alto, moreno de pelo castaño y unos ojos de un color café intenso se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva escuela: La facultad de Medicina cuando sintió el impacto de algo dejándolo levemente aturdido al ubicar lo que lo había golpeado, se deslumbro con la imagen de la chica más perfecta que el hubiera visto, estatura mediana, complexión delgada, con unos preciosos ojos azules y un cabello del mismo tono

- Discúlpame ¿te lastimé?- cuestiono en tono preocupado

- No mucho- bromeó –y discúlpame tú a mí, venía distraída- expresó visiblemente apenada

- Me di cuenta- sonriendo – soy Steve Ross- extendió su mano para saludar a la chica-

- Ami Mizuno- respondió amable -¿Eres nuevo verdad?-

- Sí, primer día- confirmó

- Con gusto te muestro la escuela- ofreció amblemente

- Sería un placer, gracias-

Los siguientes días ambos chicos que curiosamente tenían el mismo horario entablaron una cordial relación de compañerismo que los llevo a iniciar una linda amistad. A Taiki no le había caído nada bien el joven tan pronto lo conoció, pero el no era un hombre celoso e inseguro cómo para decirle a su novia con quien hablar, entablar amistad o negarle se relacionara con personas que inevitablemente se encontraban en su entorno, confiaba en Ami y sabía que debía dejar a un lado la aversión contra el chico y disfrutar de su relación como hasta ahora.

Llego el tan ansiado 30 de junio, Darién y Serena salieron juntos de su departamento el cual había sido un regalo de la señora Chiba para los enamorados, ellos habían aceptado porque ese lugar les recordaba aquellos momentos de intensidad vividos antes del viaje del pelinegro, con ayuda de las chicas, sus novios y la familia de ellos la mudanza se había llevado menos de una semana, en sí sólo se modificaron algunos detalles del lugar para que Serena imprimiera su estilo en el, para la pareja ese era un lugar especial hecho especialmente para ellos y su amor, él disfrutaba verla como toda una señora de su casa preocupándose por los detalles básicos como la limpieza, la comida, aunque realmente tenían dos semanas de vivir juntos oficialmente parecían una pareja con muchos años de convivencia, todo entre ellos era natural y cada momento juntos lo disfrutaban al máximo, la chica por su parte estaba maravillada con todo lo que estaba viviendo, su vientre ya era notorio y aunque no había ganado mucho peso a pesar del embarazo si notaba como sus caderas se habían redondeado y le había crecido el busto, recordaba que Darién le había dicho que le fascinaba ver su cuerpo y sobre todo disfrutar de el cada vez que hacían el amor, se sonrojaba al recordar las noches intensas de amor que tenían casi todos los días, aunque su novio también había logrado que las mañanas y tardes fueran muy placenteras.

Ese día tenían cita con el médico el cuál había aceptado recibirlos un poco más temprano de lo que habitualmente atendía a sus pacientes, la causa es que por ser el cumpleaños de la rubia sus familiares y amigos habían organizado una comida en casa de los Tsukino.

- Pasen chicos- les indico el médico

Unos minutos después el médico se encontraba realizando la ecografía

- Serena, ¡Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños!- comentó el médico

- Gracias- respondió la aludida

- Ahora quiero felicitarlos a los dos- sorprendiendo a los chicos –es un varón-

- ¿Esta seguro?- cuestionó Darién radiante

- Completamente- afirmó el médico

Darién abrazo a Serena con fuerza emocionado y agradecido por todo lo que ella significaba para él y por la dicha de que llevara en su vientre a su hijo

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa-

- Gracias por este regalo- dijo ella en el oído del joven

- Y aún hay más- expresó sonriente, se arrodillo frente a ella sin importarle que el doctor Akashi siguiera ahí presenciando esa escena, la chica se incorporó quedando sentada en la camilla –estaba buscando el momento perfecto para esto- dijo a modo de disculpa

- Darién- murmuró confundida

- Serena Tsukino, tú llegaste a mi vida siendo una niña y me cautivaste con esos preciosos ojos azul cielo-

- ¿Te acordabas?- cuestionó sonriente, el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza

- Cuando te volví a ver después de tantos años supe que ya no podría dejarte ir, me enamoré como un loco de ti, te convertiste en mi razón de vivir, de soñar, de creer, por eso yo –hizo una pausa para sacar una cajita de terciopelo que hizo que lágrimas se deslizaran por las mejillas de la chica –quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, mi compañera, mi todo, ¿que dices?, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?-

Ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza, toco su vientre sintiendo por primera vez el movimiento de su hijo, tomo la mano de Darién que se encontraba libre compartiendo con él ese momento –Sí quiero, si quiero casarme contigo Darién Chiba- afirmó rotundamente

- Bueno chicos- interrumpiendo el médico visiblemente conmovido por el amor que estos chicos se tenían –los dejo solos- anunció retirándose para darle un poco de privacidad al momento

- Te amo mi príncipe-

- Y yo a ti princesa- coloco el anillo en su dedo besándolo y repitiendo la acción sobre los labios de su amada.

Cuando llegaron a la celebración la gran mayoría de los amigos ya estaban ahí, hubo triple festejo: el cumpleaños, la boda y la llegada de un varón Chiba Tsukino lo cual llenaba de orgullo a los hombres de las familias y de deseos de revancha con el siguiente bebé que llegará por parte de las mujeres al preferir una niña, buenos deseos y felicitaciones era lo que podía escucharse de parte de todos los presentes.

Disfrutaban tanto de lo que estaban viviendo que no pensaban en lo que les deparaba el mañana, sabían que no todo en la vida era felicidad, habría tropiezos y conflictos pero el amor todo lo vence, al menos eso pensaban ellos, por el momento lo único que querían era concentrarse en la dulce espera de su bebé.

Continuará...

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Finalmente un nuevo capítulo, quiero disculparme con ustedes por la tardanza pero es que acá en México hay vacaciones de verano, entonces mis hijos están todo el día en casa reclamando atención y en las noches pues debo descansar para cumplir con todas mis obligaciones, ustedes comprendan, una noticia buena es que el próximo capítulo tardará menos en llegar porque ya esta la mitad escrito, así que es una promesa, ahora si quieren expresar dudas, algún comentario, quejas o simplemente criticar esta historia para la mejora y crecimiento de su servidora, dejen review.**

**Siempre respondo directamente tan pronto me llegan sus tan importantes comentarios, en esta ocasión y no se porque hubo algunas chicas a las cuales no pude contestarles así que aquí una disculpa y un agradecimiento especial por leerme**

**Patty Ramirez y Cherrie, siempre contestó las dudas que tienen en el msn.**

**S-L-jm: Una nueva lectora siempre es bienvenida, espero verte nuevamente por este fic.**

**Un regalo para todas ustedes, el próximo capítulo se titula Amargo Cumpleaños.**

**¡Éxito!, hasta el próximo...bye**


	7. Amargo cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 6: Amargo Cumpleaños**

La imagen frente a él era la sala de su departamento, el lugar era iluminado por los débiles rayos de la luna que se colaban por el ventanal, tenía la piel erizada ¿era temor acaso?, estaba seguro de que era debido al ambiente que se palpaba, aire frío y un extraño viento que hacía insoportable el seguir ahí, de repente a su lado apareció otro él, podía verse claramente, de pie y con la vista perdida, le asusto el estado de ese Darién, era deplorable, su rostro evidenciaba cansancio, sus ojos ojerosos mostraban signos de haber llorado, parecía un muerto en vida.

- Serena- murmuró muy bajo al escuchar el llanto de su princesa, de la mujer que amaba.

- Serena ¿en donde estás?- preguntó de nuevo en voz alta mientras seguía observando a su otro yo inmóvil, presuroso se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrar a la rubia, cosa que no paso, un segundo llanto lo sobresalto –un bebé- exclamó, -mi hijo- se respondió a sí mismo, abrió la puerta destinada al pequeño y la encontró vacía tal como la anterior. Se giró a ver de nuevo su imagen, no comprendía bien que pasaba, de pronto el Darién frente a él caía de rodillas llorando y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, su llanto era desgarrador, atemorizante, lo llenaba de soledad pero sobre todo de lástima para con esa imagen de si mismo. Trato de acercarse porque verse así dolía, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, el llanto de Serena y el bebé no había cesado en ningún momento se incremento aturdiéndolo, se tapo los oídos no soportando lo que estaba viviendo y entonces:

- Lo siento- esa pequeña frase resonó en el lugar haciendo un eco interminable y que lo lastimaba directo en su corazón, no quería seguir ahí pero era incapaz de moverse, todo era confuso y aun así tenía miedo, miedo de lo que eso pudiera significar...

Ring...Ring...Ring

Darién abrió los ojos, se levanto con brusquedad del camastro, estaba sudoroso y temblaba...

Ring...Ring...Ring

Observo detenidamente el objeto que lo había sacado de ese horrible sueño –fue una pesadilla- susurró para si mismo, se apresuro a tomar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar

- Hola- saludo con voz cansada

- Hijo ¿Cómo estas?-

- Mamá estoy bien ¿qué pasa?- cuestiono extrañado

- Pues te oyes mal-

- Estaba durmiendo y el celular me despertó- se justifico

- Debe ser eso, te hablo para avisarte que Sere no llega a dormir hoy a su casa-

- ¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Por qué?- gritó preocupado

Setsuna rió por lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser su retoño –tranquilo Darién, te explico, después de lo que Mina, catálogo como la despedida de soltera más aburrida de la historia decidieron hacer una pijamada en honor de Lita, fue de ultima hora- le explico risueña

- Entiendo- murmuró no muy convencido –Esa Mina- susurró

- Ya sabes como es de loca e ingeniosa esa niña- excuso

- Y ¿por qué Serena no me avisó?-

- Darién eres un controlador- soltando una carcajada

- Estamos a semanas para que nazca el bebé, todo puede pasar- comento en tono serio

- Ya sé- suspiro derrotada –no le dio tiempo apenas llegados de hacer algunas compras- remarcando el algunas –cuando los torbellinos de Mina y Ray aparecieron-

- Mmmmm, gracias mamá igual yo...-

- Lo siento hijo el celular lo olvido aquí en la casa-

- Maldición-

- Darién cuidado con el vocabulario que utilizas con tu madre- le reprendió molesta la señora Chiba

El solo rodó los ojos –lo siento mamá-

- Así esta mejor, tengo que colgar, cuídate, cualquier cosa están en casa de Lita y Mina, pero si yo fuera tu no molestaba- advirtió autoritaria

- Ok- suspiro derrotado –te veo luego mamá-

- Adiós hijo-

Fin de la conversación.

Ansiaba hablar con su princesa, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque eso sería darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de soñar, movió la cabeza intentando despejarse de ideas negativas ya que después de todo sólo era eso, un terrible sueño.

Se quedo reflexionando sobre el mismo asunto, la sensación de miedo seguía instalada en cada fibra de su ser, se dirigió al pequeño baño de la habitación destinada para los médicos de guardia, se lavo la cara con agua fría, quería despertar, al hacerlo tuvo el efecto esperado, se seco perfectamente, salió de ahí para seguir dando lo mejor de sí para con sus pacientes "A trabajar, así dejo de pensar en cosas desagradables", se ánimo mentalmente.

Bien dicen que cuando hay amor muchas situaciones se dejan pasar minimizándose y resolviéndose con apapachos y mimos. Serena y Darién habían vivido los últimos tres meses en una montaña rusa debido a los cambios de humor de la rubia con pretexto del embarazo, la mudanza y sobre todo el período de adaptación a su nuevo rol de esposa, madre y ama de casa, además de sacar adelante sus estudios en los cuales iba muy bien.

Darién por su parte estaba fascinado y feliz por estar viviendo la etapa de su vida que lo estaba llenando de éxitos y triunfos, los pequeños problemillas familiares con su mujer no opacaban la felicidad que lo embargaba por todo lo que tenía, había pasado el examen para obtener la residencia con el mejor promedio y las cosas en su vida pintaban de maravilla según los comentarios del doctor Chow, para él cada día era mejor que el anterior, estaba con la persona amada, su princesa, su hijo crecía sano y fuerte y todo marchaba perfecto. Hasta Saori había dejado de acosarlo y fastidiarle la existencia, ó eso creía él.

**Casa de la familia Aino**

- La verdad chicas es que no se que decir- comento tímidamente una chica alta y castaña

- Gracias- ironizó su hermana

- No digas nada solo disfruta y diviértete-

- Ray tiene razón prima, además hace mucho que no nos reunimos todas para pasar un buen rato -

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa?- preguntó Mina cruzándose de brazos

- No entiendo tu pregunta- cuestionó Lita pensativa

- La última vez que nos reunimos todas, alguien- señalando a la rubia de chonguitos con la mirada y acentuando con voz grave las palabras- quedo embarazada-

Serena le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su prima –voy a ignorar tu comentario- le dijo ofendida

- Que mala eres Mina- expresó Ray Chiba con burla

- Ya no digan esas cosas- intervino Lita –Michiru y Ami ¿no las invitaron?-

- Pues- en tono pensativo –Ami tenía clases hasta tarde, pero termina y se viene directamente para acá-

- Michiru fue con Haruka a ver algunos detalles de su boda- informó Serena

- Ahhhh, bueno ¿y que planearon?- preguntó la castaña con cierto temor

Serena volteo a ver a las organizadores, a las cuales solo les brillaban los ojos, no pudo evitar compadecerse de su prima mayor y rogó porque ella no pasará por algo similar en el futuro.

- Para empezar- gritó Mina emocionada y su hermana paso saliva nerviosa

- Que les parece si comemos-

- ¡Serena!- reprendió Ray

- ¿Qué?, tu sobrino y yo tenemos hambre- se defendió

- Ey, que también es mi sobrino- se quejó Mina

- Y mío- secundo Lita

- Entonces ¿sí comemos?- pregunto sabiéndose victoriosa la futura mamá

- Bien, comamos entonces- expresó la otra rubia resignada

- Además así podemos esperar a que lleguen las hermanas Mizuno-

Mina y Ray se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algunos sencillos bocadillos.

- Y cuéntame Lita ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Qué tal los últimos detalles de la boda?-

- Uffff, agotadores, pero gratificantes ya esta todo listo, ahora solo estoy esperando el gran día- respondió emocionada

- ¿Nerviosa?-

- Un poco, aunque más que nerviosa, ansiosa, mi sueño esta por cumplirse Sere, ¡me caso con el hombre de mi vida!- exclamó con ojos soñadores y que solo tienen aquellas personas que aman y son correspondidas

- Me alegro tanto por- se interrumpió al sentir un dolor proveniente de su vientre, con una mano empezó a masajear el abultado abdomen y con la otra se sostenía de un costado de la cama en la cual estaba sentada

Lita se asusto -¿estás bien?-

- Me dio una contracción- pronunció débilmente

- Eso quiere decir que...-

- Oh, no- se apresuro a contestar –me dan a veces, el médico dice que es normal, sobre todo porque tengo más de siete meses- explico con algo de dificultad para tranquilizar a su prima que se veía muy preocupada

- ¿Estás segura?-

- Si Lita- poco a poco fue pasando el dolor –no le digas a las chicas- suplico

- Pero...-

- Organizaron esto con mucho entusiasmo, no se los echemos a perder-

Lita dudo, pero no pudo negarse al ver la cara que su prima ponía intentando chantajearla emocionalmente, lo cual logró –Ok, pero, si te sientes mal me avisas, tú y mi sobrino- recalcando esto ultimo en alusión al pasado comentario de Serena –son lo más importante para mi-

- Lo se, gracias-

Minutos después las chicas se encontraban disfrutando de emparedados y pasteles.

**Mientras tanto**

En la facultad de medicina Ami se encontraba realizando las últimas anotaciones de un reporte que le aseguraría un buen promedio en su calificación final. Ella no se daba cuenta que era observada por su compañero e inseparable amigo desde hacía un tiempo, Steve.

El joven con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era la chica, le atraía demasiado físicamente y empezaba a creer que no podía conformarse con ser sólo su amigo.

Alguien más se había dado cuenta del interés de Steve por la joven peliazul y buscando una revancha personal decidió acercarse al joven con la esperanza de encontrar en él a un aliado.

- Te gusta Mizuno ¿verdad?- cuestiono al oído de Steve causando sorpresa en él, sonrío saboreando su victoria

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono extrañado

- Por favor, hasta un tonto podría darse cuenta- río cínica

- Ella no y es muy lista- murmuró el chico muy bajito solo para él, aunque ella alcanzo a escucharlo

- Sí- suspiro –pero ella esta enamorada y eso la hace ciega a tus sentimientos-

- Y, ¿Qué si es así?- expresó molesto –además ella tiene novio-

Ella observó a la chica, una insignificancia ante sus ojos, apretó los puños con furia –te refieres a Taiki Kou ¿no?-

- A sí es- pronunció débilmente, su vista seguía fija en la hermosa diosa prohibida que era su "amiga", ¿lo conoces?- le cuestionó tratando de seguir con lo que el consideraba una extraña conversación

- Fui su profesora- respondió tratando de que alguna emoción en ella la delatara

El chico solo la observo y noto como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿por qué esa mujer estaba tan interesada en lo que él sintiera por Ami?, había gato encerrado en todo eso, intentaría descubrir que era, mientras tanto...

- Te voy a ayudar con ella- declaró

La respuesta llego inmediatamente –A sí, ¿y tú que ganas?-

Ella soltó una carcajada que saco a todos los presentes de concentración – Se agotó el tiempo, entreguen todos sus reportes- gritó. Camino de largo murmurando solo para él –Eso, mi querido Steve, te lo diré otro día- y sin más se alejo de el con un andar arrogante y dejando al chico muy confundido.

- "¿Qué espera de mí?, yo no soy malo, no quiero lastimar a Ami"- pensaba

Vio como la chica salía disparada del salón después de ser la primera en entregar su trabajo, como siempre, sonrío sabiendo que la calificación del mismo sería perfecta, esa era otra de las cosas que lo atraían de ella, era hermosa, inteligente, buena persona, desbordaba dulzura y ternura, intento alcanzarla para invitarla a tomar un café, ir por un helado, el pretexto era lo de menos, lo que el quería era estar cerca de ella, disfrutar de su compañía y su completa atención, su intento se frustro al verla besando a su novio, Taiki Kou era un tipo afortunado, eso era innegable, aunque la suerte no siempre te acompaña y el esperaba con todo el corazón estar presente y muy cerca de Ami cuando eso pasará...

Sabían que no era un lugar adecuado pero de regreso del centro comercial, la iglesia, el salón de fiestas, la florería y después de varios días de no verse, la pasión había ganado, la necesidad de fundirse en uno solo ya no podía esperar más, el joven exploraba ansioso la boca de su novia, para su suerte la joven traía una práctica falda a su parecer lo cual le facilitaba el acceso a sus piernas las cuales acariciaba sin limitaciones, ella por su parte no se quedaba atrás, desabrocho la camisa del chico, acaricio su pecho, espalda, sus manos bajaron explorando el torso desnudo del joven hasta llegar a la cintura deshaciéndose del cinturón, ambos gemían al roce de sus pieles, él un poco más osado subió su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven, la pequeña tanga de ella le facilitó su tarea, en cuestión de segundos la chica lleno de suspiros el auto mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del chico, ya estaban totalmente excitados, ella tomo el miembro de su pareja y lo acarició causando un estremecimiento de deseo que lo privo de toda cordura, la tanga de ella salió volando hacia el asiento trasero, se sentó a horcajadas en él y se deshizo del sostén que le impedía al joven saborear a placer los senos de su novia

- Permíteme hacerte el amor Haruka- dijo a su oído lamiéndolo y causando un gruñido de excitación en él

- Todas las veces que quieras sirena- ella empezó a moverse de manera cadenciosa, el por su parte la tomo de las caderas para hacer más profundos los movimientos, te amos, gemidos y sonidos propios de la pasión era lo único que podía escucharse en el lugar. Michiru aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos anunciando su inminente orgasmo, Haruka anticipándose la acompaño en el ritmo para llegar juntos al clímax

- ¡Haruka!, ¡Michiru!- gritaron al sucumbir al orgasmo, ella se dejo caer en el pecho desnudo de él que la abrazo posesivamente, unos instantes después el yacía recostado en las piernas de su novia mientras la acariciaba con ternura

- Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa-

- Bueno- sonrío pícara –era ahora ó hasta mañana en la noche, recuerda que quede con las chicas y date prisa que no quiero llegar muy tarde-

- Estamos a unos metros de la casa de mis tíos-

- Como sea debemos irnos a menos de que...-

- Hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿no crees?-

- Siempre- contestó coqueta mientras dirigía una mirada lasciva a cierta parte del cuerpo del chico que crecía ante ella

- Te amo Michiru-

- Y yo te amo a ti Haruka Tsukino- se fundieron en un beso apasionado y exigente para seguir disfrutando de su amor, la pasión y de las mieles de ella.

**De vuelta en casa de los Aino**

- Estas cosas son muy, pues, este...- Lita no sabía que decir, los regalos de su hermana eran un grito a pecar de todas las formas habidas y por haber en el terreno sexual, aunque si estaba casada, ya no era pecado, aunque si era bastante atrevido imaginarse usando esos atuendos o realizando esas posiciones tan extravagantes, por así decirlo.

Por su parte Mina sonreía satisfecha, Serena estaba totalmente roja de la pena y Ray trataba inútilmente de reprimir la risa a causa de la cara de espanto de Lita.

- Tocan- exclamó la castaña al escuchar el timbre de su casa –Yo abro- gritó –quizás sean las chicas- se escabullo tratando de darse un respiro

- Huye cobarde- le reclamó Mina divertida

- Y eso que aún falta lo bueno- comento Ray

- Me doy una idea- bromeó Serena tratando de evitar que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de que bien, no estaba, el dolor en su vientre y las contracciones aunque menos intensas seguían presentes –"ya pasarán", "ya pasarán"- se animaba mentalmente, además cualquier cosa no dudaría en llamar a Darién, pensaba mientras conversaba con las chicas.

- Adivinen ¿quiénes llegaron?- exclamó Lita a la par que las hermanas Mizuno ingresaban a la habitación-

- ¿Qué tal chicas?- saludaron al unísono las dos

- Tardaron demasiado- reprocho Mina

- Teníamos cosas que hacer- un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Michiru al recordar los momentos vividos recientemente con su prometido.

El grupo ya estaba reunido, después de seguir recibiendo obsequios y abrirlos en medio del alboroto que se había formado, todas las chicas llenaron de consejos a la futura señora Furuwata:

- Mucha tolerancia- consejo de Ray

- Comunicación y complicidad- opinó Michiru

- Sabiduría para enfrentar los problemas- acotó Ami

- Nunca dejes que se apague la chispa de la pasión- expresó Mina

- Vivan siempre su realidad con amor- ánimo Serena.

Todas brindaron con unas deliciosas piñas coladas por la felicidad de su amiga a excepción de la futura mamá que bebió jugo durante toda la velada, hubo mucha diversión en donde recordaron todo lo que habían vivido juntas, bromearon sobre lo "ajetreada" que sería la luna de miel y por decisión se acordó que antes de la boda de cada una de las presente una pijamada de soltera debía realizarse.

Serena por obvias razones decidió dormir un rato, su embarazo la tenía agotada y todo lo que se había hecho para la reunión había sobrepasado sus límites y agotado sus energías, aunque el resultado había sido positivo y eso era lo que importaba.

**Al día siguiente **

Cuando Darién llego a su casa aún no amanecía, apenas entró al departamento el recuerdo de la terrible pesadilla lo asalto tomándolo por sorpresa, trato de ignorar la opresión que se formaba en su pecho cuando las imágenes que tanto lo atormentaban hicieron su aparición se recostó en el sofá y encendió el televisor frente a el, veía las noticias del día cuando poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse sus ojos, estaba exhausto, después de la guardia y una operación en la que había asistido a su mentor, su cuerpo le exigía descanso y el no tardo en acceder a su petición.

Serena llego pasado el mediodía a su casa, estaba segura de que su príncipe se encontraría durmiendo ya que más de catorce horas en el hospital requerían un muy buen descanso, así que cuando entro a su casa y lo vio acostado en el sofá se limitó a besarlo en la frente, apagar el televisor y después de dejar la comida que había comprado camino a casa en la cocina se dirigió a darse un baño para quitarse lo acalorada ya que sus 10 kilos de más cortesía de su hijo le cobraban factura a la hora de caminar o realizar algún esfuerzo. Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso un pequeño conjunto de short y camiseta de tirantes la cual le quedaba pequeña dejando al descubierto su abultado vientre, pero por estar en su casa se animaba a usar ese tipo de ropa, la joven un poco hambrienta salió con rumbo a la cocina para comer algo, observó que su amado seguía durmiendo así que sin remordimiento alguno se dispuso a calentar los platillos adquiridos, estaba tan entretenida que no noto cuando Darién se instaló en el umbral de la cocina

- Hay comida y no me avisas eee- comentó somnoliento, ella volteó sonriente

- No quería despertarte amor- se acerco a el para darle un tierno beso e inmediatamente después separo para seguir con su labor

Darién refunfuño por lo bajo –después de todo el tiempo separados eso es todo-

- A que te refieres- cuestiono la rubia con tono inocente

- A esto- Darién obligo a la chica a voltearse para exigir sus labios con pasión ella por su parte le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y el beso se fue intensificando hasta dejar a ambos sin aire

- Vaya, si que me extrañaste- dijo con algo de dificultad

- Y también al pequeñín- comento el pelinegro mientras besaba su vientre

- ¿Comes con nosotros?-

- Primero me ducho-

- Te espero entonces-

Una hora después

- Y como te fue ayer-

- Bien, pero no puedo contarte nada, es secreto de estado-

- Idea de Mina-

- Y de Ray, pero todas estuvimos de acuerdo así que no vayas a reclamarle nada- le amenazó

- Ya entendí-

Después de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina la pareja se dirigió a su habitación

- Princesa, te había dicho que ese conjuntito te hace ver muy, pero muy sexy- dijo al oído de la joven

Ella se incorporo para verse en el espejo del tocador –no crees que me veo gorda- expresó triste al ver su redonda figura

- Pues sí, pero es normal-

- O sea que sí me veo gorda- chilló dramática

Darién se lamento por haber olvidado que las hormonas y el drama eran sus enemigos diarios – no quise decir eso, es decir, eres hermosa tal como estas, esto- posando su mano en su barriguita es producto de amor y toda tu estas llena de mi, de mi amor-

- Darién-

- Me perdonas-

Ella asintió levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas –entonces estoy sexy-

- Y deliciosa- en tono coqueto

El la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, se situó a un lado de ella besándola y acariciándola para después hacerle el amor despacio y de la manera más tierna que le fue posible.

- Eres maravilloso- expresó la chica feliz y lo beso en la punta de la nariz

- Tú también lo eres- minutos después se quedaron dormidos.

Por la tarde, Serena tenía que pasar a recoger su vestido de dama de honor para la boda de su prima, Mina había decidido acompañarla y Darién aprovechando la salida de su mujer iría a visitar a su madre para recoger las compras para su hijo que habían comprado el día anterior ella y Serena.

- Parezco un durazno enorme- se quejó la joven de peinado peculiar

- Exageras Serena, como siempre debo agregar- comento Mina con aire indiferente

- Gracias tú siempre tan comprensiva-

- Te la pasas quejándote, pobre Darién con razón se la pasa en el hospital aguantarte es todo un reto-

- Mina que horrible eres, me haces sentir mal- dramatizo-

Mina solo entrecerró los ojos y agregó –te queda bien, ahora vamos a buscar unos zapatos cómodos para el gran día- expresó con júbilo

- ¿Qué te parece si primero me ayudas a quitarme esta carpa que tengo como vestido?- exigió molesta

- Sí claro-

Tiempo después se encontraban descansando en una banca cercana a la tienda en donde les habían confeccionado sus vestidos disfrutando de un delicioso helado.

- Y como vas con Yaten- preguntó a la par que disfrutaba de su enorme copa de helado

- Pues, bien creo-

- Eso se oyó mal-

- Esta muy extraño, además hizo una audición para un pequeño papel en una obra de teatro y como no le han hablado pues esta un poco desanimado-

- Es increíble- expresó Serena sorprendida

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Pues que tú seas la chica más entusiasta que conozco y tu novio este desmotivado-

Mina proceso por varios segundos lo que su prima quiso decir –entonces- con pose pensativa

- Ay Mina- comento Serena sonriente –deberías darle mucho cariño, apapachos y mimos ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- guiñando un ojo

- Ahhhh, Serena que pervertida eeee ¿y eso que tienes ya siete meses de embarazo?-

- Y eso que, hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor- se justifico

- Dímelo a mí- ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas y terminaron de comer su helado para dirigirse a la casa de la futura señora Chiba en donde Mina esperaría a su Yaten para después brindarle mimos y atenciones en algún lugar íntimo.

**Con el paso de los días**

- ¿Y que tal el manejo de los nervios amigo?-

- No estoy nervioso- respondió con voz firme-

- En ¿serio?-

- Seiya, Yaten, voy a unirme en matrimonio con la mujer de mi vida, no tengo porque estoy nervioso-

- Mas bien, ansioso, ¿verdad primo?-

- ¡Haruka!-

- Jajajaja, es una broma Andrew- se justifico

- Si Lita te oyera te haría se molestaría mucho- agrego un pelinegro que se unía a la conversación

- Ashhh, esta bien, ya me calmo- refunfuño Haruka

- Y tú como vas amigo ¿todo listo para tu boda?-

- Michiru se a de estar divirtiendo como loca llevándote te compras, ella que creyó nunca te vería haciéndolo- expreso dramático un pelinegro de larga cabellera

- Algo así- admitió –pero como mi boda será muy sencilla no ha habido tanto problema- comentó

- Y tu Darién, te estas quedando atrás- ánimo Yaten

- Serena quiere esperar a que nazca el niño para empezar a ver todo eso -

- Claro, mejor para ti, ¿no?- apunto su cuñado en tono medio molesto

- Haruka- intervino Taiki –No empieces-

- Hasta que hablaste amigo, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Problemas en el trabajo?-

- Problemas con Ami- suspiro

- ¿Queee?- gritaron todos

- ¿Y eso?- le cuestionaron

- No es nada, ya se resolverá- agregó cortando el tema, Taiki no era muy adepto a contar demasiado sobre su relación que aparentemente era muy sólida y basada en la confianza sobre todo por la enorme seguridad y cosas en común que caracterizaban a la pareja Kou-Mizuno y en esa ocasión tenía muchas cosas por pensar y con detenimiento, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la tarde del día anterior-

_FLASH BACK_

_Taiki se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la facultad de medicina en donde estudiaba su novia, sus turnos del hospital aunque largos, le permitían pasar por Ami a la escuela y disfrutar de cortos pero agradables momentos juntos._

_Después de unos minutos de espera diviso a la chica caminando hacia su auto, ella sabía perfectamente el lugar en donde siempre lo esperaba, lo que no le gusto fue que esta vez la chica venía acompañada por el "agradable Steve", como lo calificaba su novia, Taiki no pudo ocultar sus celos y su molestia, ese chico la veía con demasiado interés, la devoraba con la mirada y ella no se daba cuenta, salió de su auto a encontrarla:_

_- Hola amor- saludo Taiki mientras besaba apasionadamente a su novia y la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura sorprendiendo a la chica_

_- Taiki, hola- respondió ella sonrojada y un poco aturdida_

_- ¿Qué tal Steve?- saludó el castaño a su "rival"_

_- Bien Kou- respondió cortante_

_- Yo excelente Ross- mientras afianzaba el amarre a la cintura de su chica_

_- Ya veo, bueno Ami, tengo que irme, mañana pasó a tu casa para realizar el reporte de la investigación-_

_- Claro, para terminar- se apresuro a contestar la chica- además la boda de mi amiga es en dos días y no quiero tener tarea acumulada- sonrío_

_Steve se derritió con la sonrisa de la chica, esta situación no paso desapercibida por Taiki_

_- Hasta mañana entonces linda- se despidió con un ademán y se dirigió presurosa hacia su auto que se encontraba tres cajones después que el de Taiki._

_Ami se soltó con brusquedad del apuesto médico castaño -¿Qué fue eso Taiki?- con tono molesto_

_- ¿De que hablas?-_

_- De cómo me trataste frente a mi amigo, ¿marcando el territorio?- le increpo irónica_

_- Acaso no vez como te mira ese tipo-_

_- Es mi amigo- se defendió ella –además aunque el sintiera algo por mí ¿tu confías en mi? ¿Cierto?- _

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver-_

_- Claro que sí, desde el principio nuestra relación se baso en la confianza y la seguridad, no veo porque ahora esos arranques de celos, cuando yo no me los merezco- expresó furiosa y elevando la voz_

_- Y eso ¿Qué quiere decir?-_

_- Quiere decir que nunca te he dado motivos o pie para que pienses mal de mí-_

_- Y yo sí-_

_- Taiki esto se esta saliendo de control, lo único que si te digo es que tú nunca me haz querido hablar de lo que te paso con alguien y aunque te trate mucho tiempo antes de formalizar contigo eso nunca me ha molestado o influido para celarte o hacerte escenitas-_

_El chico por su parte desvió la mirada, él aún no podía hablar de "eso", después de todo el amor lo conoció con Ami, para que empañar su realidad con recuerdos que no valían la pena._

_- Supongo que tienes razón-_

_- La tengo- afirmó ella_

_- Me molesta como te ve "tu amigo"-_

_- Lo sé, pero nunca me ha faltado al respeto, además es mi compañero de equipo, debo trabajar con él, al menos hasta terminar la investigación- se excusó –crees controlarte unas semanas más-_

_- Lo intentaré-_

_Ella suspiro -bueno algo es algo- se acercó a su novio, lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró -Te amo-_

_Y Taiki Kou no pudo sentirse más feliz y es que aunque el no quisiera hacerlo la sola idea de perderla lo hacía temblar, Steve era un chico inteligente, de la misma edad que Ami, era atractivo, según la opinión de las chicas, cosa que desagradaba a Taiki y quizás no tuviera en su pasado algo tan vergonzoso como lo que el había vivido años atrás, pero mejor, dejar el pasado en donde está, al fin y al cabo, solo dos personas podían hablar de ello y él no iba a ser una de ellas._

_Se olvido de ese horrible pensamiento y se concentro en responder el beso, convirtiéndolo en una caricia apasionada._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El guapo médico salió de sus recuerdos para enfocarse en la conversación que tenían sus amigos.

Ray junto con su novio habían decidido visitar a su cuñada para llevarle algunos regalos que habían comprado para su sobrinito.

- ¡Ray están preciosos!- exclamó Serena al ver diminutas prendas celestes, blancas y verdes, de tan solo imaginar a su bebe vestido con esa ropita sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción

- No es nada, lo que sea por mi sobrino- respondía mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amiga

- Claro Sere y las cuatro horas que tardo en escoger esas cosas no fueron nada, no te apures- bromeó Seiya

- ¿Eso es cierto?, entonces ya eres del club-

- ¿Qué club?- cuestiona la joven Chiba-

- El club de compradoras compulsivas de ropa de bebé- comento la rubia riendo

- Pobre Darién lo compadezco- se burló Seiya –y hablando de Darién ¿Qué le piensas regalar su cumpleaños?, ya falta poco, dos días después de la boda de Lita- comentó penstivo

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad –Su regalo esta casi listo- informó Serena

- Así- en tono dudoso

- Si amor, "casi", porque aun falta lo más importante- le informó su novia en tono infantil

El chico por su parte empezó a sentirse nervioso, Ray nunca utilizaba esa clase de tono a menos de que quisiera que hiciera alguna clase de actividad poco apropiada para un hombre como el.

- Y ¿qué les falta?, ¿puedo ayudar?- casi se arrepintió de haber pronunciado esas palabras, casi, porque al ver las caras iluminadas de las chicas se convenció de que hacía la correcto, después de todo ¿no podía ser tan malo o sí?

- Esperaba que te ofrecieras a ayudarnos- su novia lo beso en los labios de forma dulce como agradecimiento

- Te mostrare, hay que apurarnos, Darién dijo que llegaría como a las 10:00 pm- la chica abrió una puerta, invitando a pasar a la pareja que la acompañaba - ¿Qué les parece?-

- Wow- exclamó el chico

- Te felicito Sere, hiciste un excelente trabajo, a Darién le encantará-

- Lo sé, me a costado un mundo tenerlo alejado de esta habitación, pero al final todo habrá valido la pena, aunque el mérito no es todo mío, jejeje-

- Ey, entonces esto era lo que hacían cuando se reunían según ustedes a estudiar- recordó Seiya

- También estudiamos- aclaró su novia –aunque nosotras solo cargábamos y acomodábamos las cosas, Sere es la responsable de la decoración, la pintura y todo lo demás- informó

- Pues felicidades amiga y ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

Ray le señalo una gran caja pegada a la pared –tú armaras la cuna-

- Sólo eso- con aire de superioridad –creí que sería algo más difícil-

- Así, pues empieza ya, nosotras iremos por un helado aprovecha el tiempo- le dijo su chica

- Y a mí no me van a traer helado- expresó haciendo pucheros

- Seiya, si haces bien tu trabajo yo te recompensaré con helado, sabor Ray- el chico se quedo un tanto desconcertado por lo dicho por la joven, observó como Serena salía de la habitación sonrojada, un minuto después gritó:

- ¡Las quiero de vuelta en dos horas!- acto seguido empezó a sacar las partes de la cuna para armarla y el instructivo

Las chicas por su parte se dispusieron a salir del departamento para satisfacer el antojo de la joven madre.

Casi tres horas después.

- Creo que exageraste, comiste demasiado- reprendió su cuñada

- No me molestes, es tu sobrino- se defendió

- Ajá, mi sobrino quiso un litro de helado, una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate- ironizó

- Malvada-

- Glotona-

- Insensible-

- Despiadada-

- Ya déjate de cosas, abre ya que quiero ver como quedo la cuna-

- Ya voy- se defendió mientras introducía la llave para abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar.

A lo lejos una castaña con sonrisa malévola observaba la escena, -disfruta mientras puedas estúpida- murmuró mientras se encaminaba al lugar en donde se encontraban la rubia y la pelinegra.

Las chicas ya estaban en la casa, Serena se dirigió al cuarto del bebé mientras que Ray cerraba la puerta, la pelinegra no pudo hacerlo ya que alguien empujó la puerta haciendo que ella retrocediera tambaleándose ligeramente

- ¿Qué demonios?- gritó

- Ohh, disculpa linda- en tono burlón –te lastimaste- ironizando

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Qué pretendes?- cuestiono molesta y a la defensiva la pelinegra

Seiya y Serena que habían escuchado los gritos de la chica se apresuraron a salir a la sala

- ¿Tú?- cuestiono sorprendida la rubia

- ¡Saori!- exclamo el joven

- Hola Seiya, veo que me recuerdas- saludo coqueta

A Ray le fastidio el tono utilizado por la castaña pero haciendo memoria recordó los incidentes y las escenitas que la chica le había echo a su hermano y en donde ofendía como quería a su cuñada –lárgate por las buenas o te saco por las malas estúpida-

- Amiga cálmate- suplico la rubia.

Seiya llegó hasta Ray y la tomo de la mano intentando tranquilizarla, Saori paso de largo con ellos y enfoco su atención.

- Debes sentirte maravillada y feliz en tu estúpido cuento de hadas ¿no?- en tono irónico mientras observaba detenidamente el vientre de la chica que instintivamente se cubrió con las manos a modo de protección -Jajajaja, y veo que no pierdes el tiempo, haz engordado bastante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-

- Cierra la boca- ordenó Ray furiosa

- Es mejor que te vayas- aconsejo Seiya en tono molesto

- Ahh, pero no se preocupen, yo solo vine a darte un consejo, para que veas que no hay rencor de mi parte-

Todos se sorprendieron un poco por sus palabras

- Que quieres decir- cuestiono Serena

- Sabes "linda", los hombres como Darién merecen mujeres, en toda la extensión de la palabra y...-

- No la escuches Serena- Ray se zafo de su novio, tomo a la chica del brazo e intento sacarla

- Déjala Ray, lo que diga no me importa- acotó Serena

- En fin, hay muchas mujeres que fácilmente llenarían sus expectativas y necesidades, sólo mírate eres tan poquita cosa, si yo fuera tu no me sentiría tan segura solo por ese mocoso que llevas ahí- señalando su barriguita

- Es suficiente- explotó Seiya,

- De veras lo siento Saori- la aludida la observo confundida

- ¿Lo sientes?-

- Siento que Darién me haya preferido a mi, que yo sea la mujer que llena toda su vida y que nuestro hijo sea la prueba de ese amor, siento que te haga daño, pero si tu en verdad lo amaras dejarías de ridiculizarte cada vez que puedes y seguir con tu vida-

Saori apretó los puños en señal de impotencia, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- Y eso es lo que hice querida- expresó maliciosa ante la cara de desconcierto de la rubia, Ray por su parte tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Seiya se encamino a sacar a la chica del lugar

- En Kyoto, con una chica a la altura de Darién, los hubieras visto eran la pareja perfecta, esa si era una mujer no el intento de una-

Serena se quedó muda ante el comentario de la chica "¿de que habla?" se preguntaba internamente, Ray se acerco hasta ella intentando confortarla

- No le hagas caso, sabes que dice puras mentiras para lastimarte y de paso intentar separarte de mi hermano ¿Cómo si sus tonterías hicieran algún daño?-

- Loren Stevens- gritó Saori a todo pulmón antes de ser empujada al elevador

- Esa mujer es de lo peor- expresó Seiya molesto

Serena se puso pálida y se froto el vientre, las contracciones hicieron su aparición de nueva cuenta

- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó la pareja preocupada

- No- respondió débilmente

Seiya la tomo en brazos depositándola en el sofá

- Llamaré a la doctora Mizuno- anunció Ray

- Por favor- contestó la rubia mientras trataba de respirar para aminorar un poco el dolor proveniente de su vientre.

Media hora después la rubia se encontraba un poco mejor y recostada en su cama mientras era revisada por la doctora

- Preocupaciones, estrés- cuestionó

- No mucho- contestó

- Serena- en tono tranquilo –tienes la presión un poco alta, esto no es bueno, sobre todo cuando estas a pocas semanas de dar a luz-

- Entonces está muy mal- preguntó Ray con evidente preocupación

- Digamos, que hay cuidarse mucho, por lo pronto reposo, pero quiero que descanses y esto es una orden ¿entendido?- la aludida asintió con la cabeza

- Pero mi bebé está bien-

- Perfecto- contestó sonriente –pero el que tú te estreses, te disgustes o te fatigues lo afecta-

- Me cuidaré, lo prometo-

- Se que sí, igual tienes cita el 5 de agosto, te espero, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme- indico

- Claro, gracias-

- Bueno, me retiro pequeña- la beso en la frente y salió de la alcoba acompañada por Ray

- En verdad no hay que preocuparse tanto-

- Hay que ser cuidadosos solamente, pero te aconsejo que le digas a Darién que la mantenga tranquila y cualquier duda me llame ¿ok?-

- Claro, de hecho lo esperaré a que llegue- comentó firme

Seiya acompaño a la doctora hasta la puerta, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica para encontrarse con que dormía plácidamente, decidieron esperar a Darién sentados en el sofá viendo el televisor. Ya eran más de las once de la noche cuando el ruido de la puerta los sobresaltó:

- ¡Ray! ¡Seiya!, ¿Qué paso?- cuestionó visiblemente preocupado

- Serena se puso mal- informó Ray, Darién se sobresalto, su hermana lo tranquilizo diciéndole lo que la doctora había recomendado, le contó lo ocurrido con Saori causando el enfado del pelinegro

- Esa, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a molestar a Serena aquí?-

- Esta loca- comentó Seiya

- Por suerte nos encontrábamos con Serena- acotó Ray

- Le pondré un alto- afirmó

- Sería lo mejor amigo, ahora hay que evitarle disgustos a bombón-

- Lo sé-

- Hermano debemos irnos, aunque aún tengo una duda acerca de Loren Stevens, ¿Existe?- cuestionó seria

Seiya observó a su amigo intrigado porque tenía una cara de sorpresa, obviamente la pegunta lo había pillado desprevenido

- Era una compañera del seminario- respondió tajante

- Que raro, Serena nunca me ha hablado de esa "compañera"-

- No fue importante-

- Ya veo- fue la simple respuesta de la pelinegra, mañana hablamos- salió del departamento de su hermano sin despedirse de él

- Cuídala amigo- aconsejó Seiya antes de encaminarse a seguir a su novia cerrando la puerta

Darién suspiro, ¿Qué pretendía Saori?, ahora se arrepentía de no haberla reportado cuando se le presento la oportunidad, además ¿Cómo sabía de Loren? y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿porqué no le contó a su princesa sobre ella?, sólo fue una compañera durante el seminario, aunque pensándolo bien, Yaten le había aconsejado que no hiciera cosas buenas que parecieran malas y aunque el nunca le falló o fallaría a su amada este no era el mejor momento para hablarle sobre la chica que lo había besado y le había declarado que le gustaba, no, definitivamente no podía decirle nada, al menos por ahora.

Se dirigía a su habitación, cuando se percato de que la habitación de su hijo estaba abierta y aunque el sabía que estaba vetado del lugar hasta que su mujer se lo permitiera, un tanto curioso decidió ver solo un poquito

- Ni se te ocurra, es una sorpresa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo

- Princesa ¿que haces levantada?-

- Tenía sed-

- Vuelve a la cama, enseguida te la llevo-

- Mejor te espero, cierra la puerta, ve por el agua y me acompañas a acostar ¿si?-

- No me queda de otra ¿verdad?- haciendo puchero

- No-

El joven hizo lo que su amada le pidió, poco tiempo después se encontraban abrazados y recostados en la cama.

- Ray me contó-

- No quiero hablar de eso amor-

- Pero princesa-

- Hoy no, quiero descansar-

El asintió acurrucándola en sus brazos, ella se durmió de inmediato, el chico por su parte pensaba en Saori y en Loren, algo debía hacer y el sabía que, aunque resultará desagradable. Instantes después acompaño a su princesa a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al siguiente día**

El departamento Chiba estaba repleto de familiares y aunque Serena agradecía la preocupación, sus hermanos, su padre, su suegra y sus cuñadas no dejaban que se moviera para nada, cosa que la tenía bastante irritada

- No es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias- comentó sonriente

- Claro que lo es hija, sobre todo si te recetaron reposo-

- Hazle caso a papá- dijo Sammy

- Que más, gracias Ray- masculló entre dientes y es que ella había sido la encargada de informarles a todos lo ocurrido

- De nada cuñada- contestó la aludida mientras preparaba la comida

- Oye cabeza de bombón no te molestes, cuando llegué Darién nos vamos-

- Además queremos terminar la sorpresa de cumpleaños de mi hermano- agregó entusiasta Hotaru

- Claro, entiendo- respondió

- Sabes hija, espero que Darién arregle la situación con esa jovencita-

- Yo también lo espero Setsuna- secundo Kenji

- Cambien de tema por favor, confiemos en Darién- pidió la rubia

Y así paso la tarde entre charlas, mimos y cuidados para la futura mamá.

**Mientras tanto**

En el hospital central de Tokio, el guapo doctor Darién Chiba se encontraba sosteniendo una interesante conversación con el director del hospital, después de la breve charla, el pelinegro salió sonriente sabiendo que al menos ahí ya no podía molestarlo y con la amenaza de invalidar su internado y su residencia por falta a la ética ya no podría molestar a su amada ni en su casa.

Cuando Saori fue informada de su situación tan complicada, negó todos los hechos de los que fue acusada, claro que sus negativas fueron en vano pues existían pruebas de tal acoso, como testigos y el video de la vez que lo trato de seducir en el ascensor, tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y firmar un acuerdo en donde se comprometía a corregir su comportamiento, humillada y acorralada acepto el trato. Después de eso se topo casualmente con Darién en los laboratorios a donde ambos habían ido por resultados de sus pacientes, el se mostró indiferente por la presencia de ella y la chica por su parte intentó lo mismo, aunque en su corazón albergaba puro rencor y deseos de venganza.

Finalmente el trabajo había terminado, cuando Darién llegó a su casa se topo con la mini reunión familiar, después de un rato de convivencia todos se retiraron dejando a la pareja disfrutando de la paz y el amor que se profesaban mutuamente, el le contó lo que había hecho con Saori y ella sonrío agradecida por que se había solucionado el problema aparentemente.

**La boda**

Lita Kino se encontraba observando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador de su habitación, estaba nerviosa, emocionada y con tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes mientras apretaba con fuerza el ramo de flores que sería el toque final de su ajuar de novia

- Arruinaras el maquillaje hija- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, arrancando una carcajada a la joven

- Ese comentario debería haberlo hecho mamá o Mina- respondió

- ¿Qué puedo decir a eso?, he vivido rodeado de tres preciosas mujeres durante más de 20 años-

- Gracias papá, te quiero, los voy a extrañar-

- Lita, no tienes porque, no te vas para siempre, sólo dejas el nido para volar con tus propias alas, vas a formar tu hogar y espero dentro de poco me des la noticia de que seré abuelo- comentó con tono dulce

- ¡Papá!- exclamó sonrojada

- Es la ley de la vida pequeña, en estos momentos soy un hombre muy feliz y sabes ¿Por qué?, porque tu lo eres, además Andrew es un excelente chico y se que ustedes tendrán un buen matrimonio-

- Papá- susurró y unas cuantas lágrimas hicieron aparición de nueva cuenta -¿Me veo bonita?- cuestiono mientras se limpiaba delicadamente el rostro

- Hermosa-

Artemis tomo la mano de su hija para guiarla escaleras abajo en donde el resto de la familia esperaba para partir rumbo a la iglesia.

La celebración religiosa se llevaría acabo en una pequeña capilla muy que tenía un significado especial para la novia ya que en ese mismo lugar sus padres se habían unido en matrimonio, el lugar adornado con bellos alcatraces blancos y moños color durazno daban un toque sencillo pero de muy buen gusto, el camino a recorrer por Lita rumbo al altar estaba tapizado de pétalos de rosa blancos, todos sus amigos queridos y familiares cercanos ya se encontraban ahí esperando a la chica que en esos instantes acababa de llegar.

- ¡Ya llegó Lita!- anunció Serena a las chicas que se encontraban en una fila a la entrada para recibir a Lita, ellas eran las damas de honor. Por su parte el novio que ya se encontraba al pie del altar estaba visiblemente nervioso ataviado con un elegante smoking negro

- Cálmate amigo, Lita ya llego- anunció Darién, quien era el padrino de Andrew

- En serio, esta bien, es sólo que uno no se casa todos los días- bromeo

- Lo sé- el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia su princesa, se veía hermosa, se imagino con el día en que ella fuera la protagonista de un momento tan mágico como el que sus amigos vivirían en unos minutos más, como la amaba, Serena era toda su vida, se sonrojo al recordar la forma tan tierna en la que ella le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y como se lo había demostrado esa mañana.

_FLASH BACK_

_- ¿Qué te pasa princesa?, llevas demasiado tiempo en el baño- cuestionó preocupado_

_- Vete Darién- gritó llorando_

_El joven médico algo desconcertado por la actitud de la chica insistió_

_- ¿Te sientes mal?, responde por favor- ella no contesto y el tuvo que conformarse con esperar pacientemente a que ella se decidiera a abrir, minutos después Serena salió del baño con los ojos hinchados, señal de que había estado llorando y vestida únicamente con ropa interior_

_- Me veo horrible- murmuró bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose con el vestido que el sabía usaría para la boda de su prima_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?- ella levantó la cabeza y lanzo una significativa mirada a su vientre abultado_

_- Princesa, eres hermosa, siempre te lo digo- ella se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar_

_- Ay Darién, ¿Cómo puedo gustarte?, ¿Qué viste en mí?, soy tonta, insignificante, despistada, fea y ahora estoy gorda-_

_Darién recordó que desde la visita de Saori, Serena había estado muy sensible con respecto a su apariencia y en sí a su relación, aunque habían hablado el asunto, la inseguridad de su prometida en conjunto con el embarazo era una situación delicada a tratar cuando ella se ponía en ese estado._

_- Por esto- dijo señalando a su corazón, eres tan noble, tu para mi eres transparente, puedo ver la bondad en tu alma, en tus ojos, en tus acciones, eso me conquisto de ti y eres hermosa, tus ojos, tus labios, tu frente, tu nariz, toda tu me encantas y así "gordita" como tu dices estás sublime- el le quitó la prenda con la que se cubría para observarla mejor, ella se sonrojo y el deseo se apodero del joven que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir reconfortando a su princesa, -Serena te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar nunca, ¿me entiendes?- ella lo observo con ojos brillantes y sonrío, acto que derritió el corazón del pelinegro_

_- Sabes mi príncipe, yo también te amo y discúlpame por ser tan llorona es sólo que...-_

_- Shhhh- esta bien yo entiendo_

_- Ay Darién, en mi realidad tú eres mi mejor sueño-_

_El se acerco despacio a ella, la tomo del rostro y la beso delicadamente._

_- ¡Darién!- alejándose bruscamente –debo peinarme-_

_- Sabes princesa, mejor vamos a aprovechar mejor el tiempo ¿te parece?- comentó en tono seductor_

_- Oh, pues, no se ¿y si no me da tiempo?- _

_- ¡Serena!-_

_- Sabes, de repente se me ocurre que olvide algo en nuestra cama- comentó ella_

_- Si, amarme- dijo él_

_- Eso nunca, eres mi vida y todo el tiempo estoy amándote, con mis pensamientos, mis acciones y sobre todo con mi corazón- acto seguido tomo de la mano a su amado para entrar a su habitación en donde consumarían una vez más su amor. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Darién despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la melodía que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, todos se pusieron de pie, Ami, Ray, Mina y Serena desfilaron una tras otra, sus novios las veían maravillados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos con una idea en común, el día en que ellos fueran la pareja que se uniría en matrimonio. Lita del brazo de su padre caminaba con una sonrisa que denotaba todo lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, el vestido que lucía era de color blanco ajustado en la parte de arriba, con unos finos tirantes en plata, drapeado con unas pequeñas piedras bordadas, la caída de la falda, aunque no muy amplia daba un toque de sencillez al atuendo que en sí caracterizaba a la chica, el peinado era un chongo de lado con rizos en el cual llevaba un tocado de cristal y el ramo era de flores naturales, alcatraces, se veía hermosa, Andrew quedo deslumbrado con la visión que su novia le daba y cuando ella llegó hasta donde el se encontraba, el le susurró que estaba hermosa

- Cuídala mucho- dijo Artemis al entregar a su hija

- Con mi vida señor- respondió el rubio.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, los novios se tomaron de la mano para escuchar atentos las palabras del sacerdote, todos los presentes estaban conmovidos, Luna lloraba de felicidad, tomada de la mano de su esposo que sonreía satisfecho, al igual que la mamá de Andrew, Noriko Mizuno recordaba a su esposo que había fallecido cuando su hija menor tenía tan solo dos años, desde entonces su mundo había girado en torno a su carrera y sus hijas. Kenji y Setsuna intercambiaban miradas de ternura de las cuales nadie se dio cuenta y las jóvenes parejas estaban emocionadas y perdidas en el mar de sensaciones que se desataban dentro de cada uno, el momento más emotivo fue cuando después de intercambiar sus votos se dieron el sí definitivo y tras declararlos marido y mujer se dieron el beso que sellaba el inicio de su nueva vida como esposos. Al salir de la iglesia los presentes aplaudían y lanzaban burbujas a la pareja, después de las respectivas felicitaciones y fotos del recuerdo todos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se llevaría acabo la recepción.

El lugar de la fiesta era un jardín que habían alquilado y semi transformado para la ocasión, 20 mesas redondas con pequeños centros de mesa en cada una, los manteles y capelos de las sillas eran blancos con moños duraznos, todo el tema de la boda era basado en ese color, la mesa de los novios era de cristal, detrás de ahí el precioso pastel de tres pisos el cual para sorpresa de muchos había sido hecho por la misma Lita, había muchos regalos y la música que sonaba era lenta y romántica, muy acorde para el primer baile de los enamorados.

La fiesta se llevaba acabo sin ningún contratiempo

- Estando aquí siento que falta un mundo para nuestra boda-

- Vamos Michiru, tres meses pasan volando, además no debes quejarte cuando ya hemos disfrutado de nuestra luna de miel- insinuó con tono seductor y guiñando un ojo

- ¡Haruka!- exclamó, haciendo reír a su novio mientras el la besaba apasionadamente mientras bailaban.

Lita y Andrew estaban en una situación similar

- Te amo-

- Y yo a ti, ya estamos casados- gritó eufórica

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe- se quedo pensativo –es decir, más allá de la muerte amor, yo siempre te amaré-

- Es una promesa- pregunto ella

- A sí es- contesto él y la sello con un beso.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos ¿no crees?-

- Como nosotros- contestó él –Aunque cuando sea nuestro turno quiero que nos casemos en la playa-

- ¿Seiya?, ¿tu quieres casarte conmigo?-

- Si, aún es pronto, pero eres la mujer de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que ser el hombre con el cual compartas tu vida y que sea el padre de tus hijos-

- Y a mí nada me gustaría más que ser la madre de tus hijos-

- Te amo Ray Chiba-

- Y yo a ti Seiya Kou-.

- ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto Taiki?-

- Lo siento Ami, hoy tengo guardia, sin Haruka hay demasiado trabajo

- Lo entiendo-

- Pero que te parece si el martes que es mi día libre te dedico todo el día-

- Me parece bien-

- Entonces nos vemos amor- el chico se despidió con un rápido beso de su novia, felicito nuevamente a los novios y salió disparado de la fiesta con rumbo al hospital.

-¿Porqué no bailas con Ami?-

- Me das permiso-

- Claro, además esta sola y yo cansada, este bebé me agota-

EL sonrió –esta bien, ¿me extrañaras?-

- Siempre-

Serena se quedo en la mesa conversando animadamente con su padre y su suegra, mientras Darién sacaba a bailar a su amiga, todos parecían muy contentos, claro que si observabas mejor podías distinguir la risa forzada de Mina y la actitud un poco aburrida de Yaten, había gato encerrado, la rubia solo podía esperar a que se arreglaran pronto, después de todo el amor todo lo vence ¿no?

- ¿Qué te pasa?, si no querías venir, pues te hubieras quedado en tu casa- explotó irritada la menor de las hermanas Aino

- Estoy bien Mina-

- Si como no, tienes días así, me evitas...-

- Te amo Mina, no lo olvides- y sin más se lanzo a besar los labios de su novia que decidió corresponder el beso para dar inicio a una tregua.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, Lita había ido a cambiarse de ropa, salió a despedirse de sus invitados con un hermoso traje tipo sastre en color beige que le sentaba muy bien, arrojo el ramo, siendo Ami la afortunada en atraparlo, minutos después subió al auto de su ahora esposo para dirigirse a su luna de miel, la cual consistía en una noche en un lujoso hotel de Tokio, regalo de todos sus amigos para después pasar una semana en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

Lita se sentía incómoda y un tanto apenada por ir en brazos de su esposo ante la mirada de algunos huéspedes que se encontraban en el pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación, pero tal como él lo había dicho, la tradición así lo requería, a penas llegaron a su destino, es decir la suite nupcial en la que pasarían su noche de bodas, Andrew bajo a la joven y la beso con desesperación mientras desabrochaba lentamente la cinta que sujetaba su vestido y que instantes después yacía tirado en el suelo

- Muero por hacerte el amor-

- Y yo muero por que me lo hagas-

Ella camino hacia la gran cama y se sentó en el borde quitándose el tocado que adornaba su cabello, él por su parte se quito el saco y se desabrocho la camisa mientras sonreía pícaramente, camino hasta llegar a la cama, Lita se levantó y lo beso apasionadamente, le quitó el cinturón y desabrocho ansiosa el pantalón de su esposo, el resto de la ropa de ambos desapareció en cuestión de segundos, ya recostados se acariciaban incansablemente

- Te amo señora Furuwata y me haces tan feliz- dijo Andrew entrecortadamente

- Y yo a ti señor Furuwata-

Y después de esa declaración de amor consumaron su matrimonio, se amaron durante toda la noche, dando inicio a su nueva vida, juntos.

Al siguiente día despertaron muy temprano, ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a ello, se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel y cerca del medio día salieron rumbo a la cabaña que sería testigo de su sencilla pero muy romántica luna de miel, de lo cual Andrew se encargaría.

Ya habían pasado dos días de la boda de su prima, Serena se levantó muy temprano para preparar los regalos de cumpleaños de su príncipe, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido ya que había llegado hacía apenas un par de horas del hospital, quería que descansara, después de todo ese día era su cumpleaños y ella se encargaría de consentirlo y empezaría en ese mismo instante.

Darién despertó al percibir el olor a panecillos recién hechos, se incorporo de la cama frotándose los ojos, sabía que su princesa estaba en la cocina, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia el lado que ella había ocupado en la cama junto a él hasta hacía algunos instantes. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar una pequeña nota sobre la almohada de ella, se apresuro a leer el contenido de la misma:

"_Mi amado príncipe, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! un año más de tu vida que me permites compartir contigo, gracias por darme un nosotros, te ama tu princesa Serena"._

_P.D A partir de este momento empiezan las sorpresas y los regalos. _

La sonrisa del pelinegro se extendió y un suspiro salió desde el fondo de su corazón -"yo soy el afortunado y agradecido de estar contigo princesa"- pensaba el chico. Minutos después apareció en la sala duchado y vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera sin mangas, Serena se encontraba arreglando la mesa para disfrutar del desayuno de cumpleaños que había preparado, ella noto la llegada del chico sin siquiera verlo

- Te he dicho que me encanta el olor de tu colonia- murmuró aun sin darse la vuelta

- Hoy no- contestó

- Pues me encanta Darién- girando para regalarle una dulce sonrisa a su amado

- Y es todo- replico ofendido

Ella camino despacio hasta situarse frente al dueño de su corazón

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó antes de que sus besos fueran exigidos por el festejado

- Tú eres la que lo hace feliz y especial- dijo el chico al separarse de la chica por falta de aire

- Ven, vamos a desayunar antes de pasar a la fase de entrega de regalos- comentó ella risueña ante la cara de desconcierto de su amado

Se dispusieron a comer los panecillos, el jugo de naranja, la fruta y los huevos con tocino que era el desayuno favorito del cumpleañero, después de terminar Serena ordeno que la esperara en la sala ante la insistencia de Darién de ayudarla a limpiar el comedor y la cocina, después de explicarle que era su día especial y aún refunfuñando el joven médico se sentó en su sofá a esperar a la dueña de su corazón que unos minutos después apareció con una pequeña caja envuelta en color plata, con un moño azul: el primer obsequio.

- Amor, no te hubieras molestado-

- Quise hacerlo- dijo ella sonriente, sentándose a la par de él y extendiéndole la caja

El chico dudó un poco antes de abrirlo e hizo una pequeña mueca que no paso desapercibida por Serena

- ¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó confundida

- Pues, ¿Cuánto me costo el regalito?- expresó en tono divertido, el cual no le hizo gracia a la chica

- Sabes una cosa Darién, en primer lugar, no se pregunta eso cuando te hacen un regalo y dos, ese regalo yo lo compre con dinero que me dejo mi mamá- expresó la chica ofendida y dolida

El por su parte se sintió un poco mal ya que en sí lo que había dicho era en broma, pero estaba consciente de que se había excedido al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la rubia

- Me perdonas, sólo era una broma-

- Lo sé- dijo calmada, discúlpame tú a mi, tiendo a exagerar- se besaron fugazmente y el chico abrió la caja,

Era un reloj bastante caro que habían visto en un aparador cuando estaban buscando sus anillos de boda

- Princesa- asombrado –No...-

- Yo quise- completó ella- lee lo que dice atrás- exigió emocionada

- Por siempre- leyó en voz alta

- Significa que siempre vamos a estar juntos- dijo ella

- Pase lo que pase- completó el.

El teléfono sonó toda la mañana, familiares, amigos e inclusive Lita y Andrew a pesar de estar de luna de miel habían hablado para felicitar al pelinegro y es que además de los mimos de su mujer y el día libre se haría una cena en casa de Setsuna Chiba para festejar el cumpleaños 24 de Darién.

Darién estaba alistándose cuando un grito de Serena lo obligó a salir corriendo del baño

- ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó intentando reponerse del susto

- Se me olvido algo muy importante- dijo ella mientras fruncía la nariz

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Te tengo otro regalo- contestó ella jalándolo del brazo, lo llevo hacia la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la principal, la que ocuparía su hijo.

- Abre la puerta- ordenó

- Estás segura-

- Sí, se suponía que era una sorpresa por eso no te dejaba ver ni un poquito-

El asintió sonriente, la cara de Serena era pura felicidad y brillaba de manera especial así que dedujo que lo que vería sería precioso, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz encontrándose con una habitación pintada de celeste con lunas y estrellas en las paredes y el techo, un pequeño armario pintado en color blanco, la cajonera y la cuna eran del mismo color, había peluches, la bañera, la carreola, el andador y todo aquello que ambos habían ido a escoger en los meses que llevaban viviendo juntos además de los regalos de su madre, su suegro, y todos los involucrados con el pequeño Chiba Tsukino.

Serena veía a Darién de espaldas, así que cuando el se dio la vuelta con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas se conmovió al percibir la naturaleza de las mismas

- Es hermoso princesa, gracias-

- Sabía que te gustaría, las chicas y yo hicimos un gran trabajo ¿verdad?-

- Extraordinario- dijo limpiándose la cara –pero será más hermoso cuando este pequeñín- tocando la pancita –llegue completamente-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el momento tan íntimo propicio un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, el cual fue interrumpido por el incesante sonido del teléfono, Darién gruño por lo bajo y se apartó de la joven para apresurarse a contestar, la chica cerró apago la luz y cerró la puerta suspirando, se le hacía que aún faltaba tanto para el nacimiento de su hijo.

Ella ya se encontraba maquillándose cuando Darién hizo su aparición

- Era Ray- informó –dice que ya se nos hizo tarde, así que hay que apurarnos-

Ella sonrío –yo estoy lista- anunció poniéndose de pie, el joven la observo minuciosamente, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido hasta la rodilla ajustado en la parte del busto y caía libremente dejando notar su avanzado embarazo, traía el pelo recogido en una trenza y su maquillaje era muy escaso y natural, aunque para él, ella no necesitaba ni una gota de pintura

- Te ves hermosa- dijo con un brillo de deseo en los ojos

- Gracias- respondió ella un tanto sonrojada al darse cuenta del tipo de mirada del pelinegro –te espero en la sala mientras preparo lo que vamos a llevar a la cena- dicho esto salió presurosa de la habitación

Darién la alcanzó 20 minutos más tarde, ataviado con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa negra con rayas en gris, daba un aspecto semiformal, Serena expresó coqueta lo bien que se veía y tras una sesión de besos en la cocina ambos salieron del departamento con rumbo a la casa de los Chiba.

Darién conducía con un poco de velocidad por las calles de Tokio y es que esa noche parecía tranquila y había poco tráfico, platicaban fluidamente sobre el menú que dentro de poco degustarían con sus amigos cuando al dar vuelta un auto que venía a exceso de velocidad y que no había hecho su alto correspondiente los impacto en un costado del convertible

- ¡Darién!- gritó Serena alarmada y temerosa

Pero el no contestó, su atención estaba enfocada en evitar que el coche se estrellará por el lado del copiloto que era donde estaba sentada la rubia

El golpe no fue muy fuerte por lo que Darién trato de maniobrar hizo que se fueran contra un muro, el impacto cimbro al automóvil, sacudiéndolos violentamente, el se golpeo la cabeza con el volante, sangre escurría de su cabeza y su vista se encontraba nublada, se giro para ver a su rubia, ella estaba inconsciente, aparentemente no tenía golpes pero no podía asegurarlo

- ¡Serena!- gritó

- ¿Princesa éstas bien?, ¡despierta!- se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para revisarla, pero el malestar por los golpes recibidos empezó a cobrar su factura, la vista se nublo aún más y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, quedando inconsciente con la mando de la rubia entre la suya.

Cuando Darién despertó, la intensa luz de la lámpara de techo lo lastimo en los ojos, la cabeza le dolía horrible por lo cual se llevo una mano a la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba vendado, entonces las imágenes del accidente lo golpearon con toda su fuerza

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestiono una voz conocida

- ¿Taiki?-

- Es bueno que me reconozcas- intentó bromear el chico –te revisaré-

Darién se quedo quieto, contestando preguntas de Taiki sobre él y su familia, la realidad volvió a pegarle directo

- ¡Serena!- gritó a la par que intentó levantarse

- ¡Darién cálmate!- le exigió el castaño

- ¿Dónde está?- gritó molesto

- Cálmate o te doy un sedante- amenazó Taiki

- Dime donde esta, necesito estar con ella- suplicó el pelinegro desesperado

Taiki suspiró –lo sé- volvió a suspirar –ella esta en cirugía- soltó de golpe

La cara de Darién se transformo, estaba aterrorizado -¿Porqué?- pregunto de la forma más calmada que le fue posible

- El impacto hizo que se le rompiera la fuente, cuando la ambulancia llegó al lugar del choque tu estabas inconsciente y ella estaba despierta, al trasladarla fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba en trabajo de parto, Akashi la revisó y decidieron hacer una cesárea- informó

- Pero está bien- cuestiono desesperado

- No lo sé, no se pudo revisar a Serena al cien por ciento, ella dijo que salvarán al bebé, que esa era la prioridad del médico

- Pero...-

- Mira Darién, tomate esto- ofreciéndole dos pastillas y un vaso con agua -estas dentro de lo que cabe bien, tu familia esta en la sala de espera, ve con ellos, ya te dije lo que se-

- ¿Puedo entrar al quirófano en donde esta Serena?-

- No- respondió rotundamente –Akashi me ordenó quedarme contigo e informarte lo que te dije si despertabas, creo que Noriko ya llegó, ten confianza- le ánimo sonriendo débilmente

Darién asintió encaminándose hacia donde se encontraban su familia, Taiki permaneció pensativo en el cubículo en donde minutos antes había atendido a su amigo rogando porque todo saliera bien, lo que el castaño no le dijo a su amigo es que el doctor temía por la vida de ambos, su mujer y su hijo.

Ray divisó a su hermano, ambos advirtieron los ojos del otro, hinchados, enrojecidos y con restos de lágrimas, la chica abrazó a su hermano largo rato repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, en el lugar también se encontraban Setsuna, Kenji, Haruka, Luna y Artemis, los demás se habían quedado en casa esperando noticias por ordenes de sus familiares ya que todos estaban muy afectados por lo ocurrido y en un hospital y sobre todo en un momento como ese lo que menos se podía hacer era perder la calma.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y seguían esperando, nadie hablaba, el silencio era lo único que acompañaba a esas siete almas que esperaban noticias, buenas noticias.

Mientras tanto en un quirófano el llanto de un bebé rompía el silencio y la tensión acumulada en el lugar

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó un médico sudoroso y visiblemente agotado

- Su respiración es irregular, hay que ponerlo en la incubadora- informó una de las enfermeras

- ¿Y la paciente doctora?

- Se estabilizo la presión arterial, Akashi hay que cerrar- dijo en tono autoritario -confío en que se pondrá bien-

- Igual debemos esperar a que despierte-

- A sí es-

Y mientras los médicos terminaban su labor, una enfermera interrumpió

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó un tanto molesto el médico mientras asistía a su colega

- Tenemos una emergencia señor, una paciente a punto de dar a luz acaba de llegar-

- ¿Soy el único médico en todo el hospital?- dijo en tono irritado

- Disculpe, lo que sucede es que tiene siete meses de gestación y usted es el más adecuado para la atención de la chica-

- Ánimo Akashi, aquí ya terminamos, yo saldré a informar a Darién después de ir a revisar al niño- que en esos momentos era colocado en el área de prematuros de los cuneros del hospital

- Termino y te alcanzo, Serena fue mi paciente y quiero estar pendiente de ella-

- Lo sé-.

Instantes después el doctor Akashi ingresaba al quirófano en donde otra joven madre intentaba dar a luz por parto natural, la chica estaba asustada, sudorosa, cansada y se veía que había complicaciones, después de varios minutos de maniobrar el bebé fue expulsado con las últimas fuerzas de la madre, el bebe no lloró y esto trajo consigo la rápida intervención de los pediatras que tras colocar oxígeno y estimular los pulmones del niño lograron que respirara y su corazón latiera débilmente. Al igual que en el primer caso, el niño fue trasladado al área de prematuros en donde sería monitoreado por el médico de guardia, había sido un largo día y lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir.

La médico de guardia estaba llegando a los cuneros para revisar a los ingresos ocurridos en la tarde, fue informada por las enfermeras a cargo de dos casos especiales, dos niños prematuros nacidos casi a la misma hora, uno se encontraba estable y el otro tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, aún así el doctor Akashi y la doctora Mizuno estaban convencidos de que aún había esperanza y querían que se mantuviera vigilancia extrema con los pequeños recién nacidos.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el letrero de identificación de uno de los pequeños, lo señalaba como RN Chiba, eso la sorprendió en primera instancia, pero después de revisar el expediente confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, se quedó observándolo detenidamente imaginado todo tipo de cosas y tratando de controlar el enorme vacío y dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¡Doctora!- gritó una de las enfermeras

Esto sacó de su ensoñación a la aludida dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ocurría

- Llamen al doctor a cargo ¡rápido!- exigió

No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó, lo único que si sabía era que ya no se podía hacer nada, estuvo meditando unos segundos sobre las múltiples sensaciones que estaba viviendo en ese instante, pero la más importante era que si ella no era feliz, ellos tampoco y con eso en la mente hizo algo que sabia cambiaría la vida de los que consideraba culpables de su infelicidad.

En la sala de espera el ambiente era demasiado tenso, ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que Serena había sido llevada al quirófano, nadie decía nada, no había información, ni siquiera Taiki sabía algo, el se había unido al grupo que ya se encontraba en evidente estado de desesperación y se encontraba visiblemente preocupado, el ya sabía por experiencia propia que la tardanza en noticias siempre era una mala señal, Haruka se encontraba siendo aquejado por el mismo pensamiento cuando la voz de Darién interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Esto es mi culpa- murmuró con voz quebrada, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en él

- No digas estupideces- dijo Ray

- Fue un accidente muchacho- comentó Kenji, ver al pelinegro le partía el corazón y le recordaba cuando el paso por lo mismo cuando Ikuko estaba hospitalizada

- Ten fe- ánimo Setsuna abrazando a su hijo

Haruka apretó los puños en señal de impotencia, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando:

- Disculpen la demora- dijo Noriko Mizuno plantándose frente a Darién, Kenji y Setsuna

Todos se acercaron presurosos advirtiendo que la cara de la doctora no era de alguien que daría una buena noticia, el silenció reino por unos instantes, mismo que fue roto por ella misma

- Serena ya fue subida a piso, en cuanto despierte pueden pasar a verla-

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Haruka en tono impaciente

- Reponiéndose de la cesárea, afortunadamente el accidente no le provoco lesiones de consideración

- ¿Segura?-

- Así es, yo misma realicé los estudios pertinentes y la revisé minuciosamente- aseguró

Todos parecieron conformes con las respuestas de la doctora, pero faltaba alguien y Ray fue la que lo hizo notar

- ¿Y el bebé?- todos se tensaron ante la pregunta, incluida Noriko

- Hicimos todo lo que se pudo- agacho la mirada y tomo aire para continuar, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en todos los que ahí se encontraban, Taiki agacho la mirada y apretó con fuerza el hombro de Haruka en señal de apoyo, Kenji se sentó abatido murmurando en repetidas ocasiones –No puede ser- Ray se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener el llanto, su madre la abrazó mostrando un gran fortaleza

- ¿Qué dice?- gritó Darién furioso

- Era prematuro, lo llevamos a la incubadora, pero no lo logró- explicó ella

- No puede ser verdad- dijo él

- Yo, Darién, lo siento-

- "_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"..._

El eco de esa frase se repitió en su cabeza trayendo a su adolorida cabeza el sueño que noches antes había tenido, sólo que ese no era un sueño, era la cruel realidad.

Continuará...

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¿Cómo han estado?, sí ya se, me paso, mucho tiempo sin actualizar y la verdad es que no tengo disculpa, últimamente estoy dedicando demasiado de mi tiempo en colaborar en actividades de la escuela de mi hija y he dejado a un lado mi fic, lo cual me tiene muy molesta conmigo misma, no prometeré nada, sólo espero volver a subir por lo menos cada quince días y si no lo hago, ustedes pueden ejercer presión enviándome algún mensaje en donde diga que me ponga a trabajar, jajajaja, es en serio amigas.**

**Este capítulo lo voy a dedicar a mi amiga patty Ramirez, por su cumpleaños, un poco atrasado, pero de todo corazón espero que te guste, te quiero amix.**

**También va dedicado a pichicoy, Ana Lucía, feliz cumpleaños adelantado.**

**Un enorme agradecimiento a todas aquellas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo pasado, gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos, wow es muy lindo saber que mi trabajo es bien apreciado, al menos hasta ahora.**

**Un abrazo para todas, hasta pronto...bye**


	8. Lejos de ti

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 7: Lejos de ti**

Parada, viendo fijamente por su ventana hacia nada en específico se encontraba Serena Tsukino, su mirada reflejaba una infinita tristeza y todo el cuadro de su rostro aunque levemente cubierto por una capa de sutil maquillaje dejaba ver rastros de lágrimas, un sollozo salió involuntariamente, el recuerdo de aquel día la asaltaba todo el tiempo sobre todo cuando se refugiaba dentro de sí misma atrayendo a gritos la soledad.

_FLASH BACK_

_Una rubia recostada en una cama de hospital empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, los sentía pesados y tenía la boca seca, tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación y que dañaba sus preciosos orbes celestes, se removió un poco en la cama parando en seco cuando un dolor proveniente de la parte baja de su vientre la hizo lanzar un leve quejido, sintió que alguien tomo su mano y cuando volteo le sorprendió la presencia de esa persona_

_- ¿Tía Luna?- preguntó débilmente _

_- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-_

_- Me duele todo- respondió en un quejido_

_- Me imagino corazón, llamaré al médico para que te revisé- dijo en tono maternal mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven_

_- Oh, por Dios, ¿Cómo está Darién? ¿Mi bebé?- gritó asustada, recordando el accidente y llevándose ambas manos al vientre notando la flacidez de su estómago _

_- ¡Mi bebé!, ¿Dónde está tía?, ¿Darién?, quiero a Darién conmigo por favor- gritó histérica_

_- Sere, cariño, cálmate, ahora viene el médico- tranquilizaba su tía_

_La chica no dejaba de gritar, el doctor Akashi entró intempestivamente para revisarla y tratar de calmarla inyectándole un sedante para evitar que se lastimará la herida de la cirugía y sobre todo para que su presión arterial disminuyera debido a su estado anímico, cuando se hubo tranquilizado empezó a responder con monosílabos y voz cansada los cuestionamientos del médico, sintiéndose observada volteo en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con la figura de su príncipe, se sintió aliviada de verlo, al menos él estaba bien, quedándose dormida al instante._

_Horas después despertó cuando las lágrimas de alguien mojaba sus manos y los sollozos de esa misma persona le rompían el corazón_

_- Perdóname princesa- le susurraba una vez tras otra mientras besaba sus manos, le dolía escucharlo y sentir el inmenso dolor que el hombre que amaba sentía –Perdóname amor, fue mi culpa, por mi culpa nuestro hijo...-_

_Eso fue suficiente para que la joven despertara por completo_

_- ¿Dónde esta?- cuestionó en tono quedo_

_El joven levanto sus ojos sorprendido, gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro_

_- ¿Dónde esta el bebé?- preguntó de nuevo –Dime- pidió de forma suplicante_

_- Amor, quiero que sepas que se que fue mi culpa, yo, hicieron todo lo posible pero...-_

_- Pero- y la joven empezó a llorar_

_- No resistió Sere- Darién rompió a llorar posando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica_

_Ella por su parte sintió que su corazón se rompía, pasaron frente a ella todos sus planes, las cosas compradas, la habitación, la ilusión de la llegada del pequeñín y un nudo en la garganta le empezó a robar la respiración, pero, ver a su príncipe quebrado emocionalmente en ese momento era mucho más doloroso que su propio sufrimiento, tratando de ser fuerte, acaricio los cabellos del pelinegro mientras murmuraba –Todo estará bien Darién, te amo- repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez tratando de calmarlo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Pero las cosas no fueron bien, Serena se escondió en un caparazón de melancolía los cinco días que estuvo internada en la clínica, los intentos de sus amigas, familia y médicos para ayudarla fueron inútiles, Darién no volvió a visitarla durante todo ese tiempo, decidió alejarse al no soportar ver el sufrimiento de su princesa, la doctora Mizuno recomendó ayuda psicológica por una posible depresión post parto, debido a que la rubia odiaba escuchar las interminables frases, de _"lo siento"_, _"pronto lo superarás"_ y tantas más que solo hacían que se sintiera más miserable, por eso al ser dada de alta, decidió ir al único lugar que podía darle paz y sobre todo, espacio a Darién para que el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía desapareciera del chico ó al menos eso creía ella.

Los amigos inútilmente la visitaban casi a diario hasta que Luna y Kenji, tía y padre de la joven respectivamente decidieron darle tiempo para recuperarse, ella les diría cuando estaría lista para hablar y sobre todo traer de vuelta a la chica dulce, cariñosa y llena de vida que solía ser.

El toc, toc en su puerta la hizo limpiarse las lágrimas que no había podido reprimir.

- Pasen-

Kenji Tsukino entró cautelosamente, siempre veía la misma imagen, Serena junto a la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor.

- Hija, Darién acaba de llegar- anunció -¿estás lista?- preguntó no muy convencido

- Si papá en un momento bajo- dijo antes de volver a sumergirse en ella misma, el señor Tsukino suspiro

- No tardes cariño-

La chica respiro profundamente antes de tomar un bolso con sus artículos personales, ya había pasado un mes de estadía en casa de su padre y sabía que era tiempo de volver al lado de Darién, creía estar lista y tenían tanto por hablar.

**Mientras tanto en la sala de su casa**

- En un momento baja- anunció Kenji

- Gracias-

- Y como haz estado Dar- preguntó Haruka a su cuñado- y es que a pesar de verse todos los días en el hospital, por lo regular el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado como para hablar durante su horario de trabajo

- Estoy bien- mintió, de lo cual se dieron cuenta su suegro y cuñado

- Ella no esta bien, no la hemos oído llorar en este tiempo, no quiere ayuda, no quiere hablar con nadie, ¿crees poder manejarlo en su casa?-

- Lo voy a intentar- respondió con seguridad –lo que nos paso fue horrible, deben comprender que superarlo será difícil pero no imposible, yo confío en que...-

- Podremos superarlo juntos- completó una dulce voz

Darién sonrío al verla, la había extrañado tanto durante ese tiempo, pero no había tenido valor para verla después de derrumbarse frente a ella cuando más necesitada de su apoyo.

- Confío en que así será- completó él

Haruka y su padre asintieron en silencio, deseando que tuvieran razón.

**En otro lugar**

Taiki Kou llegó a su departamento exhausto después de su largo turno en el hospital, aunque no podía quejarse, amaba el ser médico, ayudar y curar a las personas, para él era lo máximo. Cuando entro al lugar que compartía con sus hermanos le sorprendieron las risas provenientes de la sala, identifico la de su hermano menor, Seiya, la otra le parecía familiar, pero no logo recordar al dueño de la misma.

Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

- ¿Papá?- preguntó asombrado, tres cabezas giraron al mismo tiempo

- Taiki hermano, pasa, mira quien vino de visita- comentó animado su hermano menor

- Qué sorpresa- dijo en tono lúgubre, se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos

- Ven hermano- animó Yaten, el peliplateado se veía incómodo así que el castaño suspiro, después de todo es mi padre- pensó

Aunque los pensamientos de el mayor de los hermanos estaban enfocados en entender ¿qué hacía su padre ahí?, Syt Kou, era un hombre de 52 años, cabello castaño con escasas canas y corpulento, Taiki era el más parecido a él solo que el señor Kou tenía los ojos verdes, siendo sinceros mantenía una relación escasa con ellos desde la muerte de su madre, la decisión de ser médico que el tomo y la de Yaten de ser actor, Seiya no tenía gran problema, a pesar de su forma de ser, el pequeño de los Kou había decidido estudiar Administración para con el tiempo hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

- ¿Cómo estás Taiki?- cuestionó su padre con un dejo de melancolía

- Bien papá- respondió secamente - ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita?- formuló de golpe mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del lugar al lado de Yaten

- Supuse que después de tanto tiempo ya lo habrías superado- le dijo Syt tensando al castaño con su comentario

Yaten y Seiya intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, sabían que se estaban acercando a un tema que estaba vetado por su hermano mayor.

- Oh, si claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo papá?, después de eso dejamos de vernos y hablarnos, así que verte en mi casa- enfatizando esto ultimo –me tiene francamente sorprendido, después de que preferiste creer en ella y no en mí- gritó con rabia poniéndose de pie, todos lo imitaron, su padre solo se encogió de hombros

- Exageras hijo- los chicos se quedaron sin habla, toda conversación seria con su padre era francamente imposible –me siento cansado, e tratado de que ustedes- señalándolos uno por uno mientras los veía fijamente –empiecen a tomar las riendas de nuestra empresa, pero no, son unos caprichosos, se han dedicado a dejar de lado lo que los tuvo viviendo bastante bien hasta hace algunos años- finalizó casi gritando

- Papá- tranquilizó Seiya cuando su padre se dejo caer en un sillón agotado

- Así que a eso viniste Syt a echarnos en cara lo que hemos decidido hacer con nuestras vidas-

- Yaten- recriminó Seiya

– Desde hace meses que no se nada de ustedes- dijo a modo de disculpa

- Te refieres a ellos por supuesto- acotó Taiki- tú y yo tenemos más de seis años sabiendo de la vida del otro por otras personas- haciendo alusión a sus hermanos

Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Fui contigo a Kyoto ¿no?, a resolver tu negocio de no se que- le recordó Yaten

- Lo sé, pero no conseguí nada- suspiró –esperaba que ese viaje te ayudara a ver que tu lugar es en Telecomunicaciones Kou.

El sonido del teléfono celular de Seiya que se mantenía al margen de esa conversación lo distrajo de la misma

- Ahora regreso, es importante- anunció el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

- Escucha Syt pensé que ya te habías resignado al hecho de que soy médico-

- Ah y lo estoy hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- dejando al castaño pasmado por ese comentario –viéndolo bien es una buena forma de dedicar tu vida

- Y Entonces que significa todo lo que haz dicho- cuestionó Yaten confundido

- Vine porque pienso retirarme ya que voy a casarme- dijo de golpe, dejando sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes

- Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías novia-

- La conocí en un viaje aunque es japonesa- explicó sin afán

- Y por eso viniste- volvió a cuestionar Taiki

- Escuchen se que nuestra relación no es la ideal y que solo los busco cuando necesito algo de ustedes que me deben- ambos hermanos lo veían con clara molestia –no me miren así- les gritó –si lo acepto soy un mal padre, después de la muerte de mi amada Ann me refugie en el trabajo y no pensé en ustedes y después de "eso", las cosas fueron peor sobre todo contigo- fijando su vista en su hijo mayor –pero ahora quiero descansar y es su deber ocupar mi lugar en el negocio familiar- finalizó

- Papá yo soy médico- le recordó –no se nada de números y comunicaciones-

- Lo sé Taiki- suspiró

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Seiya al unirse a la conversación notando el ambiente algo tenso

- Estoy anunciando mi boda y mi retiro- expresó su padre con una mueca que intentó disfrazar de sonrisa

El pelinegro se quedo sin habla y con los ojos muy abiertos

- Pues felicidades, creo- dijo un tanto nervioso

- Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa papá, soy actor y me va muy bien- dijo en tono orgulloso el peliplateado

El señor Kou endureció su mirada

- Por favor papeles mediocres, en obras mediocres, eso no es ser actor-

- Entonces ¿Qué es?- cuestionó irritado

- Es perder el tiempo hijo-

Yaten apretó los puños en señal de clara molestia

- Sabes papá creí que habías venido a algo más que a juzgar nuestras vidas- comentó Taiki decepcionado y con seriedad –tristemente veo que no es así- finalizó antes de retirarse del lugar

Syt Kou lo siguió con la mirada, él era poco expresivo, hacía tiempo que había superado "eso", porque ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa, había sido "ella" la única responsable, pero su arrogancia no dejaba espacio para hacérselo entender a su hijo.

Volvió su concentración hacia sus hijos menores.

- Soy bueno papá, me esfuerzo mucho en mi carrera, esos papelitos idiotas me han ayudado a mantenerme económicamente-

- Tonterías- dijo Syt –te han dado esos papeles por mí, yo he pagado por eso- dijo despreocupadamente

Eso fue algo con lo que simplemente su hijo no contaba, Yaten estaba dolido, todo lo que se había esforzado por demostrar que el podía salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie se habían ido a la basura, todo aquello por lo que estaba orgulloso, no era cierto

- No puedo creer que me hicieras eso papá-

- Yaten- susurró Seiya, podía verse el daño que su padre le había causado

- Tiki tiene razón, ¿a eso viniste?, mejor regresa por donde llegaste, ah y en cuanto a tú empresa, no cuentes conmigo.

Al final el lugar se llenó de un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Y cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Seiya para aligerar el ambiente

- En un mes hijo- respondió triste su padre, las cosas no habían salido como lo tenía planeado

- Cuenta conmigo- lo apoyó el pelinegro poniendo la mano en el hombro de su padre

- Lo sé, gracias- .

**Casi al mismo tiempo**

El camino a casa había transcurrido en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar sobre como se sentían y que esperaban el uno del otro de ahora en adelante.

Cuando la chica entró al departamento que era su hogar, dirigió inmediatamente la vista a la puerta de la habitación que hubiera ocupado su hijo, se había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, la llegada a su casa con Darién y su hijo en brazos, en vez de esto tenía el corazón al igual que sus ilusiones rotas, pero no podía quebrarse totalmente, tenía que ser fuerte, Darién la necesitaba.

Serena caminó despacio hasta quedar frente a la puerta, él solo la observo en silencio, giró la perilla para adentrarse a esa habitación

- No hay nada- informó el pelinegro en voz baja, Serena ignoro sus palabras, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la dura realidad

- ¿Y dónde esta todo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Yo, pensé que sería mejor para ti-

Serena sintió que no podía soportar tanto dolor guardado, se llevo las manos al pecho para animarse a seguir, quería llorar, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba los brazos de su amado, mismos que nunca llegaron.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio, tratando de eliminar algún rastro de dolor para evitar que el otro lo notara, ella fue la primera en romper el silencio

- Voy a recostarme un rato- anunció sin atreverse a mirar al joven

- Me parece bien- respondió el casi con una tímida sonrisa que ella no pudo ver –Ray y mamá compararon cosas para la alacena y prepararon la cena- agregó

- Podemos comerla en cuanto haya descansado un poco- sugirió

- Yo, lo siento Serena- expresó un tanto apenado, ella se giró para verlo –tengo turno esta noche así que me voy en un rato, tendrás que cenar sola-

"Sola", "sola", "sola", se repetía en su cabeza, eso era lo único que no quería, estar sola.

- Pensé que te quedarías conmigo- comentó al fin con tono triste

- Oh, bueno, yo pensé que tú, bueno, si quieres-

- No- gritó ella –está bien, ve, yo estaré bien- aunque sabía que no era cierto

- Te acompaño a la recamará- la chica asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

Al llegar a ese lugar que había sido testigo de su entrega, de su amor y de todo lo que habían jurado tener por siempre, Darién optó por retirarse

- Voy a alistar mi uniforme- informó antes de salir dejando a su mujer en el umbral del lugar, la chica cerro delicadamente la puerta, se acostó e hizo lo que tan difícilmente le había costado reprimir frente a él, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente pero en silencio.

Darién por su parte se sentó en el sofá del departamento, ahora teniéndola junto a él se daba cuenta de una cosa:

- Ayudarte y ayudarme a superar esto será más difícil de lo que pensé y con un suspiro de tristeza cerro los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que había retenido frente a ella.

**Horas después**

Más tarde el doctor Chiba observaba nostálgico a los recién nacidos a través del cristal de los cuneros.

- Estar aquí no te hace bien-

- Lo sé-

- ¿Cómo esta ella?-

- Bien- dudó un poco –aparentemente-

- O sea que esta igual que tú, Darién en verdad creo que necesitan ayuda especial-

- No Andrew, ella no quiere y para serte sincero yo tampoco-

El rubio veía como su amigo en ningún momento despego la vista del pequeño niño nacido el mismo día que su hijo

- Lo dan de alta mañana- informó

Esto causo que su amigo fijara su atención por primera vez en él

- ¿Esta bien entonces?- cuestionó preocupado

- En perfectas condiciones, tuvo que quedarse porque su madre murió y no acepto la formula como alimento y su baja de peso por ser prematuro fueron los motivos para dejarlo en el hospital-

- No sabía lo de su madre-

- Murió al dar a luz-

- Me imagino el dolor por el que estará pasando el padre de ese pequeñín-

- Aun así, el nunca a dejado al niño solo, desprotegido y sin su presencia-

El pelinegro se sintió incomodo con las palabras dichas por su amigo, pero antes de poder contestar, Andrew se retiro para continuar con su labor

- Hasta pronto pequeñín, te deseo lo mejor, aférrate a este mundo, crece fuerte y se feliz-

El pequeño se removió en su cuna, Darién sonrió, ese niño le inspiraba una ternura y despertaba una calidez en su corazón que se debía seguramente a que le recordaba a su hijo. Toco suavemente el vidrio como despedida antes de volver a su trabajo, olvidando así las palabras de su amigo.

**Con el paso del tiempo**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, todos los chicos vivían en un completo caos, aunado a la preocupación que sentían por la extraña relación que Serena y Darién estaban llevando.

Aunque no todo era negativo en ese tiempo, al menos Seiya y Ray consolidaban día a día su relación.

En ese momento se encontraban en un elegante salón acompañando al padre del joven en su boda

- Sabes, con todo lo que me contaste, creo que tus hermanos debieron venir-

- Supongo que sí- acepto el chico –pero también tienen razón en lo que ellos dicen, así que yo prefiero mantenerme al margen de esto y tratar de hacer lo posible por llevarme bien con ambas partes-

- Y eso es lo mejor amor- animó la chica

- Te había dicho que luces hermosa- la joven lucía un coqueto vestido rojo aglobado con un moño en el escote dejando entrever un poco de su busto, el cabello suelto con un pequeño broche de plata y aretes discretos y gargantilla a juego la hacían lucir su belleza en todo su esplendor

- No desde hace diez minutos- sonrío coqueta

- Pues, te ves hermosa-

- Hijo- la voz de Syt los sobresaltó –quiero presentarte a mi casi esposa- ambos chicos observaron detenidamente a la mujer

- Mildred Kent- se presentó la mujer extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo

- Seiya Kou- el chico evalúo a la pelirroja mujer de tez blanca frente a él, no aparentaba más de 40 años y debía reconocer que el traje tipo sastre con falda hasta el tobillo en color beige le daban un aire sofisticado, aunque había que conocerla mejor para hacerse una opinión por algo más que su estilo en el vestir

La mujer sonrío –eres muy parecido a tu padre, me da gusto contar con su presencia- y es que ambos Kou, lucían soberbiamente elegantes, ataviados con trajes sastres en color negro, la diferencia eran las corbatas, la del novio era blanca y la del chico era plateada

- Gracias y bienvenida a la familia- expresó en tono cordial a su madrastra

- ¿Tú eres Ray seguramente?-

- A sí es-

- Bueno, eres mucho más linda de lo que Syt te describió-

- Gracias-

- Bueno ya basta de gracias, vayamos a la mesa principal la ceremonia esta por comenzar-

Todos caminaron con el presentimiento de que este momento marcaría en mucho la vida de ellos, ¿en que?, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

**Y mientras esto pasaba, algunos planes seguían su marcha**

Haruka y Michiru habían decidido suspender su boda debido al acontecimiento ocurrido a la futura familia Chiba Tsukino, idea que cambio cuando la hermana del joven médico había amenazado con dejarles de hablar si hacían tal cosa, así que en esos días se encontraban emocionados, llevando a cabo los últimos detalles de su boda.

Claro que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas entre las parejitas, Mina y Yaten discutían casi siempre en las últimas semanas

- Nos vamos ya- expresó en tono fastidiado el chico al acudir por su novia a un ensayo

- Sabes Yaten, si no querías venir, pues te hubieras quedado en tú casa-

- Bueno ya discúlpame, estoy tenso-

- No sabes como me gustaría ayudarte, pero hace tiempo que no me cuentas nada de ti, no entiendo tus actitudes y para serte sincera esa situación me tiene harta-

- No me pasa nada- enfatizando la última palabra

- Lo que creo es que no confías en mí-

- No digas eso, sabes que te amo ¿cierto?-

- Quisiera decir que si, pero la verdad es que no lo se-

Yaten se había quedado de piedra al escuchar a su novia decir eso, claro que la amaba, era su razón de existir, estaba presionado y desilusionado, le daba pena decir que sus pequeños logros eran mentira, que el futuro por el que estaba luchando para los dos estaba más lejos de lo que él pensaba.

- Quiero pedirte una cosa Mina-

La joven relajo su postura viéndolo fijamente –lo que quieras- tomando sus manos para brindarle confianza a su novio, esa actitud en Yaten no era normal

- No me dejes nunca- le pidió en forma suplicante

- Nunca- respondió ella rápidamente -te amo Yaten- el la abrazó con desesperación, como decirle a esa mujer que tenía miedo, miedo de nunca pasar de un pobre idiota como decía su padre, miedo de no merecerla.

Ella por su parte se aferraba a él, porque sabía que el estaba pasando por algo difícil, pero no sabía como hacer para que se abriera totalmente, porque no importaba lo que fuera, ella siempre estaría para él.

Taiki y Ami estaban bien aunque la peliazul había detectado a su novio más pensativo de lo normal, llevándolo incluso a estar distraído, cosa no muy común en él, la chica suponía que era debido a la reciente pelea con su padre, la boda de este y la negativa de el castaño y el peliplateado a entablar algún tipo de relación con su madrastra, ó eso creía ella al igual que Mina y Ray con las cuales había tocado ese tema anteriormente.

Más sin embargo no todo era infelicidad, había un par de adultos conociéndose con la excusa de ayudar a sus hijos, ambos sentían algo especial al estar cerca del otro, cosa que sólo había pasado con sus parejas fallecidas hacía ya algunos años.

Lita Furuwata estaba disfrutando de su matrimonio, Andrew era un marido espectacular en todos los sentidos, ella como buena esposa había decidido ocuparse del negocio familiar del médico, tenían planeado convertir el Crown Center en un lugar más familiar, aunque esto era un plan a largo plazo, por el momento se dedicaban a su amor y ser felices.

Uno de esos días, por petición de su tío Kenji y de sus padres, además de los comentarios preocupados y alarmistas de su esposo, la castaña decidió hacer una visita a su prima con excusa de ir de compras al tener casi encima la boda de su hermano.

La verdad es que la actitud de la pareja la tenía anonadada, estaban los tres sentados en el pequeño comedor almorzando en silencio, la castaña ojiverde se preguntaba si acaso, así se comportaban cuando no había nadie alrededor, sólo sabía por Luna, su madre y por el tío Kenji que era obvio que se amaban, pero talvez su comportamiento obedecía a que trataban de ocultar su dolor, tristemente podía comprobar con sus propios ojos que era cierto.

- Oye Sere, que te parece si antes de irnos, preparamos la cena, quién sabe a que hora vuelvas, sería bueno dejar algo preparado para Darién ¿no crees?-

Serena levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Darién

- Yo no vendré a cenar Lita, tengo demasiado trabajo-

La chica enmarcó una ceja al pelinegro que bajo la cabeza para seguir comiendo, Lita se dio cuenta de que el brillo que quiso llegar a los ojos de la rubia desapareció al instante

"Otra vez, no entenderá que no me gusta estar sola" pensaba Serena.

- No hay de que preocuparse prima- dijo la rubia- con un dejo de decepción en la voz

La castaña puso cara de pocos amigos, realmente eso no estaba nada bien.

- Ok Sere, entonces te parece si vamos al panteón antes del centro comercial- pregunto con cautela, ignoraba los motivos, pero ella sabía que la rubia no había visitado la tumba de su hijo.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca había ido, siempre que le planteaba la idea a Darién el huía sin darle alguna explicación y sola simplemente no se atrevía a ir –Sí Lita- contestó con convicción

- Tengo que irme- anunció Darién –Lita, Sere, nos vemos- tomo su maletín, su uniforme y salió disparado del departamento dejando a la prima de su mujer consternada y boquiabierta con semejante actitud

- Serena yo-

La chica no la dejo terminar, se lanzó a los brazos de su prima llorando desconsoladamente, la castaña la dejo desahogarse mientras acariciaba de forma maternal el cabello de su prima, cuando el llanto fue remplazado por leves sollozos, Lita supo que era el momento de actuar

- No podías soportar más ¿cierto?-

Serena se aferró a un más a los brazos de su prima

- No quiero que el sufra aún más- murmuró –lo hubieras visto el día que me dijo lo del bebé- se incorporó lentamente –estaba destrozado, me prometí que no me permitiría volver a verlo así- confesó

- Sere- susurró Lita triste

- Pero me duele, decidí irme a casa de papá para darle espacio a él y para pensar, creo que eso no nos hizo bien- reconoció apesadumbrada

- Yo creo lo mismo- confirmó Lita

- Me siento sola- confesó

- Lo sé-

- Lo necesito-

- Pues díselo, así como me lo dijiste a mí, trata de ser la misma de antes- se levantó de golpe –Serena haz dejado pasar mucho tiempo, parecen desconocidos viviendo juntos, ¿dónde esta la preciosa pareja de enamorados de hace meses?-

- Murieron- contestó la chica con tono lúgubre –murieron ese día, con mi hijo- completó

La frustración de Lita la llevo a abofetearla para sacarla de sus ideas

- Están aquí, vivos- gritó molesta –siempre soñaste con tu vida al lado de él, no la desperdicies- le espetó

- Pero Lita- dijo la rubia confundida y sorprendida

- Pero nada Serena, ¿tú lo amas?-

- Más que a mi vida-

- Pues empieza a demostrarlo-

La chica solo bajo la cabeza sopesando las palabras llenas de razón que acababan de decirle

- Tienes razón- un nuevo abrazo hizo acto de presencia, ahora en señal de agradecimiento –creo que necesitaba esto- sobándose la mejilla

- Yo, lo siento-

- Está bien, prometo que intentaré salir de esto, ya no quiero preocupar a nadie con mi actitud-

- A sí se habla, además no querrás que alguien llegue de pronto y quiera quitarte a tu príncipe- le guiño un ojo en señal de que estaba bromeando

- Yo confío en él- aseguró la rubia siguiendo el juego de la primera

- Y debes hacerlo, se aman, solo necesitan comunicarse más-

Minutos después las chicas abandonaron el lugar para reunirse con la menor de los Aino y las hermanas Mizuno en el centro comercial, aún había detalles que definir para la boda que se encontraba cada día más cerca.

Una cosa es proponer y otra disponer, el paso de los días siguió su marcha implacable, la promesa de Serena de tratar de mejorar su relación con Darién era vilmente boicoteada por el exceso de trabajo del médico, aunque también era cierto que el joven hacía poco por ayudar a la chica en sus intentos.

Dormir juntos era incómodo, ambos necesitaban del otro, pero plantearlo era simplemente algo para lo que no estaban preparados, ya no había besos pasionales ó amorosos, caricias, ni dulces palabras de amor, lo único que compartían eran largos silencios, castos besos en los labios, mas por compromiso que por otra cosa y una sensación de vacío en sus corazones que no tenían idea de cómo llenar.

Aun así la decisión de Serena de volver a clases entusiasmo a la pareja, creyendo que quizás esto era el inició de la salida de ese abismo en el que se habían sumergido.

Las visitas a casa de sus padres eran bastante agotadoras para ambos. Mientras las Chiba trataban a la joven como una frágil muñeca que puede romperse en cualquier momento, los Tsukino se la pasaban cuestionando en todo momento todo detalle de ellos, su peso, su mirada, su forma de comportarse y en especial aquello que sabían que no hacían, Haruka era el más persistente en ese asunto.

En una ocasión en la que habían ido a cenar a la casa de la familia de ella, su hermano abordo a Darién de forma poco amable

- ¿Qué tal Chiba?-

- ¿Pasa algo?, siempre que me llamas así significa que estas molesto-

- ¿Tendría por que estarlo?- cuestionó irónico

- No lo sé-

- Tú dime, Lita me contó de la visita que les hizo hace días-

- Estamos bien Haruka-

- Se nota- riendo –No soy tonto Darién, me he mantenido al margen de este asunto a pesar de lo que todos piensan-

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensan todos?- gritó molesto

- Lo que va pasar con ustedes si siguen con su intento de "relación"-

- Yo lo intentó Haru-

- Pero no es suficiente, cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos por ella dijiste que era todo lo que necesitabas para ser feliz, te veo ahora y no lo parece-

- Ella te ha dicho algo-

- No hace falta, acaso no te das cuenta de cómo te mira, como hace todo para que estés bien, por Dios Darién no seas imbécil, trata de ver más allá de lo que te muestra mi hermana-

- No quiero verla sufrir Haruka-

- Eso es inevitable, lo que paso sin duda la tiene sufriendo, en vez de evitar ver su dolor, ayúdala a sanar-

- Pasa algo, gritan mucho- interrumpió Sammy –suerte que la cabeza hueca de Sere esta tan ocupada en la cocina que no se ha dado cuenta-

- Estamos bien- se apresuró a contestar el pelinegro

- ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué esa cara?-

- Esa Serena tonta-

- Sammy- le reprendió su padre que llegaba a unirse con los chicos

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

- No me deja ayudarla en la cena- dijo triste y decepcionado

Tanto los Tsukino, como el joven Chiba sonrieron por la actitud del adolescente.

- Y eso te molesto mucho- cuestionó con burla su hermano mayor

- Yo solo quiero estar con ella- confesó apenado

- Ven Samuel, en algo podrás ayudar a nuestra hermana- su hermano lo jaló con rumbo a la cocina, siendo sinceros el también quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible para darle a entender que nunca estaría sola.

- Empiecen de nuevo muchacho- ánimo Kenji

- Perdón- fue todo lo que articuló el pelinegro confundido

- Se que hay amor- dijo viéndolo a los ojos –apóyense, negar el dolor no lo borrará, deben sobreponerse juntos y se que pueden hacerlo.

Y con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, el pelinegro sonrío, ya eran demasiadas personas aconsejando lo mismo, talvez había que cambiar algunas cosas.

Horas más tarde, al llegar a su casa, la rubia pensaba que sería una noche como todas las anteriores, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al salir del baño para acostarse a dormir Darién la esperaba despierto parado junto a la cama con una rosa en la mano. La chica lo miró desconcertada, él tenía un brillo en los ojos que ella no había visto hacía tanto tiempo

- ¿Y esto?- balbuceó confundida y ruborizada, el chico la veía fijamente

- Perdóname-

- Darién-

- He sido un perfecto imbécil por mucho tiempo, una bestia- ella lo escuchaba atenta –todo mundo me lo ha dicho en tantas formas, pero yo simplemente no quería verlo-

- Shhhh, no digas nada –ahora que sabemos eso, podemos comenzar de nuevo-

- No te merezco-

- Y pensaba lo mismo, hasta que tu amor me demostró que los sentimientos pueden lograr cualquier cosa-

- ¿Cómo sanarnos?-

- Y ayudarnos a seguir-

- Juntos-

- Por siempre-

Promesa que se sello con un beso que denotaba todo lo que en ese momento ambos sentían, amor, necesidad, dudas, deseos pero sobre todo esperanza, porque ellos ansiaban que esta noche fuera el preludio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja despertaba llena de ilusiones

- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

- Muy bien, pero desperté mejor- sonrío el

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Porque tengo en mis brazos a un ángel-

- Te amo Darién-

- Y yo a ti princesa-

Sabían que el camino no sería fácil, pero confiaban en su amor.

- Hoy vienes a cenar- cuestionó la chica horas después mientras limpiaba la mesa en donde habían desayunado

- No- esto causo desilusión en la cara de la chica –pero tú tampoco cenaras sola-

- No entiendo-

- Te invitó a cenar fuera-

- Yo, bueno, es que-

- Shhhhh, aún hay cosas por resolver pero necesito compensarte por el tiempo que te he tenido abandonada, así que, que mejor que una noche fuera de casa-

- ¿Cómo una cita?-

- Sí, una cita- sonrío al sentir los delicados brazos de su amada envolviéndolo en un abrazo –procura estar lista a las 7:00 pm- ella solo asintió con un fugaz beso en los labios

Darién salió de su casa unas horas después con rumbo al trabajo gritando "Te amo", lo cual indicaba que las cosas mejorarían.

Esa mañana, Darién caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

- A que se debe tanta felicidad amigo-

- A que las cosas entre mi princesa y yo van a mejorar- respondió con convicción

- Wow, eso es bueno, Ami me contó que la veía muy desanimada-

- Al parecer todos lo veían menos yo-

- Debo recordarte que ella es muy sensible, sobre todo desde la muerte de su madre, leer su estado de ánimo es fácil-

- Pero no es frágil- comentó Andrew uniéndose a la plática

- Ey Andy ¿Qué tal amigo?-

- Bien, pero noto que tu estas mejor-

- A sí es-

- Me alegro por los dos y agregó no es frágil, esa pequeña es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos-

- Disculpen doctores- interrumpió una enfermera

- Si Lucy-

- El doctor Lang los solicita en la sala de juntas-

- ¿A todos?-

- Sus palabras fueron "Lucy avisa a todos los residentes del turno que los quiero ver en 20 minutos en la sala de juntas" –imitando la voz de su jefe –así que si, creo que es a todos- dijo sarcástica al retirarse del lugar

- Pero que genio de la enfermera eeeee- dijo en tono bajito el pelinegro, sus amigos sonrieron, al parecer su amigo Darién había vuelto.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la reunión ya había comenzado por lo que se situaron al fondo del recinto, observaron que Haruka ya estaba ahí con una expresión de seriedad que indicaba claramente que algo le molestaba.

- Bien, ahora me toca presentarles a sus compañeros de trabajo de ahora en adelante-

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Andrew a uno de sus compañeros

- Son chicos de intercambio-

- ¿Intercambio?, ¿Cuándo avisaron de eso?-

- Hace meses hubo una convocatoria- explicó el chico –se que Saori Kame fue una de las afortunadas en viajar a EUA-

Esta información dejo confundidos a los médicos

- Bueno Dar, al menos ya no te va molestar-

- Eso sí-

- Loren Stevens- resonó en el lugar

El pelinegro dirigió su vista al frente mecánicamente _"no puede ser ella_" pensaba.

La chica saludo a todos los presentes, un impulso la llevo a fijar su vista en cada uno de los médicos que se encontraban más alejados de ella, sonrío sorprendida. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, el doctor Lang ánimo a integrarse a sus compañeros y unirse a las actividades del hospital, después de todo para eso habían llegado.

El chico estaba muy impresionado

- Hola Darién-

Taiki y Andrew intercambiaron miradas

- Loren, estoy sorprendido ¿tú aquí?-

- Aproveche una buena oportunidad guapo- guiñándole un ojo -¿ustedes son?-

- Taiki Kou-

- Andrew Furuwata-

- Amigos- explicó Darién

- Haruka Tsukino, cuñado de Darién- remarcando el parentesco

La chica fijo su vista en el rubio que acababa de llegar –Un gusto-

El ambiente se torno tenso

- Es una verdadera casualidad verte después de Kyoto- expresó en tono soñador la joven ante la especulativa mirada de los presentes –pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver-

- Yo también pensé eso, _"Rayos, ahora a explicar y a sacar un tema que pensé ya estaba olvidado"_-pensaba al chico al observar la actitud de su cuñado

- A sí, lo olvidaba ustedes eran muy cercanos en Kyoto ¿no?- preguntó maliciosamente Haruka, la chica entendiendo el mensaje contesto de igual manera

- Claro, salíamos juntos a todos lados-

El rubio Tsukino sonrió socarronamente –Comprendo, Taiki vamos, tenemos trabajo-

- Ah, claro, nos veremos por aquí Loren- dijo antes de retirarse del lugar

- Claro Taiki- contestó

Haruka les dedico una última mirada cargada de molestia y con Taiki pisándole los talones desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Andrew río nerviosamente –bueno, ya que ustedes trabajaran juntos- dijo al recordar que el seminario en donde se habían conocido era para neurocirujanos –los dejo para que se integren al trabajo, Darién te guiará Loren- y dando la espalda el pediatra se retiro.

La presentación de Loren con el doctor Chow fue inmediata, al fin y al cabo el sería su mentor, Darién se ofreció a mostrarle aquello que no conocía del hospital e incluso la ciudad cuando el tiempo se los permitiera.

- Y a tu novia no le molestara- indago curiosa

- A mi casi esposa, querrás decir, vivimos juntos hace tiempo-

Eso si que no se lo esperaba la chica, lo observo desconcertada

- Wow, cuantas cosas pasan en tan poco tiempo, es como si te hubiera amarrado con un embarazo- comentó divertida

Los ojos del chico se ensombrecieron lo cual noto la joven al instante

- Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?-

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de ello-

- Claro, no te preocupes, cuando quieras-

La tarde se paso volando, el chico que siempre había manifestado tener química con la chica paso un turno muy agradable, entre risas, anécdotas y algunas confesiones de lo que había sido en ese tiempo de su vida, la pregunta obligada de su "casi esposa" como el había dicho no pudo quedarse de lado, hablo de ella con todo el amor que el fue posible, dejando a Loren muy intrigada por conocerla.

Esa noche cuando Darién llegó a casa, pasadas las 10:00 de la noche, se encontró con su rubio tormento dormido en el sofá vestida con un precioso vestido azul ya arrugado, había echado a perder su salida por llevar a Loren a su hotel y haberse quedado a conversar con ella mientras su amada lo esperaba pacientemente, se lleno de ira y vergüenza, el paso que habían avanzado talvez ahora no sería nada, la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la acostó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta, se fue al baño con la única idea de buscar la forma de recompensarla por el plantón. Cuando salió del baño Sere estaba sentada en la cama con el rostro somnoliento

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó adormilada

- Casi las 11:00 pm- contestó serio

- ¡Me quede dormida!- gritó

- No amor, yo llegue tarde- le tranquilizó

- Ahhh, pasó algo en el hospital- cuestiono

- Pues nada importante- respondió –aunque- en tono dudoso –una amiga llegó a trabajar de intercambio- _"al mal paso darle prisa"_, pensó.

Serena de repente se sintió incómoda con la conversación, no entendía porque – A sí, ¿Qué amiga?-

- Loren Stevens- contestó el chico sin rodeos

Y la cara de Serena cambió totalmente.

_FLASH BACK_

_- A sí se habla, además no querrás que alguien llegue de pronto y quiera quitarte a tu príncipe- le guiño un ojo en señal de que estaba bromeando_

_- Yo confío en él- aseguró la rubia siguiendo el juego de la primera_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Las palabras que Lita le dijera aquella vez llegaron a su mente perturbándola.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Loren Stevens- gritó Saori a todo pulmón antes de ser empujada al elevador_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Lo dicho por Saori tiempo atrás le taladro la cabeza dolorosamente.

- Amor ¿estas bien?- preguntó Darién al notar la reacción de Serena ante las noticias recibidas

- Es tu amiga de Kyoto ¿no?- dijo en tono serio

- Si princesa, pero no pienses cosas que no son, te la voy a presentar, para que veas que solo somos amigos-

- Claro-

Se levantó dejando a su amado aturdido para entrar en el baño, parada frente al espejo se vio obligada a reconocer que la llegada de la doctora la inquietaba, deseaba con todo su corazón que lo que rondaba por su cabeza fueran puras ideas causadas por miedo a perder a su amado, admitió que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño.

Si bien Serena conoció a Loren casi de inmediato lo cual ayudo a formarse una buena impresión de su _"rival"_ como la había llamado Mina, debía reconocer que el tiempo que pasaba con su príncipe era dividido entre ella y las incontables virtudes de su amiga, la rubia se animaba pensando que todo se debía a las muchas cosas que tenían en común y a su cercanía por trabajo, eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

No obstante Lita y Ami por petición de Mina y sobre todo de Ray habían obligado a sus parejas a actuar de espías de los _"amigos reencontrados"_ como Mina les decía, Yaten al enterarse de la llegada de la doctora había hablado de más diciendo que ya la conocía causando la furia de su novia y haciendo que su noviazgo fuera aún más tirante de lo que ya era.

Seiya por su parte se mantenía al margen, estaba muy ocupado, su padre se había ido de viaje con su nueva esposa y ahora el chico estaba a cargo de Telecomunicaciones Kou, el no intervenía en los planes de su novia pero hacía como que la apoyaba, que si no, sabía que sufriría la ira de su diosa de fuego, mejor era no arriesgarse.

Haruka se la pasaba molesto y cada que veía a la pareja de compañeros en el hospital no evitaba dar a conocer su desaprobación por la muy estrecha amistad, sobre todo por el particular interés de la chica por su cuñado, el cual era más que obvio.

Cierto día Mina y Ray se habían encontrado por casualidad en una tienda de ropa, como buenas amigas que eran y aprovechando la hora de la comida decidieron ir a un restaurante muy frecuentado por ellas y el resto de sus amigas.

Enorme sorpresa se llevaron al ver a Darién muy sonriente en compañía de su _"amiga"_, furiosas hicieron acto de presencia en la mesa en donde se encontraban.

- Que sorpresa- comentó Mina en tono casual

- Chicas ¿Qué tal?- saludó un tanto nervioso el pelinegro ante la intensa mirada de las recién llegadas

- Bien- contestó secamente su adorable hermana

- Pero no mejor que tú- ironizó la rubia

- ¿Y Serena?-

- Bien gracias, en la escuela-

- Ya veo-

- Gustan sentarse con nosotros- invito Loren un tanto apenada con la situación, había sido ignorada en todo momento

- No gracias- respondió cortante la rubia

- Se nos fue el hambre- completó la pelinegra

Y dejando a la pareja desconcertada salieron del restaurante echando chispas.

Por supuesto que las reacciones de la familia al enterarse de la actitud de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

Setsuna censuro a su hija ante el reclamo de Darién a su hermana, causando aún más molestia en la misma.

Mina fue amonestada por su prima al considerar que habían sido demasiado groseras y considero ese acto una verdadera exageración.

Aunque siendo sinceros Serena se sentía desplazada por Loren, ya que sacaba lo mejor de Darién en todo momento, cosa que ella aun no sabía como lograr.

Aunque no era la única con dudas Mina Aino se encontraba realmente preocupada por su relación, ese día en particular había tenido un importante ofrecimiento que sin duda habría sido una excelente oportunidad para ella, lo había rechazado por la sencilla razón de que era más importante estar al cien por ciento con Yaten y el apoyo que le brindaba a su prima, estaba segura de que aunque Serena no lo reconociera la necesitaba y mucho. Sus padres la habían apoyado en su decisión al igual que su hermana argumentando que su talento en Japón o Londres era el mismo.

Aunque Yaten no pensaba exactamente igual que ella, antes de terminar el día, el mismo se lo hizo saber.

- ¿Qué tu que?- gritó

- Me voy a estudiar a Londres- respondió animado

- ¿Con la beca?- peguntó con voz queda

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, era una sorpresa-

- La aceptaste- afirmó en tono molesto

- Es una gran oportunidad amor _"además así no necesitan de mi padre y le demostrare que si puedo tener un futuro sin su ayuda"_- pensaba

- ¿Y nosotros?- le cuestiono dándole la espalda-

- ¿De que hablas?-

- Piensas irte, como están las cosas entre nosotros en este momento este noviazgo no durará- afirmó

- Mina exageras, las cosas están bien-

- Te engañas Yaten Kou-

- Mina-

- Quiero estar sola, si no te molesta hablamos después-.

Yaten se paseaba por su cuarto confundido, no entendía la actitud de Mina, sería acaso que estaba celosa por la beca, no podía ser ¿o sí?, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella, mientras más pronto mejor.

Por otra parte Mina lloró y lloró toda la noche, creyendo que estaba perdiendo a su novio y negándose a contestar sus llamadas, si tan solo ella hubiera sabido que las razones del chico para aceptar la beca eran ella, él, los dos, no estaría pensando cosas que no son.

Y mientras esto pasaba, otra parejita se encontraba disfrutando de una agradable velada llena de amor

- Quisiera saber que te perturba-

- Tengo miedo de que si lo sabes, te alejes de mí- confesó con una timidez rara en él

- Nunca lo haría, ¿sabes porqué?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque te amo-

- Amy-

- Confía en mí-

- Verás, es complicado de explicar y es una larga historia-

- Taiki yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti-

- Gracias Ami-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por enseñarme a amar-

Y con la confianza que esos hermosos ojos le brindaban Taiki se dispuso a contar aquello que lo atormentaba desde el encuentro con su padre.

**La boda**

El día de la boda la casa de las M izuno era un completo caos, Noriko y Ami iban de un lado a otro nerviosas con el ajuar de la novia, Michiru se encontraba tranquila y relajada, esto aunque es algo muy trascendental en la vida de toda mujer, para ella solo era un trámite, desde que conoció a Haruka supo que estaba destinada a unirse a él, aunque no por eso dejaba de estar emocionada, se había esforzado mucho para hacer algo hermoso para tal ocasión, esperaba ansiosa poder disfrutar de ello.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino, todo era más tranquilo, Sammy y su padre estaban terminando de subir los recuerdos, y todo aquello que darían para el lucimiento de la ceremonia religiosa, todo claro bajo la supervisión de la tía Luna que sería la encargada de entregar al novio, honor que se había ganado al ser para los hermanos Tsukino como una segunda madre después del fallecimiento de Ikuko.

Tanto la ceremonia como la recepción de la boda se llevarían acabo en el salón de un elegante hotel. El lugar estaba decorado con elegantes cortinas beige, en arcos y columnas con un discreto detalle de pequeños ramillites de rosas en un exótico color verde mar, los centros de mesa, floreros ubicados en la entrada, mesa de regalos y el salón donde se estamparían las firmas del matrimonio civil tenían arreglos de flores en el mismo tono, verde mar.

Kenji Tsukino se encontraba situado al lado de Haruka, el cual le había pedido ser su padrino, las chicas situadas al otro extremo del novio, se encontraban ataviadas con bonitos vestidos de gasa verde menta largos, con transparencia en el busto y espalda, tenían un toque muy juvenil de acuerdo a sus amigas, cuñada y hermana respectivamente.

Al dar inició la marcha nupcial, los presentes sentados en elegantes sillas doradas se pusieron de pie para dar la bienvenida la novia que caminaba delicadamente rumbo al altar, lucía radiante, Michiru camino por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa, su vestido era en color blanco, strapple, totalmente recto, adherido a la figura de la joven, tenía una caída tipo sirena, el único adorno era el drapeado a la altura del busto con pedrería bordada a mano, su maquillaje discreto y el pelo suelto ligeramente ondulado con un tocado en colores parecidos a la decoración del salón, el ramo era de cristal con listones de gasa blancos, completaban su ajuar, lucía soberbiamente elegante, todos los presentes estaban maravillados ante la imagen que proyectaba y Haruka la observaba fijamente totalmente fascinado.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos, Lita y Andrew eran los padrinos de lazo, Serena y Ami de anillos y Mina de arras. Al final _"si acepto"_ y _"los declaró marido y mujer"_ sello su compromiso ante Dios.

Burbujas de jabón les dio la bienvenida a los recién casados en su nueva vida y a la fiesta que esperaba ansiosa por comenzar.

El primer baile de los novios rompió lo tradicional, se hizo en compañía de sus padres, todos aplaudieron el gesto que representaba: La unión.

Serena observaba maravillada la felicidad que irradiaban su hermano y su cuñada, esperaba volver a vivir algo igual al lado de su príncipe.

Aunque la boda fue sencilla y los invitados personas muy allegadas a la familia, casi a la hora de la cena un invitado inesperado hizo acto de presencia: André, compañero de trabajo de Haruka, apareció con Loren del brazo, a la chicas que se encontraban tomando fotos de ellas con la novia se les borro la sonrisa, los chicos que bromeaban con su amigo acerca de lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante, se limitaron a guardar silencio esperando que nada malo pasara.

Michiru haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, saludó a la recién llegada del brazo de su esposo a quien obligo haciendo uso de un chantaje alusivo a la noche de bodas.

- Buenas noches, gracias por acompañarme- saludó la novia como bienvenida

- Felicidades- el chico abrazo a la pareja

- Para ustedes- indicó Loren extendiéndoles un obsequio

- Gracias- dijo en tono serio el novio

- Pasen y diviértanse- animo la novia

Cuando estuvieron solos:

- Que demonios hace esa tipa aquí, ni en mi boda me libro de ella-

- Acompañando a tu amigo- explico Michiru bromeando

- No juegues conmigo-

- Deja de hacer berrinche Haruka, diviértete, no todos los días te casas-

- Tienes razón- respiro resignado –Te amo-

- Y yo a ti-.

No así Mina y Ray estaban furiosas sobre todo porque ahora Loren se había situado con los chicos haciéndolos reír constantemente.

- Amor, me sacas a bailar- comentó coqueta Ray a su novio ignorando monumentalmente a Loren

Yaten aprovechando que vio a Mina dirigirse a los baños decidió retirarse de ahí para arreglar con ella ese asunto que estaba pendiente entre ellos.

Ami fue por su novio y Darién argumentando que los necesitaba para solucionar cierto inconveniente. André estaba muy entretenido en la mesa de bocadillos que había en el salón a si que la chica se quedo sola

- ¿Te abandonaron?- bromeó Serena

- Tenían cosas que hacer- explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros

- Supongo-

- Se ven tan felices- comentó Loren refiriéndose a los novios que bailaban una pieza romántica en el centro de la pista

- Lo son- aseguró la rubia

- Si, es hermoso ver eso, una pareja que desborda amor y felicidad sin sombras que afecten la relación-

- Eso creo- expresó Serena dudosa

- Y sobre todo porque ambas partes están conscientes de eso-

- No entiendo-

- Es fácil linda, ellos son felices juntos y por eso son afortunados, pero a veces eso no es posible y se vive en una mentira por comodidad talvez, no se, ¿no te parece eso muy triste?- cuestionó viendo a la chica a los ojos

- Pues...-

- Sere princesa, vamos a bailar-

- Ah, claro Darién.

Al estar en brazos de su amado Serena sintió que las palabras de Loren tenían que ver con ellos y se sintió triste, _"acaso Darién ¿Pensara así?, ¿Podremos salir de esto algún día?",_ se preguntaba la chica aferrándose a los brazos del joven, buscando lo que tanto necesitaba: Tranquilidad.

Los eventos de la boda causaron revelo, ante la sorpresa de todos Serena fue la afortunada en atrapar el ramo, llenándola de confianza en su relación.

La liga fue atrapada por Seiya ante la emoción de Ray.

Los brindis fueron emotivos, les desearon toda la felicidad del mundo a los recién casados.

Antes de finalizar la fiesta los novios agradecieron la asistencia de los presentes, después de eso, ataviados con ropa más cómoda abandonaron el reciento con rumbo al aeropuerto de donde partirían a su luna de miel, destino: La playa, regalo de bodas del novio a su amada esposa.

**Días después**

Cierto día los hermanos Kou tendrían diferentes encuentros que afectarían sus vidas en el futuro.

Yaten se encontraba discutiendo con Mina nuevamente:

- Creí que saltarías de felicidad por mí y me apoyarías- expresó con un dejo de decepción en la voz el peliplateado

- Y estoy feliz por ti-

- Entonces, que demonios te pasa- espeto furioso

- ¿Qué crees que me pase Yaten?- pregunto irónica la chica

- Desde que supiste de mi viaje, estas molesta-

- Y eso quiere decir- ánimo la joven

- Que parece que estas celosa de mi-

- ¿Celosa?, ¿Por la beca?, por favor, no inventes _"si tan solo supieras que te la dieron porque yo la rechace"_- pensaba ella

- Entonces explícate- incito el

- Tienes meses comportándote extraño, ni siquiera se que te pasa realmente, luego vienes y me dices que te vas ¿y nosotros? ¿Y yo?, ¿Hay nosotros?-

- Lo hago pensando en los dos-

- Claro que no- refutó ella –siempre se trata de ti, siempre es voy a demostrar que yo puedo, que yo lo voy a lograr, estoy harta- gritó

- Y eso que quiere decir- expreso el chico molesto

- Quiere decir que te deseo éxito en tu vida, que siento parecer envidiosa, disfruta tu viaje- animo- yo no te volveré a molestar nunca- dijo dándole la espalda para evitar que la viera llorar

- ¿No hablas en serio verdad?- cuestiono sorprendido y dudoso

- Terminamos Yaten, vete al diablo- gritó la chica dejando a su ahora ex novio parado en el jardín de la casa de ella

- Mina, espera-

- No quiero- gritó ella- tuviste la oportunidad de darme tus explicaciones, ahora no me interesa-

- No puedes hacerme esto-

- No fui yo Yaten, tú lo arruinaste- y sin poder contener sus lágrimas, Mina lloro al cerrar la puerta de su casa dejando al otro lado a un hombre dolido y destrozado.

**En otro lugar**

Taiki buscaba a su novia entre la multitud que caminaba presurosa fuera de la facultad de medicina, se topo con Steve, saludándose con una mirada retadora, el castaño se quedo viendo al chico que conversaba animadamente varias personas.

- Vaya los años te han sentado bien- dijo una voz a su espalda que él conocía perfectamente

- Kakyu Fireball- susurró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

Ella lo devoró con la mirada sonriendo lascivamente

- Sólo Kakyu cariño, ya no soy la señora Fireball-

- Bueno, no es algo que me importe- dijo el chico al intentar retirarse de ahí-

- Ami es preciosa, aunque muy inocente para mí gusto-

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto molesto el chico sujetando a la mujer del brazo

- Profesora Allen, Taiki ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Ami alarmada por la escena que estaba frente a ella

Taiki soltó a la mujer, le dio una intensa mirada a su novia, antes de decir:

- Pasa Ami que está, es la cualquiera que se acostaba conmigo y con mi padre al mismo tiempo-

La mirada de la peliazul se descompuso, ella sabía que ese capítulo en la vida de su novio había afectado la relación con su padre, aún así nunca se hubiera imaginado que la mejor de sus profesores era la mujer que había causado tanto dolor a los Kou, Steve que se encontraba cerca del lugar había escuchado todo, ahora sabía que la ayuda de la mujer era para perjudicar a Taiki y hacerlo sufrir, pero Ami no tenía la culpa de nada y así el perdiera su oportunidad con la chica, no permitiría que la dañaran.

- No dices nada Mizuno-

Taiki agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, el no merecía a alguien como Ami.

- Digo que la veo mañana, profesora Allen, tengo que ir a pasar una romántica tarde en compañía de mi novio, al cual amo y el cual me ama por sobre todas las cosas- declaró firme

Y ante la sorprendida mirada furiosa de su mentora, Ami tomo del brazo al castaño brindándole la seguridad de que ella estaba con el y confiaba en su amor totalmente.

- Disfruta mientras puedas ilusa- comentó para ella misma la pelirroja –no va durar mucho tu confianza Ami Mizuno- finalizó sonriendo.

**Por otro lado**

Haruka seguía de luna de miel, disfrutando de tener a su lado a la persona amada, Serena mientras tanto, se sentía cada día más alejada de Darién.

El trabajo en el hospital era excesivo, y el médico se veía obligado a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, aunque eso no era lo que ponía triste a la rubia, si no que Loren se encontraba con el casi siempre.

Serena se había obligado a defender a Darién de todos sus amigas que la incitaban a hacer algo con respecto a esa estrecha amistad, ella sabía que el la amaba pero día tras día la idea de que el amor no era suficiente para ellos la carcomía llegando a pensar en soluciones casi siempre dolorosas para ambos.

Aunque las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y cuando más convencidos estamos de una cosa, los hechos nos obligan a tomar esas decisiones que nunca pensamos podríamos llevar a cabo en nuestra vida.

**Hospital **

El doctor Chow acababa de salir de una operación realmente difícil, el paciente era un pequeño de 5 años, había sufrido un accidente automovilístico y pese a los pronósticos de los para médicos que habían atendido al niño en el lugar del accidente, el equipo de trabajo del exitoso cirujano, el cual incluía a Darién y Loren habían tomado la responsabilidad de hacer todo lo posible por él, al final el resultado de la cirugía había sido un éxito, ahora solo esperarían a que despertara para dar seguimiento a la recuperación del chico.

Para Darién este hecho había sido muy pesado emocionalmente, el aún no había superado la perdida de su hijo y esta situación lo tenía muy estresado, al salir de su turno, en vez de ir a su casa, decidió ir a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora lo necesitaba, ya había llegado a su límite.

Estaba sentado en un bar ubicado a 10 minutos del hospital, sabía de el por Haruka y Taiki que acostumbraban frecuentarlo cuando salían temprano, la botella de tequila su única compañera, el silencio su mejor arma para no derrumbarse

- Tomar no arregla nada-

- No quiero arreglar nada, solo olvidar-

- Te informo que esto- tomando la botella con desprecio –tampoco ayuda a olvidar-

- ¿Qué quieres Loren?-

- Ayudarte-

- Nadie puede, ni yo mismo puedo ayudarme-

- Eres estúpido Darién, ve a tu casa con tu mujer-

- No hables de ella-

La chica lo observo confundida

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque lo único que hago es tenerla a mi lado por egoísta- al terminar de hablar se bebió de golpe otro caballito de tequila

- Darién- murmuró

- Ella no es feliz, yo no soy feliz, pero la quiero conmigo- se bebió otro trago

- Sabes que dices puras tonterías, pero si no quieres irte, te acompaño- la verdad es que la chica no quería beber, pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse, liberarse de sentimientos que quizás mejorarían en algo su dañada relación con Serena, y así ambos empezaron con lo que sería una borrachera memorable, por las consecuencias que se desencadenarían.

**Mientras tanto**

Serena se encontraba preocupada por el pelinegro, se suponía que llegaría a las ocho de la noche para ir a cenar a casa de Setsuna, ya eran las dos de la mañana y el no aparecía, llamo al hospital y le dijeron que había salido desde las siete, al principio pensó que quizás se había entretenido en alguna tienda comprando algún postre para la cena, pero al dar las nueve de la noche llamó para disculparse mintiendo sobre la verdadera razón de su inasistencia, ahora a esa hora de la madrugada eso no le daba buena espina. Finalmente decidió llamar a su celular:

- Weno- contestó una voz de mujer

- Si, ¿quién habla?- cuestionó la chica confundida

- Loren, preciosa, cuelga eso y ven a divertirte- dijo una voz que ella sabía pertenecía a su amado

- ¿Darién esta ahí?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas

- Esta muy ocupado- y sin decir más le colgó el teléfono, Serena se quedo mucho tiempo con el auricular en la mano, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrirle, río porque sabía que estaban borrachos, pero las lágrimas también se hicieron presentes, estaba pasando lo que ella tanto había temido ó estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Esa noche no durmió.

Esa noche Darién no llegó a dormir.

Esa noche ella tomo una decisión que cambiaría la vida de ambos.

A la mañana siguiente Darién despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y oliendo a rayos desde su perspectiva

- Tomate esto- alguien le extendió un vaso con dos grandes pastillas

- Me duele la cabeza-

- Me imagino, ahora levántate y date un baño, no pensaras llegar así al hospital-

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto aturdido por el insoportable dolor

- En un hotel- comentó la chica despreocupada

- ¿Queeeeee?- gritó el chico levantándose de golpe, notando que solo traía su ropa interior como único atuendo

La chica sonrío

- Ni alucines Darién, hay dos camas- señalándolas

- Es que, mi casa, yo...-

- Mira, mejor vamos al hospital y de ahí arreglas tus asuntos, ¿si?-.

La verdad es que Darién se vio obligado a aceptar, sabía que ese día sería crítico y tenían demasiado trabajo, pero también quería hablar con Serena y explicar el que no había llegado a dormir, eso claro sin incluir Loren y hotel.

Y mientras Darién trataba de resolver sus problemas inmediatos, Serena resolvía los futuros.

- Estas segura de esto hija-

- Si papá-

- Te apoyo sabes-

La chico suspiró al otro lado de la línea –lo sé-

- Le diré a Lita que vaya por ti en dos horas-

- Esta bien papá, de todos modos ya estoy lista

Kenji colgó, sabía que su hija estaba sufriendo, y había decidido dar fin a un sueño, esperaba que al final encontrara lo que estaba buscando con lo que quería hacer: Paz

- Pasa algo papá- le cuestionó su hijo menor

- Verás Sammy...-

**Más tarde**

Darién estaba llegando al edificio en donde vivía, el doctor Chow lo había mandado a casa tras darse cuenta de su estado, llevaba un gran ramo de rosas que esperaba le facilitaran las cosas con su princesa, algo que lo sorprendió fue ver a su amigo Andrew con la cajuela de su auto abierto y en ese lugar, salió del auto directo a saludarlo

- Andrew, ¿tú aquí?-

- Acompaño a Lita- respondió secamente –esta con Serena-

- ¿Ella esta bien?-

- ¿Me preguntas a mí, si tú mujer esta bien?-

- Andrew, creo que...-

- Muévete Chiba- ordenó Lita que traía consigo un par de maletas-

- ¿Qué es eso?-

- Maletas genio-

- Lita- dijo en tono amenazador su esposo

- Lita nada Andrew, pero no te voy a decir nada idiota- dijo viendo directamente al pelinegro –alguien más te va a hacer ver tus errores-.

El chico sintió que esas palabras eran una alarma que indicaba que algo estaba muy mal y emprendió una carrera rumbo a su departamento.

Al llegar ahí se encontró a su amada apaciblemente sentada con los brazos sobre su regazo, esto lo tranquilizo momentáneamente

- Serena- la llamó -¿estás bien?-

Ella alzó la vista y le brindó una cálida sonrisa

tenerlo frente a ella haría las cosas más difíciles, pero era necesario hablar, se lo debían mutuamente, se daba valor pensando que todo era por la felicidad de su príncipe, si ella no podía darle lo que estaba buscando, por lo menos le daría libertad y espacio para que alguien más lo hiciera.

- Darién- dijo en tono firme, poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué pasa?- el chico se acerco a ella, dejando de lado las flores e intento tomarla de las manos.

Ella se alejó ante el inminente contacto

- Me voy- declaró firme

- ¿Qué dices?, ah, vas con Lita a algún lugar, esta bien, ¿A dónde?, ¿Cuándo regresan?- cuestionaba el chico en tono aliviado

- No, Darién, entiende, me voy- volvió a decir

El la observó fijamente, ella tenía una mirada decisiva

- ¿Por qué?- expresó en voz baja

- Porque es lo mejor-

- Para ti-

- Para los dos-

- No puedes hacerme esto-

- Yo, no fui, fuimos los dos- comentó ella triste al tener bien presente cual era la causa del alejamiento de ellos

- ¿Es por lo de anoche?, te explicó, me fui a tomar unos tragos, Loren me alcanzó, me pase de copas...-

- No sigas, yo entiendo-

- Podemos solucionar las cosas, intentarlo- ánimo el chico

- Siempre decimos eso, al final, la coraza que nos pusimos para no dejar ver nuestro dolor lo evita-

- Sere, juntos podemos resolverlo- suplicó el abrazándola

- Sabes que no, yo ya no puedo Darién- dijo ella rompiendo a llorar-

- No te vayas- suplicó –no me dejes-

- Ya lo decidí Darién, me duele estar aquí y a la vez tan lejos de ti-

- Me voy a esforzar-

- Al final será lo mismo, entendí que el amor no es suficiente, nos perdimos en el camino, juntos no hemos sabido ser felices-

- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo y te juro que esta vez será diferente- expresó desesperado el pelinegro, el también lloraba en ese momento

- No-

- Intentémoslo-

- Ya lo hicimos, lo único que haríamos sería postergar esto y yo no quiero-

- Por favor- suplicó el mientras la besaba con dulzura probando el salado sabor del amor debido a las lágrimas de ambos

- Darién, ya no, no puedo, es demasiado, tú tampoco puedes seguir así, anoche...-

- Anoche fue una tontería, yo te juro que nada paso entre ella y yo- dijo el chico desesperado y se dejo caer en el sillón, ella se arrodilló frente a él

- Lo sé- lo acarició en la mejilla

- Se que es doloroso, pero si quieres ver la vida con alegría como antes debes aceptar esto, separarnos es lo mejor para ambos-

- No lo es-

- Tu sabes que sí, anoche ya no resististe, por eso te emborrachaste, fue tu límite, deja de engañarte y de querer engañarme- desvió la mirada para seguir –la perdida de nuestro hijo nos sobrepaso- dijo poniéndose de pie, el bajo la mirada llorado con fuerza

- Espero que pronto seas el hombre que siempre fuiste, con el que soñé compartir mi vida-

- Entonces quédate conmigo- susurró

- Si lo hiciera eso no pasaría- confesó sollozando –y lo sabes-

- Serena, te amo-

- Y yo a ti Darién-

- Siempre te voy a amar-

Ella se alejó de él porque no quería flaquear –te deseo mi amado príncipe que encuentres eso que conmigo ya no podrás tener, que te enamores de nuevo y que seas muy feliz- y con el corazón en la mano y evitando ver hacia atrás la chica salió del departamento llorando intensamente, Lita que la esperaba ansiosa solo la abrazo para subirla al auto, sabía que lo más duro aún estaba por venir.

Darién seguía sentado en el sofá viendo al piso, se asomó por la ventana del lugar para ser testigo de la partida del amor de su vida, pero fue tarde, ella ya se había ido, lo había abandonado.

- Serena-gritó a todo pulmón deseando con todo su corazón que volviera, que se quedara a su lado.

El paso de los días trajo consigo la llegada de Haruka y Michiru que se instalaron en casa de los Tsukino ya que el señor Kenji viajaba mucho, así podrían hacerse cargo del hermano menor del rubio cenizo, cuando el chico llegó se tomo muy mal lo acontecido entre Serena y Darién, aunque hablar con su hermana y al ver por todo lo que estaba pasando comprendió que solo el tiempo podría ayudarlos a sanar las heridas, aunque su desagrado por la estadounidense era evidente y lo hacía notar cada vez que podía, Haru advirtió que Mina se encontraba casi en las mismas que su hermana pero por petición de Lita había decidido dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si solas.

Sin embargo las cosas para Darién estaban mal, su trabajo era lo único que lo sostenía para seguir viviendo y si comía era solo porque su madre tenía métodos que lo obligaban a ello, claro que Loren siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo y siendo la persona que lograba sacarlo de el estado de tristeza en el que siempre estaba sumido, había regresado a vivir con su familia, pues no soportaba estar en el lugar que había compartido con ella, al principio la odio, pero luego entendió que tenía razón, juntos ya no podían estar. Ray estaba furiosa con su amiga y aunque la amiga de su hermano no le caía bien, admitía que gracias a ella Darién no había cometido una locura.

Uno de esos días Serena y Mina, en compañía de Michiru caminaban por las calles de Tokio, habían ido a despedirse a un lugar que no llegaron a pisar porque Serena se ponía mal, aún así cada que ella quería hacían el intento.

- Ouch- Mina choco con alguien por ir distraída

- ¿Estas bien Mina?- le cuestionó Michiru

- ¿Ray?-

- Serena, Mina, Michiru, ¿Qué tal?- saludó la pelinegra fingiendo felicidad por verlas

- Ray yo...-

Un fuerte ruido, resonó en el lugar, la pelinegra la había abofeteado

- Te lo merecías-

- Como te atreves- Michiru extendió su brazo controlando a la rubia hiperactiva que estaba furiosa

- Espero que algún día puedas comprenderme- comentó la rubia de chonguitos mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla

- Claro- expresó irónica –comprendo que dejaras a mi hermano, que por tu culpa no coma y no viva, eres una desgraciada-

- Ray, cuida tus palabras- sentenció la cuñada de la rubia, claramente molesta

- ¿Por qué?, ¿duele?, pues me alegro, si mi hermano sufre, tu también hazlo- y sin dejar hablar al trío de mujeres dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí

- Yo arreglo esto- y tras decir esto Mina salió disparada tras la pelinegra

- Mina- gritó Serena

- Déjala- dijo Michiru –ella sabe lo que hace, además aún hay cosas por hacer-

Serena bajo la cabeza, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar, aún más situaciones tensas con sus amigos y familiares, su cuñada, entendiendo el caos en sus pensamientos la reconfortó

- Ánimo linda, recuerda que hay que confiar, estoy segura que ya entenderá y más pronto de lo que crees-

- Eso espero-.

Mina le dio alcance a la pelinegra obligándola a dar la cara un tanto agresiva

- ¿Qué te pasa Aino?-

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Chiba?, a sí tratas a tus amigas- en alusión a su prima

- Y, ¿Qué querías?, mi hermano sufre por su culpa, había otras formas y ella decide la peor, dejarlo- expresó furiosa

- Ella también sufre, tal vez igual, tal vez más que Darién- explicó -¿sabes de donde venimos?-

- No me importa-

- Del panteón- le informó –en el tiempo que vivió con tu hermano nunca lo hizo, ¿Por qué?, pregúntaselo a él, hoy necesitaba ir, por última vez –susurrando esto último que la pelinegra no alcanzó a oír –y no entró, nunca lo ha hecho, le da pánico, estuvo viviendo cinco meses con tu hermano y en ese tiempo nunca hizo nada por ella, ni ella por el- finalizó

La pelinegra la observo desconcertada.

- Lo que te quiero decir es que juntos estaban alejados y en vez de tratarla así deberías apoyarla, quien sabe, la vida trae muchas vueltas y cuando quieras buscarla talvez ella no este-

- Pues me da igual- contesto la joven fingiendo indiferencia.

Mina negó con la cabeza frustrada.

- Ay Ray, ojala no te arrepientas de lo que dices, por cierto salúdame a Loren, se que vive pegada con tu hermano-

- Claro, la mujer que le ha devuelto la sonrisa- en tono irónico

- Como sea, fue una perdida de tiempo hablar contigo, después de todo tu hermano no sufre tanto ¿verdad?-

El tiempo es la mejor cura para las penas sobre todo cuando tienes con quien apoyarte, compartirlas y sobre todo superarlas, ya habían pasado dos meses de ese encuentro con Serena y Mina, la pelinegra tenía bien presentes las palabras de la joven Aino sobre Loren y Darién, su hermano rara vez llegaba a dormir a casa, sin ser un genio Ray sabía que pasaba el tiempo nocturno fuera de casa con ella, su amiga, que parecía algo más, Setsuna se mantenía al margen del asunto siendo cordial con la joven cuando llegaba de visita a la casa, Hotaru que había iniciado amistad con Samuel Tsukino, no toleraba a la chica y simplemente la ignoraba a pesar de las constantes charlas que su hermano mayor les daba.

Y definitivamente tenía que admitir que un sentimiento de culpa y la necesidad de hablar con Serena la tenían totalmente agobiada, su novio la había animado a buscarla y tras mucho pensarlo cierto día se plantó en la puerta de la casa de su amiga y toco, instantes después la recibía Michiru sorprendida con su presencia

- Hola Ray ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Michiru, la verdad es que yo busco a Sere- comentó apenada

- Ya veo-

- Si no esta puedo esperarla-

- Ray, en efecto Serena no esta, pero no puedes esperarla-

- ¿Por qué?, Michiru se que me porte como una idiota por eso quiero verla-

Michiru sonrió con tristeza –Ray, ella se fue un tiempo, no se decir si volverá-

La pelinegra se quedó muda tratando de asimilar esas palabras

- ¿Cuándo se fue?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Hace dos meses-

El sentimiento de culpa por haber sido injusta y haber juzgado tan duramente a Serena golpeó a Ray Chiba tan duro que se tambaleó

- Oh Ray, lo siento- en tono preocupado –pasa, te haré un té-

- Yo lo siento más Michiru, yo lo siento más-

**En un lugar cercano**

Yaten Kou caminaba ansioso rumbo a casa de su novia, el aún no aceptaba el rompimiento, y si bien es cierto que había optado por darle a Mina su espacio y no llamarla o buscarla, no había sido por desinterés o resignación, era más bien para pensar las cosas y aclarar sus ideas.

Llegando a casa de Mina, observó a la señora Aino en el jardín del lugar

- Buenas tardes señora-

- Yaten- exclamó la señora confundida

- Podría llamar a Mina-

La cara de la señora se descuadró

- No puedo- dijo débilmente

- Se que esta molesta, pero en verdad necesito hablar con ella, es importante- aseguró sonriente mientras apretaba con fuerza el bolsillo de su saco

- Hijo, ella no esta, se fue de viaje- informó apesadumbrada _"Mina quizás te precipitaste en tus decisiones"_- pensaba Luna

- ¿De viaje?, ¿A dónde?- cuestionó

- No lo sé, se fue con Serena, dijo que necesitaba alejarse de aquí y se fue-

- Pero no sabe a donde-

- No quiso decírmelo- y era la pura verdad

- Entiendo- dijo él

- Si tengo noticias de ella, ¿le digo algo?-

- Le podría dar esto- aquello que guardaba tan celosamente en su bolsillo fue a dar a las manos de la mujer que abrió los ojos sorprendida

- Esto es...-

- Para ella, voy a volver y cuando lo haga más le vale que ese anillo este en su dedo- y sin dar tiempo de réplica dejo a Luna con sentimientos encontrados.

**Tiempo después**

Una rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros observaba nostálgica una fotografía que solo veía cuando necesitaba darse ánimos para seguir adelante.

- Otra vez la foto-

- La necesito- contestó sonriente -¿Ya llegó Molly? –

- Sí, por eso vengo por ti, llegó con todos los obsequios que nos mandan por las fiestas navideñas a las cuales no asistimos-

- Tú no quisiste-

- No quería dejarte-

- Gracias Mina-

- No las des tonta, además me necesitas, si no vivirías encerrada aquí todo el día- bromeó

- Es cierto- Serena volvió a enfocar la vista en la fotografía

- Tú crees que vuelvas a verlo-

- Estoy segura-

- Y, ¿crees que puedan estar juntos de nuevo?-

- Ay Mina, debería decir que no, porque por eso estamos aquí- su prima asintió

- Pero-

- Pero no se, tengo la esperanza de que –suspiró y fijo su vista de nuevo en la foto, ahí estaba al imagen de Darién y ella abrazados, irradiando amor

- ¿De qué?- en tono desesperado

- Que si nos encontramos alguna vez, al vernos a los ojos ya no este la sombra de tristeza que nos hacía esconder lo que sentíamos, que si no podemos estar juntos por cualquier razón, al menos tener la certeza de que lo estamos intentando, que estamos en el camino-

- ¿En cual camino?-

- El de la felicidad-.

Las vueltas de la vida siempre nos ponen en diferentes posturas, ahora ellos están sufriendo y alejados, pero en el futuro como es impredecible, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar y quizás, talvez, algún día aquello que los separó, sea lo mismo que los vuelva a unir.

Continuará...

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Chicas, amigas, lectoras y a todas aquellas que han leído este fic y que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario mil gracias, me animan a seguir y siendo honesta es bueno saber que la historia llama la atención por su contenido, aunque ya saben lindas, tengan la confianza de hacerme llegar ó de informarme si algo esta mal, que puedo mejorar, etcétera, jejejeje.**

**Una enorme disculpa por el retraso.**

**Este capítulo aunque es para todas ustedes, va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Karina, por su cumpleaños, el pasado 4 de noviembre, es tu regalo, tarde pero seguro amix.**

**También a Mayra, a mi geme preciosa Ale que se leyó varios capítulos en un día y a todas aquellas niñas que me agregan y con las cuales he conversado en estos días.**

**Alguien que dejo una pregunta con el nombre de Cris, te contestó, sí continuo el fic, solo que me tardo en actualizar.**

**Las quiero a todas, hasta pronto...bye**


	9. Intentando

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!

**Capítulo 8: Intentando**

Una rubia de ojos celestes opacados por las lágrimas se encontraba pensativa y recargada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación.

- Otra vez pensando en él Serena- cuestionó una voz.

- Pienso en todo lo que hay en Tokio- contestó sin voltear a ver a la recién llegada.

- Sigo pensando que deberías volver y buscarlo para estar juntos- comentó mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

La rubia volteo mostrando los indicios del dolor reflejados en su rostro.

- Nunca he sido egoísta Molly, no pretendo serlo ahora-.

- Yo más bien, pienso que eres tonta-.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerle-.

- ¿Y el amor?-.

- No se vive solo de amor Molly-.

- Eso es cierto, pero sí llena el corazón y nos llena de vida, cosa que te hace falta- increpó la aludida un tanto molesta, Molly era una chica de tez blanca, pelirroja, de carácter alegre y muy simpática, estudiaba psicología y al igual que la rubia frente a ella se encontraba realizando su trabajo social, vivían en la misma casa, la cual le pertenecía, junto con Mina desde su llegada a Osaka hacía casi dos años atrás, el trío había afianzado una gran amistad, aunque de vez en cuando la diferencia de caracteres ocasionaba discusiones interminables, sobre todo de parte de Molly y Mina.

- Es cierto- Serena bajo la vista reconociendo que su amiga tenía razón-.

- Discúlpame Sere, es solo que me frustra que te castigues negándote a la felicidad- la rubia dio la espalda -escucha- demando la pelirroja –ni siquiera vas a Tokio a ver a tu familia, solo llamadas, mail, Messenger, estas mal ¿Lo sabías?-.

- Lo se Molly, es sólo que no estoy preparada-.

- Estoy siempre para ti y lo sabes ¿verdad?, aunque no sea ético-.

- Tus palabras son de amiga, no de profesional- ambas rieron por el comentario - ¿Dónde esta Mina?, ya debería haber llegado- cuestionó la rubia de coletas.

- Eso venía a decirte, nos invito a comer- expresó animadamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente por la anterior conversación, después de todo ella sabía que a Serena la ponía muy mal hablar de temas que hacían que las heridas del alma se abrieran para darle paso a un dolor que pese a los esfuerzos de su amiga por sanar no había conseguido.

- ¿A si?- se preguntó a si misma en tono dudoso -¿Y eso Molly? ¿A que se debe?-.

- No se, solo me dijo eso cuando salía de la universidad y cito textualmente, "Molly las espero a ti y a Serena en el restaurante Mesón lunar a las tres de la tarde, no falten y si a mi primita se le ocurre negarse la traes del pelo, le hace falta salir a la muy aburrida"- comentó la chica imitando la voz de la extrovertida Mina causando un estallido de carcajadas en la rubia frente a ella.

- Te pasas Molly, si te oyera...-.

- Si, si, se pondría histérica, en fin, arréglate tenemos una hora, quién sabe, igual esta festejando algo importante, algún contrato, no sé- finalizó contrariada.

- Esta bien, ya hay una amenaza de por medio ¿Cómo negarme?- comentó burlona.

- Entonces te dejo, voy a ducharme-.

- Claro amiga-.

La rubia suspiro audiblemente al quedarse sola en la habitación –No me niego la felicidad Molly, simplemente acepte mi realidad, y en esa no hay cabida para el amor, Darién se merece una mujer completa, no los pedazos de una- dijo en voz alta para convencerse de que sus actos eran los correctos y que todo lo que ahora era su vida era lo mejor, al menos para él.

**Mientras tanto.**

_- Se puntual ¿quieres?- demando una voz fastidiada._

_- Siempre lo soy-._

_- No sospecha nada-._

_- No, tuve que fingir desinterés en tu invitación y cayo-._

_- Qué difícil- ironizó._

_- Voy a ignorar ese comentario, tengo que colgar, te veo en una hora-._

_- Ok, las espero, bye-. El sonido que marca el fin de una conversación telefónica se hizo presente._

- Bien amigas, todo listo, a terminar de preparar la sorpresa- gritó con júbilo.

- No grites Aino, entendimos tu conversación-.

- Empecemos- animó la rubia.

**En Tokio.**

- Haruka, deja de verlos, no seas tan obvio- solicito un castaño de ojos cafés, mientras bebía su refresco, estaba en la cafetería del hospital en su descanso intentando comer algo en compañía de uno de sus amigos.

- Se ve muy contento Chiba eee- respondió molesto el aludido.

- Se ríe de un chiste de Loren, ¿Eso es pecado?-.

- No te hagas tú también el chistoso Taiki, sabes de lo que hablo-.

- Si lo sé- respondió el chico suspirando –aún no acepto que una relación de amistad como la suya haya terminado tan mal-.

- No termino, el la arruino, fue un imbécil cobarde y por su culpa mi hermana vive a kilómetros de distancia y la veo cada vez que tengo tiempo, que no es mucho debido al trabajo- dijo sin dejar de ver a la pareja casi frente a ellos.

- Dos cosas, uno, Sere se fue por decisión propia y dos te pidió no meterte en ese asunto- recordó el castaño.

- Como si fuera tan fácil- rezongó.

Taiki, evitando discutir con su amigo, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, centrándose en cosas triviales.

Por otro lado Loren y Darién se encontraban conversando animadamente, tratando de ignorar las obvias miradas de Haruka.

- A veces es tan molesto, si tiene algún problema que venga y lo diga-.

- ¿De nuevo?, No gracias- bromeó él.

- ¿Miedo Chiba?- cuestionó ella siguiendo el juego.

- Precaución, diría yo-.

Y es que por todos era sabido que Haruka Tsukino y Darién Chiba amigos entrañables en el pasado ahora eran solo dos compañeros de trabajo que se evitaban mutuamente sobre todo después de la partida de Serena, el rubio estaba furioso y los reclamos para Darién fueron fuertes y directos, causando aún más dolor en el lastimado corazón del pelinegro.

Los amigos habían intervenido, pero todos sabían que difícilmente las cosas serían como en el pasado entre esos dos, sobre todo por el evidente desagrado de Haruka por Loren, la cual se había convertido en principal apoyo de Darién, salían juntos y era la única que evitaba que cayera en la depresión que lo había tenido desenganchado de la vida durante seis meses después de la partida de Serena.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- saludo Andrew con entusiasmo.

- Evadiendo miradas mortales- contestó Loren.

El joven médico observó con cuidado el lugar –Ya veo-.

- No tiene importancia Drew- comentó su amigo despreocupado.

- Si la tiene, necesito hablar con mis mejores amigos de algo muy importante- la pareja lo observo interrogante –y me refiero a ti, Seiya, Haruka y Taiki, ¿entiendes?-.

Loren bufó –quieres ser el causante de un asesinato-.

- Exageras- minimizo el rubio.

- Si él va, yo voy, todo por un amigo- contestó Darién.

- Pero…-

- Esta bien Loren-.

- Como digas- la chica se levantó de la mesa irritada y salió del lugar sin despedirse.

- Uy, tienes problemas amigo-.

- Ya se le pasará- comentó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

- Nos vemos a las 8:00 pm en mi casa- indicó.

- Ahí estaré- confirmó.

Instantes después Andrew se despedía de su amigo dirigiéndose a la mesa de enfrente "Que tengas suerte Drew", pensó el pelinegro, y no se equivocaba, la iba a necesitar.

**En un lugar cercano.**

**- **Vaya linda, eres espectacular- expresó entrecortadamente una voz cansada.

- Y eso no es nada-.

- ¿Hambrienta Saori?-.

- Siempre- susurró al oído del chico mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo.

- La verdad me sorprendió tu llamada-.

- Vine a solucionar unos asuntos y me acorde de ti- comentó como si nada.

- Pues gracias, buen encuentro-.

- Placentero- reconoció ella.

- Chiba es un idiota de lo que se perdió preciosa-.

La aludida se tensó ante la mención del hombre que había tenido el atrevimiento de rechazarla.

- Y que cuentas de él- pregunto en tono indiferente.

- Nada, dejo el hospital unos meses- respondió el chico mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de la joven.

- Y, ¿Eso?, Recuerdo que era muy estricto en cuanto al deber-.

- Pues no se bien, pero creo que se deprimió porque rompió el compromiso con la novia, una rubia muy hermosa debo decir, la conocí en la boda de Haruka Tsukino-.

- De verás, "Interesante"- pensó ella satisfecha.

- Si, volvió y sigue como si nada, ahora sale con Loren-.

- ¿Loren?-.

- Si es muy simpática, de hecho con ella fui a la boda, ellos se conocieron en Kyoto ¿Creo?-.

- "No puedo creerlo, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé, este estúpido – en alusión a su acompañante- me ha dado información bastante interesante, ahora solo me resta confirmar el paradero de esa familia"- pensó.

- Pero cariñito, mejor dejemos la charla y volvamos a la acción, dijiste que tenías hambre ¿Recuerdas? Y yo quiero dejarte satisfecha, la chica sonrió y la pareja continuó con el encuentro sexual que ella había propiciado.

Después de la actividad, el chico quedo exhausto y se quedo dormido, ella por el contrario, se encontraba sentada en un sillón cercano a la cama fumando y recordando las acciones que la habían llevado a irse a EUA, había desaparecido temporalmente, pero volvió para saber que tanto daño había causado, se regocijaba en su fuero interno por haber separado a la estúpida niña mimada, de su amado Darién y su regreso a la vida del joven era inminente, aunque antes tenía que asegurarse de que los eslabones de sus actos estuvieran lo más perdidos posibles.

**De regreso a Osaka.**

- Mina se excede este lugar se ve muy exclusivo ¿Con que piensa pagar la comida?- cuestionó una rubia de chonguitos ante el elegante restaurante frente a ella-.

- Ya sabes como es, seguro con el pago de la obra en la que participo como sustituta- dedujo una pelirroja, mientras veía para todas partes, buscando algo.

- Es probable- concedió la primera.

- ¡Molly!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas, ambas chicas voltearon, -¿Porqué tardaron tanto?- preguntó en tono molesto.

- No había donde estacionarse- se justifico la pelirroja ofendida.

- Como sea, démonos prisa, nos están esperando- dijo en tono autoritario sorprendiendo a las jóvenes que la seguían en silencio.

Llegaron a una parte exclusiva del lugar, específicamente frente a una elegante puerta en la cual colgaba un gran letrero que decía: RESERVADO.

- ¿Qué festejas?- cuestionó Serena confundido al ver la decoración del lugar, arreglos de flores, globos, así como una pequeña mesa llena de obsequios.

- Pues...-

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Fue el gritó que retumbo en el lugar, la rubia de chonguitos abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca intentando ahogar un gritó de emoción.

- ¿Chicas?, susurró, ¡Chicas!- gritó arrojándose a los brazos de Ami y Michiru que la recibieron gustosas.

- Era demasiado sin ti, te extrañamos horrores amiga- dijo Ami.

- Y que mejor que aprovechar tu cumpleaños- informó Michiru.

- Denme espacio que es mi prima- Una castaña de ojos verdes se unió al abrazo que duro minutos tratando de llenar el hueco de tanto tiempo sin la presencia de la rubia.

Cuando se deshizo el abrazo, Serena enfoco su mirada en Mina y Molly que sonreían ampliamente.

- Fueron ustedes- acusó con fingido enfado, logrando sobresaltar a las aludidas que borraron la sonrisa y bajaron la vista apenadas –sabían que no quería festejar mi cumpleaños- recordó –y planearon todo esto- suavizo el tono –gracias- las chicas volvieron a sonreír acercándose al grupo.

- La verdad es que la idea no fue nuestra- reconoció Mina-.

- De alguna de ustedes supongo- comentó la festejada- todas las chicas se vieron unas a otras negando con la cabeza.

- Fue mía- expresó tímidamente una voz a sus espaldas.

Serena volteo rápidamente -¡Ray!- se abalanzo a la pelinegra con tanta fuerza que perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

- Serena, espera, no puedo respirar- la chica entendió el mensaje y soltó a su amiga para incorporarse y ayudar a su amiga a hacerlo, se instalo el silencio, Serena las veía de una por una, inspeccionándolas, grabando en su mente la imagen frente a ella, reconociendo que todas se veían más maduras y con ese brillo de felicidad que ella ya no poseía.

- Vamos a sentarnos- pidió Mina –comamos, muero de hambre- informó tocando su estómago.

- Tú nunca cambiaras hermana- expresó burlona Lita.

- Puedes dejar de molestarme por favor, acabas de llegar y ya quiero que te vayas- expresó con fastidio la rubia hiperactiva.

Todas tomaron asiento en los lugares destinados, a decir verdad ese viaje estaba planeado para que Haruka las acompañara, pero el trabajo no le había permitido hacerlo, además todos en Tokio temían la reacción de la rubia por ese pequeño festejo sabiendo de antemano que ella no quería hacerlo por ser una fecha tan cercana a la perdida de su bebé, hecho que no había superado y que la mantenía alejada de su familia y sobre todo del amor. La conversación en todo momento fue fluida, halagando lo bien que se veía su amiga, los regaños por tenerlas abandonadas, pregunto por los que se habían quedado en Tokio, pasando por alto el nombre de Darién, sus amigas comprendieron que aun era un tema doloroso y decidieron contestar y hablar solo de aquello que ella solicitara.

En un momento que se hicieron parejas de conversación, Ray abordo a Serena que recién había escapado de una regañina de Lita por no haber asistido a las fiestas navideñas.

- No me vas a preguntar por Darién-.

Serena dudo un poco meditando la pregunta de la pelinegra - ¿Esta bien?- cuestionó anhelante.

- Ahora si- respondió confundida.

- Eso me hace muy feliz Ray- dijo tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación.

- Eso es todo-.

- Salí de Tokio con el corazón en la mano Ray, dejando al amor de mi vida, con la esperanza de enterrar el dolor que aun vive en mi, si supiera más de Darién seguramente dudaría de mi decisión y lo poco que he avanzado se iría a la basura ¿Entiendes?- finalizó sonriendo con tristeza.

- Entiendo y perdóname, aun no me disculpo por lo mal que te trate y estoy aquí fastidiando de nuevo-.

- No me fastidias, entiendo tu preocupación y te agradezco, y por la disculpa, estas aquí, borremos el pasado ¿Sí?-.

- Si, eres única Sere- "Ojala cambiaras de opinión, se que tu y él lograrían superar esto y ser tan felices".

- Solo soy una buena amiga Ray-.

- Chicas, pónganme atención, debo decirles algo muy importante- anunció Lita y las presente aguardaron expectantes mientras la castaña sonreía emocionada.

Serena sonreía por la actitud de su prima, normalmente Lita era muy reservada y aunque era alegre siempre era la más seria a la hora de dar importantes noticias, de repente algo inquieto a la rubia, los ojos de su prima brillaban, le recordaron a ella misma cuando estaba embarazada, de repente todas las actitudes de Lita durante la comida confirmaron su idea, la castaña no bebió alcohol, comió poco excusándose en que estaba muy condimentada, y hasta ahora había notado que se tocaba el vientre en repetidas ocasiones, la incomodidad se hizo presente en ella, mientras esperaba el anunció oficial.

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- gritó finalmente la castaña.

Serena jadeo y tiró el vaso con agua frente a ella, todas observaron la actitud de la rubia contrariadas, solo Molly parecía entender la situación.

- Disculpen, soy una torpe, llamaré a alguien para que limpie-.

- No es necesario, voy yo- se ofreció Michiru.

- No Michi, gracias, yo voy, felicidades Lita- un nudo en la garganta se instaló en la rubia- salió disparada del pequeño salón ante el asombro de todas y el acongojo de la futura mamá.

- La dañe, era lo menos que quería hacer- se lamentaba la castaña.

- No es tu culpa, algún día tenía que confrontarse ella misma- explicó Molly.

- Será mejor irnos a casa- propuso Mina.

- Podemos pasar la noche con ustedes- preguntó Amy.

- Claro- respondió la joven pelirroja.

Michiru abrazo a Lita confortándola, Ray veía fijamente la puerta deseando que su amiga encontrara la paz que sabía estaba buscando, tenía preguntas, muchas, pero después de lo que había visto dudaba si era correcto hacerlas.

Serena por su parte salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada de los clientes ahí presentes, corrió y corrió hasta que llegó frente a un pequeño puente que cruzaba un lago no muy profundo, se sitúo en medio ante el poco tránsito de personas, veía su reflejo en el lago, era de alguien que vivía sin querer hacerlo, una mujer que no tenía anhelos e ilusiones, eso era ella, si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería regresar el pasado y nunca haberlo dejado a él, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo, él estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Como si el ambiente sintiera la tristeza de la chica, la lluvia hizo su aparición, empapando a la joven a la que poco le importaba este hecho, el llanto se convirtió en un grito de dolor, en un llamado de auxilio, en un lamento silencioso, porque los recuerdos dolían, por que las heridas sangraban y sobre todo porque no tenía ganas de ser escuchada.

Se sintió desconcertada cuando dejo de sentir el azote del agua sobre su cuerpo, el reflejo del lago permitía observar a un joven sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

Se giró para comprobar si era una ilusión o era real...

**En Tokio.**

Un apuesto pelinegro conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, su cara denotaba dolor y en ese momento frustración debido a que no lograba que respondieran una llamada telefónica.

- Contesta maldita sea- gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa Darién?, ¿Te divertiste?- cuestionó irónica la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Te necesito- suplicó con voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué paso?- en tono preocupado.

- En mi departamento por favor-.

- Estoy saliendo para allá- concedió –no hagas locuras ¿Quieres?-.

- No lo haré- finalizaron la llamada.

Darién llego al lugar en donde había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida con ella, su princesa y paradójicamente en donde había deseado con todo su corazón olvidarla después de su abandono. Los meses siguientes a la partida de Serena había estado arruinando su vida, dejo de trabajar, hablar con sus amigos, peleo con Haruka y escucho sin defenderse las acusaciones de su hermana por la forma tan fácil de dejarla ir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él?, ella lo había dicho, eso era lo mejor, inútilmente trato de saber el paradero de la rubia aunque si era sincero no lucho demasiado por ello. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, Andrew sin querer había abierto la herida que lo atormentaba en estos momentos.

_FLASH BACK._

_Sentados con aparente incomodidad estaban un grupo de guapos hombres. Aunque la tensión era evidente sobre todo entre dos de los invitados._

_- Genial tu idea de invitarnos a casa Drew- comentó un pelinegro de larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta._

_- Ha de ser algo muy importante para que nos hayas citado a todos- dijo impaciente su primo político, Haruka, mientras miraba fijamente a su ex cuñado-._

_- Hacía mucho no nos reuníamos-._

_- Todos tenemos trabajo Taiki- excusó su hermano menor._

_- Y ¿Lita?- cuestionó Darién recordando que la esposa de su amigo no le dirigía la palabra desde el día en que Serena salió de su vida._

_- No te apures Dar, se fue de viaje- respondió su amigo._

_- ¿Cómo les estará yendo?- se preguntó en voz alta Seiya haciendo que Tiki, Haruka y Drew lo miraran con temor._

_- ¿Les estará yendo?, ¿Se fueron todas de viaje?, que interesante- comentó Dar distraídamente._

_Andrew se aclaró la garganta -bueno, todos tomen su copa, hay que brindar- gritó con júbilo._

_- Por…- preguntó Seiya._

_Todos imitaron a su amigo, se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas con cara de interrogante._

_- Ya te volviste loco amigo-._

_- Le diré a Lita que no te presione amigo- bromeó el primo de la chica._

_- Ya dinos Drew- presiono Darién._

_El rubio no se hizo del rogar -¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!- exclamó con emoción._

_La sorpresa reino entre los jóvenes por un momento, dando lugar instantes después a las reacciones._

_- En hora buena amigo- felicitó Seiya abrazando al futuro papá._

_- Estupenda noticia- el mayor de los Kou palmeo la espalda de su amigo._

_- Eso era lo que tenía a Lita en el baño durante las visitas a la casa- bromeó Haru._

_Solo uno se mantenía callado ante la noticia, aunque estaba contento por su amigo, su dolor se negaba a decir palabras de felicitación, porque por más vueltas que uno le de a las penas, la mejor manera de sacarlas de nuestra vida es luchando contra ellas, y él sabía bien que lo único que había hecho era evadirlas._

_- ¿Darién?- esa era la voz de un preocupado Andrew._

_- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Haruka sorprendiendo a más de uno con su interés._

_- Eh, si claro, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, lamento no quedarme, debo irme chicos, adiós._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

No estaba seguro de querer entrar, aún no estaba preparado, la llegada de un auto lo puso en alerta esperando que la persona que llegaba fuera ella.

- ¿Quieres entrar?-.

- Llegaste- murmuró.

- ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó despacio acariciando el rostro del hombre frente a ella, el cual más bien parecía un pequeño niño desvalido.

- Necesito hacerlo- comentó él.

Ella sabía de lo que hablaba, y lo creía también, tomo la mano del joven para subir al lugar de los sueños rotos como el le decía.

Una vez ahí, en el solitario, pero ordenado lugar, el joven se dejo caer, llorando una vez más frente a la única persona que pese a lo que dijeran o pensaran de ella siempre había estado cuando él la había necesitado.

- Gracias por estar conmigo- comentó mientras tomaba la mano de la chica arrodillada frente a él.

- Que más puedo hacer soy tu mejor amiga- respondió ella con una débil sonrisa.

- Eres más que eso- reconoció él –eres lo que me saca del dolor cuando caigo en este patético estado-.

- Tal vez si, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es todo lo que yo quisiera ser- el momento quizás no era el adecuado pero las situaciones de dolor nos vuelven vulnerables, tanto al protagonista como a los espectadores y en este momento era todo o nada, la decisión estaba en el hombre frente a ella.

El acarició su rostro con dulzura –si pudiera, me gustaría que fuera así-.

La chica azorada por esas palabras se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, tomo con ambas manos el rostro del chico, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la habían cautivado desde que lo conoció y que sabía nunca la verían como a Serena, pero él la necesitaba y ella también necesitaba sentirlo a él, y sin más unió sus labios en un tierno beso, al principio no fue correspondido, pero al intentar retirarse, la mano de Darién en su nuca se lo impidió profundizando el beso, convirtiéndolo en algo más intenso y apasionado, al separarse por falta de aire, ella vio más dolor en los ojos del pelinegro.

- Loren...-

Y ella lo supo, aún no estaba preparado.

**Osaka.**

Las lágrimas en sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el hombre frente a ella, comprobando que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

El silencio reino -¿Necesita algo?- le volvió a cuestionar.

Ella agachó la mirada y él se sintió desconcertado por la actitud de ella.

- No ha sentido a veces que necesita llorar hasta que no le queden lágrimas- murmuró ella.

- Hace un tiempo, muchas veces- contestó él, ella levanto la cabeza fijando su vista en la del hombre, ahora si podía verlo bien, era alto, de cabello casi plateado y tenía ojos obscuros y profundos, su mirada la traspasaba y sin embargo no se sentía incómoda con su presencia –pero si ya no tiene remedio para que seguir atormentándonos por eso- le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

- Yo se eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, el dolor que siento es tan grande...-

- Que a veces sientes que te vuelves loca- completó él suspirando, algo en su interior lo llevó a compartir con ella las palabras que habían logrado muchas cosas en él.

- La vida tiene deparados distintos caminos para nosotros, es nuestro deber escoger el correcto, el que nos lleve a la felicidad, aunque a veces los obstáculos sean grandes y parezca que son castigos, no lo son, son nuestras experiencias de vida, lo que nos lleva a ser quien somos- expresó mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente-.

- Aunque sea la pérdida de un ser amado- preguntó la rubia- su mirada ahora vagaba de nuevo hacia la nada pero si preguntaba era porque seguramente pensaba igual, además el hombre sentía la necesidad de seguir y tratar de lograr que las lágrimas desaparecieran del bello rostro frente a él.

- Aunque pase eso, si estuvo en nuestra vida, fue por algo y corto o largo el tiempo que nos acompaño, debemos agradecer por ello, porque seguramente la existencia de esa persona estaba destinada a mostrarnos algo, quizás tú no haz logrado descifrar el porque, en que te ayudo esa personita- expresó con algo de melancolía, aún en medio de la confusión, Serena logró entender que había pasado por lo mismo.

- Tal vez- concedió ella.

- Una chica tan linda y con esos ojos que denotan una gran capacidad de amar no debería reflejar tanto dolor-.

Ella bajo la mirada apenada y sonrojada, recordó de golpe que él era un desconocido, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de razón.

- Gracias-.

- No me las des, las palabras son solo eso y bonitas o profundas para ti sería fácil tirarlas a la basura-.

- Supongo-.

- Trabaja en actuar, después de todo es seguro que hay personas a las cuales les importes y que deben estar preocupadas por ti-.

Este último comentario la hizo reaccionar.

- Es verdad, ¡Lita!- exclamo horrorizada –debe sentirse fatal-.

Él pestañeo, -"esta chica es extraña, primero esta al borde del dolor y ahora desesperada por remediar algún error seguramente"- pensó.

- Gracias por todo, debo irme- anunció la rubia.

- Llévate el paraguas- ofreció amablemente.

- No es necesario, además no habría ninguna diferencia, estoy totalmente empapada- un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, eso quería decir que la ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver todas sus curvas, aunque con el peso actual que tenía sabía no era mucho lo que se notaba.

- Espero haber ayudado-.

- Yo creo que si- ella sonrío por primera vez y el platinado sintió una extraña sensación al verla, algo anhelante, aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

Alguien gritó su nombre y él se giro para responder un –ya voy-, regreso su vista al frente sintiéndose decepcionado, ella se había ido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -"y ni siquiera pregunte su nombre", pensó, quedándose ahí analizando la extraña situación en que había conocido a una preciosa rubia de ojos celestes con el corazón roto aparentemente.

**En casa de Molly.**

La preocupación era evidente en el rostro de 6 mujeres, una castaña sollozaba acongojada.

- No debí decirlo así tan feliz, la lastime-.

- Obvio no- acotó su hermana –la esta pasando fatal en estos días por el aniversario luctuoso de Mamoru y tú ni siquiera me habías dicho para prepararla- le reprocho.

- No discutan Mina, Lita, piensa en el bebé- intervino Ami.

- Es lo mismo que les iba a decir Andrew a los chicos- cuestionó Michiru.

Lita asintió apesadumbrada, contaba con que Darién hubiera declinado la asistencia y en caso de haberse enterado, esperaba no le hubiera afectado como a Serena.

- ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?- preguntó Ray Chiba a Molly que acababa de entrar a la sala con una bandeja de bebidas.

- Ella necesitaba confrontarse, quizás no fue la forma, pero era hora-.

Todas guardaron silencio en espera de su rubia amiga de coletas.

La perilla de la puerta principal giró provocando expectación.

Ante ellas apareció Serena totalmente empapada debido a la lluvia y con una sonrisa que confundió a todas las presentes.

- Esto es una fiesta ¿no?- les cuestionó.

- Eres tonta- gritó Ray.

- Nos tenías preocupadas- completo Mina.

- ¿Estas bien?- Michiru se acercó a ella con una frazada.

- Estoy bien, siento haberlas preocupado- tomo lo que le ofrecía su cuñada y le agradeció apretando su mano.

- Lita- acercándose a ella- Estar embarazada es maravilloso, son meses mágicos que te llenan de tanta ilusión, y me siento tan feliz por ti y por Andrew, gracias-.

- ¿Gracias de que?- gritó Mina confundida.

- Por darme con mi realidad en la cara- respondió sencillamente – voy a cambiarme, bajo y seguimos con lo que se quedo inconcluso en el restaurante.

- ¿Y que sería eso?- comentó Ami.

- Abrir regalos y que me cuenten de los chicos- dijo en tono bromista.

Todas la siguieron con la mirada por las escaleras hasta verla desaparecer, cuestionaron con la mirada a la futura psicóloga en busca de respuestas, ella solo sonrío – era tiempo- dijo –si ya se planto en la realidad, ahora solo falta que luche por su felicidad-.

El brillo de la esperanza se presento ese día en esa sala, deseando con todo el corazón que lo dicho por la pelirroja pasara pronto.

Toda la noche se la pasaron conversando, riendo y discutiendo sobre algún viaje juntas, ahora que las cosas pintaban de forma positiva debía retomarse la relación que entre ellas existía hacía tan solo dos años atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, con tristeza pero con la confianza de volverse a ver, Michiru, Ami, Lita y Ray partieron rumbo a Tokio asegurándose y obligando al trío que se quedaba ir a visitarlas muy pronto, aceptaron gustosas prometiendo asistir cuando Lita diera a luz a menos que sus estudios y el trabajo se los permitiera antes.

- Cuídense- aconsejo Mina.

- Dile a Haru que llamare todos los días, gracias por el regalo y a papá y a Sammy pues los veo el próximo mes –Michiru asintió – y espero noticias de un sobrinito pronto- la chica de cabellos aguamarina sonrío.

- Yo espero eso también- contestó con ojos soñadores.

- Mamá viene a un congreso en dos semanas, si adelanto algunas materias, quizá pueda acompañarla – comentó Amy tímidamente.

- Claro, sería genial ¿no chicas?- Mina y Molly asintieron.

- ¿Pasa algo Ray?-.

- No quieres decirle nada a mi hermano-.

Ella negó con la cabeza –aún no estoy preparada para eso y cuando se presente la ocasión quiero que sea personalmente-.

- Entiendo- se acerco a ella para despedirse con un abrazo –te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?-.

Serena sonrío –el que hayas venido lo demuestra-.

La última en subir al coche que conduciría la esposa de Haruka Tsukino fue Lita quien había tenido algún intercambio de palabras con Mina dejando a esta ultima con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, esto fue notado por Molly.

- Con cuidado Michi- recomendó Serena al escuchar el rugido del motor –abrazo por ultima vez a Lita y acaricio su vientre con delicadeza –cuídate mucho y cuida a mi sobrino- recomendó.

Las tres compañeras de casa se quedaron paradas viendo desaparecer el auto, agradeciéndoles en silencio la visita, porque al final eso había propiciado el despertar de una de ellas y había afianzado en otra la ilusión del regreso del ser amado.

- Te quedas Mina- preguntó su amiga pelirroja.

- Iré a caminar un rato, después de todo hoy no tengo ensayo, no me esperen a cenar, no tengo hambre- dijo mientras se alejaba de la casa.

- Ve Mina, se que lo necesitas- murmuró antes de entrar a la casa en donde otra rubia estaba esperándola.

**El paso de los días.**

El regreso a Tokio de las chicas trajo problemas inimaginables, sobre todo para Ray Chiba y Ami Mizuno.

La pelinegra había notado un interesante cambio en la relación de Loren con su hermano, el día que le había preguntado sobre ello, Darién le había echado en cara su viaje- ¿fuiste con Serena?- le cuestionó molesto, dando inició a una discusión que acabo en gritos y desde ahí evitaban hablarse mutuamente para molestia de Setsuna Chiba. Hotaru por su parte apoyaba a su hermana, la lealtad con la rubia era primero y si su hermano quería saber de ella que se ocupara de eso en vez de andar para todos lados con su amiga tomados de la mano.

Ami Mizuno, aunque estaba aparentemente bien con su novio, reconocía la mayoría del tiempo que interactuar con la profesora Fireball era agotador emocionalmente, se había cambiado de clase y aunque el nuevo catedrático era bueno, muy a su pesar debía reconocer que la anterior era mejor.

Los intentos de Kakyu por fastidiarla siempre era con insinuaciones sexuales, que si bien no ponían celosa a Ami, si lograban que si seguridad menguara, causando algunos estragos en su relación.

- Suspirando Mizuno- comentó Steve sentándose a la par de ella.

- No, solo respiro muy fuerte- bromeó ella.

- Eso parece- dijo el no muy convencido.

- ¿Qué tal te va con la doctora Fireball?-.

El se tensó ante la pregunta -¿De qué hablas?-.

- En clases, ¿Qué temas han visto?-.

- Ah, pues, vamos en el tema 4 ¿por? ¿No me digas que quieres volver?- preguntó temeroso.

- Claro que no- respondió con firmeza -solo era una pregunta-.

El suspiro audiblemente, Ami siguió con la vista perdida y Steve deseo poder hacer lo mismo que ella, intentar salir de las garras de la pelirroja, aunque tenía que aceptar que ya era tarde, el reloj estaba en cuenta regresiva y era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermosa peliazul derramara lagrimas por el hombre que amaba debido a los perversos planes de los cuales era protagonista.

**4 meses después.**

En Tokio las cosas marchaban aparentemente bien, Lita lucía una hermosa pancita de seis meses que traía loco a Andrew de felicidad y a los futuros abuelos.

El trabajo en el hospital para nuestros jóvenes doctores era intenso y agotador, prácticamente vivían en el lugar, debido a eso las confrontaciones entre Darién y Haruka aunque solo visuales eran muy frecuentes.

Un día de esos.

- Sabes que, ya me canse de tu actitud-.

- Y eso me importa ¿Por qué?-.

- Darién no es el culpable la cobardía de tu hermana-.

- Disculpa- dijo en tono molesto

- Ella se largo y yo tuve que ayudarlo a salir adelante, él también sufre- le grito-.

Haruka vio a la joven socarronamente – Ah, por eso te la pasas consolándolo por todos los pasillos-.

- Eres un imbécil-.

- Mi opinión de ti me la reservo, ante todo soy un caballero- el ardor en su mejilla derecha lo hizo entender que había ofendido a la chica-.

- No sabes de lo que hablas-.

- No aparentes o pretendas cosas que no son.-

La aludida se dio la vuelta furiosa pero a la vez consciente de que el hermano mayor de los Tsukino tenía razón.

Por su parte la relación entre Seiya y Ray se consolidaba con el paso del tiempo, la chica había aceptado realizar sus prácticas en Telecomunicaciones Kou, apoyando en el área administrativa, en su fuero interno admiraba a su novio, Syt Kou le había dejado prácticamente toda la empresa a su cargo y hasta ahora el pelinegro estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, obviamente tenían los disgustos normales de una pareja, pero generalmente los solucionaban rápidamente. Aunque Ray era muy perceptiva y Mildred Kent quién al principio le había parecido una mujer agradable, ahora la tenía confundida, había adquirido un gran interés por el pelinegro, que siendo osada con el pensamiento, era más de mujer que de madrastra, aunque quizás solo eran figuraciones suyas.

**Algunos meses después.**

La llegada del primogénito de los Furuwata Aino fue el acontecimiento más celebrado en todo el hospital central de Tokio, lugar del trabajo del feliz padre, la habitación de la madre estaba adornado con globos y varios arreglos florares, así como algunos obsequios de compañeros de trabajo de su esposo.

Andrew se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama acariciando el rostro de su mujer, que recién había despertado, se veía cansada pero estaba sonriente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes amor?- le preguntó tiernamente.

- Me siento un poco adolorida y cansada, pero estoy bien-.

- Gracias Lita, si antes pensaba que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte, ahora soy el más afortunado del universo- murmuró mientras besaba la frente de su esposa-.

- Exagerado- sonrío - ¿y el bebé?- cuestionó preocupada.

- Van a traerlo en unos minutos, demanda su alimento- bromeó.

Ella río mientras intentaba sentarse ayudada del joven médico, en esos momentos una enfermera hacía su entrada con una pequeñita manta celeste entre sus manos, la castaña vio la escena emocionada y pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron.

- Felicidades señora Furuwata, aquí tiene al pequeño-.

- Drew- dijo Lita – se llama Drew Furuwata – su esposo asintió y la enfermera sonrío ampliamente, la joven mamá no podía despegar su vista del pequeñito que ahora yacía en sus brazos dormido, delineo con su mano el diminuto rostro rosado y maravillada hizo notar a Andrew el escaso mechón rubio de la cabeza del recién nacido, era algo tan sublime que él también dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, Lita lo noto, era una escena digna de una familia completa, como lo eran ellos.

El resto del día y los dos siguientes fue una continua peregrinación de familiares, conocidos y amigos para expresar sus felicitaciones.

Mina y Serena fueron las grandes ausentes, aunque de hecho si habían visto al pequeño, habían tenido una video llamada con Lita y así conocieron al nuevo integrante de la familia aumentando el júbilo de la castaña por la reacción de su prima, se veía diferente, noto ella, pero ya tendría tiempo de verlo por sí misma, en dos meses más, el día del bautizo de Drew.

Tal como Lita había pronosticado, los meses pasaron rápido y ahora ella se encontraba frente a la misma iglesia que había sido testigo de su unión matrimonial, en espera de los padrinos de su hijo y los invitados al bautizo que se celebraría en minutos.

- No estés impaciente, Haruka llamó, ya vienen para acá- informó su marido mientras jugueteaba con su retoño.

- Eso no es lo que me tiene así- respondió suspirando-.

- Ya le hice prometer a tu primo que tendría un gran comportamiento.-

Lita rodó los ojos –es por Sere, te das cuenta de que volverá a verlo-.

- Ya es tiempo- indicó.

Instantes después los padrinos, Kenji y Sammy hacían su aparición, seguidos de Luna y Artemis que venían con la madre de Andrew.

Decidieron entrar a la iglesia cuando un grito conocido captó su atención.

- ¿Y nosotras?- eran Mina, Serena y Molly, habían llegado a tiempo, los presentes corrieron a abrazarlas, todos notaron el ligero cambio de la Tsukino, ya no se peinaba con coletas, traía el cabello debajo de los hombros y ligeramente rizado.

Cuando ya estaban en la celebración Ami y Noriko Mizuno hicieron su aparición.

Las palabras del sacerdote fueron hermosas conmoviendo a todos los presentes.

Después de la misa todos se dirigieron a la casa de Andrew y Lita en donde se realizaría un pequeño banquete en honor de Drew.

El pequeño jardín tenía varias mesas alrededor y a un costado estaban instalando las fuentes de comida para el buffet, había globos blancos y pequeños recuerditos en las mesas.

Mina fue abordada por sus padres, al igual que Serena por su familia mientras Molly conversaba animadamente con Ami en una mesa cercana a la entrada.

- Oh, ¿es él verdad?-.

Ami dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección – Si- contestó simplemente.

Molly intercambio miradas de preocupación con la peliazul.

- Darién amigo- gritó Andrew –pasa, que bueno que viniste, Loren, que linda- saludó alegremente.

- Gracias- respondió la joven.

En ese momento dos corazones latieron con fuerza, porque él veía ese cabello rubio entre las espaldas de Haruka y Kenji y por las miradas de Sammy solo podría ser ella.

Porque ella escucho el gritó de Andrew y sabía que estaba ahí, que quizás el momento había llegado.

Haruka fue jalado por Michiru para que la acompañara a cambiar a su ahora ahijado de ropa, él se había negado, pero accedido, su hermana le había dicho que confiara en ella.

La mayoría siguió centrada en lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento.

Y paso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, el corazón de ambos se desboco, los flashazos de su tiempo juntos se hicieron presentes, él camino en dirección a ella sorprendiéndola, pero noto que ella había dejado de mirarlo, estaba observando fijamente la mano de Loren entrelazada con la suya y eso arruino su primera oportunidad.

La familia Chiba hizo acto de presencia tiempo después, Ray y Hotaru fueron inmediatamente donde Serena a saludarla y sobre todo a aclararle ciertos puntos.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?-.

- Tengo miedo-.

- Yo creo que ella también debe tenerlo, pero se ve que aun te ama, eso debería darte valor-.

- No se que quiero-.

- Yo se que a ella- respondió con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cara, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Serena que disimulaba mientras charlaba con sus amigas.

- Hay algo que debo decirte- comentó en tono serio la joven americana.

- ¿Qué pasa?-.

Ella tomo aire, sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien –me voy a casa- dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Quiere decir-.

- Que debo irme, mi familia me quiere allá, según papá ya aprendí todo lo que debía, ahora es tiempo de ponerlo en práctica en nuestra clínica-.

- Cuando pensabas decírmelo- le cuestiono molesto-.

- Hoy-.

El silencio reino desde ese momento, porque el no quería que se fuera, porque la necesitaba, era su amiga, el tomarla de la mano, no era porque fueran pareja, era porque le daba fortaleza, porque era la única mujer que independientemente de sus sentimientos por él había logrado forjar una amistad limpia, pura y desinteresada.

Algunas parejas aprovecharon la música mientras los que no tenían con quien improvisaban, como fue el caso de Mina y Ray que bailaban juntas en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo relevarte?-.

- Claro-.

- Gracias Mina, un gusto verte de nuevo-.

- Lo mismo digo yo Seiya-.

Al alejarse un poco sintió unos fuertes brazos que aprisionaban su cintura.

- "Ese olor, Dios es él".- pensó la rubia.

- Se supone que una chica comprometida debe usar el anillo- murmuro al oído de la joven una voz en tono arrogante que ella conocía bastante bien.

Mina se soltó del agarre y volteo para encararlo –"Esta más guapo que antes"- pensaba – Sí, pues cuando el novio esta lejos es mejor llevar el anillo cerca del corazón- le explicó.

- Entonces eres mi prometida- cuestionó temeroso-.

Ella solo sonrío.

Y mientras esto pasaba la otra rubia del lugar se refugiaba en Molly y Ami ahora que su padre y hermano menor estaban muy entretenidos con Setsuna y Hotaru Chiba.

- Oye Ami, ya llegó Taiki- informó Serena al sentarse junto a ella- aunque esa información estaba de más, por el lugar en donde se encontraban era obvio que lo había visto.

- Lo sé- la peliazul suspiro y las chicas junto a ella supieron que algo andaba mal.

- Voy por algo de beber ¿quieren algo?- preguntó Molly.

- No- contestó Ami, Serena negó con la cabeza.

- Terminamos- dijo de pronto la futura doctora-.

- Estás bien-.

- Estoy lo mejor que puedo estar- contestó sonriente –hoy no quiero hablar de esto-.

- Entiendo-.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Taiki que palmeaba el hombro de Andrew, en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia su ex novia, cosa que la rubia noto y entristeció a su amiga a pesar de que aparentaba muy bien.

Hotaru decidió jugarse un todo o nada a pesar de las protestas de Sammy, se acercó a su hermano murmurando algo en su oído a la vez que ignoraba totalmente a Loren que comprendía la actitud de la jovencita, los hermanos Chiba se levantaron del lugar y salieron de la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres pedirme sin que mamá se entere?- cuestionó molesto.

La chica lo observaba sonriente, lo cual impacientaba al pelinegro –Hotaru, estoy esperando- comentó irritado.

- Estas seguro que eso esta en el auto- cuestionó una dulce voz-.

Hotaru amplió su sonrisa y Darién lo supo, era una trampa y el y había caído, pero también era la oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Serena llegó al auto de su hermano, parpadeo confundida al observar a los hermanos Chiba observándola fijamente, tragó saliva, los nervios y las mariposas en su estomagó no se hicieron esperar.

- Sammy vamos a comer pastel- ordeno la menor de los Chiba, el chico refunfuño pero obedeció a la joven no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia a Darién.

- ¿Cómo haz estado?- preguntó él viéndola detenidamente, en dos años seguía teniendo esa dulce mirada de la que se enamoro, traía un corte de pelo que la hacía lucir aun más hermosa de lo que para él era.

- Bien- contestó ella evadiendo su mirada.

- ¿Porqué no me ves a los ojos?- cuestionó acercándose más a la joven que inconscientemente retrocedió.

- No quiero ver dolor reflejado en ellos- murmuró débilmente.

- Ya no hay dolor- contestó firme –solo dolor y decepción-.

- Por mí- cuestionó levantando la cabeza y perdiéndose en la atormentada mirada del pelinegro.

- Por nosotros-.

- Hace mucho que dejo de haber nosotros Darién-.

- Cuando te fuiste de la casa-ignorando las palabras de la rubia –me sentí enojado contigo por hacerme eso, ¿Dónde había quedado el amor que me profesabas?, me preguntaba todo el tiempo-.

- Darién...-

- Cuando reaccione, acepte mis errores y entendí porque lo hiciste, fui a buscarte...-

- Pero yo ya no estaba- completó ella, él asintió con tristeza.

- No me diste la oportunidad alguna de remediar las cosas, de explicarte- expresó desesperado –de decirte que pese a todo yo te amaba, que yo te amo- completó acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Ella no pudo más, las lágrimas que reprimía se hicieron presentes.

- No lo digas- suplico ella.

-¿Porqué?-.

- Por que me duele-.

- Y a mi me duele verte, saber que tanto amor para ti no fue suficiente- comentó tocando la mejilla de la joven para brindarle una tierna caricia-.

- Pues para ti, tampoco fue suficiente- acotó ella con nostalgia –me tuviste a tu lado y vivías alejado de mí, no te parece ilógico eso- cuestionó en voz baja y nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca era demasiado para ella.

- No quería que sufrieras-.

- Yo tampoco quería que tú sufrieras-.

El silencio se apodero de ambos, ahí frente a frente con el corazón en la mano, no sabían que decir, sólo quedaba despejar dudas y Darién fue el primero en atreverse a soportar la respuesta a lo que el anhelaba saber.

- ¿Por qué volviste Serena?-.

- Por Lita, Drew y Andrew- bajó la mirada intimidada por la forma tan brusca en que Darién le había hablado.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, acción que noto la rubia y tras un largo suspiro -¿Aún no entiendes verdad?-.

- ¿Qué cosa?-.

- El porque del ahora- suspiro –todo entre nosotros paso tan rápido que no asimilamos con sabiduría lo que estábamos viviendo-.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- cuestionó él, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Escucha- demandó –lo que nos pasó fue algo traumático y simplemente no supimos manejarlo-.

- Lo sé-.

- Lo peor es que en vez de consolarnos mutuamente, lo hicimos con otras personas-.

- Me estas reprochando-.

- No, yo sabía que eso podía pasar, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz-.

- Que cómodo para ti Serena Tsukino, he vivido un infierno por tu culpa y ahora vienes a decirme lo mismo que hace años-.

- Pensé que cuando te viera las cosas serían diferentes-.

- Son como tú decidiste que fueran-.

- Contéstame con sinceridad- el guardo silencio y la observo con dureza.

- ¿Haz visitado la tumba de Mamoru?- en ese momento la barrera del pelinegro se derrumbó, descolocándolo por completo.

- Lo sabía, yo tampoco- confesó.

- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme- murmuró suplicante mientras la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo.

- No puedo quedarme-.

El se separó con brusquedad para verla a los ojos, más no deshizo el abrazo -¿Porqué? ¿Estás con alguien?, ¿Ya no me amas?-.

- Ay Darién, es el amor que siento por ti lo que no me permite quedarme- intento zafarse sin éxito, siendo sincera consigo misma, la cercanía con él la tenía con una enorme lucha interna, por un lado el anhelo de volver a sentirlo cerca, más cerca y por el otro, la realidad, si quería estar libre de fantasmas debía dejarlo seguir con su vida y ella tenía que seguir en su lucha, como hasta ahora.

- El amor se demuestra de muchas formas, yo deseo tu felicidad y se que lo que soy ahora no te lo va a dar- explicó ella con ojos llorosos.

- Y yo, ¿Qué hay de mí?-.

- Tú tienes a Loren- y el abrazo cedió, se separaron y desviaron sus miradas.

En un extraño impulso el pelinegro soltó las palabras que ella ya esperaba escuchar.

- Es cierto, tengo a Loren, la cual ha estado conmigo siempre a pesar de todo-.

La rubia sonrió con nostalgia –lo sé-.

Y entonces ella se acercó a él, se sintió viva de nuevo cuando se permitió volver a respirar el olor de ese hombre que había sido el único en su vida y del cual llevaba el tatuaje de su amor en el corazón.

Y pasó. Una vez más sus cuerpos volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, muy diferente al anterior, este era de resignación, porque ambos sabían que era una despedida.

- Darién, yo...-

- No lo digas, no quiero escucharlo-.

- Perdóname-.

- Aunque nuestros caminos estén separados, mi corazón se queda contigo, mi querido Darién-.

- Quédate-.

- No puedo, estoy reencontrándome, debo avanzar- susurró cerca de los labios del amor de su vida.

El delineo el rostro de la chica con sus pulgares.

- Prométeme una cosa-.

- Lo que quieras princesa-.

- Cuando volvamos a vernos, quiero que seas el Darién del que me enamore-.

- Si te vuelvo a ver, no te voy a dejar ir-.

- No digas eso-.

- Y no me importa si debo luchar contra ti, así como tú corazón es mío, el mío te pertenece desde que era un niño y te juro que vamos a estar juntos de nuevo- sentenció con firmeza.

El anhelo se selló con un beso, que en vez de tierno y dulce, era salado y amargo debido a las lágrimas de ambos y a que se veía lejana la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

Cuando la pareja regreso al interior de la casa, las miradas de los presentes estaban centradas en ellos.

Serena caminó directamente hacia su padre y hermanos, sin notar la ausencia de Mina, actuó como si nada preguntando sobre lo que hablaban y esbozando una leve sonrisa. Nadie dijo, ni pregunto nada, Haruka apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Darién prácticamente arrastro a Loren fuera de la fiesta, sin despedirse de nadie, ya dentro del auto la chica lo confronto.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le cuestionó la chica molesta.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?-.

- En una semana- contestó confusa.

- Perfecto-.

- ¿Perfecto?-.

- Me voy contigo- dijo sin despegar su vista del volante.

La sorpresa fue evidente, ella sabía bien que por el tono utilizado era una decisión ya tomada. Era de suponer que lo que hubiera pasado entre Serena y él definió la decisión del pelinegro y era algo que la favorecía, entonces ¿Por qué pensaba que era un error?

Últimamente sus sentimientos por Darién la estaban llevando a analizar bien su relación, ¿Valía la pena seguir enamorada de un hombre que ya había entregado su corazón y que solo la veía como una gran amiga?, ¿Soportaría el cambio que sufriría su amistad si se aventurará a algo más?

La respuesta llegó. No podría.

- ¿Hablaras con tu familia de esto?- preguntó.

- Hoy mismo-.

- Entonces, dos boletos ¿verdad?-.

El finalmente volteo a verla y sonrío –si, dos-.

**Y mientras esto ocurría.**

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- expresó sorprendida y sin oculta su alegría.

- Fue algo que planee con Lita-.

- ¿Mi hermana?- el asintió con una risa arrogante.

- Yaten...-

- Te quiero a mi lado Mina-.

- Pero yo...-

- Donde tú estés, yo estaré mi amor-.

- ¿Y tú carrera?-.

- En seis meses, soy libre-.

- Para ser mío-.

- Nunca he dejado de serlo-.

Las palabras sobraban, ella se lanzo a sus brazos y él la recibió gustoso, un apasionado beso, borró cualquier duda, inseguridad y reproche.

Había cosas por resolver y ambos lo sabían, pero en ese momento lo único importante es que estaban juntos.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola amigas!

Espero que todas estén muy bien y que se la hayan pasado súper en navidad, sobre todo en compañía de sus seres queridos.

También espero que este 2010 este lleno de amor, salud, trabajo y que todos sus anhelos sean hermosas realidades, son mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo en especial a dos chicas que se ganaron mi corazón y que con el trato diario se convirtieron en mi familia, específicamente en mis hijas, Neo Reyna Serenity y Serenity233, a las cuales quiero y admiro, ellas lo saben.

También quiero decirles que tengo nuevo fic, es un proyecto que tengo con una amix, mi hermanix Princess Moon Light, esta en su cuenta y se llama Sentimientos que separan, si gustan darse una vuelta por la cuenta de ella y leerlo, gracias.

También quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las chicas que a lo largo de mi fic han dejado review y sobre todo que se han convertido no solo en lectoras, ahora también son grandes amigas y como propósito de año nuevo espero ampliar nuestra amistad y fortalecerla.

Siempre contesto directo los reviews, pero en esta ocasión quiero decirle a cris que siempre tiene dudas sobre el fic que la respuesta es si a todo lo que me preguntó, jiji, si quieres dejarme tu correo es así, aunque el mió esta en el perfil, pero si lo escribes en el review ojo, debe ser yes liz 1 arroba Hotmail punto com, si lo escribes como lo hacemos normalmente ff lo borra.

Recuerden cualquier duda, comentario ó sugerencia yo siempre estoy disponible.

Las quiero mucho, éxito siempre, besos y abrazos.

P.D Adelanto, el próximo capítulo se llamará Respuestas.


	10. ¿Respuestas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Antes que nada este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga tanita love. Tania no olvide tu cumpleaños (1 de abril pasado) es solo que estaba esperando terminar este capítulo, jejeje, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho ese día en compañía de tus hermosos hijos, te quiero y espero que te guste.**

**Ahora sí, sin más ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 9: ¿Respuestas?**

Desnuda con una sonrisa en su rostro y recostada en el pecho del amor de su vida se encontraba Mina Aino.

- Te extrañé tanto preciosa- murmuró con voz ronca su guapo acompañante.

- Y yo Yaten ¿No sabes cuánto?- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Porqué te fuiste?, sabía que estabas molesta, pero supuse que hablando arreglaríamos las cosas, un día voy a tu casa y me dicen que te fuiste-.

Ella se levantó un tanto incómoda y dando la espalda suspiro – ya sabes como soy, se me ocurrió de repente, además estaba dolida – el la abrazo reconfortándola –me tratabas como a un estorbo y yo no pude más, Sere anunció que viajaba y sentí que debía acompañarla, además...-

- Yo no te busque de inmediato- completó.

Ella asintió, Yaten se percató de que lágrimas mojaban el rostro de su chica –no llores Mina, yo tampoco la pase bien, pensaba llevarte conmigo –ella por su parte se sorprendió dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a él –no me mires así- comentó con una risa arrogante –eres mi todo, lo único que necesito para sentirme completo.

- Debí saberlo- dijo ella sollozando en el pecho desnudo del peliplateado.

- Y yo demostrarlo más ¿No crees?, además eso no importa ya, aprovechemos el ahora, sin el ayer, lo mejor del amor es que cuando es verdadero, aguanta lo que sea, aún las separaciones.

Mina asintió conmovida por las palabras de Yaten, después de todo el tiempo separados había servido de algo, ahora veían las cosas con madures y sobre todo ahora ya no había secretos. La rubia rodeó con sus brazos el torso del chico y se sentó a horcajadas en él sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía por la excitación, un par de apasionados besos fue el preámbulo que dio paso a la demostración de su amor.

- Ahh Mina- gimió él.

- Te necesito amor, necesito sentirme otra vez tuya- susurró a su oído, para después mordisquear la oreja del chico.

- Y yo no me voy a cansar de tomarte- dijo el entrecortadamente, mientras marcaba la profundidad de las embestidas, el clímax llegó, fuerte y abrasador, dejándolos agotados.

Cuando el cansancio los venció, Morfeo hizo su aparición transportándolos al mundo de los sueños, en donde la tranquilidad era el protagonista de los suyos.

Y mientras esta parejita recuperaba el tiempo perdido, dos jóvenes sonrojadas subían el volumen del televisor.

- La verdad es que creo que deberíamos cenar fuera- comentó una muy sonrojada Molly.

- Este... Yo creo que sí- respondió apenada Serena.

- Además aún no me haz contado que tanto paso entre ya sabes quién y tú-.

- ¿Qué mas quieres que diga?, Ya mi familia me interrogó sobre eso antes de volver a Osaka- dijo en tono molesto.

- Tengo dudas- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena roló los ojos -¿Cuáles?- cuestionó tratando de sacar de su mente los extraños sonidos provenientes de la recámara de su prima.

- ¿No te molesta que se haya ido con Loren?... Digo, yo, estaría triste y tú pues...Te ves muy tranquila amiga- dijo con una mirada penetrante.

Serena tomo aire antes de contestar –la verdad es que quizás no me molesta porque el me prometió luchar contra mi para estar conmigo- comentó con melancolía -¿No es ilógico? El me dice eso y yo lo alejo- suspiro- yo no tengo dudas de que me ama Molly- añadió triste –solo de que vuelva por mí y que podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

La pelirroja se quedo sin palabras, la inmadurez y la evasión de los problemas traía como consecuencia malas decisiones, esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuera así y juntos o no deseaba que esas dos almas separadas por el dolor encontraran la felicidad.

**Tokio.**

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban disfrutando de un tiempo de calidad como el rubio solía llamar a las ocasiones en que se quedaban solos en la casa Tsukino, su esposa tocaba armoniosamente el violín mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados deleitándose con la hermosa melodía. Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de la casa los saco de su burbuja de paz.

- Pero que demonios- exclamó el rubio.

- Haruka- le regaño su esposa –en vez de quejarte abre- ordenó.

- Está bien- respondió resignado.

Al abrir la pequeña silueta de su cuñada se abalanzo sobre el sollozando.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le recriminó.

Michiru se acercó preocupada e intercambió miradas con el joven que abrazó a la chica peliazul.

- ¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó mientras la conducía a la sala.

- Ray-.

- ¿De que hablas Ami?- Michiru la veía confundida y a la vez notaba la enorme lucha interna que Haruka llevaba, su rostro lo evidenciaba.

- Taiki se fue- chilló lastimosamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso Haruka?- cuestionó molesta la hermana mayor de la peliazul.

Ami se levantó del sofá y lo miro con suplica - ¿Por qué no se despidió de mi? -.

- No se, me sorprendió su decisión, y nos hizo prometer a Andrew y a mi que no diríamos nada...Además-.

- Además que- apremió Michiru.

- Dijo que las cosas entre ustedes estaban dichas –fijo su vista en Ami –y que lo mejor era poner distancia de por medio-.

La peliazul desvió su vista y su hermana entendió que esa era la hora de saber el porque de que su hermana y el castaño hubieran terminado su relación.

- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes hermana?- preguntó autoritaria.

- El me engañó, se acostó con Kakyu- comentó con voz apagada rompiendo a llorar.

Su hermana y cuñado intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y tras el despliegue de dolor de la chica solo se dedicaron a consolarla, esperando que ella quisiera desahogarse cuando se sintiera lista para afrontar los hechos.

**En otro lugar.**

**- **¿Porqué me citaste aquí?-cuestiono con recelo una voz de mujer. Y es que la casa en donde estaban, más bien parecían ruinas.

- Discúlpame hermanita, obvio que tu nueva vida te hace desdeñar este tipo de sitios- ironizó una mujer pelirroja.

- No es eso- respondió con firmeza -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con frialdad.

- Saber sobre tus progresos-.

- Apenas entre a la compañía, estoy aprendiendo de los manejos y eso- titubeo.

- Que lenta- comentó molesta la pelirroja.

- Soy la asistente de Seiya- respondió altiva –estoy bien encaminada- apuntó.

- Eso es bueno- expreso indiferente ¿Y lo otro?-.

- No haz hecho nada- añadió burlona.

- Como podría- argumentó furiosa la primera- me parece inconcebible seducir a ese joven- explotó.

- No te la des de muy santa, con el padre no te hiciste del rogar-.

- Es diferente-.

- ¿Por qué?...Syt es un desgraciado, tú ya lo sabes, mató a mi hijo- exclamó con rencor y zarandándola por los hombros.

- Tu abortaste- le recordó - que no se te olvide- dijo con calma y zafándose del agarre.

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Jean me dejo por su culpa ¿Qué pensabas que iba a ser de mi vida sin apoyo y con un niño? ¿Y me arrepentí?- concluyó airadamente.

- Claro- ironizó- cuando Taiki te busco para decirte que aun te amaba-.

- Cállate- rugió la pelirroja.

- Y tú lo despreciaste porque sabías que si seguías con él el dinero de Syt se te escaparía de las manos, preferiste seguir con tu ambición al amor y al final te quedaste sin nada- la compadeció con burla.

- No es cierto, yo lo amaba- se defendió la primera.

- No te engañes Kakyu, tú no sabes querer-.

- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- pregunto la pelirroja escondiendo el dolor por la veracidad de las palabras de su "hermana" y cambiando abruptamente de tema.

- Aunque quisiera, no me sirve de nada- murmuró la aludida.

- No te atrevas a traicionarme- le advirtió amenazadoramente.

- No lo haré, solo quiero que cuando mi parte en tu plan se cumpla, me dejes ir, como habíamos acordado-.

- Descuida, después de esto, nuestros caminos tomaran el rumbo de siempre- añadió sombría.

- Gracias-.

Mildred Kou dio la espalda a Kakyu para irse del tétrico lugar en donde se habían citado, antes de abandonarlo completamente se dio la vuelta para ver a los ojos a su "hermana", la sonrisa maliciosa de esta le produjo un escalofrío de temor, "Espero que no te hayas dado cuenta", pensaba, rezando porque así fuera.

**Telecomunicaciones Kou.**

- Vamos a cenar Seiya- ánimo su guapa novia.

- No puedo Ray, tengo que terminar un informe para mañana, mi padre que lo ponga al día- dijo sin despegar su vista del computador y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh ya veo- murmuró la joven desilusionada- Seiya ¿Estamos bien?- cuestiono débilmente.

- ¿Qué dices?- el joven levanto la vista para fijarla en el semblante preocupado de su novia.

- Si algo no estuviera bien, me lo dirías ¿Verdad?-.

- Ray- es se levanto y en un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba, tomo su rostro con suavidad – yo te amo- murmuró con ternura contra sus labios.

- Seiya- susurró ella.

- No pienses cosas que no son preciosa- y el tono de voz y la calidez así como el sonido del latido de su corazón hicieron que ella creyera.

- Perdóname-.

- Todo ésta bien, perdóname tú a mí, te prometo compensarte por el tiempo que te he tenido abandonada-.

Ella asintió besándolo, como señal de que estaba de acuerdo, que todo estaba bien, aunque un mal presentimiento aquejaba el corazón de la joven, no eran dudas por el amor de ese hombre que se le entregaba en cada momento, si no un miedo a perderlo, ya dos de sus amigas y hasta su propio hermano habían experimentado el no poder seguir con la persona amada a pesar del gran amor y si eso les pasaba a ellos. Inconscientemente abrazó con más fuerza al pelinegro intentando alejar esas horribles dudas de su mente y sobre todo de su corazón.

**A kilómetros de ahí.**

En una elegante cafetería dos guapos hombres muy parecidos físicamente, conversaban animadamente.

- No me lo creo primo- río uno de los hombres, este tenía el cabello largo -¿Amor a primera vista?- se burló soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Déjame en paz Malaquite- espetó molesto y un poco avergonzado el segundo este tenía el cabello corto y en tono plateado.

- Lo siento, es que me desconciertan tus suspiros por esa chica y el hecho de que ni siquiera sabes su nombre- río.

- No dije que estuviera enamorado, solo que me perturbaba- aclaró.

- Bueno- el tono bromista cambio a serio eso es mucho teniendo en cuenta que desde que ella murió tú-.

- Lo sé- lo cortó el joven sonriendo con tristeza.

- Lo siento-.

- No, estoy bien, es solo que aún duele saber que no estuve con ella en sus últimos momentos de vida- suspiro.

- Pero tienes a mi sobrino, es un lazo que te une a ella y es su forma de seguir contigo-.

- Es verdad, mi hijo es una parte de ella-.

- Y cambiando de tema ¿Qué piensas hacer, ahora que llegaste de Londres?-.

- Establecerme aquí definitivamente-.

- Te ayudaré con la búsqueda de casa y escuela para el niño-.

- Gracias primo-.

- De nada Diamante, para eso esta la familia-.

Entre risas y pláticas ese par siguió conversando, aunque uno de ellos no dejaba de pensar en una chica rubia y de unos hermosos ojos azules inundados de tristeza.

**EUA.**

El cansancio era evidente en un guapo pelinegro que recorría el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su departamento arrastrándose literalmente, había tenido una exhausta jornada de trabajo, una guardia pesada, atendiendo emergencias y apoyando en varias cirugías, además de declinar invitaciones que le hacían sus compañeras de trabajo, enfermeras y doctoras, esto última era sin duda lo más pesado de su trabajo en el hospital.

Dos meses habían pasado desde su llegada a ese país, mucho trabajo le había dado la bienvenida, lo cual agradecía enormemente, así no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en ella: Serena. Aunque sus sueños estaban plagados de ella y de su promesa, de su risa, sus besos, sus caricias y sobre todo el lacerante recuerdo su amor, mismo que el no supo defender.

Al entrar al departamento que alquilaba en esa ciudad, unas fuertes risas lo desconcertaron, pero igualmente lo hicieron sonreír débilmente, puesto que ya sabía a quienes le pertenecían.

- Veo que llegué muy a tiempo para el desayuno- comentó bromista al entrar a la cocina que es de donde provenía el alboroto.

- Hola Dari- saludó muy sonriente una guapa chica.

- Justo a tiempo- añadió Taiki animoso mientras revolvía huevos y jamón.

- Iré a ducharme y vuelvo-anunció el pelinegro retirándose.

- No tardes- gritó Loren con voz cantarina.

Ella se puso de pie para sacar jugo y leche del refrigerador, mientras el castaño servía con habilidad el huevo y sacaba del tostador los panes que acompañarían en desayuno.

- ¿Cómo lo ves?- cuestiono él con seriedad a la chica.

- Bastante ocupado como para deprimirse-.

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso- suspiro.

El hubiera querido agregar que su amigo se estaba evadiendo, pero temiendo lastimar los sentimientos amorosos de la joven por el pelinegro decidió dejar las cosas tal cual. Afortunadamente Darién entro en ese momento y los tres se dispusieron a desayunar.

- ¿Y ahora porque te quedaste a dormir Loren?- preguntó suspicaz el pelinegro.

La aludida se sonrojo abruptamente y se atraganto con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

- Pues nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde y por eso la invite a quedarse- comentó despreocupadamente el castaño -¿Te molesta?- preguntó algo incómodo Taiki.

- Eee...No, solo preguntaba-.

El teléfono del lugar se hizo presente, causando que el castaño se levantara rápidamente a contestar.

- No me parece tu tonito eee- le recriminó la chica a Darién.

- Solo era curiosidad- comentó en tono pícaro el pelinegro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Más tarde, Loren se retiro ya que tenía guardia en el hospital y durante el resto del día, la joven no pudo evitar reconocer que se sentía sumamente trastornada y confundida por la llegada de Taiki Kou, un hombre que con su caballerosidad e inteligencia la habían cautivado. Respiro y aspiro profundamente "porque todos los hombres que ya han entregado su corazón a esa persona especial tenían que atraerla como imanes". ¿Eso era justo? Era difícil entender que o encontrar que hacía mal como para no encontrar a un hombre que pudiera abrir su corazón a ella y entregárselo para siempre. Frustrada se dirigió al área de terapia intensiva en donde requerían de su conocimiento.

**Osaka. **

Uno de esos días.

**- **¡QUE ABURRIDA ESTOY!- se quejaba en voz alta una linda rubia de moño rojo –Sere deberíamos salir por ahí- sugirió haciendo puchero.

Y es que Mina Aino había terminado su participación en una obra de teatro local con gran éxito, ahora se encontraba descansando y revisando varias propuestas de trabajo, todo esto mientras su guapo novio Yaten Kou triunfaba en Londres.

- Estoy preparando unos juegos para mi clase- respondió su prima fastidiada.

- Faltando dos días- debatió Mina.

- ¿Y?-increpó molesta la primera sin dejar de hacer sus dibujos.

- ¡MOLLY!¡MOLLY!- grito escandalosamente la rubia del moño rojo una y otra vez.

La pelirroja bajo las escaleras tapándose los oídos -¿Qué demonios te pasa Mina? ¿Por qué gritas como una loca?-.

- Estoy aburrida- se quejó la aludida, Serena rodó los ojos y continuó trabajando.

Molly entrecerró los ojos y resopló indignada -¿Para eso haces tanto alboroto?-.

- Salgamos- suplico dramatizando la joven actriz.

- No lo sé, tengo que organizar varias cosas-.

- Ustedes dos- señalándolas acusadoramente- no me comprenden –lloriqueo- ahora que Yaten esta en Londres en espera de que termine su contrato me siento desesperada y en vez de apoyo moral lo que recibo de ustedes es una patada a la depresión y la soledad-.

Tanto su prima como su amiga se vieron una a la otra derrotadas y es que cuando Mina jugaba sus cartas bien, nada se le podía negar.

- Esta bien, salgamos concedió la rubia.

- Solo un par de horas- negoció Molly.

- Ya, ésta bien, pero yo escojo el lugar- anunció con pose triunfante la muy entusiasta rubia.

Resignadas y con cara de circunstancia, una rubia y una pelirroja subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones a prepararse para su salida, mientras abajo Mina sonreía feliz por lograr su objetivo, que su prima despejara de su mente su trabajo y de Darién. Y es que, aunque la obstinada de su prima no lo admitiera, lloraba por las noches quedándose dormida hasta muy entrada la madrugada, trataba de ocultar su cansancio para evitar preocuparlas, pero cuando se conoce tan bien a una persona, es difícil pasar por alto la verdad.

Serena merecía ser feliz, una segunda oportunidad tal vez, con o sin Darién pensaba la rubia, después de todo él, se había ido con Loren y no porque Sere dijera que lo entendía no quería decir que no le doliera.

**Ya entrada la noche en Osaka.**

- ¡Oh, vaya cuanto chico guapo!- exclamó Mina con ojos brillosos y viendo hacia todas direcciones al entrar a "Rapsodia", el lugar elegido para divertirse esa noche.

- No exageres Mina-.

- ¿Qué diría Yaten si te escuchará decir eso?-comentó Molly para molestarla.

- El me conoce y confía en mí- afirmó petulante.

- Como sea-.

Bailaron, bebieron y disfrutaron de la noche intensamente, Molly inclusive se animo a aceptar una invitación a comer con cierto chico de extraño aspecto, pelo castaño y grandes anteojos que la hizo reír toda la noche.

Serena acudió al tocador antes de irse de ahí, al salir del mismo choco con alguien, por las prisas y sin mirarlo, solo se disculpo alejándose rápidamente. El joven perplejo tardo en reaccionar, al hacerlo trato de seguir el camino de ella.

- Ey Diamante ¿Qué te pasa?- le cuestiono algo emotivo un hombre alto de larga cabellera.

- Es ella-.

- ¿Quién?-.

- La chica del lago- afirmó buscándola con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde esta?-.

Diamante giró su vista en todas direcciones buscándola, estaba por darse por vencido cuando divisó una rubia cabellera rubia que él estaba seguro pertenecía a ella escabullirse a la salida del lugar.

- La encontraste- preguntó su primo al cabo de un rato.

- Se fue ya- contesto decepcionado.

- Anímate primo, venimos a divertirnos-.

- No Mal, la verdad es que prefiero regresar a la casa-.

- Vayámonos entonces-.

- No, tú quédate, no quiero arruinarte la noche-.

- Seguro-.

El peliplateado asintió palmeando su espalda y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, salió de "Rapsodia" con rumbo a su casa.

**Tokio.**

Después de su arrebato de esa tarde, Ray Chiba, había decidido recompensar a su guapo novio, lo iba a sorprender con un ligero y sexy atuendo, una buena botella de vino y muchos besos y mimos incluidos en ese paquete. Tal como se lo imagino, solo el guardia de seguridad y el equipo de limpieza se encontraban a esa hora en Telecomunicaciones Kou. Camino sin prisas y al llegar al elevador que la conduciría al piso ejecutivo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, llegó a su destino y camino tanteando la actitud que tomaría al llegar frente a Seiya. Unos sollozos provenientes de la oficina del pelinegro la alarmaron, presurosa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la escena que se repetía constantemente en sus pesadillas. Mildred abrazada por Seiya y recostada en su pecho.

- Seiya- murmuró dejando escapar un fuerte sollozo.

- Ray no- gritó él al ver a la chica correr.

- Déjala, necesita tiempo, tú y yo necesitamos arreglar este problema, mañana hablaras con ella-.

El asintió débilmente aunque su corazón no le daba tregua, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero sería por poco, hoy mismo hablaría con su padre sobre la amenaza que recaía sobre su familia y mañana iría por ella, por su Ray, porque no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, porque simplemente no sería vida.

**EUA.**

Era uno de esos pocos días libres que tenía en los cuales podía descansar, claro que eso no se podía, ya que para frustración del guapo doctor Chiba había sido arrastrado literalmente por sus amigos a un club nocturno. Un tanto reservado, tal como era el, decidió quedarse en la mesa mientras Loren, Taiki y algunos compañeros de trabajo disfrutaban de la música en la pista de baile.

- Una enorme sorpresa verlo aquí doctor Chiba- dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo estas Melissa?- saludó él, algo incómodo ante la mirada lasciva de la joven.

- Muy bien- "y tú estas mejor", pensó ella.

- Me alegro- el guapo joven, se llevo su bebida a los labios y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pista de baile, deseando que ella entendiera la indirecta.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- le cuestiono ella ansiosa.

- No gracias- contesto secamente.

La oportuna llegada de sus amigos fue agradecida enormemente por Darién, aunque las emociones de su amiga pelirroja fueron totalmente opuestas ya que Melissa frustrada por la negativa del pelinegro tomo a Taiki del brazo y lo invito a bailar, el castaño cual caballero acepto amablemente.

- No te pongas celosa- murmuró Darién al oído de su amiga.

- No lo estoy- se defendió ella.

- Como digas-.

Y mientras los dos amigos discutían sobre las emociones ocultas de lo joven por un muy despistado Kou, a unas mesas de ellos se encontraba una sombría figura del pasado de Darién, ella veía como el que consideraba su amor frustrado sonreía con su guapa amiga, lo que la tenía molesta y celosa.

- "Si te separé del supuesto amor de tu vida, alejarte de esa será mucho más fácil"- pensó maliciosamente.

- Ey amiga ¿En que piensas?- le cuestiono una de sus acompañantes al club, visiblemente agitada.

- En nada especial Melissa- respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Conoces a ese trío?- cuestiono tratando de no verse ansiosa.

- Compañeros de trabajo- respondió con cierta indiferencia.

- Oh vaya-.

Los planes se trazaban en su mente como telaraña tejiéndose alrededor de su presa, esta vez él terminaría en sus brazos, eso era un hecho.

**Tokio.**

- Me sorprendió tu invitación Kenji- comentó con tono amable Setsuna Chiba al tomar asiento en la mesa de un pintoresco restaurante.

- Y a mí el que aceptaras-.

El silencio reino por unos segundos -¿Cómo esta tu familia?-.

- Muy bien, Sammy creciendo, Haruka y Michiru se llevan bien, son dos chicos muy maduros y enamorados- respondió alegremente- gracias por preguntar.

- Maduros- susurró la guapa mujer –madurez fue lo que le falto a ellos ¿No crees?-.

El asintió –se veían tan enamorados que nunca pensé que fueran a separarse-.

- Ni yo-.

- No quiero dejar de verte Setsuna- comentó el un tanto apenado.

- Kenji- murmuró ella sonrojada.

- Creo que nuestra amistad debería seguir a pesar de lo sucedido con nuestros hijos-.

- Ah claro- concedió ella sonriendo decepcionada y nerviosa-.

- Cuéntame y tú familia- preguntó el notando el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Un suspiro escapo de ella- Hotaru en sus ataques de rebeldía adolescente, Darién a miles de kilómetros de distancia evadiendo sus problemas y Ray sufriendo los sinsabores del amor.

- Lo siento-.

- Todo lo que nos pase es necesario en esta vida- apunto ella- incluso el sufrimiento, todos necesitamos experiencias buenas y malas-.

- Toda relación necesita pruebas y superar adversidades, así es como se fortalece el lazo del amor- completó el viéndola a los ojos.

- Tienes razón-.

La tarde se les fue a ambos más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado, no era algo oculto que cada uno disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del otro, el miedo al rechazo o quizás a incomodar a sus hijos con algo más que su amistad les impedía ser más sinceros con respecto a sus sentimientos.

**Meses después.**

**- **Se siente bien señor Kou- peguntó Ray ofreciéndole una taza de té y sentándose en el sillón cercano al de él.

- Si linda, solo pienso-.

- En Mildred-.

- Mentiría si te digo que no-.

- ¿La quiso?- pregunta en un susurro la pelinegra, temiendo al dolor que pudieran provocar sus palabras.

- Si- suspiro- aunque la verdad es que lo que me tiene así no es mi relación con ella, si no el que el aferrarme a una relación fue el querer escapar de mi soledad- expresó con tristeza.

- ¿Y eso te lleva a extrañarla?-preguntó- el que te sientes solo- afirmó.

- Si- suspiro profundamente- pero ella tenía razón, yo nunca podría perdonar su engaño a pesar de todo lo que hizo por nosotros-.

El silenció inundo la habitación llevando a la joven a la última vez que había visto a Mildred Kent.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó evidentemente molesta Ray Chiba._

_- Necesitamos hablar- comentó enérgicamente una mujer madura en el umbral de la puerta._

_- Yo no- ironizó la pelinegra –no tengo nada que decir, ni quiero oírte- apuntó._

_- Me da lo mismo, vas a escucharme- dijo con convicción la mujer entrando a la casa y adentrándose con rumbo a la sala ante la frustración de la joven._

_- Pues pasa- expresó con sarcasmo._

_- Gracias-._

_- Lo que viste aquella noche en la oficina solo era apoyo-._

_- Pues que linda forma de apoyar ¿No?- ironizó Ray._

_- ¿Conoces a Kakyu Fireball?-._

_Ray frunció el ceño, estaba hablando a la ex amante de Taiki y Syt Kou._

_- Veo que sí, verás ella es mi media hermana- la cara de incredulidad de la chica hizo que la mujer sonriera –difícil de creer ¿Verdad?-._

_- No entiendo-._

_- Mi madre era amante de su padre-._

_- Entonces tú-._

_- Era parte de un plan, aunque tu no lo creas, el perder a Taiki y al bebé que esperaba en aquel tiempo la daño mucho- expresó recordando aquellos recuerdos del pasado._

_- Venganza-murmuró la pelinegra._

_- Así es, quería destruir a Syt, alejarlo aún más de su familia y llevarlo a la ruina-._

_- Entonces mi intuición no estaba fallando, tus insinuaciones y coqueteos con Seiya-._

_- Eran parte del plan- completó Mildred._

_- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?- cuestiono Ray a la par que le ofrecía sentarse a la mujer y ella imitaba el acto, aún sorprendida por las revelaciones._

_- Puedes creer que soy la peor persona del mundo por prestare a su juego, pero en ese momento no tenía otra alternativa- suspiro-cambiaron las cosas porque simplemente me enamore- Ray se tenso y fue notado por la mujer –no linda, me enamore de Syt, a Seiya lo quiero, con cariño de madrastra- río._

_- Ellos saben de esto- la guapa mujer asintió –entonces tú-._

_- Me he hecho responsable de mis actos-._

_- Y me vienes a decir esto por…_

_- Porque Seiya esta sufriendo, no le contestas el teléfono, te niegas a verlo- la chica desvió la mirada- en verdad te ama, no lo juzgues, el solo busco ayudarme, no te guíes o influencies por los fracasos amorosos de tu alrededor, eres una chica muy lista Ray Chiba y estoy segura de que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-._

_La joven sonrío débilmente._

_- Cuídalos por favor- suplico Mildred con los ojos cristalizados._

_- Te vas-._

_- Afronto las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo con voz apagada y triste la pronto ex esposa de Syt Kou saliendo de su casa y de la vida de la que hasta hace unos días llamaba su familia._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Unos brazos enrollándose en la cintura de la joven la sobresaltaron, desconcertada se dio cuenta de que la habitación había sido abandonada por su suegro y de que su novio ahora se encontraba en ella.

- Pensabas en mí- aseguró él petulante.

- Y en mí- contesto ella.

- Esos pensamientos me gustan-.

- ¿Hablaste con Taiki?-.

- Ya le conté todo y que ella está en la cárcel- respondió.

- ¿Y Ami?-.

- Me temo que el saber de los planes de ella contra mi familia no cambia en nada lo que paso entre ellos- afirmó.

- Supongo que tienes razón-.

- Te amo Ray-.

- Y yo a ti Seiya-.

- Te voy a extrañar-.

- Y yo a ti, pero mamá dice que hay que pasar navidad con la familia y como Darién no quiere venir se decidió el viaje a EUA- explicó ella un tanto apenada.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo, como quisiera que Taiki viniera- suspiro.

- Aun no está listo amor-.

El la apretó aun más contra sí –lo sé-.

El amor verdadero propaga el entorno que lo rodea de paz y tranquilidad, de sueños y sobre todo de una luz que ilumina el camino de los enamorados. Para Ray Chiba y Seiya Kou, así era el camino que se vislumbraba.

**EUA.**

En la cafetería del hospital Darién y Loren se encontraban disfrutando de un muy necesario refrigerio ya que tendrían que pasar toda la noche en el lugar con motivo de su turno laboral, sonreían y bromeaban sobre quien se veía más cansado y con peor aspecto.

- Doctor Chiba, doctora Stevens- saludó una voz grave bastante conocida por ellos.

- Doctor Wallace-respondieron ellos al unísono.

- Me da gusto encontrarlos a ambos, les voy a presentar a un nuevo integrante del equipo- comentó con orgullo.

- Claro-.

- Adelante, doctora Kane- dijo él maduro médico, Darién se tenso y esto fue notado por su amiga-.

- Buenas tardes- saludó la recién llegada- los ojos del pelinegro mostraban sorpresa e incredulidad-.

- Bienvenida- comentó Loren en tono dudoso, ya que le extrañaba la reacción de su amigo.

- Un gusto volver a verte Darién- expresó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Saori- murmuró el pelinegro, Loren entendió la situación y sonriendo falsamente recorrió con la mirada a la recién llegada.

**El paso del tiempo.**

El aplastante paso de los años, la desilusión y la opacada esperanza del amor por el cual no lucho y que se empeño en olvidar finalmente habían logrado despertar a Serena y estaba decidida a vivir nuevamente.

- "Un mismo sueño"-murmuró al leer la inscripción de la pulsera que fuera el obsequio de su primer aniversario como novios, observo con detenimiento y acarició la joya para posteriormente guardarla en un pequeño cofre como símbolo de que dejaba atrás un pasado en busca de un presente.

- ¡SERENA!- le gritaron, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Ya voy Sammy- respondió ella respirando profundamente.

A cinco años de aquel fatídico 3 de agosto, la joven Tsukino había regresado a vivir con su padre y hermano menor.

Haruka Y Michiru vivían en su propia casa ubicada no muy lejos del hogar Tsukino.

Lita, Andrew y el pequeño Drew de 3 años ya vivían muy felices y llenos de trabajo, el antiguo Crown Center había sido modificado casi en su totalidad, ahora era "Trueno de Júpiter" un restaurante muy exitoso en Tokio, en donde los señores Aino, Luna y Artemis trabajaban, haciendo el negocio muy familiar.

Mina vivía de nuevo con sus padres y Yaten había hecho las paces con su padre, residía oficialmente en Tokio junto con su hermano Seiya. La pareja de enamorados actores estaban trabajando juntos en una novela con mucho éxito de ese país.

La señora Noriko Mizuno se encontraba de romance con Syt Kou para consternación de su hija menor que hacía un año se había comprometido con Steve y estaba a semanas de casarse.

La familia Chiba se encontraba ansiosa y esperando el regrese de Darién con motivo del compromiso de su hermana, aunque aún arrastraban ambos la molestia y enfado por la poca tolerancia de la chica hacia su gran amiga.

Una agradable mañana, Serena Tsukino se dirigió a su nuevo empleo en un reconocido instituto de la ciudad.

- Estoy muy emocionada señora Zirconia-.

- Eso es bastante normal, en el primer día- comentó con una sonrisa la mujer de edad avanzada.

- Aquí esta su grupo- señalo- suerte y espero no me decepcione, viene altamente recomendada y confío en sus capacidades- dijo en tono severo.

- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- aseguró la rubia.

Al abrir la puerta una docena de niños de 5 años veían expectantes a la directora de su colegio y aún más a la nueva maestra.

- Niños, les presento a Serena Tsukino, su nueva maestra- indico la mujer con autoridad.

- ¡Hola señorita Serena!- exclamaron los niños a coro.

- Hola pequeños- contesto la aludida con una gran sonrisa.

- Eres muy bonita maestra- se dejo escuchar una tierna vocecita.

Serena busco al dueño de la misma, encontrándose con un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules que la llevaron a retroceder casi veinte años, a la escena en la cual ella conoció a su príncipe azul, al hombre que le había robado su corazón siendo apenas una niña y que días antes había decidido finalmente olvidar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestiono con un hilo de voz, luchando por tener calma y sacar de su mente ese doloroso recuerdo.

- Mi nombre es...

Continuará...

**¡Hola niñas!**

**No estaba muerta andaba de parranda, jejeje, ya, no es verdad, sorry por la tardanza, no tengo excusa y nada me justifica así que solo me queda decir que este capítulo lo hice con mucho amor, cariño y esperando que mi fic siga en el gusto de ustedes.**

**Ahora, se que talvez esta un poco aburrido, pero entenderán que es el preludio para el clímax de la historia, que si son listas y recuerdan el prólogo y tomaron nota de las pistas que deje en este cap, pues ya se esta cocinando jejeje…**

**Saben que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, un review ó un mensaje yo se los agradezco y les daré respuesta, claro que si…**

**Cris: Lo continuaré, solo que tardo en actualizar, sobre tu duda, se que este cap te lo aclarará, no puedo decir más...**

**Lita Japón: Bienvenida al fic y a mi familia, jejeje, y si, es un fic de superación, nenita, no todo es amor en la vida, es importante, claro, pero hacen falta las tres c haciéndole compañía: CONFIANZA, COMUNICACIÓN Y COMPRENSIÓN. No es necesario decir que esto le falto a nuestra parejita, ya verás tú como se resolverá todo este embrollo que he creado.**

**A todas las demás lectoras, gracias, gracias por sus reviews y por sus porras, las quiero niñas, ya saben que les contestaré a cada una a su cuenta, a las que no, pues cuando actualice, en el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto…bye**


	11. Ciclos y señales

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Una agradable mañana, Serena Tsukino se dirigió a su nuevo empleo en un reconocido instituto de la ciudad.

- Estoy muy emocionada señora Zirconia-.

- Eso es bastante normal, en el primer día- comentó con una sonrisa la mujer de edad avanzada.

- Aquí esta su grupo- señalo- suerte y espero no me decepcione, viene altamente recomendada y confío en sus capacidades- dijo en tono severo.

- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- aseguró la rubia.

Al abrir la puerta una docena de niños de 5 años veían expectantes a la directora de su colegio y aún más a la nueva maestra.

- Niños, les presento a Serena Tsukino, su nueva maestra- indico la mujer con autoridad.

- ¡Hola señorita Serena!- exclamaron los niños a coro.

- Hola pequeños- contesto la aludida con una gran sonrisa.

- Eres muy bonita maestra- se dejo escuchar una tierna vocecita.

Serena busco al dueño de la misma, encontrándose con un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules que la llevaron a retroceder casi veinte años, a la escena en la cual ella conoció a su príncipe azul, al hombre que le había robado su corazón siendo apenas una niña y que días antes había decidido finalmente olvidar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestiono con un hilo de voz, luchando por tener calma y sacar de su mente ese doloroso recuerdo.

- Mi nombre es...

**Capítulo 10: Ciclos y señales.**

Un mes es el tiempo que la profesora Serena Tsukino tenía al frente de su grupo de preescolar, era muy dedicada, amable, cariñosa y dinámica en sus clases, debido a esto, su grupo era muy destacado y ella muy querida por sus pequeños alumnos.

Fuera del incidente de su primer día, en donde se había impresionado mucho con un alumno en particular, la normalidad era el común en la vida de la rubia.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios ante la atenta mirada de una joven de hermoso pelo aguamarina. Algo ocurrido en ese día llego a la mente de Serena.

_Flash Back._

_- Buenos días niños- saludó al ingresar a su salón de clase una entusiasta profesora._

_- ¡Buenos días señorita Serena!- respondieron a coro sus alumnos, ella sonrío con dulzura._

_- Señorita Serena- la llamo tímidamente un pequeño pelinegro._

_- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Zafiro?-._

_- Para usted- indicó al extender su brazo, una hermosa rosa roja apareció, él bajo la vista sonrojado, su profesora sonrío y tomo la flor._

_- Gracias Zafiro, es muy hermosa-._

_- De nada- susurró el niño retirándose a su lugar._

_Fin del Flash back._

La verdad es que Serena no podía explicarse la extraña sensación que la albergaba al estar cerca de ese niño, debía reconocer que en un principio le impresiono mucho su parecido con _él_ y la sensación que le provocaba al interactuar en clase, la incomodaba en un principio, porque nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse así, con miedo y a la vez alegre, ahora, con los días estaba segura que lo que pasaba era que le hacía imaginar a su hijo, a ese pequeñito que no conoció, a ese niño que además de su ilusión, se llevo con ella su corazón. La rubia pensaba que en Zafiro por su parecido con Darién veía a su pequeño Mamoru.

- ¿En que piensas?- le cuestiono una voz obligándola a salir de sus cavilaciones.

- En los huecos que ahí en mi vida-suspiro.

- Sere...- susurró la joven algo incómoda con la respuesta.

- No Michi, no habló de mi hijo- aclaró con una triste mirada –aunque no te niego que aún duele y se que nunca dejara de doler, el que me haya resignado no quiere decir que ese acontecimiento tan importante para mí como fue mi breve maternidad este en el baúl del olvido, aún no he logrado eso- informó con tono apagado.

- Entonces... ¿A que hueco te refieres? ¿Al amor?-.

- A todo, fuera de mi trabajo y ustedes, no hay nada más- reconoció mirando hacía la ventana que parecía más entretenida en estos momentos.

- ¿Tú quieres a que deseas que lo haya? ¿Tú quieres más?- la rubia la observó fijamente y sonrío débilmente.

- ¿No es lo que todos queremos?- Espetó con nostalgia.

Su cuñada asintió y ambas se perdieron en la respuesta que cada una tenía para ese pregunta y es que Michiru Tsukino tenía un anhelo, ese algo más del que Sere hablaba: UN HIJO. Y es que con casi 5 años de matrimonio a su vida aún no parecía querer llegar la cigüeña, pese a que según varios doctores que ella y su esposo habían consultado ambos estaban perfectamente de salud y en condiciones para concebir.

- Sí- respondió finalmente –es lo que todos queremos-.

**EUA.**

- No puedo Saori, tengo una cita con Berejerite- expresó con cansancio un pelinegro de ojos azules.

- Lo prometiste- un peculiar puchero adorno el rostro de la joven pelirroja.

- Sí, pero no es mi culpa que el día de la operación sea justo el único día que tengo libre en tres semanas-acotó exasperado el joven quien yacía acorralado en un pasillo de la clínica en donde laboraba como médico.

- ¡Darién!- Exclamó- ¡Por favor! Solo habla con los padres, se te da mejor que a mí- rogó desesperada.

- Esta bien, hablaré con ellos y me voy- acordó suspirando, al final siempre hacía lo que su amiga le pedía.

- ¡GENIAL!- Gritó con júbilo la chica – Gracias Dari- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla antes de caminar en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía el pelinegro antes de ser acorralado por ella.

Y es que sí hace 4 años le hubieran dicho a Darién Chiba que la relación con Saori, la mujer que tantos problemas había causado en la única relación seria que había tenido con una mujer, volvería a ser su amiga no lo hubiese creído, pero las personas cambian y si cometieron errores y se arrepienten es justo darles una segunda oportunidad y él lo había hecho. Saori formaba parte de sus amigos en EUA, aunque a Loren y Taiki no les hacía mucha gracia y se la pasaban amonestándolo todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando ese tiempo involucraba estar con ella.

- Así que...Un nuevo intento de arruinar tu cita con Berjerite- comentó una joven sentada en una mesa de la cafetería del lugar.

- Eso es ironía o sarcasmo- espetó el pelinegro divertido.

- Solo es la verdad- afirmó sin levantar la vista de ciertos papeles que leía.

- Es un favor como los muchos que te hago a ti-.

- Siempre te los pide cuando sales con alguna chica ¿No lo haz notado?- cuestiono la chica elevando la voz.

- Exageras- afirmó él.

- No Darién, tú no lo ves, que es diferente- comentó al llegar un guapo, alto y castaño médico de semblante serio.

- ¿Tú también Taiki?- Dramatizó.

- Déjalo Tai- le dijo a su novio -luego no digas que no te lo advertimos- expresó molesta y fijando su vista en su amigo.

Darién solo se encogió de hombros y suspiro -¿De donde vienes?- le cuestiono al castaño.

- Fui a pedir un permiso- informó –necesito unos días para ir a Tokio a resolver unos asuntos-.

- ¿A sí?- el pelinegro enarcó una ceja confuso -¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó a la chica, la cual asintió y se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

- Me lo dijo ayer- confesó la joven -¿Cuándo te vas?- cuestiono en un hilo de voz a su pareja.

- En tres días, es urgente que este cuanto antes allá-comento Taiki algo serio y evasivo.

- Entiendo- murmuró ella –los veo después tengo una ronda por hacer- dicho esto se levantó rápidamente y sin despedirse del castaño salió del lugar sin voltear atrás.

- No le agrada nada tu viaje- expresó preocupado el pelinegro.

- No- aceptó el castaño –tiene miedo- agregó –por Ami- finalizó suspirando.

- ¿Hay razones?- increpó su amigo.

- Solo una Chiba-.

- ¿Cuál?-.

- Que el viaje es para cerrar ciclos y eso la incluye a ella-.

- Taiki- Murmuró el joven frente a él, "eres valiente" pensó, y es que él desde la última vez que había visto a su princesa no había querido saber más de ella, no porque ya no le interesará o hubiera dejado de quererla, era simplemente porque tenía miedo de lastimarla de nuevo, de volver a portarse como un idiota, por eso evitaba su país natal, por eso cuando llamaba no preguntaba por ella, por eso había decidido seguir adelante y dejarla seguir a ella, por mucho que doliera.

**Tokio, Casa Chiba.**

Setsuna Chiba se encontraba preparando la cena en silencio y mirando el horizonte. Estaba tan absorta que no siquiera noto cuando una de sus hijas entró a la cocina.

- Desde que volviste de visitar a _ese_, estas muy extraña –afirmó una guapa pelinegra -¿Le pasa algo a _ese_?- cuestiono tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Ray, deja los rencores "_ese",_ es tu hermano- le recordó con una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Y qué?- alego –prometió venir a mi petición de mano y no cumplió- espeto molesta, como siempre que salía el tema a colación.

- Tuvo un contratiempo- recordó su madre.

- Como siempre- atacó mordaz la joven.

- No discutiré eso- suspiro por vencida Setsuna y se concentró en proseguir su labor.

- Bueno ya... ¿Le pasa algo malo?-.

Su madre suspiro -¿Recuerdas a esa chica Soaori?-.

- La loca obsesionada ¿Quién no?- respondió rápidamente.

- Trabajan juntos- informó.

- ¿¡QUÉEEEE!- Gritó –Estas de broma ¿No? ¿Juntos?- cuestiono al aire airadamente –Pobre Darién lo ha de pasar muy mal con ella ahí-.

- Son amigos aparentemente- comento preocupada la mujer.

- ¿Aparentemente? ¿Aparentemente? ¿APARENTEMENTE?- gritaba furiosa Rey -¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!-Acotó histérica –Esa mujer es una arpía, una bruja, una...Una zorra- finalizó respirando entrecortadamente.

- Cálmate hija, tu hermano no es tonto, así que si el decide tener algún tipo de amistad con ella es porque esta convencido de que no le ocasionara problemas ¿No crees?-.

- La verdad mamá es que ya no se que creer o pensar de Darién, en estos años no lo he visto mucho, y después de las veces que nos ha dejado colgadas con las vacaciones tampoco hablamos como antes...Además- un suspiro escapo –se ha portado como un cretino con Sere y ella no se lo merece- finalizó con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

- Lo sé linda, tú sabes como aprecio a esa niña, pero todo pasa por algo, quizás no estaban destinados a estar juntos-.

- Yo se que sí mamá, solo había que verlos para saber que ahí había amor de verdad- su madre negó con la cabeza y murmuró.

- Quizás sí, ahora lo que más me preocupa es Darién y que este bien, según sé Saori es amiga de la chica con la que esta saliendo, pero esa cercanía no me agrada- comentó con preocupación.

- Te entiendo mamá, pero de igual forma mi hermano ya no es un jovencito, es un hombre hecho y derecho que sabrá distinguir lo que le hace y no le hace bien- la reconfortó Ray.

- Sí, lo sé...Por cierto ¿Le vas a contar a Sere las noticias sobre él?- Le cuestiono con verdadero interés.

- No- declaró con rotundidad.

- ¿Por qué?-.

- Por que no se la merece- concluyó con nostalgia.

**A unos kilómetros de ahí.**

- "Son hermosas"- pensó una guapa peliazul al revisar las invitaciones para su boda que recién acababan de llegar.

- Aún puedes desistir de la boda, en caso de que tengas dudas- comento una voz a sus espaldas.

- No tengo dudas mamá- expresó con firmeza.

- ¿Y entonces porque esa mirada de tristeza?- añadió con preocupación la aludida.

- No es tristeza, es preocupación- se defendió.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió la señora Mizuno.

- Las dudas, creo que esas las tiene Steve- la sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de su madre –no me mires así- se defendió su hija –se la pasa cuestionándome sobre si creo que estoy tomando la decisión correcta y eso- dijo con un dejo de tristeza –y me duele- añadió.

- Ay hija, no se que decir-.

- No digas nada, quizás son los nervios ¿No?- cuestiono intentando tranquilizarse ella misma.

- Quizás- concedió su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

Pero la mente de la dulce Ami no dejaba de pensar en la hosca actitud de su querido Steve de unos días para acá y esto la tenía intranquila, estaban a 15 días de su boda, las cosas no debían ser así.

- Lo amo mamá, lo amo de verdad, no quiero sentirme así- sollozaba Ami.

- Tranquila hija, solo son nervios, verás como pronto cambia su actitud. Ami se acurrucó más en su pecho para buscando reconfortarse con la calidez de su madre.

La mente de la señora Mizuno era otro cuento, ella al principio dudaba de su casi yerno, le parecía algo misterioso y su relación se basaba en mero formalismo y cortesía, cuando su hija anunció el noviazgo con el chico a la prestigiada doctora no le hizo mucha gracia, pero recordar lo devastada que Ami había quedado tras la ruptura y posterior viaje de Taiki y comparar esos momentos con la sonrisa que irradiaba al estar con Steve, hablar de él y tenerlo en su vida, la habían llevado a bajar la guardia con el moreno. Sí, se dijo la mujer, él estaba nervioso, no había otro motivo para que las dudas lo asaltaran, el amor y la devoción por Ami se notaba a leguas de distancia, por mucho que ella pensara que el matrimonio era precipitado.

**En otro lugar**.

- Vaya, me sorprende tu visita- la ironía en la voz de una pelirroja era evidente.

- Tú sabes que no es cierto- reprocho el recién llegado –después de tu llamada es obvio que sabías que vendría-.

- Es cierto- rió maliciosa –yo sabía que vendrías- agregó triunfante.

- ¿Qué quieres?- cuestiono secamente.

- Dinero y tu ayuda- lanzó rápidamente- él rió socarrón.

- No-.

- Hay métodos para cambiar tu respuesta ¿Sabes?-.

- No te tengo miedo, yo nada tengo que ver con tus delitos-.

- Pues no, pero si yo bien recuerdo, te haz beneficiado mucho de mi noche de pasión con Taiki ¿Verdad?- el joven frente a ella se tenso y ella solo negó sonriente –ya recordaste- se burló –además te vas a casar con su ex novia- agregó maliciosa –como verás, yo se cosas que a ti en estos momentos no te conviene que se sepan- finalizó sonriendo.

- Y esperaste cuatro años para chantajearme con eso, eres patética -¿Por qué crees que te creerían? ¿Sobre todo Ami?- cuestiono burlón –ella me ama- le hecho en cara -¡ME AMA!- Gritó.

- Por que no conoce tu carteta calculadora, si yo fuera tú, mejor me aseguraba de que las cosas siguieran como están-.

El tenso silencio embargo la habitación, ambos con miradas desafiantes no apartaban la vista del otro en ningún momento. Tras una gran lucha interna por parte del hombre y un suspiro, la negociación concluyo.

- ¿Qué y cuánto quieres?- cuestiono fríamente.

- Ves, así es mejor para ti- lo animo la pelirroja.

Tras hablar de números y detallar lo que ella quería que él hiciera, presuroso, el joven se dispuso a salir de ahí.

- Una cosa más Steve- el se detuvo en seco –yo soy fiel a mis promesas, así como acepte que te hicieras para atrás en nuestro primer trato y así como he acordado no molestarte más ni a ti, ni a ella, quiero que sepas algo importante-.

- Yo nunca me acosté realmente con Taiki-.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido –te vi desnuda con él- acotó confuso.

- Viste lo que yo quería que vieran-.

- Eso no me importa, ahora ya no interesa de todos modos- murmuró el joven recordando a su novia y su inminente boda.

- Sí importa mi querido Steve, porque eso te recordará que tú no eres el chico tan genial que ella cree, yo no haré nada para perjudicarte querido, créeme, tu mismo lo harás- se burló sin apartar su temible vista depredadora de él.

**Una semana después.**

En la casa de los Black se respiraba la calma, esto según Malaquite Black, primo del dueño de la residencia en cuestión.

- ¡Wow! ¿A dónde tan elegante?- Cuestiono burlón el peliblanco.

- Tengo una reunión de padres- informó su primo Diamante secamente colocándose el saco que complementaba su atuendo.

- ¿Y por eso te vistes así?- Acotó escéptico.

- Fue idea de Zafiro- se justificó el aludido.

- Debe querer que causes una buena impresión- afirmó sin quitar su burlona sonrisa exasperando a su primo.

- Eso es obvio- alegó encogiéndose de hombros, el resignado padre.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste si vas a salir?- preguntó desconfiado Malaquite.

- Eres mi acompañante- respondió indiferente.

- ¿A que hora decidí eso?- Refunfuño.

- Cuando te burlaste de mi atuendo- recordó con una victoriosa sonrisa.

- Ya veo, lo que pasa es que no puedes vivir sin mi, admítelo primo, me adoras- bromeó.

- Seguro, también por eso- expresó sarcástico el peliplateado.

**En otro lugar**.

Dos rubias acomodaban sillas, preparaban folletos y terminaban de colocar algunos bocadillos en algunas bandejas, era obvio que esperaban invitados, el motivo, la primera reunión escolar en donde la profesora Serena Tsukino además de presentarse oficialmente a los padres de sus alumnos informaría a los mismos de varias actividades a realizarse en la institución.

- Gracias por acompañarme Mina-.

- No es nada, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió indiferente la rubia de lazo rojo.

- ¿Sarcasmo?- Cuestiono la profesora frunciendo en entrecejo.

- Claro que no- contesto sonriendo su acompañante.

- Ya decía yo, te sirvo de tapadera para evitar a Yaten y a sí me pagas- se quejó dramatizando mientras acomodaba algunas sillas en el lugar.

- Me doy a desear- corrigió Mina- ya sabes, para mantener viva la llama de la pasión- agregó con su característico tono jovial.

- Sí, me imagino- suspiro Serena.

- ¿Sabes prima? Y no miento eeeee, te ves guapísima- la aludida sonrío – vas a causar sensación en la reunión, ya verás- anunció enigmáticamente.

- Guapísima, pero profesional, espero- comentó la joven maestra, su prima asintió- gracias Mina, estoy nerviosa- confesó.

- No tienes porque, eres buena, lista y los niños te adoran-.

- Es verdad- sonrío, y a su mente llegaron 12 tiernos rostros de sus pequeños alumnos, aunque uno en especial ocupaba más espacio que los demás: Zafiro Black.

**Una hora después.**

**- **¡Señorita Serenaaaaa!- gritaba emocionado un pequeño pelinegro que corría hacia su rubia profesora.

- Ey... ¡Hola Zafiro! ¿Por qué tan agitado?- Cuestiono con dulzura la aludida.

- Quería llegar a tiempo- se justifico sonrojado el niño.

- ¿Y qué crees? ¡Lo haz logrado!- Ánimo la rubia sonriendo –pero sabes, debes esperar a tu papá en el patio, ahí dentro- señalando el salón de clases –solo estaremos personas adultas hablando cosas de grandes- explico en tono confidencial.

- Lo sé, señorita Serena, por eso mi tío Mal vino, para cuidarme- informó sonriendo ampliamente.

- Me parece perfecto ¿Y tu padre? Ya casi es hora –recordó viendo su reloj.

- ¡Ahí viene!- Gritó el niño apuntando una figura masculina que caminaba seguro y con aplomo por el pasillo.

Serena se distrajo viendo hacía el interior del salón para cerciorarse de que los padres que ya habían llegado no estuvieran muy impacientes.

- Buenas noches- una profunda voz la sobresaltó, obligando a la rubia a girar su rostro.

- Buenas noches... ¡BIENVENIDO!- Acotó ella, respondiendo el saludo y sonriendo amablemente –Serena Tsukino- se presentó.

- Diamante Black- respondió él algo turbado.

El impacto que causo la identidad de la joven en el recién llegado no fue notado por la rubia, quien, simplemente se limitó a sonreír invitándolo a unirse a los ya presentes.

En total confianza y como toda una profesional Serena explicaba sus logros, tanto grupales, como individuales, todos esos comentarios, tenían como protagonistas a sus alumnos, obviamente. Su gran carisma, suavidad y delicadeza al expresarse tenían fascinados todos los padres de familia, en especial al señor Black.

Diamante estaba aturdido con ella y por ella y es que…¡ERA ELLA!, pensaba eufórico, a la par que júbilo, emoción, ansia y ¿Felicidad?, bueno, MUCHA EMOCIÓN, rectificó mentalmente, lo agolpaban en todo su ser...Pero no podía negarse o dudar, que sentía todo eso, con sólo verla, ¡ASÍ ERA!...En aquel entonces, cuando la conoció, no había podido preguntar su nombre, pero estaba seguro, sin temor a equivocarse que...Aquella abatida rubia de preciosos ojos celestes del lago era la misma rubia frente a él, la cual sonreía con dulzura al explicar y responder las dudas de los presentes.

- No me habrá reconocido- murmuró en voz baja, la persona sentada delante de él volteo a verlo enarcando una ceja, él sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa.

Después de la formalidad de la reunión, se ofrecía un pequeño refrigerio, en el cual si participaban los niños, ya que al mismo tiempo se podía disfrutar de los proyectos, trabajos y manualidades hechos en la clase.

Serena sonrió al ver a Mina acaparada por algunos padres "el precio de la fama" había dicho la rubia de lazo rojo al ser abordada por sus "fans".

- Es un gusto conocerla al fin- dijo una voz profunda a su lado, obligándola a girar el rostro –sobre todo porque he comprobado que las maravillas que dice Zafiro de usted están bien justificadas-.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la profesora –es un honor saber que uno de mis alumnos opine eso de mí-.

- Yo creo que es una idea general- replico él, señalándose él mismo y a todos los demás.

Ella rió melodiosamente –supongo que tiene razón- sus ojos brillaron al posarlos en los niños, Diamante sintió una sensación cálida, anhelante, que lo asusto, pero que era agradable al mismo tiempo.

Zafiro llegó acelerado y la rubia poso sus ojos en él, dirigiéndole una mirada tan dulce que Black sintió que se derretía ahí mismo.

- El tío Mal dice que ya tiene que irse- se quejó, y entonces reparó en su padre y su maestra, abrió los ojos y posteriormente rió -¿Verdad que la señorita Serena es muy linda papá?- Preguntó.

- Eh, pues- la joven desvió la vista -¡Zafiro!- Articuló al fin el peliplateado.

- ¿Qué?- Expresó el niño en tono inocente. Unos niños más se unieron al trío y Diamante supo que la hora de retirarse había llegado.

Casi una hora después, tanto como el peliplateado como la rubia eran abordados por sus respectivos primos.

- Ahora ya se porque tanto arreglo Ante- bromeó Malaquiete en tono burlón, mientras aparcaba el coche frente a la casa de su primo.

- Shh Mal, que Zafiro puede oírte- lo reprendió el aludido.

- Bahh, esta dormido...Y no lo culpo, me mantuvo en constante movimiento mientras tu coqueteabas con la atractiva señorita Serena- comentó entre dolido y divertido.

- Ehhh, ¡Yo no coqueteaba!- Se defendió en un susurró.

- Claro, claro ¿Y esa miradita al despedirte?-.

- Que bobo- se limito a decir con su hijo en brazos.

- Es lo que yo digo, parecías haber encontrado el camino a la felicidad- lanzó con ironía.

Dimanante rodó los ojos y con su pequeño Zaf en brazos, se adentró en la casa, Malaquite se tiró a un sofá cercano mostrando su fatiga, Ante volteo y comento en un suspiro.

- Tal vez tengas razón-.

- Eh- articuló Mal.

- Sobre el camino a la felicidad, talvez si lo encontré-.

- Jajajaja-.

Las estruendosas carcajadas lo siguieron hasta llegar a su destino, pero, pese a la burla, no se arrepentía de haber dicho esas palabras.

**En otro lugar.**

- Te ves contenta- comento en tono casual la menor de las Aino.

- Lo estoy- respondió Serena- me fue mejor de lo que esperaba-.

- Bahh, tonterías, sabíamos que te iría bien- alegó la rubia restándole importancia a la cara de incredulidad de su prima.

- ¿Qué? ¡Serena Tsukino, no me mires así!- Demandó colocando sus manos en las caderas -¿Viste a los niños?- Su prima asintió -¡TE ADORAN!- La profesora asintió -¿Viste a los padres?- Sere volvió a asentir -¡TE ADORARON!- Su prima rió aún más -¿Viste al señor Black?- La sonrisa desapareció y rodó los ojos.

- Ya se a donde vas- espetó incómoda –así que mejor te ignoro- añadió y siguió limpiando y acomodando el salón de clases.

- Yo solo decía- alegó la chica de lazo rojo –lo hubieras visto- comento divertida –te veía y parecía como si acabara de ver la luz por primera vez.

Serena siguió ignorándola, lo cual en vez de intimidarla, le dio más cuerda para seguir con sus comentarios.

Una vez terminaron de limpiar, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la casa Tsukino a terminar algunos detalles que estaban haciendo para la boda de Ami. Mina pilló a Serena con esa mirada de nostalgia que ponía cada vez que recordaba a Darién. Que lástima que ella no siguiera el ejemplo de él, pensó, Chiba hace mucho que había decidido continuar con su vida y en ella, no había cabida para la mujer que seguía suspirando por él...La mujer que aún estaba enamorada de él a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

El día había comenzado sin contratiempos, con la única novedad de que Zafiro Black le había hablado mucho de su familia, en concreto de su padre, era como si lo estuviera promocionando, pensó Serena. Turbada, miró a su alrededor, estaba en casa de la familia Chiba. Evitaba ir ahí lo más que podía, no por Setsuna, ni Hotaru a quienes seguía considerando como de su familia, a pesar de todo, es sólo que debía confesar, evitaba el lugar...Por _él_, su recuerdo dolía, su aparente olvido carcomía sus ilusiones, más no podía quejarse, ella así lo había decidido ¿No?... Quería tranquilidad y ahora la tenía. Sí, es verdad que no se sentía completa, y eso sucedía porque no se esmeraba en mejorar ese aspecto.

Ese día tenía una reunión con sus amigas, la comida mensual que nunca, por nada y por nadie era cancelada, era su tradición, la única que les quedaba. Ray le había llamado es mañana pidiéndole que fuera a recogerla a su casa, a ella y a las cosas que había comprado para una sorpresa que preparaban para la boda de Ami. Las cuales serían terminadas de hacer en su casa, por eso se encontraba ahí, esperando a su amiga y recordando al amor de su vida.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó.

- Contesta por favor- le gritó la pelinegra, supuso que desde su habitación.

- Claroooooooo- grito ella de vuelta, tomo el auricular y sintiéndose de pronto, sin podérselo explicar, sumamente nerviosa.

- ¡Hola! Casa de los Chiba- contesto con cordialidad.

- Ehh...Hola, ¿Se encuentra mi madre Ray o Hotaru por ahí?-Dijo esa voz, esa que ella conocía tan bien y que hasta ese momento tanto había anhelado escuchar de nuevo.

- Da... ¿Darién?- Expresó cautelosa.

- ¡Serena!- Exclamó él denotando sorpresa.

Asustada ella giró su cabeza esperando ver a su amiga acercándose a la sala –espera, enseguida llamó a Ray-.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó él ansioso, ignorando el ofrecimiento de ella.

- Bien- "amándote aún", pensó -¿Cómo estás tú?-.

- Igual- "pensando en ti, en nosotros", pensó él.

- Se que te va muy bien, que estas contento en Estados Unidos- comentó ella tratando de no sonar nerviosa –me da mucho gusto por ti- añadió con voz trémula.

- Si, estoy contento, no me puedo quejar...Ha pasado mucho tiempo- suspiró.

- Tanto...Que me ha parecido una eternidad- expresó la rubia con nostalgia.

- Sere yo- dudó -¿Cómo vas?- Dijo tratando de mantener distancia más grande que la física, fallando en el intento, todo el amor que sentía por ella lo golpeo tan duro, que no teniendo derecho de preguntar algo más profundo sólo pudo articular esas dos palabras tan banales.

- Tratando de recuperarme y de ser feliz- confesó.

- Serena- susurró él como acariciando su declaración, ambos cerraron los ojos, deleitándose con la imagen y el recuerdo de su último beso.

- Dari ¿Ya hablaste con tu mami?- Se dejo escuchar una voz femenina, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella recordaba a Loren y obviamente esa no era su voz, ésta era diferente, sonaba melosa.

- Le diré a Ray que tome la llamada- articuló ella con dificultad, tratando de salir de la sofocación que la embargo.

Él entendió la reacción de la mujer que plagaba su mente, con esa sonrisa que recordaba y adoraba –Sere- la llamó dudoso y miró a su acompañante, situada a su lado -cuídate y... Espero que consigas lo que buscas-.

- Lo haré- respondió ella, llamó en un grito a su amiga, quien no tardó en aparecer, causando ciertas conjeturas en la rubia, quien opto por retirarse encaminándose a la habitación de Ray. Los ojos le escocían y de quedarse se arrojaría por el auricular gritándole a Darién que volviera, que lo necesitaba. Pero no, no podía ser egoísta...Quizás él si había conseguido lo que ella no...Quizás era hora de que finalmente ella quisiera e hiciera lo mismo...Quizás era ya la hora de buscar ser feliz...

Ray suspiró al colgar la llamada con su hermano...No había ninguna novedad, saludos, preguntas sobre la familia, la salud, los planes, etc. Y en ninguna hizo amago de saber de ella, la chica que seguía con el corazón destrozado. "NO DARIÉN, NO TE LA MERECES, OJALA QUE CUANDO TE DECIDAS, NO SEA DEMASIADO TARDE". Pensó al caminar despacio hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

A kilómetros de ahí, aún con el auricular en la mano, el pelinegro derramaba algunas lágrimas silenciosas... ¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a quien no puedes tener cerca? Tenía miedo, por eso se había alejado tanto emocional como físicamente, temía luchar por ella y volver a salir lastimado en el intento. Vivía con un aliento de vida, porque sin su princesa, vivir era algo carente de sentido. Su trabajo, familia, amigos y hasta Berjerite, con quien salía desde hacía un par de meses atrás solo eran alientos de vida...Era cobarde, sí, lo sabía, lo aceptaba... ¿Y qué?... ¿Podía hacer algo? ¿De verdad quería hacer algo?...

- Dari la cena esta lista- anunció una guapa joven de franca sonrisa. Limpiándose el rostro, el aludido se puso de pie y camino hasta el comedor.

- Gracias Berjerite...Por todo- le tomo la mano y ella se sonrojo.

- No es nada, para eso estoy ¿No?, recuerda que mientras yo te doy la oportunidad de conocerte y tu te das la oportunidad de conocerme, la amistad es lo mejor para ambos-.

El pelinegro asintió y mientras comía, su cabeza voló a kilómetros de ahí, ubicándose en otro tiempo y espacio, uno en donde si podía decir y declarar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz.

**Tokio.**

Con la sencillez que la caracterizaba Ami Mizuno camino hasta una solitaria mesa, ubicada en un rincón de la cafetería en donde había pactado un encuentro con cierto castaño.

- Te ves bien- dijo él al verla pararse frente a él.

- Lo mismo digo- replico ella risueña.

- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías-.

- Yo también lo pensé- confesó la peliazul.

- Entonces, pasado mañana es el día- comentó él poniéndose de pie para ofrecerle un asiento a la chica.

Ami sonrió mostrándose algo incómoda –así es-.

- ¿Por qué Ami? ¿Qué hicimos mal?-.

- No lo sé Taiki, hace mucho que deje de hacerme esa pregunta y de culparme o martirizarme por cosas que no tienen remedio-.

Una sonrisa triste cruzo el rostro de él -¿Lo amas?-.

- Sí- respondió con seguridad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo me amaste a mí?-.

- ¡Taiki!- Se sobresaltó la joven –no terminamos por falta de amor- le espetó –no llegamos a este punto por que sí- bajo la mirada dudando en continuar.

- ¿Entonces?- Apremió él frustrado.

- Fue porque te fuiste- murmuró ella.

- Pero tú-.

- Se lo que dije- lo corto ella –estaba enfadada y conmocionada –explicó perdiéndose en esos recuerdos –pero Steve me dijo que siguiera mi corazón y el me dijo que te buscará, que arreglara las cosas contigo, cuando me aclaré-.

- Entiendo- suspiró el castaño, interrumpiendo a su ex novia.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!- Exclamó, rápidamente volteo a su alrededor, por suerte había poca gente en el lugar, y al parecer estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos, para placer de Ami.

- No tienes porque justificarte Ami-.

- ¡Y no lo hago! Sólo te explico las cosas ¡ESCUCHAMÉ!- Demandó –fueron momentos difíciles, llore mucho por ti, llore mucho más cuando ni te dignabas a saber de mí, con el tiempo el dolor se convirtió en resentimiento –Taiki se sorprendió con esta confesión, ella suspiró –pero seguías aquí- señaló su corazón –busque distraerme y Steve siempre estuvo conmigo-.

- Claro- lanzó él con sorna.

- Aunque no lo creas, no había nada romántico en su apoyo, él incluso tenía pareja- confesó en un susurro.

- Ami- él tomo las manos de la peliazul sintiéndose completo al instante, ella no se retiró, pero tampoco mostró alguna manifestación de esos chispazos que los habían embargado en el pasado.

- Un día me di cuenta de que podía ser feliz, seguir sin ti y sin que me doliera pensar en nosotros, te guardé como un hermoso recuerdo- apretó las manos de él –eso eres ahora- declaró. El corazón de Taiki empequeñeció de dolor. Ella continuó –Steve me ganó, se abrió paso en mi corazón sin buscarlo, me mostró un amor diferente al que viví contigo, pero igual de profundo...Y soy feliz- concluyó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me da gusto por ti-.

- Lo sé, te conozco tan bien, que se que eres sincero al decirlo-.

- Yo aún te amo- soltó él abruptamente.

- Taiki, no te hagas esto, no tienes derecho a decir aquello que espere escuchar de ti durante tanto tiempo, ¡NO AHORA!-.

Derrotado, él, bajo la cabeza, ella levanto su mentón, mirada contra mirada, pasado y presente, todo un contraste.

- Guárdame, llévame en ti como lo que fui, piénsame como lo que ahora soy...Una mujer enamorada de otro hombre, que solo puede ofrecerte amistad-.

"Amistad", pensó él, esa palabra era tan pequeña comparada con todo lo que aún sentía por ella.

- Loren es buena chica, dale una verdadera oportunidad-.

- Ehhh- balbuceó confundido.

- El que tu hermano sea novio de una de mis mejores amigas, tiene sus ventajas- le bromeó la joven.

- Sí,ella es buena...Pero no eres tú-.

- Y Steve no es Taiki y aún así me siento feliz y segura del paso que voy a dar-.

Ami verificó su reloj y dio un respingo -¡CIELOS! Es tardísimo y quede de verme con las chicas.

- Si, ya es tarde- comentó el castaño despreocupadamente.

- Taiki- dijo ella, levantándose, él la imito.

- Adiós Ami- dijo él con voz ahogada -trataré de seguir tus consejos, pero en verdad dudo que alguna vez pueda verte como amiga –ella asintió.

- Adiós Taiki- el cerró los ojos con dolor, los cuales ni siquiera abrió al sentir un cálido cuerpo fundido al suyo, rodeando su espalda, él la apretó más contra su cuerpo y una oleada de vacío y abandono empezó a embargarlo, ella comenzó a separarse y la sensación cambió a añoranza cuando unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Ese último acto rompió la serenidad que trato de mantener en esa despedida, la definitiva.

- Hasta luego mi amor- susurró el castaño al ver a la peliazul caminar a la salida del lugar, el cual había sido testigo de tantos te amo de ellos en el pasado y que ahora era el testigo del fin de esa historia.

**En un restaurante ubicado a 15 minutos de ahí.**

Serena, Lita y Michiru conversaban animadamente mientras Ray y Mina discutían sobre cosas sin importancia, como siempre.

- Me crispan los nervios- externo la castaña viendo con fastidia a su hermana y su amiga.

- A mi también- secundó la rubia.

- Las ironías de la amistad- acotó Michiru en tono dramático, ocasionando la risa de las tres. Mina y Ray se callaron abruptamente enarcando una ceja, bufaron y derrotadas se dejaron caer en su respectivo lugar.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto Ami?- Preguntó la menor de las Aino hojeando despreocupadamente el menú del lugar.

- Seguro se le atravesó algún detalle de la boda- intercedió Lita, todas asintieron entablando una conversación más amigable que la que había detonado la pequeña discusión de las más explosivas del grupo. El punto crítico llego cuando el tema, hijos, embarazo y ser feliz se coló en la plática y es que Mina, comento exagerando la realidad introdujo la situación con el señor Black, como una opción de pareja para su prima, todas miraron asombradas y perplejas a la Tsukino, que incómoda decidió ir a refrescarse al tocador.

No culpaba a Mina por sus ideas sobre mirar el horizonte, ella también pensaba así, aunque con su escasa vida social no tenía en donde encontrar con quien animarse a empezar. Iba tan distraída que no noto como un niño salió corriendo por el pasillo al cual ella se dirigía haciéndola trastabillar.

- Ohh- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al tambalearse, precipitando una inminente caída.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Tsukino?- Le preguntó en tono preocupado y seductor, cierta voz que reconoció al instante turbándola.

- Se...Señor Black- balbuceó ella con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su salvador.

**Mientras tanto, de regreso con las chicas**.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Ray Chiba?- Cuestiono con furia la chica Aino.

- ¿De que rayos hablas?- Inquirió ésta.

- De tu actitud- recriminó la rubia.

- ¡MINA PORFAVOR!- Intervino su hermana.

- Déjala- habló Michiru –así entendemos el porque de éste espectáculo-.

- ¿Y bien?- Apremio la pelinegra.

- ¿Por qué pones cara de molestia cuando digo que Sere debe buscarse un novio?- Todas las presentes aguantaron la respiración. Entendiendo el comportamiento de la pelinegra.

- Porque ella...Pues...Aún sigue enamorada de mi hermano- murmuró.

Lita bufó ganándose una mirada de molestia del hermano del aludido -¿Y?- Ironizó la otra Aino.

- No me la imagino con otro- confesó.

- Valiente amiga- masculló la castaña -¿Te he dicho que brillas por tu egoísmo?- Ray bajo la vista apenada, si, sabía que sus negativas de apoyo para con Sere eran así, era lo que sentía, por mucho que se esforzará en creer lo contrario.

- Ray- habló Michiru –como amiga y como mujer debes alegrarte por lo que ella decida-.

- Lo sé- susurró la aludida.

- Mina- expresó impaciente su hermana.

- Yo solo quiero que MI prima sea feliz- enfatizó.

- Yo también- concedió la pelinegra.

En ese momento y para alivio de todas, llegó una agitada Ami, quien al entrar al establecimiento, corriendo se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigas. Para la peliazul percibir la tensión en el ambiente fue efecto inmediato apenas se sentó en la mesa, más decidió pasar por alto su presentimiento ya que aún tenía las emociones a flor de piel tras su encuentro con Taiki.

Serena llegó en ese momento, se le veía cohibida y con el rostro encendido, las explosivas del grupo fueron las primeras en advertir que algo, o mejor dicho ALGUIEN, la había puesto así. Y no se habían equivocado en su deducción, al cabo de unos minutos Diamante y Zafiro Black pasaron por su mesa a despedirse de la rubia, solo que al intercambiar palabras el "Serena" y "Diamante", se prestaba para interpretarse como una señal de que su amiga, buscaba de la manera más simple un nuevo comienzo, el botón de rosa, quizás estaba floreciendo de nuevo, pensó Lita y ese ya era un avance en ella.

Anécdotas, risas y comentarios jocosos amenizaron la tarde, en donde a pesar de las diferencias el valor de la amistad fue exaltado en esa agradable tarde.

**La boda.**

Finalmente había llegado el día tan esperado para Ami Mizuno y Steve Ross.

La ceremonia religiosa se realizo en la misma iglesia en donde su hermana se había casado, solo que los adornos en esta ocasión eran a base de margaritas, las flores favoritas de la novia. Todos los asistentes vestían de color blanco a petición de los novios. La novia lucía un vestido que la representaba tal como era, sencilla y práctica. El vestido strapple, ajustado en la parte de la blusa, escote redondo, con varillas para remarcar su cintura y con una falda amplia, así como el pequeño tocado de cristal que adornaba su cabello, resaltaban aún más lo hermosa que era.

El matrimonio civil se realizó después de la ceremonia, siendo Serena y Haruka los padrinos del novio y Lita y Andrew los de Ami. Tras estampar las firmas en el acta, dio inició lo más esperado por todos ¡La fiesta!, la cual se llevo acabo en un elegante restaurante de la ciudad, era pequeño, privado y justo lo que la pareja había buscado ya que en sí, la boda era muy íntima, solo familiares y amigos, aunque Steve solo contaba con la presencia de su única familia, su hermana Ann, una simpática castaña que a todos les había caído muy bien.

La felicidad era el estado que denotaba el rostro de Ami, todos lo notaron y todos brindaron por ello. La sorpresa de la noche fue cuando su grupo de amigas, casi hermanas, proyectaron un video de todo lo compartido durante su amistad, sus sinceros deseos en la aventura del matrimonio y finalmente colocaron en sus manos un sobre, en el que claramente se vislumbraba una tarjeta, la cual minutos más tarde le mostraría a la recién casada todo lo necesario para hacer aún más especial la noche de bodas. La guapa novia les agradeció el detalle con un abrazo colectivo antes de continuar con la siguiente tradición de toda boda, el lanzamiento del ramo, mismo que sin querer fue atrapado por Serena.

Si la rubia quería señales que siguieran animándola a la mejora de su vida, ese detalle del ramo era una, sólo faltaba que así lo comprendiera. A su mente llegó el recuerdo del señor Black, "Diamente", la corrigió su mente.

_Flash back._

_Sujetada por unos fuertes brazos masculinos, sus pensamientos no coordinaban bien ¿Tal vez por la cercanía? ¿Lo hipnótico de sus ojos?... Contrariada hizo el amago de retirarse, sonriendo algo nerviosa._

_- Gracias- balbuceó la rubia._

_- De nada- respondió él con voz ronca _

_-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Serena?- Preguntó la voz infantil de uno de sus alumnos._

_- Ehhh si Zafiro- articuló incorporándose -¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto al reparar en el lugar donde estaban, en medio de una fila de hombres frente a los sanitarios._

_- Necesito ir al baño, pero tengo que esperar- se quejó el pequeño pelinegro._

_- Oh vaya, pues... ¿Y si entras al de mujeres?- Propuso la rubia sin mirar al padre del niño._

_- Soy un niño- comentó el pequeño frustrado._

_- Sí, pero esta vació- le hizo notar ella._

_- Me puedo aguantar- declaró él no muy convencido, en ese momento su padre y profesora se animaron a intercambiar miradas._

_- Bueno, si tú lo dices- comento ella casual, rompiendo el contacto con la profunda mirada del peliplateado –con permiso Sr. Black- dijo en tono formal._

_- Espere señorita Serena- suplico desesperado Zaf –si quiero ir al baño ese-._

_Ella sonrió, volteo a ver al padre y con un gesto de asentimiento guió al niño a través de la puerta._

_Al salir y sin saber porque intercambio unas palabras más con el hombre, agradeciéndole una vez más su detalle, al no haber dejado que cayera, él solo le pidió que como agradecimiento la dejará llamarla Serena, después de todo no estaban en la escuela como para ser tan formales, tras dudarlo un poco, ella asintió con una sonrisa, diciéndole que ella también lo llamaría únicamente por su nombre._

_Fin del flash back._

Negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, se pregunto ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Más bien, se preguntó ¿Por qué se ruborizaba pensando en él? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella nunca se había comportado tan atrevida con nadie...Ni siquiera con Darién... ¿Eso era bueno? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía, es que por una extraña razón se sentía cómoda con su presencia, desde ese día en la reunión, sin necesidad de esconder su dolor o aquello de lo que carecía... Confianza, y era consciente de que eso, no podía estar pasándole, no cuando apenas y conocía al hombre...Se dijo que quizás era el cariño que sentía por el pequeño Zafiro lo que le hacía sentirse así con la presencia del padre.

Suspirando se reunió con sus amigas, las cuales la llamaban a acompañarlas en la diversión del baile, en la fiesta, después de todo aún tenía tiempo, quizás mañana, mañana empezaría a tomar las riendas de su vida.

**Dos semanas después.**

El tiempo siguió su marcha, el trabajo, la escuela, la monotonía y la rutina fue el común denominador en las vidas de los chicos. Bueno, en la de casi todos.

Ese día, por la mañana, la recién formada familia Ross había anunciado un viaje a Alemania en donde harían una especialización, lo cual los tenía felices a ambos y aunque la familia de Ami entristeció, terminaron por aceptar que todo era parte de los sueños que aún tenía por realizar la peliazul.

Aunque secretamente la recién casada guardaba algo que sólo compartiría con su esposo antes del viaje, era la señal que tanto había pedido, señal de que había tomado la decisión correcta para ella y su vida.

Y mientras ella veía el horizonte con optimismo. En otro lugar, que para muchos significa resignación, pena y dolor, Serena Tsukino pretendía hacer lo mismo...Mirar hacía adelante.

De pie, frente a una pequeña tumba, bien cuidada y con flores frescas, se encontraba la rubia, ese era el mejor comienzo de una mejor vida, enfrentándose a un pasado que NO podía cambiar, pero que SI, podía darle el aliento para forjar un presente lleno de aquello que tanto merecía tener en su vida. Suspiró sonoramente antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Siempre...Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, aunque pasen los años, la alegría que me regalaste durante el tiempo que estuviste conmigo no dejará de acompañarme en lo que duré mi vida- dijo con serenidad- pero- pausó y suspiró –debo dejar atrás el dolor, tengo que vivir... ¡Quiero vivir de verdad!- Exclamó –respirar y oler las maravillas de este mundo...No creas que quiero olvidarte, por el contrario, quiero que estés orgulloso de mi, quiero que me veas ser lo que era, para que así el que yo me encuentre habitando este mundo tenga sentido –una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla –te amo... Y espero anhelante poder encontrarme contigo y abrazarte como no pude hacerlo, besarte y decirte que orgullosa me siento de haber sido elegida para llevarte en mi vientre- un sollozo escapo de sus labios, evocando el dolor de esa pérdida que aún luchaba por superar –desde el cielo, cuídame, voy a necesitar un ángel que cuide de mí- murmuró con nostalgia.

Antes de salir, depositó un ramo de rosas rojas y una sonaja quedándose unos minutos más, perdida en sus pensamientos y disfrutando del silencio. Había pasado la primera prueba, el temor de enfrentar la pérdida de su hijo.

Ella solo quería ser feliz, dejar de sufrir, dejar de dar pena y preocupaciones a las personas que la rodeaban y querían...Pero aún seguía sintiéndose cobarde, necesitaba una señal, algo además de un ramo de boda que la instara a seguir, que le dijera que no estaba equivocada... Que su decisión de dejar de esperarlo a _él_ iba a traer a su vida lo que tanto necesitaba.

Un golpe contra su abdomen la hizo a retrocedes dos pasos.

- Perdón...Per... ¿Señorita Serena?-.

- ¿Zafiro?-.

- ¡Te dije que no corrieras!- Amonestó una voz agitada al llegar frente a ella.

- Diamante- murmuró.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír y mirar al cielo ante la ironía de la situación.

¿Esto quería decir algo?... Un presentimiento y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que emanaban de esos dos, le dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir eso que su sentido de alerta le indicaba... Y por primera vez, las dudas que la agobiaban, no hicieron su aparición.

Continuará...

**¡Hola!**

**¡NO ESTABA MUERTA...ANDABA DE PARRANDA!**

**Ehh, bueno...No...Sólo no había inspiración para este fic, que a pesar de ser una historia escrita, pues al teclear supera por mucho la idea original...En fin...De a poco se ve una luz al final del túnel para la rubia...¿Lo notaron?... Y bueeenoooo...¿Darién?...Pues es un tontillo, ya leerán ustedes como ser tan cobarde le pasa la factura...**

**En lo personal, lo que más me gusto del capítulo, escribirlo claro, fue la conversación de Ami y Taiki, y las palabras de Sere a la tumba de su bebé.**

**En fin, en el próximo, se promete muchoooooo romance y muchas cosas lindas...Y mucho más de Darién, claro ésta, lo tuve abandonado en este capítulo, pero pues, era necesario, espero ustedes lo comprendan.**

**Ya saben, que dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido...**

**Se cuidan, éxito siempre...bye**


	12. Nuevos horizontes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

¡A leer!.

**Capítulo 11: Nuevos horizontes.**

**E.U.A.**

Despertar desnudo y sintiendo la calidez de otro cuerpo acurrucado contra sí en la misma condición, debería ser gratificante, sobre todo cuando la noche anterior se hubieron compartido caricias, besos, palabras de deseo y todo lo que incluye una entrega física. Pero para Darién Chiba, eso no ocurría y lo que es peor, no se sentía. Hacía más de un mes que se había decidido a darle un giro de índole formal a su relación con Berjerite, la chica que en los últimos meses había luchado de varias formas para conseguir un lugar en su vida... Y en su corazón. Justo anoche habían consumado su noviazgo, la joven era hermosa, inteligente y llena de vida, su presencia provocaba que el pelinegro se sintiera halagado y agradecido por tenerla como compañera, amiga y ahora novia, pero si era realmente sincero consigo mismo, sentirse inseguro y preocupado, no era un buen augurio para la relación, al menos, no para él.

**A unos kilómetros de ahí.**

Su mejor amigo y mejor amiga, discutían una vez más, algo típico entre ellos en los últimos días.

- ¿Es en serio Loren? Tienes semana trabajando con todo lo que tienes y puedes y lo que no también- increpó irónico el guapo de Taiki Kou.

- Es la labor de un médico servir siempre que se le necesite- enfatizó la aludida con una tranquilidad un tanto hostil.

- Este no es el caso y lo sabes- dijo él con impaciencia –creo- ella lo cortó sin perder la compostura.

- Yo no creo, ni se nada Tai, quizás ese es el problema-.

- ¡Pues hablemos entonces!- Explotó él.

- ¿En serio quieres eso? ¿Te sientes listo?- Cuestionó ella con sorna, mirándolo fijamente.

- Loren- expresó secamente, con un ligero tono de advertencia.

Ella lo ignoró –deja de vivir en el pasado Taiki, te lastimas y lastimas a quienes te amamos-.

- Loren-.

- Deberías ver como un reflejo de consecuencias a Darién y entender que pese a que tú te quieras estancar, la vida sigue- le recriminó –a mi me importas, me importas tanto que antes de condenarte a lidiar con lo que te une a mi, prefiero alejarme, pero no para dejarte solo, si no para darte espacio, te estoy dando tiempo, y me lo estoy dando yo, porque a diferencia de ti, yo quiero ser plena y por mucho que te ame, si sigues así, sé que no lo voy a conseguir contigo- concluyó con mirada triste.

Derrotado, el castaño emprendió la marcha al dormitorio que compartía con ella casi desde que había regresado de Tokio. Al estar dentro de el, pensó con ironía que la alcoba era el refugio de los amantes y enamorados, la cual te brindaba una privacidad que al estar con la persona adecuada te llenaba de una enorme paz, claro que en el caso de él y Loren, eso no pasaba, no cuando la soledad, la frustración y la resignación es lo único que los cobijaba por las noches y entendió que eso era debido a su actitud y falta de compromiso, evidenciando su pena por lo que ya no era, ni tenía, llevando con eso a su pareja a ocultar inútilmente una tristeza trabajando al máximo.

**Y hablando de trabajo**.

En el hospital en donde laboraban, cierta pelirroja malévola miraba pensativamente a través de los grandes ventanales del edificio. Divagaba sobre su sentir por lo acontecido en los últimos meses.

Encontrarse con Darién había sido grandioso, sobre todo después de saber que estaba muy alejado tanto física como emocionalmente de la insulsa y estúpida de ridículo peinado, eso sin duda era inmejorable. Pero estar cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él no era agradable. Al principio tenían tiempo en común, pero de unas semanas para acá eso era algo que casi nunca pasaba y cuando coincidían siempre estaba acompañado de su novia, quien por ironías de la vida vivía con ella y podría decirse eran amigas. Saori que se consideraba nada tonta, sabía que las acciones de su pasado habían sido empujadas por obsesión, encaprichamiento y despecho. ¿Amor?... ¿Qué era el amor? Ella nunca lo había sentido y estaba segura de que la vida no le daría la oportunidad de experimentarlo... ¿Le molestaba? ¿Le apenaba?... Si era sincera, no. Pero no era feliz. Y egoísta como era y siempre había sido, tampoco iba a permitir que el único capaz de hacerle sentir diferente lo fuera. Se felicitaba a sí misma porque en ese campo el trabajo estaba más que hecho. Si existía esa tontería del amor verdadero, el de él estaba a kilómetros de su alcance, separados no sólo por la distancia física, una gran brecha emocional también interfería con ese sentimiento, empujándolo al olvido y de esa situación, con gran regocijo ella se adjudicaba toda la culpa.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver su reflejo en el vidrio. ¿Cómo olvidar que en un momento de puro egoísmo había acabado con las ilusiones de una familia? La de Darién y de su rubia idiota, pensó con cinismo. Su móvil personal comenzó a sonar, sacándola de un cúmulo de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

- Diga- contestó cortante al no identificar el número en la pantalla del celular.

- Se me acabo el dinero- informó secamente la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Te dije que ya no te necesitaba- espetó ella.

- Lo recuerdo- expresó con falsa aflicción –aunque pensé que quizás te gustaría saber el paradero de ellos- comentó despreocupadamente.

- Dijiste que estaban en Londres- respondió con seguridad la joven doctora.

- Tú lo dijiste Saori, estaban-.

- No pienso permitir que me chantajees- advirtió.

- No lo hago, no te he pedido nada- recordó pensativa- sólo te hice un comentario-.

Saori medito y maldijo por lo bajo mientras la voz reía a expensas de su denotada frustración. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido usar a Esmeralda Hack? Ella sabía que había sido cuando necesitó de alguien que la mantuviera informada del paradero de la familia a donde cierto niño había ido a parar.

- Necesito una pista, si no, no hay trato- dijo al fin.

- Ok- rió y pausó –más cerca de donde y de quien tú quisieras- respondió con firmeza la mujer y colgó antes de darle algún tiempo para replicar.

Furiosa por las malas nuevas, Saori decidió seguirle el juego a la mujer. No permitiría que su aparente seguridad se viera afectada por nadie y sólo quedaba una opción. Una que no le importaba llevar acabo después de todo lo que había hecho.

_Flash back._

_- A pesar de ser prematuro, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones- informaba cierta doctora con profesionalismo propia de su labor a un ojeroso y fatigado padre._

_- ¿Está segura?-._

_- Completamente señor- sonrió._

_- ¿Cuándo lo darán de alta? Con lo del funeral de mi esposa ni siquiera e podido visitarlo el tiempo que se merece- Externo arrepentido._

_- No se preocupe, lo hemos cuidado bien- animó la doctora- en cuanto a lo otro, en tres días podrá salir de aquí con su hijo en brazos- sonrió._

_- Gracias-._

_- De nada-._

_Fin del flash back._

- "Y tuve que asegurarme de no dejar ningún indicio de lo que en verdad pasó con esos niños, fingiendo demencia y preocupación por quienes fueron mis blancos en esa acción, que no estaba planeada pero que resultó mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera imaginado"-.

_Flash back._

_- Te preocupas mucho por ese niño Saori-._

_- Es mi paciente Andrew, además su madre murió y su padre pasa poco tiempo con él por atender asuntos obvios- contestó la aludida viendo al pequeño con una falsa ternura._

_- Lo sé- suspiró –es un bebé muy fuerte- suspiró de nuevo._

_- Lo dices por el hijo de Darién ¿Verdad?- Indagó curiosa._

_- Es algo lamentable- comentó él con tristeza –mi amigo esta deshecho- murmuró, Saori entendió que la baja de defensas era la razón por la cual el rubio compartía sus pensamientos en voz alta con ella, lo cual aprovecho para dar la impresión de que no era tan mala como todos pensaban._

_- Las cosas extrañas de la vida Andrew, uno no entiende el porque, pero pasan- medito._

_- Supongo que sí- concordó él._

_- Ayer paso por aquí, se veía realmente mal, no estamos bien, pero aún así siento mucho su pena- el ojiverde asintió fijando su vista de nuevo en el recién nacido que dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelirroja._

_Fin del flash back._

- "No Esmeralda, no voy a permitirte que interfieras en mis planes, por mucho que me hayas ayudado". Pensó con fría determinación.

_Flash back._

_- Señor, ella es Esmeralda, una excelente enfermera en el área de pediatría-._

_- Yo...No entiendo- expresó él confuso._

_- Necesitará ayuda con el bebé- explicó –a pesar de estar sano, por ser prematuro, necesitara ciertos cuidados especiales-._

_- Ya veo- murmuró pensativo el padre._

_- Un gusto señor- saludó la enfermera, quien era alta, guapa y de un ondulado cabello en tono verde, quizás un poco escandaloso para su posible jefe que la veía un tanto reticente._

_- Primo- un hombre alto muy parecido al triste hombre que conversaba con las mujeres hizo acto de presencia._

_- Permítanme presentarlos, Malaquite Black, mi primo- las presentes sonrieron cortésmente –primo, la pedíatra de Zaf y la enfermera que nos recomienda- informó._

_- Un gusto- dijeron las mujeres a coro._

_- El gusto es mió- respondió él recién llegado mirando impaciente a su primo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó éste entendiendo el gesto._

_- Tenemos que partir de inmediato a Londres, ya tengo el viaje listo-._

_- ¿Londres?- Preguntó asombrada la pedíatra._

_- Así es doctora, nos vamos a casa, aunque no pensé que fuera tan pronto-._

_- Por mi viajar no sería un problema- comentó la enfermera –claro, si usted requiere de mis servicios-._

_Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas cómplices._

_- Entonces, haga sus maletas, nos vamos mañana mismo- dijo Malaquite, su primo asintió._

_Saori esbozó una sonrisa de emoción. Todo salía tal como le convenía a ella._

_Fin del flash back._

_- _"Ya una vez te permití salirte con la tuya, no puedo dejar que pase nuevo"-.

_Flash back._

_- Estaremos yendo a Tokio frecuentemente, de hecho hace unas semanas que estuvimos por ahí- informó con fastidió Esmeralda._

_- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Cuestionó molesta su cómplice._

_- Porque ya no trabajo para ti- respondió la peliverde con simpleza._

_- ¿Y desde cuando es eso?- Preguntó con sorna._

_- Desde que quiero ser la nueva señora Black-._

_- Idiota, eres una... -._

_- Confío en que no arruines mis planes- la cortó la primera –no te conviene- advirtió._

_- No nos conviene- corrigió la pelirroja._

_Fin del flash back._

- "Ahora sé que tus planes no te salieron como esperabas y eso es algo que en cierta forma me agrada, será más fácil de realizar lo que tengo planeado para ti", pensó Saori. - "Yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces, así que prepárate para caer mi querida Esmeralda"-.

Después de todo Esmeralda Hack era un eslabón perdido que alguien podría encontrar por casualidad y eso no debía permitirse. Satisfecha con lo que su mente maquinaba se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, después de todo faltaba poco para que terminara su turno.

**Tokio.**

Haruka se encontraba de visita en casa de su padre y veía con un profundo desagrado los arreglos florales que invadían sillones, pisos y casi toda la superficie de la sala. Ya había escuchado a su prima Lita hablar del asunto, claro que no le había tomado la suficiente atención por estar pensando en sus problemas matrimoniales. Pero estando frente a la situación que causaba tanto revuelo en la familia, entendió que no era algo que estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

- ¿Cómo es que permites esto?- Le espetó a su padre. Kenji Tsukino sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Es mejor que ría como tonta con eso, a que lloré y luego excusé la cara que le queda con que es por ver películas románticas- externo Sammy como defensa.

- ¿Aun llora?- Dudó –No me lo habían dicho- acusó-.

- Es raro cuando lo hace- meditó su padre –y mucho tiene que ver todo esto- señaló las flores.

- ¿Y te alegra?- Preguntó derrotado a su hermano menor.

El jovencito levantó su dedo pulgar negándose a despegar su vista del libro que leía aparentemente muy concentrado.

- ¿Comes con nosotros?- Interrumpió Kenji, Haruka asintió- excelente, voy a servir- señaló al dirigirse a la cocina.

- ¿Qué tanto lees?-.

- Algebra-.

- ¿Para que?-.

El adolescente miró irritado a su hermano y suspiró. –Quede de ir a estudiar con una compañera esta tarde y me estoy preparando- respondió tirante.

- Oh vaya- rió divertido el rubio –Hotaru- afirmó.

- Exactamente hijo- respondió su padre mientras depositaba una gran bandeja en la mesa y los invitaba a sentarse a la mesa.

- Es linda- comentó, Sammy ignoro el comentario y su padre carraspeo.

- Y... ¿Cómo esta Michiru?-. Su hijo miró distraídamente hacia el techo.

- Hace rato que nos despedimos estaba bien, más tarde, no sé decirte- murmuró.

- Me voy a lavar las manos- se excusó el chico, entendiendo que debía darles privacidad.

- Que prudente- alabó Haruka.

- Esta madurando y no le gusta mucho- comunicó Kenji -¿Y bien?- Apremió.

- Esta tan desesperada por un bebé que todas las falsas alarmas la deprimen al punto de transformarle el carácter-.

- Es normal...Supongo- comentó comprensivo el señor Tsukino.

- Yo lo sé papá, pero a veces ni yo se cuanto más podré con esa situación-.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Noriko? Tal vez ella pueda ayudar- aconsejó.

- Justo en ese momento Michi esta con ella-.

- Los problemas de pareja son la sal y la pimienta en una relación hijo, su problema no es algo que no tenga solución.

- Yo lo sé-.

-Entonces dale tiempo para que ella lo entienda- animó el hombre. Haruka asintió mientras su padre pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, en un claro gesto de apoyo, el apoyo que el rubio tanto necesitaba. El timbre sonó y Sammy que regresaba al comedor corrió a abrir la puerta, los adultos siguieron conversando ajenos al asunto. Se oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba y los pasos del joven dirigiéndose a donde ellos se encontraban. Levantaron la vista al escuchar una falsa tos y vieron ante sí un enorme arreglo de flores.

- Puntual como siempre- bromeó el chico. Su hermano bufó.

Kenji sonrió ante el gesto –le hace bien hijo, debemos alegrarnos por eso-.

Ajena a todo lo que pasaba en su casa, Serena se encontraba en el hogar de los Furuwata Aino, disfrutando de las ocurrencias que tanto caracterizaban a la reunión semanal de chicas. Y aunque aún no se acostumbraban a la ausencia de Ami y a las constantes faltas de Michiru, no se podía negar que cada encuentro era memorable, sobre todo por la hermosa amistad que las unía a pesar de todo.

Andrew miraba con cierta aprensión a su esposa y al grupo de mujeres mientras charlaban en voz baja en el comedor de su casa, era la reunión semanal y a Lita le había tocado organizarla, embaucándolo para que se fuera al Crown a supervisar el trabajo del lugar aprovechando que se encontraba de vacaciones y bajo ningún motivo tenía que ir al hospital en donde prestaba sus servicios como médico.

- Vaya vacaciones- masculló molesto.

- ¿Qué dices cielo?- Cuestiono con cierto rintintín su mujer.

- Digo que... Que ya es tarde, me voy, se quedan en su casa- gritó a las chicas que reían a costillas de él.

- Nos vemos en un rato- contesto de vuelta la castaña.

Al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa de los Furuwata cerrarse, el grupo de mujeres se soltó a reír.

- Jajajajaja-.

- Lo traes cortito- se burló Mina.

- Como debe ser- aclaró Ray.

- Pobre Andrew- se compadeció Serena aún riendo.

- ¿Por qué pobre? Sabe que lo compensaré, por eso no se queja...Demasiado- comentó Lita.

- Jajajaja- rieron de nuevo.

- Basta- cortó Mina- mejor aprovechemos el tiempo, que no tarda en despertar ese diablillo de Drew- señaló estremeciéndose.

Todas rieron con mayor fuerza, recordando el pánico que le inspiraba el niño a su tía, ya que en las ocasiones que le tocaba cuidarlo como favor a su hermana terminaba hecha polvo.

- Las voy a extrañar- dramatizó Ray.

- No exageres- bufó Lita – te vas de viaje a Londres y eso no es como para quejarse-.

- Bueno, un mes sin nosotras, si es mucho tiempo- se lamentó la hiperactiva del grupo.

- Con el Internet, podremos estar en contacto- argumentó Serena.

- Pero no es lo mismo- se lamentó la pelinegra.

- Aprovechemos entonces- invitó la castaña -¿Cómo está Michiru?- Preguntó a su prima.

- Triste-.

- Es normal- apuntó Mina.

Todas asintieron pensando en la difícil situación que estaba pasando su amiga, ya que Michiru había pasado de la desesperación a la depresión debido a que se le negaba la dicha de ser madre.

**En una clínica a kilómetros de ahí.**

Y mientras ellas seguían en su reunión, en la clínica de la doctora Mizuno, un momento madre e hija acababa de llevarse acabo, las lágrimas se habían hecho presentes, para la señora un halo de entendimiento se extendía sobre la joven, quien callada y sollozando la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

En la mente de la joven señora Tukino era su esposo lo único que veía, ahora entendía que había sido injusta recluyéndose en su pena, cuando él le ofrecía compartirla y el consuelo sin que ella se lo pidiera, pero a la vez sin aceptarlo. Haruka su esposo constantemente le recordaba que lo importante era su amor y que si no se embarazaba bien podían recurrir a otras opciones. Ahora entendía que esa postura era lo que la irritaba, obligándola a evitar hablarle al rubio por días. Su vida se había reducido a un patrón de reconciliación que consistía en una explosión de llanto, seguido de disculpas, concluyendo en la cama, en donde se daba rienda suelta a la pasión desenfrenada. Después de eso volvían a ella las esperanzas momentáneas. Pero al cabo de pocos días, el mínimo detalle hacia que volvieran los problemas. Consternada admitió que debía cambiar su actitud, sobre todo ahora que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

**De vuelta en casa de Lita.**

**-** Pienso que cuando deje de preocuparse tanto, pasará lo que tanto ansía- comentó Mina en tono reflexivo en relación a la esposa de su primo Haruka.

- Esperemos que sea así- murmuró su hermana.

- Y hablando de cambiar perspectivas- expresó la rubia de moño rojo con cierto misterio y mirada burlona.

- Por favor- bufó su prima.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió la pelinegra intrigada, Lita se carcajeo fuertemente, ella sabía lo que se diría a continuación.

- Pues...Se de alguien que dentro de poco tendrá forzosamente que montar una florería- declaró muy segura de sí misma la menor de las Aino, intercambio miradas con su hermana y ambas asintieron.

- Mmmm...¿Y?- Dudó la joven Chiba.

- Jajajaja, andas lenta Ray- se burló la castaña.

- Lo dice por mí- respondió finalmente la protagonista del tema en cuestión.

- Explíquenme- demandó la pelinegra.

Serena estaba por contestar cuando Mina se le adelantó carraspeando para llamar la atención.

- Resulta- dijo al fin ante la furibunda mirada de la otra rubia –que a cierta personita le envían un ramo de rosas todos los días desde hace más de dos meses- informó.

- ¿Eso es en serio?- Cuestionó a Serena que sonrojada agacho la mirada.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- Exclamó Lita –es más yo misma se lo dije a Haru, pensé que se molestaría- comentó distraída –pero no, no me hizo mucho caso- expresó pensativa.

- Y pensar que antes me espantaba a los pretendientes con todo y sus flores- refunfuñó la hermana del aludido con falsa molestia.

- No era el único- secundó su ex cuñada –Darién también lo hacía.

El comentario cortó las risas divertidas de las presentes sumergiéndolas en un silencio sepulcral, Mina fulminó a su amiga con la mirada ante lo cual ésta sólo se encogió de hombros, cosa que pasaba siempre que algo parecido ocurría, Lita palmeó a la rubia quien sonrió débilmente.

- Me lo confesó cuando vivíamos juntos- susurró pérdida en los agradables momentos que sí había tenido su relación pasada.

- Sere-.

- Estoy bien- manifestó sonriente –lapsus momentáneo –sus amigas la miraron dudosas.

- Discúlpame- dijo Rey avergonzada –me es difícil no nombrarlo- la rubia no contesto- y se que es incómodo para ti-.

- Un poco- admitió la rubia –pero nada que deba hacerte sentir mal- sonrió.

- Bueno, bueno, ya, démosle vuelta a la página- ánimo la Aino -¿Qué más hace ese bombón aparte de enviarte flores?- Cuestionó elevando ambas cejas.

- Por Dios Mina, ¿Es que el hombre tiene que hacer más?-.

- Obvio Lita, las flores dan a entender algo, pero siempre debe haber algo más- señaló.

- Es todo- murmuró Serena- cuando va por Zafiro me mira, sonríe y se va-.

- ¿Y tú que haces?- Le cuestiono la pelinegra, un tanto renuente.

- Pues- se sonrojo y dudó –nada- susurró.

- Puffff, que mal- amonestó su prima –esta esperando-.

- Una señal- completo Lita.

- ¿Tú crees?-.

- Serás boba, ese hombre esta loquito por ti, pero tú andas lenta, yo mínimo ya le hubiera agradecido el detalle diario de las flores-.

- Es el papá de uno de mis estudiantes- dijo a modo de pretexto.

- El cual te adora- señaló Mina.

- Es guapo- aceptó Ray.

- Simpático- calificó Lita.

- Y babea por ti- expresó Ray evidenciando los hechos.

- ¿Qué más quieres?- Ironizó la actriz.

- Buenoooooo...Él no me ha pedido salir-.

- Wooooooooooooo- Fue el grito general antes de que el pequeño Drew hiciera acto de presencia debido a los alaridos de sus tías.

Lita como buena madre que era, corrió a atenderlo, mientras que Mina atendía una llamada telefónica, Rey Chiba, consciente del brillo que había visto en su amiga antes de la interrupción se acercó a ella.

- Si a ti también te interesa, no esperes, ve por él- animó.

- Gracias, no se si lo haré, pero es bueno saber que no te opones-.

- No tengo porque- expresó con sinceridad.

Más tarde la conmoción llego al grupo cuando Mina anunció que ya tenía fecha para la boda, armando un gran revuelo de emociones.

- Sé que había tardado en dar este paso, pero primero quería ser totalmente plena en mi carrera y como mujer, ahora, sé que ya es el momento de serlo, con él, a su lado- declaró con convicción.

- Seiya y yo también tenemos fecha- confesó la joven Chiba. Causando un nuevo estruendo que ponía a prueba los nervios del hijo de Lita quien cada vez que pasaba corría escaleras arriba tratando de huir de las mujeres a quienes en su cabeza denominaba "locas".

- Va a haber mucha celebración en unos meses- bromeó la Tsukino.

- Tentativamente la mía es en seis meses, aunque no sé, debo checar fechas con Darién y esperar que si asista a la boda- ironizó molesta.

- Él nunca se perdería un momento tan especial para ti- lo defendió Serena.

- Él se pierde los que pudieran ser momentos especiales en su vida- Alegó la pelinegra.

Nadie dijo nada, pensando en que la hermana del aludido tenía razón.

- Y hablando de momentos especiales ¿Qué tanto harás en Londres?- Preguntó la señora Furuwata.

La aludida suspiró teatralmente –según mi jefe y novio, trabajar- murmuró.

Todas rieron al imaginarse lo estricto que era Seiya en su trabajo. Había madurado mucho, lo cual a casi todos sus amigos sorprendía. Su padre, quien después del fracaso de su matrimonio se había retirado a descansar y viajar, saliendo ocasionalmente con la señora Mizuno, y en varias ocasiones había externado el orgullo que su hijo menor le producía. Porque Seiya era todo un as en los negocios, inteligente e implacable. Aunque cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba dejaba salir ese lado bromista que tanto lo había caracterizado en el pasado.

Los días pasaron, para algunos lentos y tortuosos, para otros llenos de ilusión, esperanza y anhelo.

**E.U.A.**

Berjerite vivía en una nube de felicidad, disfrutando al máximo todos los momentos que compartía con su novio. Para Darién eran situaciones agridulces que lo hacían sentir más miserable que feliz, debido a que no podía corresponder ni al cariño ni al entusiasmo de la guapa joven.

**En Tokio.**

La familia Aino se encontraba de cabeza con los preparativos de la boda de Mina. Buscando, comprando, seleccionando y adquiriendo lo necesario e innecesario para tal evento, así era como las mujeres gastaban el tiempo y el dinero. La rubia del lazo rojo opto por una celebración sencilla y en la playa con la luna y las estrellas como los testigos eternos de su amor por el ojiverde. Yaten por su parte se encontraba feliz por ver y hacer feliz a la mujer de su vida. Y aunque ella le había obligado a invitar personalmente a su padre, como un principio en busca de una mejora para esa relación, él no se sentía muy convencido de hacerlo y mucho menos de lograr algún cambio.

Serena veía como la plenitud hacía maravillas con las personas, el claro ejemplo actual, podía verse en Mina, quien brillaba como nunca a causa de lo que la vida le daba. Ella esperaba pronto tener algo que la llevará a tener esa luz de felicidad dentro de sí. Un cambio se estaba dando en su interior, eso podía sentirlo y sabía que mucho tenía que ver Diamante Black, el hombre que con su risa, sus tímidos saludos, sus incoherentes y exagerados detalles y sus breves intercambios de palabras que últimamente no se daban le daban un respiro de ilusión. Sonrió al recordar las flores, normalmente su prima casada y su cuñada se beneficiaban cuando ya no quedaba espacio para más arreglos, aunque eso, eso ya no pasaba. Hacía dos días que las flores habían dejado de llegar. Entristecida la rubia pensó que quizás lo que parecía falta de interés por parte de ella, era la causa de eso hecho.

**Alemania.**

Ami Ross disfrutaba de las silenciosas tardes en la pequeña casita que habitaba con su esposo. Era un lugar pintoresco situado a unas manzanas del hospital y la universidad en donde trabajaban y estudiaban ambos respectivamente. Su luna de miel había sido de ensueño y el tiempo posterior a eso una deliciosa fantasía de donde no deseaba salir. Claro que extrañaba a su familia. Pero estar ahí, también era importante para su vida profesional y mientras estuviera en ese lugar planeaba aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad.

A sus casi seis mese de embarazo gozaba de una perfecta salud, al igual que su bebé y por eso se encontraba redactando un e-mail en donde confirmaba su asistencia a la tan publicitada boda de Mina y Yaten. Tan concentrada estaba en el asunto que no escucho la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, tampoco se percato de la cercanía del dueño de sus suspiros.

- Hola preciosa- susurró Steve al oído de la peliazul causando un estremecimiento en la futura mamá.

- ¡Steve!- Lo reprendió fingiendo enfado –me asustaste- comentó y lo beso.

Él rió –me di cuenta- expresó culpable y respondió el beso de forma más exigente.

- Termino esto y te preparo algo de comer ¿De acuerdo?-.

- Ya comí- informó, ella sonrió y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo -¿Qué haces?-.

- Confirmo nuestra asistencia a la boda- respondió alegre.

- Si claro-.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió su esposa con extrañeza.

- Nada-.

- Sé que te pasa algo- insistió.

- ¿No puedo engañarte? ¿Verdad?- Ami negó.

- Ahí estará Taiki- murmuró distraídamente.

- ¿Y?-.

- ¿Cómo que y?- Gimió frustrado.

- Steve, eso ya pasó- recordó comprensiva –fue- insistió –es algo que no debería preocuparte- él enarco una ceja – yo soy tu esposa, estoy contigo y te amo a ti ¿No te parece suficiente?-.

- Ay Ami- suspiró –no te merezco- murmuró al contemplar el rostro de su esposa, el cual irradiaba ternura, amor y todo lo que había hecho que se enamorará de ella.

- Otra vez con eso Steve- refunfuño la joven –todos tenemos lo que buscamos en la vida, a veces arrastramos un pasado intenso, a veces no, yo sé que tu no eres perfecto- él objeto –yo tampoco lo soy- él sonrió –pero nos amamos y eso es lo que importa-.

- Aún así a veces me siento como un usurpador en tu vida, pero luego esa idea se opaca al estar así contigo- abrazándola con fuerza- tan feliz y esperando a ese pequeñín- posando una mano en el abultado vientre de Ami.

- Bueno, pues ve buscando la manera de opacar por completo esa idea y disfruta de lo real, que es el ahora y ya no digas tonterías amor, o voy a creer que te arrepientes de estar conmigo- alegó.

- De eso nunca hermosa –"del como"- pensó –Taiki fue muy afortunado- dijo sin querer.

Ami suspiró frustrada- tu lo eres más-.

- ¿Me amas?-.

- Como nunca he amado a ningún otro hombre-.

Steve sonrió y la atrajo hacía si para besarla con todo el amor y pasión que ella le inspiraba y merecía. Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el brillo inconfundible de felicidad era lo único que se apreciaba en ellos. Una felicidad que se incremento unos minutos después al estar ambos desnudos, en su cama, disfrutando de la lujuria amorosa que los consumiría el resto de la tarde.

**Tokio.**

Haruka se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su esposa tarareando una canción y cocinando como para veinte personas con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Hola amor!- Exclamó Michiru radiante.

- Hola- respondió el confuso - ¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó y señaló los globos y decoraciones que estorbaban su caminar desde la sala a su comedor.

- Los preparativos de una celebración-.

- ¿Y que celebramos?- El rubio repasó mentalmente todo evento que los incluyera a ellos y hubiera podido pasar por alto, sin éxito alguno-.

- Nuestro amor- dijo sencillamente, él frunció el ceño.

- Mmmm- dudó -¿Quieres que te ayude?-.

- No, descansa, ve a la recámara- animó –mi mamá y tu familia llegaron hasta las siete de la tarde, así que tienes tiempo para tomar un buen descanso- explicó.

Tras consultar su reloj Haruka asintió –pues si, de hecho estoy algo cansado-.

- Anda ve- apremió su mujer empujándolo lentamente y sonriendo como pocas veces se le había visto en meses.

El rubio doctor obedeció torpemente adentrándose en su recámara, Michiru sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, misma que sabía se abriría de golpe en cualquier momento.

Y pasó.

- ¡Michiru!- Haruka se plantó ante ella jadeando y sonreía sorprendido.

- Si- articuló la aludida haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Esto es?- le mostró una pequeña fotografía con una manchita gris media amorfa- ¿Es lo que creo que es?-.

- Tu hijo- confirmó ella con dulzura-.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, agradeciendo en silencio a Dios por cumplir el anhelo tan deseado que ahora era una hermosa realidad. -¿Todo va bien?- Preguntó negándose a soltar a su mujer.

- Todo está perfecto amor-.

Y mientras para muchos la vida era benevolente y les daba más de lo que habían soñado, o aquello que tanto habían deseado, otros pasaban por períodos de incertidumbre a causa del temor y la inseguridad.

Era viernes y se encontraba despidiendo con una sonrisa a cada uno de sus alumnos, recordándoles sus deberes para el fin de semana mientras les entregaba sus pertenencias, aunque la realidad es que Serena Tsukino no tenía muchos ánimos de un corto tiempo para acá. Se sentía extraña y reconocía aunque fuera para ella misma que era por la extraña sensación de vacío que se había hecho muy pesada de llevar en esos días.

- Soy el último señorita Serena- La rubia despertó de su letargo y sonrió a su alumno favorito.

- Que extraño Zafiro, tu papá siempre es el primero en llegar- recordó.

- A mi no me importa esperar y quedarme con usted-.

- A mi tampoco, de hecho me encanta tu compañía- expresó con sinceridad.

Zafiro Black, un pequeño que con sus ocurrencias, su simpatía, su evidente cariño y admiración la llenaban de una calidez agradable, una que le provocaba el pequeño Drew Furuwata también, aunque el pelinegro lo hacía de manera diferente. No sabía como describirlo, pero era agradable sentirlo.

Tras unos minutos de espera, la profesora habló. -¿Qué te parece si vas a los juegos? Yo mientras cierro, recojo mis cosas y en seguida voy contigo a esperar a tu papi-.

- ¡Siiiiiiii!- Chilló Zafiro dejando de lado su mochila y corriendo en la dirección indicada, Serena negó divertida.

Al terminar sus pendientes y dirigirse hacía donde se encontraba el niño una bolsa con varias golosinas se cayó provocando un regadero de cosas por el suelo. Rodó los ojos y maldijo en su interior. Se agacho a levantar los objetos cuando:

- Permítame- se ofreció una conocida voz que la hizo sonrojarse al instante.

- Diamante- murmuró ella sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo estás Serena?- Preguntó con voz ronca, como acariciando su nombre.

- Bien...Ehhh, gracias... ¿Tú?-.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Iba con Zafiro, esta en los juegos- informó nerviosa.

- Lo sé, yo...Yo le dije que esperará un poco-.

- Oh- se limitó a decir la rubia.

- Quiero disculparme por mi atrevimiento- continuó él –las flores- añadió, Sere hizo el amago de hablar –espera, estoy consciente de que fue exagerado y se prestaba a que quizás tú pensarás que lo hice buscando un compromiso forzado de tu parte- explicó evidenciando pena.

- Yo no- él la corto.

- Me gustas- dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos –creo que eso es más que obvio- rió –me gusta tutearte, conversar contigo, aunque haya sido brevemente y es que de ese modo, sé de ti, de tus gustos, pero soy honesto y te digo, que yo no puedo seguir así-.

- Diamante- susurró con algo de pánico.

- Se que no me conoces bien, por eso te propongo algo –ella esperanzada lo miró soltando el aire –quiero ser tu amigo, bueno no- se retorció las manos- en realidad yo quiero ser más que eso, pero por algo se empieza- reconoció en un lamento -¿Qué piensas tú?-.

- Me encantaría... Me encantaría conocerte Diamante- concordó la rubia.

Él la tomo de las manos y sonrió -¿Te gustaría ir a comer el domingo conmigo y Zafiro?-.

- Que cita tan original- bromeó ella nerviosa.

- Conmigo es todo un paquete- reconoció con un particular brillo en la mirada.

- Que vale la pena disfrutar- apuntó ella con sinceridad, sin percatarse de lo importantes que eran esas palabras... Para ambos.

- ¿Entonces?-.

- El domingo me parece bien- respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

- Zafiro se va poner feliz- expresó alegre el hombre.

- ¿A si que por eso me invitas eee? ¿Sólo por tu hijo?- Bromeó mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio.

- Noooo ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que a él también le gustas-.

- Lo he notado-.

Ambos notaron entre ellos una conexión que se había hecho presente, además de que al estar juntos una increíble sensación de bienestar los envolvía. Él deseaba nunca salir de ese confort y ella poder disfrutar de el y no perderlo. Quizás un romance no era la meta, al menos de la rubia, pero en esta ocasión no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de una amistad, aunque Diamante Black con su atractivo y esa arrolladora personalidad que le salía cuando estaba en confianza inspiraba para algo más. Ciertamente convenía no apresurarse y dejarse llevar. Ella lo necesitaba y él se lo ofrecía. No había acuerdo mejor.

Esa noche muchos celebraban, otros suspiraban y otros planeaban, todo tenía en común el amor y lo mucho que dejaba ese gran sentimiento. Más había alguien que a kilómetros y un océano de distancia no se sentía con ningún ánimo de disfrutar de nada.

**E.U.A.**

Darién se encontraba en el área de urgencias anotando indicaciones y datos en el expediente de un nuevo paciente cuando Loren tan impulsiva como era, se había plantado frente a él mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos. Con un suspiro de resignación el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y siguió a su amiga y colega.

- Me enteré de que dejaste a Berjerite- dijo directa.

- Terminamos- corrigió él tomándola del brazo y guiándola a un lugar más privado.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijo- espetó.

- Pero fue lo que pasó- insistió él inexpresivo.

- ¿Por qué? Pensé que estaban bien- inquirió sin dejar el tono acusador.

- Era lo mejor-.

- ¿Para quién?-.

- Para ella, para mi... ¡Para los dos!- Gritó.

Exasperada la pelirroja se halo de los cabellos –eres un imbécil-.

- Pues gracias- expresó con sorna el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz? ¿Qué ganas no viviendo?- Cuestionó frustrada por no entender el complicado cerebro de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Quieres que sea hipócrita? ¿Qué finja que estoy feliz con alguien sin estarlo realmente?-.

- Igual le haces daño a las personas y al menos así ¡NO ESTÁS SOLO!-.

- Físicamente- apuntó él –porque aquí- señalando su corazón –estoy más vacío que nada, es como si se hubiera quedado en Tokio, con –guardó silencio y Loren frunció el ceño comprendiendo al instante –Berjerite necesitaba a alguien mejor que yo-.

- Créeme Dari, tú eres el ideal de muchas chicas, sólo que no te das la oportunidad de verlas- alegó la pelirroja.

- Yo no creo ser adecuado para nadie, no con el peso que arrastro- explicó.

- Es por Serena- afirmó ella.

- No-.

- Ni siquiera sabes mentir- protestó.

- Ella es el amor de mi vida- reconoció –eso nunca va cambiar-.

- Y por eso estás aquí a kilómetros de distancia-. Él no contesto.

- Eres no sólo un imbécil si no un redomado idiota, además de egoísta y patético. Si vives así, actuas así, y te sientes así- enumeró -¡ES POR TU CULPA!- Gritó –te quejas de todo y te boicoteas a ti mismo, porque eres un cobarde que sabe lo que quiere, pero que no lucha por ello- comentó airadamente- tu no amas, tu vives en lo sueños, y eso es una evasión, despierta a la realidad Darién, la realidad que tu escogiste-.

- Ella me pidió que la dejará-.

- Porque no le diste el consuelo que necesitaba, estando juntos ambos se aferraron tanto a lo que no tenían, a lo que perdieron –una punzada de dolor asaltó al guapo doctor –que se olvidaron el uno al otro y al amor que decían profesarse-.

- ¡Era amor!- Afirmó él con furia –Es amor- susurró.

- No Darién, así no es el amor- el tono de voz de Loren bajo, porque ella estaba en una situación similar, sólo que en su caso tanto ella como su pareja habían pactado darse la oportunidad con todo la energía y compromiso que eso implicaba, con tristeza la joven veía que su amigo seguía obstinado en el pasado. - Las personas cambian, el amor también, se fortalece o se acaba, no puede estancarse, tú lo sabes bien-.

- Tenía miedo de estar con ella- confesó al fin –por eso le di la oportunidad de buscarse, de que sola llegará a esa paz que yo no se ni como encontrar-.

- Todo es cuestión de querer realmente hacer las cosas- animó ella.

- Siento lo de Berjerite Loren, pero no podía y creo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a cederle un lugar que siempre va tener dueña- reconoció.

- ¿Y eso en que te ayuda? Refugiarte en la soledad tampoco es bueno-.

- Loren-.

- Despierta Darién Chiba, si tú sabes lo que quieres ¿Qué haces aquí? La vida no es tan larga como para pensar detenidamente lo que quieres de ella, debes actuar y luchar. Aferrarse y seguir adelante, eso es lo que debes hacer-.

- Eso es lo que me falto-.

- Lo que les falto a ambos, sólo que creo que ella lo entendió primero que tú-.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

- Por sus acciones, tú fuiste incapaz de decidir o hacer, ella lo hizo por los dos- explicó la doctora.

- Pero...Entonces...No tenía derecho-.

- Claro que sí, también era su vida la que estaba en juego-.

- Debimos tener esta conversación antes- bromeó él.

- Supongo que antes no tenía la perspectiva que tengo ahora- dijo ella con cierta nostalgia que no paso desapercibida para su amigo, pero que en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de indagar. Sus intercomunicadores se hicieron notar, informando que eran requeridos.

**En Tokio.**

En la casa de la familia Black los moradores de la misma se encontraban disfrutando de un reconfortante desayuno.

- Entonces ¿Ya te lanzaste?-.

- Podría decirse que sí- respondió orgulloso el cuestionado.

- Ya era hora-.

- ¡Zafiro!- Lo reprendió su padre.

- ¿Qué? A mi me cae bien la señorita Serena, me gusta estar cerca de ella- expresó soñador- siento bonito- concluyó antes de meterse un gran trozo de piña en la boca. Su padre casi escupe el café por su comentario.

- Ahhh- rió Malaquite –el enamoramiento infantil por la maestra-.

- ¡No tío!- Se quejó el niño –a mi me gusta como mamá- declaró orgulloso.

Esta declaración lejos de sorprender al par de adultos, los hizo sonreír a uno como burla para su primo, al otro con aire soñador. Además ambos reconocían que era normal la idea del niño ya que a su edad era cuando se empezaba a resentir la falta de figura materna.

- Sería maravillosa como mamá –murmuró Diamante llenando su mente de la rubia sonriendo con esa ternura que la caracterizaba y que él tanto adoraba.

El domingo llegó puntual. Diamante Black tocó a la puerta de la casa de los Tsukino con un poco de nervios, a su lado Zafiro sonreía de oreja a oreja. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de un rubio de aspecto severo.

- Sí- les dijo viendo con interés al niño para luego ver al individuo que tantos suspiros causaba entre las mujeres de su familia.

- Buscamos a la señorita Serena- informó Zafiro con impaciencia.

- Claro ya viene-.

- Gracias- respondió el peliplateado educadamente.

- Pasen, uno nunca sabe lo que una mujer puede hacerte esperar- se hizo a un lado y los recién llegados entraron con lentitud.

- Gracias señor- Agradeció el niño.

En el cuarto de la joven, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, una divertida Michiru buscaba la ropa de su cuñada mientras Mina terminaba de peinar a la rubia que con nada parecía estar de acuerdo.

- Quédate quiete Sere- demandó su prima.

- Estoy nerviosa-.

- No lo habíamos notado- ironizó la futura mamá, la aludida sonrió viendo ante sí un segundo ejemplo de la felicidad, despejo su mente y apuro a las dos mujeres.

- Es mi primera cita- rezongó –quiero verme bien-.

- Pues deja de moverte y no es la primera- razono Mina.

- Para mí sí- apuntó. Y para sorpresa tanto de la rubia hiperactiva como de la peliaguamarina se sacó el anillo de compromiso que Darién le obsequiara años atrás y que nunca se había quitado, nadie hacía comentarios al respecto, más en ese momento asombradas, el par de mujeres sólo atinaron a intercambiar miradas y asentir para la otra en silencio que para su dulce y lastimada amiga este era un nuevo comienzo de verdad. Uno que tenía como punto a su favor que ella quería iniciarlo sin fantasmas ni recuerdos. Ambas rezaron en silencio para que lo lograra.

Cuando finalmente la rubia bajo de su habitación se encontró con una peculiar escena, su padre conversaba animadamente con su cita, mientras su hermano mayor lo evaluaba con vista de águila ante la atenta mirada de Sammy, las risitas que se dejaron escuchar le hizo saber que tanto su prima como su cuñada también veían lo mismo.

Él por su parte esperaba causar buena impresión, pero sobre todo poder conseguirlo, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente era demasiado pronto para ver buenos resultados en ese punto.

**Unas horas más tarde.**

Después de una agradable comida en donde las risas y los temas de conversación no faltaron, una caminata por el parque les pareció la manera adecuada de darle el toque final a la cita, eso sí, disfrutando de un delicioso helado.

Y tras una breve parada en un stand de juguetes en donde Zafiro fue el único beneficiado decidieron descansar en una banca ubicada frente al lago.

- Gracias por la invitación, me le he pasado muy bien-.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar, a sido una tarde maravillosa-.

Serena sonrió, asintió y suspiro –no he salido mucho con chicos- confesó –ni en mi adolescencia, ni desde hace casi siete años- informó.

- Bromeas ¿Alguien como tu? Me es difícil de creer-.

Mirando al pequeño Zafiro mientras alimentaba a los patos que se congregaban en la orilla del algo, la rubia suspiró consciente de que no tenía, pero quería revelar lo que había pasado en su corta vida.

- Hubo alguien- dijo de pronto.

- No es-.

- Escucha por favor- rogó, él algo contrariado la insto a continuar –fue mi amor de la infancia- sonrió con añoranza- era como un sueño, un príncipe inalcanzable, uno que yo no sabía ya había elegido princesa y resultó que era yo- negó y trago saliva –nos amábamos y ahora sé, la falta de madurez nos llevo a engañarnos con unos efímeros focos de felicidad-.

- ¿Te hizo daño?- Cuestionó él preocupado, interrumpiendo el relato.

- Nos lo hicimos- rectificó ella con nostalgia –nos aferramos a una familia que no pudo ser –Diamante la miró contrariado –me embaracé y decidimos vivir juntos- explicó.

- Oh vaya, no tienes que decir más si te resulta doloroso recordar-.

- Ya no vivo de recuerdos Diamante, y creo que es justo que sepas, que yo llevo a cuestas una lucha interna por seguir-.

- Con verte, eso es más que obvio- aseguró él.

- ¿A sí? Tal vez tengas razón –concedió ella –mi hijo murió y yo creí que con el todos mis sueños y mis ganas de vivir-.

- ¿Qué pasó con él?-

- ¿Con Darién?- Suspiró melancólica –se encerró en si mismo, como yo lo hice, y cuando quisimos rectificar, era tarde, se había perdido algo valioso en cada uno y por ende en la relación- comentó y al hacerlo de pronto sintió su conciencia más liviana.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- expresó él algo contrariado.

- Quise contarte esto, para que no te hagas muchas expectativas de mi persona o creas cosas que no son-.

- Yo creo que eras especial- la cortó él –hace años lo intuí, pero ahora lo confirmo, Serena Tsukino-.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Años? Exageras-.

- ¿No me recuerdas verdad? Pero yo sí, era un día parecido a este y también había un lago, uno que reflejaba el rostro de un ángel rubio-.

Serena lo miró inexpresiva por unos segundos tratando de hilar las pistas del rompecabezas que se había formado frente a ella, él por su parte sonreía esperando que ella finalmente lo reconociera.

_Flash back. _

_- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el hombre frente a ella, comprobando que era real y no un producto de su imaginación._

_El silencio reino -¿Necesita algo?- le volvió a cuestionar._

_Ella agachó la mirada y él se sintió desconcertado por la actitud de ella._

_- No ha sentido a veces que necesita llorar hasta que no le queden lágrimas- murmuró ella._

_- Hace un tiempo, muchas veces- contestó él, ella levanto la cabeza fijando su vista en la del hombre, ahora si podía verlo bien, era alto, de cabello casi plateado y tenía ojos obscuros y profundos, su mirada la traspasaba y sin embargo no se sentía incómoda con su presencia –pero si ya no tiene remedio para que seguir atormentándonos por eso- le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas._

_- Yo se eso, pero no puedo evitarlo, el dolor que siento es tan grande...-._

_- Que a veces sientes que te vuelves loca- completó él suspirando, algo en su interior lo llevó a compartir con ella las palabras que habían logrado muchas cosas en él._

_Fin del flash back._

- ¿Eras tú? ¿Tú eres el hombre del lago?-.

- Tardaste mucho en recordar-.

- No puedo creerlo- negó incrédula.

- Difícil, pero cierto.

- Yo no, no se que decir-.

- Pero yo si- tomo sus manos y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella –Serena, gracias por la confianza, créeme, valoro mucho ese acto que sé para ti debió costar un enorme esfuerzo- ella asintió – no me gustan las promesas, y no pienso hacerte ninguna- un halo de desilusión cruzo el rostro de la rubia –haré algo mejor, voy a demostrarte con hechos el hombre que soy- Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida e impactada por las palabras del peliplateado –y lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, por tenerte en mi vida- declaró con firmeza, advirtiendo el temblor en las manos de quien tanto significaba para él.

- Dia...Diamante- balbuceó atontada.

- Eres hermosa, y no sólo físicamente, todo tu ser lo es, y me es difícil expresarte lo que me haces sentir, pero es algo muy intenso – señaló su pecho – y quiero la oportunidad de ayudarte a que tu corazón sienta lo mismo por mi-.

La rubia tenía que ser sincera, sentía y quería darse y darla a él esa oportunidad que su razón le decía aceptará. Estaba completamente decidida a recibir las cosas buenas que la vida pudiera brindarle, abriéndose con confianza a la calidez y sensación que el guapo hombre que le hablaba con el corazón en la mano le inspiraba.

- No tenemos garantía de nada- murmuró ella en una débil protesta.

- No las necesitamos, solo necesitamos ser sinceros y querer hacerlo- argumentó él.

Guiado por las emociones, Diamante rozó su mejilla con ternura deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y disfrutando de la cercanía y la disposición que la rubia mostraba. Era inimaginable lo mucho que habían avanzado en esa salida. Pensaron los dos. Y no se equivocaba ninguno en asegurar que eso que comenzaba llegaría a buen puerto.

**El paso de los meses.**

En un ambiente privado que sorprendió a todos los invitados ya que los protagonistas del evento que se llevaba acabo eran conocidos, famosos y muy queridos en la farándula, se llevaba acabo una boda más que esperada**. **

Con la noche como testigo y decorada con antorchas encendidas a lo largo de un camino de arena, Mina Aino caminaba del brazo de su orgulloso padre, él ataviado con un pantalón blanco y camisa de lino, de corte sencillo, ella con un lindo vestido de seda en color beige, de finos tirantes, drapeado al frente y a la altura de la cintura uniendo ambos conjuntos de pliegues una gran flor, la falda larga dejaba al descubierto los pies descalzos de la rubia, su cabello recogido en un chongo despeinado estaba sujeto por un tocado pequeño de cristal y un ligero maquillaje le daban el aspecto de una ninfa nocturna, el complemento de su ajuar era un pequeño ramo de rosas verdes, escogidas en ese tono por el color de ojos de su casi esposo.

Todos los presentes estaban descalzos, tal como había pedido la excéntrica novia en un apartado especial de la invitación y todos lucían de blanco, contrastando notablemente con el novio, quien era el único que vestía de un ligero verde, petición de su amada y es que todos sabemos que en la boda la novia es la que debe resaltar, más ella había decidido cederle ese honor a quien la honraba hoy frente a sus seres queridos convirtiéndola ante ellos en su compañera para toda la vida, aunque la pareja creía que sus almas estaban unidas hasta más allá de la muerte.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, todas las invitadas derramaron un par de lágrimas, sobre todo las que estaban embarazadas, Ami no dejo de ser vista por Taiki, pero ya no con un gesto anhelante, si no con decisión, la decisión de dejarla ir para siempre.

Serena, contemplaba de primera mano la escena, con un ruego a Dios, que la guiara a donde ella pudiera encontrar lo que su querida prima, a pesar de todo, siempre había tenido.

La ceremonia concluyo y con eso se dio paso a la recepción que se llevaría acabo a un costado del original altar, los no más de 50 invitados, disfrutaron de un rico buffet de mariscos y barra libre de bebidas, las mesas cubiertas con toldos elegantes y exóticos arreglos florales formaban una gran M y al centro una pista de baile que en los laterales tenía un grupo de violinistas y al otro lado una banda que amenizaría con la música.

Todos bailaron disfrutando de esa paz que el amor verdadero desprende. Deseando lo mejor al nuevo matrimonio y deseando al mismo tiempo la eterna dicha para ellos.

Para sorpresa de algunos, Diamante había sido invitado, primero por la novia y posteriormente por su rubia, como su acompañante, él había accedido, sintiéndose más seguro de la relación que podría llegar a tener con ella, a nadie le paso por alto, la forma en que Serena reía y se sonrojaba al lado del joven.

Loren que había asistido con Taiki, hermano del novio, no dejo de notar, que ella si había seguido con su vida, esperaba que su amigo hiciera lo mismo, por que nada era más triste que una buena persona solitaria por decisión, producto de un auto castigo no merecido.

**Un mes después.**

Mina aún se encontraba de luna de miel en compañía de su flamante esposo, disfrutando de las mieles del amor, tal como debía ser el bien nombrado viaje de todos los recién casados.

Ami había decidido quedarse hasta después del parto, Steve se encontraba en Alemania resolviendo sus compromisos y volvería a Tokio dos semanas antes del nacimiento de su hijo.

Lita que había dado la noticia de que sería mamá de nuevo una semana después de la boda de su hermana era muy consentida junto con Michiru, ambas eran tratadas con pinzas debido a los notorios cambios hormonales que experimentaban. Serena quien todos pensaban estaría muy susceptible por estas noticias, todo lo contrario mimaba sin algún dejo de tristeza a las futuras mamás mostrando con eso a toda la familia que iba por muy buen camino.

Ray había vuelto a Londres dos día después de la boda, pero en esta ocasión por motivos personales, había regresado una semana después con el diseño de su vestido de novia, ahora era el turno de la familia Chiba de planear y por lo que comentaba la pelinegra a sus amigas, lo estaban haciendo bien. Ella nunca comentaba sobre Darién y su vida, pero todas eran conscientes de que vendría a la boda y un encuentro entre él y Sere estaba más que decidido por el destino.

Los problemas, las penas y los momentos de tristeza parecían haber quedado atrás, claro que como siempre se ha dicho, nada puede llegar a buen puerto, si antes no concluyes y cierras ciclos.

**E.U.A.**

- ¿Qué tal Loren?-. La joven pelirroja sentada en la cafetería del hospital levanto la vista advirtiendo que quien menos confianza le inspiraba en el mundo estaba frente a ella.

- Saori- expresó con falsa alegría -¿Qué necesitas?-.

- Me preguntaba si haz visto a Darién, se supone que tiene turnos dobles pero no lo encuentro y necesito hablar con él- explicó evidenciando ansiedad.

- Que pena Saori, pero él se fue a Tokio, ¿No te lo dijo?-.

- Tengo varios días sin verlo-.

- Oh, se fue ayer-.

La pedíatra sonrió falsamente a quien le brindaba el mismo tipo de gesto, articuló un débil gracias y se marcho sin que pudiera ver la penetrante mirada que Loren le dirigió.

**Tokio.**

El aeropuerto a pesar de ser ruidoso y estresante provocaba en cierto pelinegro una gran paz. ¡Estaba en casa! ¡Y se sentía feliz! O algo muy parecido, reconoció. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado tierras niponas. Ansiaba ver a su madre y hermanas, a quienes tenía abandonadas excusándose siempre con el trabajo, quería comer la comida típica y tan conocida a nivel mundial. Visitar a los amigos y llenar su ser de esa sensación que el hogar te brinda... Paz. Pero sobre todo quería verla a ella, el principal motivo de su visita.

Salió del lugar y tomo un taxi, dio la dirección de la casa de su madre y se recostó cerrando los ojos, había sido una locura pedir unos días de descanso, pero ya que nunca lo había hecho desde su ingreso al hospital, el director del mismo, no había tenido reparos y con Loren por ahí, ciertamente el área de neurología estaba cubierta.

Al llegar a su destino bebió hasta hartarse de la imagen de la casa que tenía años sin pisar. Toco sin éxito alguno, al parecer no se encontraba nadie, cómo aún tenía llave de la misma, entró y comprobó que las habitantes se encontraban seguramente de compras, lo cual dedujo al ver montones de catálogos desparramados y aventado a lo largo y ancho de la sala.

Cansado como estaba decidió dirigirse a su antigua habitación olvidándose de la maleta que dejo en la planta baja. Observó con nostalgia que su cuarto estaba tal cual lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí, claro que un poco más limpio, lo cual agradeció. Posó su vista en la fotos, los recuerdos, más una cajita sobré el buró llamo particularmente su atención.

- ¡Dios!- Gimió sintiéndose sofocado, se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón y el entendimiento de lo que significaba lo que tenía entre sus manos lo golpeo de lleno.

- Dijo que para avanzar tenía que desprenderse de el- comentó una voz que lo hizo girar su cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué mamá?- Cuestionó y entonces se quebró, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas por la enorme decepción que le causaba el sentirse finalmente excluido de la vida de quien lo había inspirado a volver.

- Cálmate Darién, yo pensé que tu la entenderías, puesto que tu se lo pediste siempre- expresó contrariada Setsuna Chiba.

- Pero volví- murmuró él –volví- repitió una y otra vez.

Su madre no tenía respuestas para eso, si en realidad las quería tendría que ir por ellas el mismo, por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer era acunarlo entre sus brazos, brindándole todo el apoyo, consuelo y sensación de confort que solo las madres pueden ofrecer a los hijos, siempre que se les necesita.

Bien sabía ella que Darién había llegado tarde. Su reacción evidenciaba esperanzas rotas, era obvio que su repentino regreso tenía que ver con la rubia, para quien él ya no tenía cabida en su vida y posiblemente en su corazón, no al menos en ese momento y no de la forma que su hijo esperaba.

Continuará...

**¡HOLA A QUIEN ESTÉ POR AHÍ! JEJEJE... VOLVÍIIIIIIIIIIIII...Como ya habrán notado n_n y bueeenooo, con capítulo intermedio, digo yo porque a partir de aquí entramos a una nueva etapa del fic.**

**Quizás haya algunas dudas, aclararé unas como algo especial por tardar tanto...¿Darién y Berjerite? Pues eso era algo necesario, como ustedes leyeron el personaje del protagonista es complicado.**

**Aparentemente todo va bien para el resto de las parejitas y creo que así va seguir un tiempo, el próximo capítulo esta muy enfocado en Diamante que es un amor, yo lo adoro, y bueno, ya se develo un misterio, para que no digan que soy mala y eso en parte justifica el porque de la nueva relación de Sere, yo sé que ustedes son listas y van a entender el rumbo de las cosas. No crean que he olvidado a Kakyuu, esa mujer aparecerá en unos dos capítulos más, que es en donde inicia la recta final de esta historia. La verdad es que tengo planeado un buen escarmiento para ella, porque por su culpa Mildred ¿la recuerdan? ejem, es su hermana, sufre mucho y bueno, algo tendré que hacer por ahí también, puuffff, en fin. Como decía, me detiene el pensar en los castigos, por así decirlos de esas personas indeseables, pero todo lo demás esta más que previsto...**

**Disculpen la demora en publicar, pero como una querida amiga me dijo, eso de esperar que la alineación de los planetas me llene de energías a veces es tardado...**

**Y bueno, un regalo más que podrán disfrutar es un lemon ¿De quienes?... Bueeeenoooooo ya lo leerán...**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.**

**P.D. Si actualizo círculos de intriga el viernes 4 de febrero del 2011, entonces tal vez llega el 10 de febrero, así que a leer y dejen review eeee, aunque no lo merezca, snif...**


End file.
